The Demilitarized Zone Russian Version
by 7troublesome
Summary: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…
1. Chapter 1

Название: **The Demilitarized Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): michelerene, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора**

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка****на****оригинал****: **http three times "w" dot fanfiction dot net / story number / 4018064 /1/ title of the Story is The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 1

- Мистер Учиха, говорит Капитан, мы достигли высоты полета в тридцать пять тысяч футов. Полет ожидается без происшествий вплоть до самой Конохи, которую мы достигнем приблизительно через один час.

Двадцатидевятилетний Учиха Итачи удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе и сделал еще один глоток вина, беззаботно поворачивая золотой ободок вокруг безымянного пальца. Хорошо вернуться домой. Поездка в Суну была успешной, и он был вполне доволен теми договоренностями, которых ему удалось достичь.

Но не поэтому обычно бесстрастный человек сидел, ухмыляясь сам себе в своем частном самолете. Темноволосый магнат слушал, как две стюардессы спорили между собой про то, кто из них будет обслуживать Президента Учиха Инк.

- Нет, нет, нет… ты видела его лицо? Его выражение ужасно напоминает улыбку, а он вообще едва улыбается, насколько я заметила, и я еще никогда не была так чертовски напугана за всю свою жизнь! – стремительно прошептал первый голос.

- Но ведь это ТЫ – главная стюардесса… сколько раз, черт возьми, ты мне это сама говорила? – прошипел второй такой же приглушенный голос.

Наконец устав от этого разговора, Итачи развернулся кругом.

- Дамы... я вас слышу, - тон его голоса был слегка выше точки замерзания воды.

Он чуть не рассмеялся во весь голос, когда кровь отлила от лиц обеих девушек, а одной из них пришлось схватиться за тележку с напитками, чтобы не упасть на пол.

- Вам не о чем беспокоиться, мне не потребуются сегодня ваши услуги. Можете потихоньку смыться.

Двум молодым дамам не потребовалось еще одно приглашение.

Откинувшись на сидении, Итачи задумался о том, ради чего он вооще решил проделать эту поездку.

ххх

Каждое утро его персональный помощник, Дейдара, представлял ему доклад, суммирующий все сообщения его электронной почты и их содержание. В это утро это были сообщения о его предстоящей поездке в Суну, которую еще необходимо было запланировать, ежеквартальные отчеты нескольких северо-восточных филиалов, и еще одно сообщение, которое можно было расценить как спам. Какого черта Дейдара тратит его время на эту ерунду?

- Ох, знаю, что вы думаете, босс, но я уже не могу притворяться, что опять его потерял, - начал говорить Дейдара, одновременно наполняя чашку Итачи горячим кофе.

- Опять? – ответил Итачи, приподняв темную бровь.

- Да… на этот раз вам придется туда кого-нибудь послать. Этот человек вообще-то говорил об этом с вашим отцом. Вы же знаете, они находят лазейки. Просто выберите парочку простофиль… я хотел сказать, парочку управленцев, по которым вы точно не будете скучать, и просто пошлите их туда. И потом можете снова игнорировать его еще пару лет.

Итачи пролистал буклет, чтобы найти полный адрес, а не просто прочитать саммари. Ослепительно яркими зелеными буквами был написан текст:

«Команообразование… Да! Отправьте Ваших управленцев во Всегда Бьющий Ключом Энергичной Юности Лагерь Майто Гая, предлагающий тренинги по Корпоративному Команообразованию», который продолжался раздражающе детальным описанием.

Итачи подавил страстное желание закатить глаза и почувствовал, как от этого усилия у него начинается мигрень.

- Точно… все, что угодно, только бы избавиться от этого идиота. Но кого же мне послать?

ххх

Головной офис компании Учиха Инкорпорейтед был расположен в пятнадцатиэтажном здании в центре города, в деловом райне Конохи. Самый верхний этаж принадлежал президенту компании, Учихе Итачи.

Этаж номер четырнадцать принадлежал двум Вице-Президентам компании, Учихе Саске и Узумаки Наруто.

И, по правде говоря, вся возникшая там ситуация давала совершенно новое определение понятию «этот город слишком мал для нас обоих».

Во время принятия их на работу, Учиха Фугаку все еще исполнял обязанности Президента, хотя неофициально уже давно отдал полномочия своему старшему сыну. Было понятно с самого начала, что Саске будет взят на работу прямо из университета, но для обоих братьев стало полным сюрпризом, что Узумаки Наруто был также взят на работу, причем на одинаково высокий пост в компании.

Обеспечив двум выпускникам высокие посты в компании, Фугаку удалился на пенсию и предоставил Итачи разбираться с последствиями. Говоря о «последствиях» необходимо предствить себе Хиросиму, Новый Орлеан, последствия урагана Катрина или универмаг Мейси на следующий день после Дня Благодарения.

Учиха Саске и Узумаки Нарутоне уживались друг с другом. Это требует повторения… Саске и Наруто СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ УЖИВАЛИСЬ друг с другом. Кто-то бы сказал, что они оба слишком разные, и естественно, возникнет напряжение, как пить дать.

Саске был высоким, темным и умопомрачительно красивым. Он был сильного, молчаливого типа… ну ладно, более, чем молчаливого. Он вообще не разговаривал. Практически на все обращенные к нему реплики, он отвечал различным диапазоном сердитых взглядов или ухмылок. Когда словесный ответ был совершенно необходим, он издавал свое фирменное «Хм». Он окружил себя людьми, похожими на себя, или теми, кто понимал специфический язык Саске. Он был исключительно умен, и само его присутствие в комнате требовало уважения. В отличие от своего брата, который испускал зловещую ауру ужаса, что заставляла всех дрожать от страха, Саске испускал мрачную ауру одиночества, что заставляла как женщин, так и мужчин собираться вокруг него толпами в надежде стать «одним единственным в его жизни». У него были в поклонниках и мальчики, и девочки с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четыре года, и он появился вместе со всей семьей на обложке журнала «Деньги». Он был воспитан настоящим Учихой, и ему всегда говорили, что он – само совершенство. Ум и блеск сделали Саске холодным по отношению к другим. Он совершенно никому не доверял и предполагал, и был скорее прав, чем не прав, что все гоняются за ним по какой-нибудь причине, и поэтому он ничегоне давал взамен. Никто не мог расколоть крепкий орешек по имени Учиха Саске.

Ровно до тех пор, пока не появился Узумаки Наруто.

Наруто был, одной фразой, маленьким солнечным лучиком. Конечно, никто и никогда бы не осмелился сказать ему это в лицо. Как оказалось, «солнышко» может быть довольно громким и быть слегка склонным к насилию, когда оно в ярости. Шапка светло-золотистых волос, торчащих во все стороны, обрамляла круглое, загорелое лицо, на котором поселились огромные голубые глаза, содержащие всю турбулентность и чудо морского шторма. Три тонких бледных шрама, похожих на кошачьи усы, тянулись по обеим щекам, и когда Наруто улыбался, его сходство с оранжевым лисенком было довольно тяжело не заметить. Он был выше большинства девушек, но ниже большинства парней. К его огромному сожалению, слово, которым его чаще всего описывали, было «забавный», хотя довольно часто к нему добавляли «привлекательный». Однако, это определение большинство держало при себе, поскольку, как мы уже говорили, «солнышко» мог запросто нагнать страху, будучи в гневе. В отличие от своего черноволосого оппонента, Наруто был общеизвестным болтушкой. Он просто обожал быть окруженным своими друзьями и очень часто смеялся. Наруто был душой нараспашку, все его эмоции были навиду, а в особенно хорошие дни они просто были написаны у него на лбу большими красными буквами. Он был готов помочь любому. Он был готов бросить все, чтобы помочь другу, знакомому или чьиму-нибудь кузену кузена и ничего не требовать взамен. Но, вместе с тем, в те минуты, когда никто не видел, сверкающие голубые глаза затуманивались, поскольку, глубоко внутри Наруто держал свое сердце на замке, надежно спрятав его от всего окужающего мира, и эта манера поведения солнышка была такой же эффективной, как и Учиховские сердитые взгляды и ухмылки.

Так случилось, что именно в самый первый день на работе у них и произошла первая конфронтация.

ххх

Саске сидел за своим столом, его кресло было повернуто таким образом, чтобы он мог смотреть сквозь огромное, от пола до потолка, окно. Ему это удалось. Он стал Вице-Президентом семейной компании. Забавно, что это совершенно ничего для него не значило. Черт, да он знал, что будет сидеть здесь с того самого момента, как научился самостоятельно завязывать шнурки.

- Ни хрена себе! Ты только посмотри на этот вид… Киба! Киба! Тащи сюда свою задницу и посмотри на это!

Элегантная темная бровь вопросительно поднялась, и Саске медленно повернулся вокруг на кресле. Похоже, его партнер уже прибыл.

Неожиданно в офис Саске просунуло голову пятно золотистого цвета.

- О, привет! Ты должно быть Учиха Саске. Мне, в общем-то, не удалось познакомиться с тобой на вчерашней вечеринке по случаю вступления в должность. – Войдя в комнату, Наруто прошел к широкому письменному столу из красного дерева и протянул правую руку, - Узумаки Наруто.

Поднимаясь со своего стула с грацией черной пантеры, Саске встал и протянул в ответ собственную руку.

- Учиха Саске.

Прежде чем они успели отпустить руки друг друга, еще один лохматый парень вошел в клмнату.

- Так вот ты где, парень. Ага, вид просто изумительный. Не могу поверить, что это твой офис.

Наруто повернулся к Саске и, наконец, убрал и опустил руку, сжимая и разжимая кулак.

- Это Инузука Киба. Он мой лучший друг еще со старшей школы, и теперь он работает одним из руководителей в моем подразделении.

- Привет, - сказал Киба, пожимая руку.

- Ну, ладно, - сказал Наруто, - думаю, мы должны оставить Саске в его офисе. Прости, что ворвались без приглашения.

И с прощальной улыбкой Наруто повернулся и направился к дверям, с Кибой идущим следом.

- Хм.

Наруто повернулся.

- Ты что-то сказал?

- Хм, - теперь к звуку присоединилась ухмылка.

- Прости, у тебя что-то застряло в горле.

Ухмылка переросла в достаточно сердитый взгляд.

- Ты в порядке? Тебе воды принести?

С этого момента весь офисный персонал Саске и многие из персонала Наруто остановились, чтобы посмотреть, как светловолосый парень пытается выудить ответную реплику из черновосолого.

- Добе.

- Ааа… - произнес Наруто, направляясь обратно в офис. Он остановился, встав прямо перед бесстрастным парнем, глядя ему в холодные черные глаза. – Целое слово… впечатляет. Однако, думаю, что я у тебя выиграю. Я могу произнести целых три.

Посылая оппоненту ослепительную улыбку, Наруто наклонился вперед, в его глазах светилось озорство.

- Ты – просто сволочь.

Черные глаза расширились.

- Прошу прощения?

- Я сказал, что ты – сволочь.

- Хм. Добе, по крайней мере, я тут не в качестве развлекательного фактора.

Наруто, который уже повернулся, чтобы уходить, медленно развернулся обратно лицом к темноволосому парню.

- Что ты только что сказал, теме?

- Хм. Думаю, ты меня слышал, добе, - ухмыльнулся Саске.

Словно загипнотизированный, Саске, наблюдал, как лицо добе стало красным от злости, заставляя бледные линии на его щеках стать еще более заметными.

- Я заслуживаю быть здесь, также как и ты. Как бы то ни было, думаю, что легко предположить, что я «заслужил» этот пост, в то время как тебе его преподнесли на блюдце с голубой коемочкой.

Саске ощутил, как в нем закипает гнев, и сжал руки в кулаки. Разве он не думал в точности то же самое всего минуту назад? Но услышать это от блондинистого идиота…

- Тебе стоит уйти, бестолочь.

Глаза Наруто сузились, и стали цвета голубого замерзшего металла. Саске ухмыльнулся бесплодной попытке испугать его. В своем самодовольстве он не замечал, как Наруто подходит к нему вплотную, ровно до тех пор, как оказался на полу с рассеченной губой. Не раздумывая, он выбросил правую ногу, ударяя меньшего по росту парня по коленям и заставляя того рухнуть на пол. Наруто застонал от боли и прежде, чем он смог подняться, обнаружил Саске верхом на себе, звонко наносящим удары кулаком по загорелому лицу. Наруто взбрыкнул бедрами, отправляя Саске прямиком в письменный стол. Даже не проморгав звездочки от удара об стол, Саске подпрыгнул и схватил уже стоящего Наруто за торс, заставляя их обоих свалиться на пол в клубке конечностей, рычания и обзываний.

За дверями офиса двадцать мужчин и женщин застыли в изумлении. Друзья Саске были в шоке, поскольку никогда в своей жизни не видели, чтобы темноволосый парень так реагировал на что-то… никогда…. А друзья Наруто были поражены до глубины души, что встретили кого-то, кто не понравился Наруто или, что еще хуже, кому не понравился сам Наруто. Кто знал, что такое вообще возможно?

- Могу я поинтересоваться, что здесь происходит? – спросил ледяной голос угрожающим тоном.

Две пары глаз, что уже начали вспухать от ударов, встретились с полными веселья глазами их босса, Учихи Итачи.

ххх

Этим же утром офис Наруто был перемещен в противоположную часть четырнадцатого этажа. Блондин был счастлив заметить, что вид из окна там был настолько же красив.

ххх

Приступив к своим новым обязанностям, Саске и Наруто получили разрешение создать свои собственные команды. Конечно, обе эти команды были составлены из их университетских друзей.

Подразделение Наруто было ответственно за привлечение новой клиентуры и за корпоративную рекламную деятельность. Его команда включала Кибу, Шикамару, Гаару и Хинату. Все они были друзьями в университете, и когда Наруто представилась замечателная возможность, конечно же, он за нее ухватился зубами и притащил своих друзей.

Команда Саске включала в себя Неджи, Шино, Сакуру и Ли. Он курировали финансовые аспекты компании, так же как и сопровождали уже заключенные контракты. Саске не мог сказать, что считал их своими друзьями, но тогда он не мог их считать никем больше и, по крайней мере, все они прекрасно понимали, как он устроен и работает.

Через две недели новоназначенные сотрудники обнаружили, что их собрали всех вместе за одним столом переговоров на ежемесячную встречу, с целью проинформировать друг друга, а также Итачи, об успехах своих подразделений.

Саске и его команда сидели по одну сторону стола с непроницаемыми лицами, ожидая начала встречи. Они сидели и молча наблюдали, как команда Наруто с шутками и играми, что сильно напоминали игру в «музыкальные стулья», ждала прихода Итачи.

- Ну, нет… я рядом Гаарой сидеть не буду, - начал Киба, - каждый раз, когда я говорю, он пялится на меня, словно я – идиот.

- Он всегда на всех пялится, Киба, - прошептала Хината ободряюще.

- Ты и есть идиот, - произнес Гаара монотонным голосом, не глядя в сторону лохматого парня.

Киба встал и столкнул Наруто с его места, заставляя блондина сесть между Хинатой и Гаарой. Наруто послал улыбку смущенной девушке и рыжему парню, что сидели по бокам.

Наконец, когда все расселись по местам, Наруто взглянул через стол и обнаружил, что смотрит в сволочное, чернильно-черное ничто. Наруто нахмурился.

- Аа, ребята… так не пойдет. Я не могу смотреть на этого ледяного принца всю встречу. Я хочу быть в состоянии съесть приличный обед, что сегодня будет состоять из рамена… спасибо, Хината… и при таком раскладе я просто его не переварю.

Все тело Саске напряглось.

- Добе.

- Теме, - произнес Наруто со слащавой улыбкой на губах.

Саске положил обе ладони на стол и собрался легко подняться, только с тем, чтобы ощутить, как Сакура «деликатно»…. да, это было больно… дернула его за рукав, заставляя опуститься назад на свое место.

- Думаю, нам пора начинать, - сказала Сакура.

- Проблематично, - произнес Шикамару, - А что с Итачи?

Все глаза устремились на Саске. Тот тупо смотрел на них.

- Господи, ну что ты за чертова сво… - Хината ударила Наруто локтем в бок.

- Ладно, - прорычал он, и, встряхнув головой, послал всей комнате ослепительную улыбку.

- Давайте начинать. Уверен, он скоро появится, не то, чтобы ему не сообщили, что мы тут собираемся обсуждать.

Вся комната кивнула, и команда Наруто начала. Наруто хвалил своих товарищей по команде, после того, как они заканчивали свои доклады, и благодарил их за хорошую работу, похлопывая каждого по плечу.

Вскоре начала докладывать команда Саске, и тот пристально смотрел, внимательно вникая в каждое слово. Когда каждый из них заканчивал, они глядели своему боссу прямо в глаза и кивали. Наруто наблюдал с все возрастающим замешательством и гневом за команду Саске.

- Эй! Сволочь! Скажи что-нибудь! Они так тяжело работали! Так отлично потрудились! Скажи это им!

Саске позволил своим глазам медленно взглянуть на блондина.

- Хм.

- О, нет… нет, нет, нет, мы не делаем это снова. Я понимаю, что ты – «очень тихая» сво… Я имею ввиду, человек, и, черт, я это уважаю. Но эти встречи были задуманы как обмен информацией, когда все мы можем учиться друг у друга.

Команда Наруто посмотрела на него с изумлением в глазах. Когда это Наруто повзрослел и стал таким спокойным?

- Поэтому открой свой чертов рот и скажи нам, что, черт возьми, ты думаешь!

Не важно.

- Добе, думаю, тебе стоит заткнуться. Ты и понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь, очередной раз доказывая всем нам, что ты за идиот.

Наруто встал. Саске ухмыльнулся и продолжил.

- Не то, чтобы мне требовались какие-нибудь доказательства.

Итачи вошел в комнату как раз тогда, когда Наруто перепрыгнул через стол и набросился на его ухмыляющегося темноволосого братца.

ххх

После этой встречи Саске и Наруто не разрешалось находиться в одной комнате без присутствия Итачи.

ххх

Саске посмотрел в окно своего офиса. Ночью город был прекрасен, а сейчас определенно была ночь. Бросая взгляд на часы, Саске увидел, что уже час ночи. Вставая и ощущая затекшие мышцы, Саске потянулся и собрал свои папки в портфель.

Выйдя из офиса, он выключил свет и заметил освещение на другом конце. Его любопытство взяло над ним вверх, он отправился через зал и увидел, что свет льется из офиса Наруто. Этот идиот наверняка уснул, и никто его так и не разбудил.

Приближаясь к офису, Саске постарался держаться в темноте. Наруто говорил по телефону.

- Ага, Какаши, я знаю. Но мне надо еще пробежаться по этому предложению. Шикамару и вся команда просто замечательные, но я должен убедиться еще раз… Нет! Не говори ему!... Что угодно… да, подписанная копия… Что? Черт тебя возьми, Какаши… Эй, Ирука… Да, я достаточно сплю... Уже час ночи? Правда? Я не заметил.

Саске наблюдал, как Наруто прикрыл рот, зевая.

- Ирука, - вздохнул Блондин, закрывая глаза. – Я работаю с Учихами ИТАЧИ и САСКЕ. И мне не надо говорить тебе, что абсолютно все, что они делают, блестяще совершенно. Мне приходится работать на износ, только чтобы иметь возможность просто быть в их тени… Я знаю. Но тебе все равно надо это сказать.

Саске зашагал прочь. Это было… интересно.

ххх

Два месяца спустя на еще одном собрании правления…

- Эта компания – не какой-то там студенческий совет, добе. На тебе лежит ответственность, и одной из твоих обязанностей является гарантировать… - прорычал Саске, сжимая руки на коленях в кулаки так сильно, что увидел отпечатки ногтей на ладонях.

- Не смей! Не смей мне говорить про мои обязанности, ты придурок с колом в заднице! Я тут пашу как лошадь ради этой компании… НАШЕЙ компании! Но никто этого не скажет про моего «партнера», который только и занят тем, что наслаждается комфортом, что обеспечил ему его папочка…

- Ты, мелкое дерьмо! – заорал Саске, вставая так быстро, что его стул отлетел в окно за его спиной.

На этот раз через стол перепрыгнул Саске.

ххх

После этого собрания, все взаимные коммуникации между Саске и Наруто проходили по видео связи.

ххх

В течении шести месяцев весь четырнадцатый этаж был буквально расколот на два лагеря. Команда Саске находилась по одну сторону, а команда Наруто – по другую. Прямо посередине был широкий проход, который сотрудники четырнадцатого этажа прозвали «ДМЗ» или «Демилитаризированная Зона». Это пространство являлась нейтральной территорией, где работники могли поговорить, но где не разрешалось упоминать имена их боссов или вести какие-либо серьезные переговоры делового характера. Внутреннему окружению Саске и Наруто не позволялось пересекать ДМЗ. Правило было железобетонным, и было введено не кем иным, как самим Учихой Итачи.

После того, как Президент компании спустился увидеться со своими Вице-президентами, и ему чуть не выбили глаз во время Великой Кабиночной Войны 2007 года, которая происходила путем швыряния различных офисных принадлежностей Наруто и членами его команды в кабинки их соперников, Итачи решил, что пора принимать серьезные меры. А когда он застукал Саске и его товарищей по команде, когда те пытались пробраться в офис Наруто с весьма сомнительными и никак не связанными с бизнесом намерениями, важность данного решения была дословно вбита ему в голову.

С тех пор для Саске и Наруто вход в ДМЗ был строго запрещен. Им были запрещены все физические контакты любого рода. В случае, если бизнес требовал присутствия их обоих, Итачи был вынужден нанять телохранителей для защиты молодых людей… не от опасных незнакомцев, а от них самих.

ххх

Именно поэтому случилось так, что Итачи решил что, если Майто Гай хочет видеть его управленцев так чертовски сильно, то он может отослать ему Саске и Наруто. Посмотрим, сможет ли Зеленый Зверь вбить командный стиль работы в этих парней. Итачи почти захотелось быть там самому, чтобы на это посмотреть. Ха, Гай больше никогда его не потревожит!

- Дейдара, - светловолосый парень вошел в кабинет, - отправь мейл Гаю, чтобы в понедельник он ждал Учиху Саске и Узумаки Наруто.

Дейдара почти подавился в ответ.

- Сэр? Вы сказали «Саске и Наруто»? – Его лицо моментально побледнело.

- Верно, так я и сказал. А после того, как ты это сделаешь, пожалуйста забронируй мой самолет в Суну на сегодня сразу после работы так, чтобы я вернулся назад в понедельник. Мои встречи запланируй на поле для гольфа.

- Хо-хорошо… а, Итачи? – проговорил Дейдара. Он и Итачи были друзьями еще со школы, и Итачи не делал ровным счетом ничего, точно зная, что он делает, но это… «знал» ли он на самом деле, что делает?

- Да? – Итачи вопросительно поднял бровь.

- Не понимаю, почему вы решили отправить своего брата и Наруто. Проклятье, они не могут даже находиться в одной комнате размером с конференц-зал без того, чтобы не попытаться поубивать друг друга. И вы хотите их вместе отправить в лес… с Майто Гаем! Кто-то не вернется оттуда живым.

Итачи откинулся на свом кресле, разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть наружу.

- Этот человек просто молится на командообразование. Он обожает вызов. Я просто предлагаю ему самый большой вызов в его жизни.

Дейдара молча кивнул за его спиной. Итачи снова развернулся.

- Плюс Саске теперь…, - Итачи положил локти на стол, переплетая пальцы и укладывая на них подбородок. – Было время, когда Саске был эмоциональным. Узумаки вызывает это в Саске.

Темные глаза посмотрели в глаза его помощника, мысленно бросая вызов и провоцируя сказать что-нибудь про беспорядочные разглагольствования босса, так ему не свойственные.

Дейдара кивнул. Итачи обожал свою семью. Он мог быть злобной чертовой сволочью по отношению ко всем другим, но он любил свою семью.

- Плюс в качестве дополнительного бонуса, Саске будет меня ненавидеть… это всегда так радует.

Дейдара внутри содрогнулся. Так его «лобовь» был немножко садистом. Но каждому – свое, верно?

ххх

Кому: «Учиха Саске»

Копия: «Узумаки Наруто»

От кого: «Ваш Босс»

Тема сообщения: планы на следующую неделю

Привет, миньоны,

В понедельник вы оба должны участвовать в корпоративном семинаре по командообразованию, который продлится с понедельника по следующую пятницу (см. приложенный буклет).

Майто Гай – это друг семьи и владеет Всегда Бьющий Ключом Энергичной Юности Лагерем на севере Страны Листа. Вас ожидают скалолазание, групповые «открой свою душу и расскажи о своих чувствах» дискуссии и многие другие командообразующие упражнения.

Прежде чем вы попытаетесь ответить на данный е-мейл или, что еще хуже, заявиться ко мне и поведать о своих «проблемах» лично, сообщаю, что пока вы это читаете, я произвожу посадку на мой самолет и отбываю в «командировку» до понедельника… когда вы будете смирно держаться за ручки и участвовать в упражнениях на доверие.

Мальчики, сделайте так, чтобы вся компания гордилась вами.

Учиха Итачи,

Президент Учиха Инк.

Коноха, Страна Листа, Головной Офис.

ххх

Саске открыл свою электронную почту и, конечно же, кликнул на сообщение своего брата в первую очередь. Пока он читал, его глаза становились все шире и шире…

ххх

Наруто жевал кончик своей ручки, когда сигнал тревоги оповестил его о новом сообщении, чем отвлек его внимание от новго коммерческого предложения. Кликая на мигающий желтый конвертик, Наруто быстро прочитал сообщение. Ручка упала на пол.

ххх

- Какого ч…!

ххх

- … БЛЯ!

ххх

Итачи благосклонно позволил настоящей улыбке появиться на своем лице, когда капитан объявил начало снижения к Конохе.

Господи, как же хорошо иметь власть!

ххх - продолжение следует-ххх

The original story is written by an AWESOME author – my dearest MICHELERENE, You can find it here on this web-site. The permission to translate this story and to publish this translation is officially obtained from the respected author.

Thanks a Lot, michelerene, I TOTALLY LOVE YOUR STORIES!

10


	2. Chapter 2

Название: **The****Demilitarized****Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): michelerene, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора**

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка****на****оригинал****: **http: three times "w" fanfiction dot net

Story number 4018064

The Title of the Story is The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 2

Какаши притянул Ируку на свои колени и с наслаждением выслушал низкий стон, который он получил в ответ на свои действия. Обнимая левой рукой меньшего по росту мужчину, он потянулся через стол правой рукой и схватил сочную клубнику из миски, опуская ягоду во взбитые сливки и предлагая ее своему улыбающемуся любимому. Ирука закусил губу, прежде чем закрыть глаза и высунуть кончик языка, чтобы попробовать сочную ягоду. Какаши нежно прижал кончик ягоды к губам Ируки, а затем начал двигать ей внутрь и наружу. Ирука начал ерзать на его коленях, заставляя серебристо-волосого мужчину сильнее сжать объятия и успокоить Ируку, прежде чем атмосфера накалится быстрее, чем он планировал. Он наклонился попробовать сладкие губы своего любимого…

БАММММ!

Ирука спрыгнул с коленей Какаши и приземлился на полу из-за громкого звука, что мог быть воспроизведен только их дверью, когда ее пытались сорвать с петель.

ХЛОП.

Нет, погодите, дверь захлопнулась. Все еще на петлях.

- Где вас носит, когда вы мне так нужны? Мне нужен ваш родительский совет, черт возьми!

Какаши взял руку Ируки и помог ему встать с пола.

- Мы здесь, Наруто.

Они слушали, как их «сын» сбрасывает туфли и топает на кухню. Послышался еще один зловещий удар.

- Бля! Кто, черт возьми, передвинул эту идиотскую перегородку? – заныл Наруто, прихрамывая, и вошел на кухню.

Какаши начал убирать со стола после того, как «привел себя в порядок»… Дети всегда появляются в САМОЕ ХУДШЕЕ время.

- Никто, солнышко, она так и стоит на своем чертовом месте вот уже пять лет.

Наруто ничего не сказал, только ругнулся на улыбающегося мужчину перед тем, как резким движением выдвинуть стул из-за стола и поволочь его в сторону холодильника. Стул с громким звуком ударился о стальную дверь, заставляя Ируку почувствовать раздражение, затем Наруто встал на стул и потянулся к шкафчику над морозильным бытовым прибором.

Ирука наблюдал за тем, как Наруто яростно передвигает содержимое шкафчика, а потом бросает взгляд на Какаши с вопросительным выражением на хмуром лице. Мужчина пожал плечами и губами проартикулировал «истеричка» перед тем, как ухмыльнуться.

- Мда… - пробормотал Наруто, не оборачиваясь. – Я бы сказал, что вы и понятия не имеете, что у меня сегодня был за день или насколько хреновой будет следующая неделя, вы бесчувственные придурки…

- Наруто, пожалуйста, следи за своим языком, - сказал Ирука сурово, присаживаясь за стол, пока Наруто продолжал рыскать по шкафчикам.

- Точно, - Наруто повернулся кругом, глупо улыбаясь, загорелая рука потирала затылок. – Прости, Ирука.

Возвращаясь вновь к своему занятию, он пробормотал:

- Ну, и где текила, черт возьми?

ххх

Три рюмки в унисон хлопнули по столу. Наруто слегка покачивался и толкнул бутылку к Какаши, кто отлично понял свою роль новоиспеченного бармена и наполнил их рюмки.

- Миньоны! Так нас назвал этот садистский ублюдок! Миньоны… Так ведь называются прислужники дьявола в аду или нечто в этом роде? – ругался Наруто, прикладывая указательные пальцы к голове, имитируя рога.

- Ну, необязательно, - поправил его Ирука, пытаясь войти в образ «учителя», но прискорбно провалившись. – На самом деле этот термин используется для определения раба или последователя или нечто в этом роде… В любом случае, он может и не быть связан с преисподней.

Наруто глубокомысленно кивнул.

- Я все равно думаю, что Итачи – все равно дьявол.

И он опрокинул свою вновь наполненную рюмку.

Какаши усмехнулся серьезному выражению лицо Наруто, пока парень глядел на свою пустую рюмку. Уже давно у них не было такой ночи. Назавтра голова будет просто раскалываться, но сегодня было здорово, когда все они вот так сидели вместе. Какаши едва исполнилось двадцать, когда его наставник вместе со своей женой погибли в автомобильной аварии, оставив своего сына двух недель от роду сиротой. Какаши моментально проявил мужество и принял на себя вызов стать опекуном своего крестника. Он и Ирука тогда встречались чуть менее полугода, когда Какаши за одну ночь стал отцом. Было очень тяжело. Оба парня еще учились в университете, и им пришлось справляться с новорожденным малышом. Какаши вспомнил, как предложил Ируке уйти и поискать себе нечто получше, чтобы он мог наслаждаться жизнью вместо того, чтобы играть в «дочки-матери» с Какаши. Иногда, двадцать четыре года спустя, Какаши был готов поклясться, его щека все еще болела от удара, что он получил в тот вечер.

- Папочка… - глаза Какаши устремились на Наруто, - папочка… Я не могу быть наедине с этой сволочью. Ты понимаешь, правда? – проговорил Наруто, глядя на Какаши огромными голубыми глазами.

Какаши проглотил комок в горле и улыбнулся, когда почувствовал, как Ирука взял под столом его руку.

- Наруто, почему вы не ладите с самым маленьким Учихой?

Наруто потянулся схватить бутылку с текилой, что стояла перед Какаши, но ему это не удалось, поскольку Ирука быстро убрал от него бутылку и переставил ее подальше. Вставая, шатен со шрамом на лице слегка споткнулся, перед тем, как снова восстановить равновесие.

- Думаю, нам всем достаточно на сегодня, - он закрутил пробку и поставил бутылку рядом с мойкой.

- Итак, солнышко, что ты имеешь против Саске? – продолжил Какаши, ухмыляясь при виде Ируки, который шатаясь, возвращался за стол.

- Ты ведь знаешь, папочка, что я ненавижу это обращение, «солнышко», - прорычал Наруто, - если бы кто другой так меня назвал…

Ирука драматично промахнулся мимо своего стула и плюнулся Какаши на колени. Прежде чем он сумел передвинуться, серебисто-волосый мужчина крепко ухватил его поперек груди и прижал к себе, затем положил ему на плечо свой подбородок, вглядываясь в сына.

- А как насчет Ируки? Если бы он назвал тебя «солнышко»?

- Папа бы никогда такого не сделал потому, что он не задница, - Наруто тепло улыбнулся Ируке и позволил своей голове упасть на стол с глухим ударом.

Ирука моментально напрягся от обращения «папа», не потому, что оно ему не нравилось, а просто потому, что Наруто перестал использовать такие проявления нежных чувств, как только перешел в старшую школу. Время от времени они все равно срывались у него с языка, и оба мужчины жили ради таких моментов. Ирука запрокинул голову, положил ее Какаши на плечо и улыбнулся.

- Конечно, я бы так не поступил. Наруто уже взрослый … правда, солнышко? – в ответ поддразнил его Ирука.

Двое мужчин услышали промямленное «задница» перед тем, как Наруто передвинул лицо таким образом, что оно все еще было прижато к столу, но один голубой глаз уже смотрел на родителей.

- Двое против одного – это вряд ли честно.

Оба мужчины рассмеялись, заставляя юношу ихдать тихий смешок.

- Ну, - сказал Какаши, - насчет Саске.

- Я не знаю! – раздраженно вскричал Наруто, зарываясь руками в свои волосы и сжимая их в кулаках. – я просто не могу себя контролировать рядом с ним.

Серебристые брови взлетели вверх от такого признания.

- Нет, ты проклятый извращенец! Не так! Просто его взгляд, разговор с ним, ага… это шутка… все в нем меня жутко нервирует. Я хочу наорать на него, ударить его, нарушить его личное пространство, сделать «хоть что-нибудь», только чтобы заставить его реагировать. А не просто выдать его это «Хм», - последний звук слетел с губ Наруто как яд. – Не знаю.

Наруто, наконец, поднял голову со стола, и Ирука сделал судорожный вздох, заметив слезы в блестящих голубых глазах.

- С того момента, как я увидел его, я захотел быть ему другом, а вместо этого мы с ним не в состоянии даже находиться вместе в одной комнате без того, чтобы не попытаться поубивать друг друга. А теперь… Теперь этот проклятый Дьявол посылает нас на тренинг по командообразованию, и я просто уверен, что когда все это закончится, то у меня не будет и шанса, чтобы стать ему другом… он будет ненавидеть меня даже больше, чем уже ненавидит!

- Наруто, начал Ирука, протягивая руку и слегка поглаживая Наруто по волосам, так, как он делал в то время, когда молодой человек был ребенком, требующим утешения. – Возможно, Саске чувствует то же самое. Ты говорил с ним?

Наруто сердито фыркнул, надувая щеки:

- Когда, папа? Когда бы я смог с ним поговорить? У нас заняло всего пять минут поговорить в первый наш разговор, чтобы мы стали кататься по земле, мутузя друг друга, а теперь… Теперь как в девятнадцатом веке с девственницами, мы не можем никуда пойти без охраны. Приказ Дьявола.

И снова Наруто показал рожки по обеим сторонам своей головы. Ирука закатил глаза. Какаши наслаждался зрелищем, он всегда был склонен учиться на зрительных образах.

- Ну, тогда думаю, это бегство в командообразование – это как раз то, что вам нужно, чтобы вернуть ваши отношения в нормальное русло, - радостно сказал Какаши, хлопая ладонью по столу, - Никакого вмешательства! Можете кататься по земле сколько душе угодно, а когда, наконец, устанете, вспотеете и будете задыхаться от усталости, вот тогда и поговорите.

Наруто искоса подозрительно посмотрел на серебристо-волосого мужчину.

- И почему тогда мой сигнал извращенской тревоги просто разрывается?

ххх

Позже Какаши и Ирука уложили молодого человека в его детскую кровать, подоткнув одеяло.

- Положите меня на спину… - простонал Наруто, - так я легче подавлюсь, когда меня вырвет.

- Господи, Наруто, - заворчал Ирука, держа свою раскалывающуюся голову в ладонях. Завтра утром, точнее намного позже сегодня, будет просто ужас.

- Все не так плохо.

Наруто перекатился на бок и зарылся лицом в подушку.

- Все как раз так плохо, - завыл он, а затем медленно поднял голову и улыбнулся своим двум отцам, - спокойной ночи… спасибо вам, вам обоим. Люблю вас.

Его голова упала на подушку, и в комнате раздалось негромкое сопение.

ххх

- Какаши? – спросил Ирука, начав расстегивать рубашку, чтобы ложиться в постель.

Серебристо-волосый мужчина взглянул на него от своей собственной рубашки, вопросительно приподнимая бровь:

- Что ты думаешь про эту неразбериху с самым маленьким Учихой?

Какаши натянул пару пижамных штанов и на минуту задумался над этим вопросом, откидывая одеяло.

- Думаю, что кому-то необходимо рассказать этим двоим, что предварительные ласки не обязательно должны быть такими болезненными… - Какаши пожал плечами, а потом пополз на постель, - по крайней мере, не все время.

Ирука рассмеялся, падая на кровать рядом с Какаши, и прижался к нему.

- Мда… я тоже так думаю.

ххх

Саске вошел в свой кондоминиум и включил свет. Скинул туфли и направился в спальню, намереваясь перед сном принять душ. Его теория относительно последних событий была такова: когда он проснется, то обнаружит, что весь этот день был просто дурацким ночным кошмаром.

Он стянул с себя уже ослабленный галстук и расстегнул рубашку, пока шел, кинул одежду на кресло в углу перед тем, как зайти в свою ванную, выложенную черной плиткой. Оставшаяся часть одежды вскоре последовала за галстуком и рубашкой, и он уже собирался повернуть кран, как зазвонил телефон.

Выругавшись, он повернулся и зашагал к прикроватному столику, проверяя идентификатор звонившего. Неужели уже время для еженедельного звонка? И куда только девается время? Вздыхая, он заставил себя ответить.

- Алло.

- Саске, это твоя мама.

Пф.

- Конечно, мама. Как ты?

Саске сел на край кровати. Разговор займет четыре минуты, а потом трубку передадут отцу. Его мать расскажет ему, как прошла ее неделя, на чьей вечеринке она побывала и какая приятная дочь у мистера и миссис На Которых Саске Совершенно Наплевать.

Саске напрягся, когда голос, разговаривающий с ним, стал глубже и ниже.

- Саске? Ты в порядке?

- Да, отец. Как ты?

- Хорошо. Итачи сказал мне, что ты едешь в лагерь Гая на неделю.

- Да, отец.

- Этот человек занимается этим годами. Я уверен, что ты и Узумаки научитесь там многим полезным технологиям, которые сможете применить в офисе.

- Да, отец. – Свободная рука брюнета сжала одеяло в кулак.

- Как вы с ним ладите? До меня не доходит ничего, кроме того, что говорит мне Итачи, а он говорит, что оба подразделения приносят изумительную прибыль.

Саске даже не пытался остановиться, когда закатывал глаза. Как они ладят? Как может его отец не знать? Почему Итачи делает из этого секрет? Саске покачал головой. Нет, единственное, о чем его отец хотел слышать, были цифры. Итачи это прекрасно понимал. Жизнь его сыновей располагалась чуть ниже в списке приоритетов… после расписания игр в гольф и перед многочисленными вечеринками его жены.

- У нас все хорошо, отец. Он – отличное дополнение к команде.

- Несомненно. Его оте… - Фугаку сделал паузу, заставив глаза Саске расшириться. Его отец никогда не сомневался.

- Да, отец?

- Хорошего вечера, сын.

- Да, отец. Поцелуй маму за меня. Спокойной ночи.

Саске закрыл телефон и бросил его на кровать, а затем отправился в душ. Пока вода каскадом лилась сверху на его спину и шею, Саске раздумывал о том, что сказал отец… Что насчет отца Наруто?

ххх

Как и прогнозировалось, следующее утро было, как бы это помягче сказать, живым и дышащим воплощением преисподней, которое пахло, имело вкус и выглядело как рвота, если быть более точным, как рвота, вызванная текилой и раскрашенная в цвета компании Техниколор. Трое мужчин сидели вокруг стола на кухне, пока кофеварка приятно побулькивала, в совершенном неведении относительно своих животворных сил для троих ждущих мужчин.

Когда машина остановилась, Ирука резко отодвинул свой стул назад, заставив их всех сжать в ладонях головы и громко застонать от неприятного скрипа ножек стула по полу.

- Простите.

Упавшая и ударившаяся об стол с глухим звуком голова Наруто была единственным ответом.

Какаши ухмыльнулся, хотя и болезненно, посмотрев на шапку светлых взъерошенных волос.

- Я так рад, что ты зашел к нам вчера, солнышко. У меня был план соблазнить Ируку чудесным обедом, а потом заняться им в своей дикой манере, но так намного приятнее.

- Я…- Наруто резко вскочил, роняя свой стул назад, и помчался в ближайший туалет. Через несколько минут Ирука вернулся за стол с готовым кофе, а Наруто тяжело прислонился к дверному косяку, посылая серебристо-волосому мужчине сердитый взгляд.

- Я тебя ненавижу.

Наруто, покачиваясь, пробрался к столу и сел перед тем, как жадно поднести к губам горячий кофе.

- О, благодарю тебя, Ирука, благодарю…

Ирука улыбнулся.

- Так тебе уже получше, когда ты думаешь про поездку?

Наруто опустил чашку, и напряженные голубые глаза встретились с обеспокоенными карими.

- Так, посмотрим. Я не ощущаю своего лица, а вы все четверо постоянно кружитесь. Это было бы не так уж и плохо, но ведь тогда «его» тоже будет четыре - кивок головой в сторону Какаши, - А если вы меня спросите, то это редкое по своей жестокости наказание. Так, отвечая на твой вопрос… У меня, в общем-то, особо не было времени подумать об этом сегодня утром, но я все равно голосую своей шляпой в поддержку того, что это по-настоящему чертовски плохая идея. – Вставая, Наруто снова взял свой нектар богов и отправился по коридору, - Если я вам понадоблюсь, то я – мертв.

И дверь тихо за ним закрылась.

ххх

Кому: Дьяволу

От кого: Ваш Раздраженный Миньон

Тема сообщения: О, как я вас ненавижу…

Повелитель Преисподней,

Понятия не имею, чего Вы хотите этим достичь. Возможно, Вы ненавидите своего брата. Возможно, ненавидите меня. Возможно, это какая-то нездоровая смесь обеих этих причин. Если честно, мне все равно. Я отношусь к своей работе очень серьезно. Но если вы и в правду думаете, что идея послать меня в леса вместе с вашим сволочным братцем к каким-то сумасшедшим лунатикам, которые, как я увидел из приложенного буклета, носят слишком много зеленого и исключительно его, является внушающей доверие идеей для компании, то так тому и быть.

Увидимся с вами в пятницу, Принц Темноты.

Узумаки Наруто

Оскорбленный Миньон, Учиха Инкорпорейтед

В настоящее время Горящий в Аду (Вам бы там побывать)

ххх

Кому: Придурку

От кого: Учиха Саске

Тема сообщения: Ты садистский отморозок

Итачи,

Пошел ты.

Учиха Саске,

Вице-Президент Учихи Инкорпорейтед

ххх

Кому: Гаара, Шикаиару, Киба, Хината

От кого: Ваш Несчастный Босс

Тема сообщения: буду за городом

Эй, ребята,

Хотел сообщить вам, что буду в лагере по командообразованию, начиная с понедельника по пятницу. В соответствии с их буклетом, этим куском дерьма, мне «разрешается» тридцать минут в день на чтение моей электронной почты и абсолютно запрещены телефонные звонки, разрешенные только в случае крайней необходимости.

Хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я еду в лагерь с самим великой сволочью, Учихой Саске. Любой, кто создаст для меня крайнюю необходимость и вытащит меня оттуда, получит звание «Сотрудник Года».

Если говорить серьезно, то, пожалуйста, информируйте меня о работе эту всю неделю и играйте хорошо с другими детишками.

Папочка вас любит,

Узумаки Наруто

Вице-Президент, Учиха Инк.

ххх

Кому: Неджи, Ли, Шино и Сакура

От кого: Учиха Саске

Тема сообщения: вне офиса

Буду вне офиса до пятницы в лагере на семинаре по командообразованию вместе с Узумаки. Прилагаю адрес лагеря и контактную информацию.

Жду ежедневных докладов.

Учиха Саске

Вице-Президент, Учиха Инк.

ххх

В понедельник утром Итачи вошел в офис практически вприпрыжку. Ну, ладно, не совсем. Он вошел со всей внушительностью, чем заставил престарелую леди на пятом этаже заплакать, даже не взглянув на нее, но глубоко внутри, определенно было легкое подпрыгивание в его шагах.

Дейдара преподнес ему кофе и ухмылку. Итачи приподнял вопросительно бровь на своего помощника перед тем, как светловолосый парень передал ему два сообщения, одно – от его брата, другое – от Узумаки.

Никто не засвидетельствовал его реакцию, но у обеих секретарш на пятнадцатом этаже несколько недель продолжались ночные кошмары после того, как они услышали зловещее кудахтанье, что эхом доносилось в то утро из офиса Президента.

ххх

Шел дождь.

Наруто вцепился в руль еще сильнее. Он ненавидел водить машину в дождливые дни, по вполне очевидным причинам, и сейчас он вел машину в дождь и туда, куда совершенно не стоило ехать. Почему его жизнь была одной гигантской кучей дерьма?

Он притормозил перед поворотом, когда черный спортивный автомобиль проскочил мимо него, обдав водой его лобовое стекло, которое дворники тщетно старались протереть.

- Идиот! – заорал Наруто. – Дурацкая сволочь, которая водит, словно дороги сухие… Когда-нибудь слышал про гидропланирование, ты ублюдок!

Успокаивая себя, Наруто прошелся по листу своего плейера и позволил музыке, что доносилась из колонок, унести его туда, где идиотам не разрешалось водить машину, никто не носил зеленые облегающие комбинезоны, а Итачи был связан по рукам и ногам как индейка на День Благодарения.

ххх

Не то, чтобы Саске хотел добраться до этого чертового лагеря быстрее, чем это было абсолютно необходимо, но у него не было и намерения вести машину как шестидесятилетняя старуха, поэтому, как только представилась возможность, Саске обогнал серебристый седан и продолжил путь.

Слегка постукивая пальцами под музыку своего радио, Саске раздумывал обо всех тех способах, которыми он отомстит своему брату-придурку. Его месть будет сладка, и у него на уме уже были подходящие сообщники.

Злобная ухмылка, уступающая по злобности только Итачи, появилась у него на лице.

ххх

- Ты получил сообщение?

- Да.

- Ситуация становится интересной, ты так не думаешь?

- Да.

- Дела могут пойти на поправку.

- …

- Или стать еще хуже.

Бледная рука потянулась и сжала в ладони кончик темного галстука, притягивая говорящего поближе до тех пор, пока двум парам жаждущих губ осталось мгновение до соприкосновения.

- Хватит разговоров, - Губы встретились, прижались друг к другу, торопясь попробовать на вкус и ощутить все, чем располагал другой, - У нас не так много времени.

ххх

ДМЗ замерла. Ни бумаги не шелестело. Ни ручки не поскрипывало. Ни одна клавиатура не кликала.

Неджи, Шино, Сакура и Ли стояли на своей стороне этажа номер четырнадцать, их блестящие туфли вплотную были прижаты к демаркационной линии Зоны. Они все были безупречно одеты. Темные костюмы, галстуки и туфли украшали их тела. Они были идеальным воплощением сотрудников Учиха Инк., и Саске бы выдал каждому из них одобрительное «хм». Они все бесстрастно смотрели через линию.

Гаара, Шикамару, Хината и Киба сердито смотрели в ответ. Они все также стояли на границе у демаркационной линии Зоны. Однако, в то время как вся команда Саске стояла неподвижно и прямо, от команды Наруто исходила аура расслабленной скуки. Они все были в темных костюмах, как и ожидалось от сотрудников Учиха Инк., но Наруто терпеть не мог бесцветных сотрудников. Гаара стоял и сердито смотрел через линию границы, руки в карманах, его кроваво-красный галстук выделялся на фоне черного костюма. Шикамару также стоял с руками в карманах, его голубой галстук ослаблено висел у него на шее. Хината была одета в угольно-серый костюм с пурпурной атласной блузкой. Киба прислонился к кабинке, ухмыляясь, его галстук с узором из собачьих следов виднелся из-под скрещенных рук.

Ветер пронес перекати-поле по ДМЗ, пока матери быстренько загоняли детей в дома, а владельцы лавчонок переворачивали знаки на дверях стороной «Закрыто»… ну ладно, возможно, все было не так, но это описание очень точно характеризует уровень напряжения, которое испытывали другие сотрудники этажа номер четырнадцать.

- Хьюга, - констатировал Гаара.

- Сабаку, - кивнул Неджи.

- Начнем?

- Конечно.

Сделав шаг вперед, обе команды вошли в ДМЗ и спокойно прошествовали в конференц-зал. Их боссы могли быть вне офиса, но обеим командам все равно надо было работать.

ххх

- Встреча уже началась, сэр, - сказал Дейдара, входя в офис Итачи. – Они встретились в ДМЗ и без инцидентов прошли в конференц-зал. Встреча длится уже сорок пять минут, и пока совершенно не возникло никаких споров или проблем.

- Конечно, нет. Проблема вовсе не в командах. Проблема в Узумаки и моем брате. Фактически, я предполагаю, что «команды» на самом деле гораздо ближе, чем они делают вид и показывают моим маленьким миньонам.

- Сэр?

- Ничего особенного. Продолжай информировать меня всю неделю. Хотя, я не предвижу никаких осложнений.

- Слушаюсь, сэр.

ххх

Наруто заехал на автостоянку и припарковался возле невероятно знакомого черного спортивного автомобиля. Узумаки позволил своей голове упасть на руль.

- О, нет, черт возьми, - прошептал он. – Ну конечно, это была эта сволочь. Ну, здорово.

Вытащив ключи, Наруто открыл дверь и вытолкнул себя из машины. Специально избегая смотреть в сторону черного авто, блондин с силой захлопнул дверь и открыл багажник. Он как раз доставал свой багаж, когда это случилось.

- Я должен был догадаться, что это был ты, добе, - раздался медленно растягивающий слова голос, что немедленно заставил сердце Наруто биться быстрее, а руки сжаться в кулаки по бокам. – Моя бабушка водит быстрее, чем ты.

Узумаки прикусил язык, чтобы не ответить, и вместо ответа рывком потянул наружу свой чемодан, что заставило его полететь спиной вперед, когда чемодан вылетел из багажника. Наруто закрыл глаза и приготовился к боли от падения, что наверняка будет… и к мокрой одежде. Хотя, когда дождь перестал, лужи были по всей парковке.

Но ни боль, ни влага на одежде так и не случились, и Узумаки открыл глаза, только с тем, чтобы закрыть их снова, когда почувствовал теплое дыхание у своего уха.

- Хм. Добе.

Саске успел поймать блондина и притормозить его падение своим телом, прежде, чем идиот споткнулся и упал на землю спиной вперед. Обняв сильными бледными руками плечи Наруто, Саске толкнул блондина вперед и убедился, что тот стоит, выпуская его из объятий и отходя назад. Он расслышал, как ему пробормотали «спасибо», перед тем, как Узумаки зашагал прочь, волоча свой чемодан за собой.

Саске замер на минуту. Это было совершено не похоже на все их взаимодействия с добе. Блондин вообще ему ничего не сказал. Проклятье, Саске даже пошел на то, чтобы начать дискуссию, а блондин просто его проигнорировал! И вместо того, чтобы вырваться из его объятий, повернуться к нему лицом и заорать на него, готовясь атаковать темноволосого парня, добе просто прошептал «спасибо» и зашагал прочь. Саске покачал головой, отгоняя все неотложные вопросы, кроме одного единственного, благодаря которому у него по спине побежали мурашки… Почему ему стало вдруг так не по себе, когда он наблюдал, как добе уходит прочь?

Ххх

Толчком открывая стеклянные двери, Наруто был буквально атакован зеленым цветом. Зеленые полы, потолки, стены и мебель покрывали фойе перед входом. Медленно входя в фойе, Наруто прошел к стойке. Молодая женщина в… дайте посмотреть… в зеленом поприветствовала его.

- Приветствую тебя, Полный Юности Друг! Добро пожаловать во Всегда Бьющий Ключом Энергичной Юности Лагерь Майто Гая по Корпоративному Команообразованию!

- Привет, - мигнул Наруто.

Молодая дама улыбнулась, поднимаясь.

- Вы здесь для того, чтобы обнаружить в себе внутреннюю Энергию Юности путем интенсивных тренировок и лекций, что сделает тебя ближе к твоим товарищам по работе и позволит способствовать еще большему расцвету юности в твоей личной и профессиональной жизни.

Наруто уставился на даму. По правде говоря, он потерял нить ее рассуждений, когда она встала, и он с ужасом понял, что она одета в зеленый облегающий комбинезон наподобие циркового трико.

- Ах, нет, я здесь из-за дьявола, но эта штука про юность звучит… мило, - улыбнулся он, и, кажется, ее это устроило.

- Твое имя, Новый Энергичный Друг? – спросила она, вновь усаживаясь на стул и поворачиваясь к компьютеру.

- Узумаки Наруто.

- И Учиха Саске.

Наруто напрягся и замер, когда почувствовал человека за своей спиной.

Молодая женщина кивнула. Не оборачиваясь, она продолжила.

- Еще один Энергичный Друг. Хм, вижу, что вы оба из Учиха Инк, ну тогда добро по… - она повернулась и уперлась взглядом в высокого, темноволосого незнакомца.

- Ооооох…

- Во имя всего святого! – Наруто недовольно надул губы и проговорил так, что только Саске мог слышать. – Мисс? Я энергично прошу вас сказать мне, где моя комната, чтобы я спокойно отправился туда потошнить.

Дама кивнула головой, но сердечки в ее глазах продолжали танцевать.

- Да… комната… - она робко улыбнулась, - место, где вы будете… спать.

Последнее слово было произнесено практически с придыханием.

- Ага, меня только что немного стошнило прямо в рот, - Наруто повернулся и прочь оттолкнул локтем «Казанову», чтобы тот не загораживал дорогу. – Возьми ключ, теме.

- Добе.

Потирая ребра, Саске ухмыльнулся перед тем, как сделать шаг вперед и послать свой самый мрачный взгляд на хлопающую глазами в умилении приставалу за стойкой.

Наруто раздраженно фыркнул и упал на зеленый двухместный диванчик. Не прошло и тридцати секунд, как пластиковый ключ-карта полете ему в голову и скатился на пол. Поворачиваясь наорать, Наруто увидел, как Саске направляется по коридору.

- Тебе лучше поторопиться, добе, - и темные, торчащие на затылке, волосы удалились за угол.

Наруто вскочил, рывком дергая свой чемодан за собой.

- Эй! Сволочь… подожди меня!

ххх

Саске положил последние остатки своих вещей в шкафчик и закрыл дверь. Он повернулся кругом, чтобы обнаружить Наруто, спокойно сидящим на краю своей кровати и смотрящим в окно на то, как идет дождь. Пока он наблюдал, блондин обхватил себя руками и задрожал.

- Добе.

Саске подошел к собственной кровати и сел. Наруто даже не среагировал на его голос.

- Эй, Узумаки! – сказал Саске, бросая в того подушкой.

- Аах! – Наруто резко обернулся в его сторону, - Теме! Чего тебе?

- У тебя, что, проблемы с дождем, добе? – спросил Саске. От внимания его черных глаз не укрылось, что все тело Наруто напряглось, а его голубые глаза пронеслись по комнате, словно искали ближайший путь к отступлению.

- Нет, теме. Я просто жду, пока ты закончишь с организацией всех своих высоко технических заморочек, чтобы мы спокойно могли отправиться на открытие, - быстро проговорил Наруто.

Саске ухмыльнулся, какой же из блондина плохой лжец.

- Моя одежда вряд ли тянет на высоко технические заморочки.

- Может и нет, но менять наволочки и простыни на привезенные из дома, привезти то, что я называю «сейф для зубной щетки» и протирать телефон, которым мы все равно не будем пользоваться, антибактериальными салфетками – это определенно высоко технологические заморочки.

Саске вскочил, ладони сжаты в кулаки по бокам.

- Не слыхал про бактерии, тупица?

Наруто усмехнулся и встал, подняв вверх руки в знак капитуляции.

- Ну, перестань заводиться из-за пустяков. Я тоже ненавижу бактерии. Хватит, пойдем, - Наруто направился к выходу, но когда проходил мимо Саске, пробормотал, - Принцесса.

Саске потянулся и схватил меньшего по росту парня за плечо, развернув его лицом к себе, так что удар пришелся улыбающемуся Наруто прямо по физиономии.

- Черт! Ты, сволочь! – закричал Наруто, слегка дотрагиваясь до своего кровоточащего носа перед тем, как наброситься на Саске и повалить того на его основательно «дезинфицированную» кровать. Саске взбрыкнул бедрами, скидывая блондина на кровать, и садясь на него верхом. Наруто поднял колено и врезал Саске по спине, заставляя того застонать от боли и упасть на себя. Пытаясь выбраться из-под более тяжелого парня, Узумаки скатился, утягивая за собой Саске, пока падал на пол.

- Ни чего себе! Ваша полная юности энергия так и просится наружу, мои юные друзья!

ххх

Майто Гай обожал свою работу. Учить следующее поколение преимуществам юности и командной работы – это было самым благодарным занятием, какое он только мог себе представить. Видеть, как его гости работают вместе и по-настоящему испытывают свою юность – это вызывало слезы у него на глазах.

Гай замедлил шаг и остановился у комнаты номер тринадцать. Изнутри доносились всхлипывания и вскрики. Ох, не может быть! Один из его энергичных товарищей испытывал душевные страдания! Он быстро постучал в дверь, но ответа не получил. Поворачивая ручку, он обнаружил, что дверь совершенно не заперта.

Он вошел в комнату как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как молодые люди скатились с кровати на пол. Его первой инстинктивной мыслью было то, что он стал свидетелем любовных объятий. Темноволосый парень прижал к себе блондина, руками обхватив его голову, чтобы тот не ударился ею об пол. Это было первой мыслью Гая до тех пор, пока он не увидел кровь и не услышал ругательства, произнесенные рычащим голосом.

У этих парней было так много энергии! Они наверняка получат пользу от его лекций и программы! Их страсть… и снова слезы навернулись на глаза.

- Ни чего себе! Ваша полная юности энергия так и просится наружу, мои юные друзья!

Две пары глаз повернулись к новоприбывшему. Гай широко улыбнулся, когда темноволосый парень подпрыгнув оттолкнул от себя светловолосого и отошел в сторону.

Блондин поднял голову от пола.

- Господи боже мой… - Наруто прыжком вскочил с пола и практически полетел за спину Саске.

Учиха стоял, весь напрягшись, когда Наруто толкнул его вперед, к одетому в зеленое мужчине, прячась за ним и сжимая в кулаках его рубашку.

- Добе? Какого черта это ты делаешь? – прошипел Саске, не отводя от Гая взгляда.

- Это Зеленый Зверь! – в ответ прошептал Наруто в его спину.

- О чем ты говоришь? – спросил Саске сквозь зубы.

- Нет! Не может быть… Это ты, Солнышко?

Наруто прижал свой лоб к спине темноволосого парня, его руки упали вниз.

- Дерьмо.

Про себя Наруто прикидывал все те способы, какими он будет убивать Какаши. Этот ублюдок все знал и ничего не сказал!

ххх - продолжение следует-ххх

The English Version, i.m. ORIGINAL VERSION of the story You may find here on three times "W" fanfiction Dot net, the number of the story see above.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: **The****Demilitarized****Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора – спасибо тебе, ****michelerene****!**

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка****на****оригинал****: **http: three times "w" fanfiction dot net

Story number 4018064

The Title of the Story is The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 3

Двадцатипятилетний Какаши сидел за столом в своей кухне, глядя в окно, но ничего не видя. Наруто не спал всю ночь, температура была тридцать восемь и пять, и оказалось, что у него двухстороннее воспаление уха. Поездка в отделение скорой помощи в четыре утра будет всегда на его памяти как самый болезненный и пугающий опыт в его молодой жизни. Нет, постойте… Самым болезненным опытом была необходимость забрать Наруто домой в шесть тридцать, а потом оставить его в семь, чтобы успеть на занятия.

- И что мы будем делать, Какаши?

Серебристоволосый парень медленно повернул голову налево. Ирука выглядел, как смерть… бледный, испуганный, «Ох, господи боже мой, что это за дрянь» бледного вида. Какаши мог только предположить, что он тоже не выглядел в своей обычной, светящейся и энергией манере.

Не получив ответа, кроме как затуманенного взгляда Какаши в ответ, Ирука попробовал снова.

- Завтра Наруто не может идти в школу. А у нас обоих выпускные экзамены.

Высокий парень снова повернул голову и уставился в окно.

- Какаши, я хочу, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание. У нас проблемы. Кто будет смотреть за Наруто?

Какаши мигнул и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как его внимание привлекло тихое шлепанье босых ножек на входе в комнату.

- Дада! – Пятилетний малыш, всхлипнул от порога, - дада… пожалуйста…

Огромные голубые глаза были наполнены слезами, когда Наруто протянул свои маленькие ручки обнять за шею своего отца.

- Пожалуйста… Я не чувствую себя хорошо.

Какаши вскочил после первого «пожалуйста» и подхватил маленького мальчика на руки.

- Я знаю, солнышко. Знаю.

- Я не чувствую себя солнышком… - прошептал Наруто в покрытую хлопком грудь, на которой лежала его голова.

Улыбаясь, Ирука подошел к двум единственным мужчинам в своей жизни. Он протянул руку и помассировал затылок Какаши, другой рукой нежно проводя круги по спине малыша.

- Скоро ты будешь чувствовать себя лучше, Нару. Мы обещаем. Доктор уже дал тебе лекарство, и скоро ты снова будешь таким, как всегда.

Ирука ощутил, как замирает его сердце, когда Наруто прижался к груди Какаши, а серебристоволосый парень потерся лицом о его светлые вспотевшие волосики. Какаши, мужчина и любовник, был прекрасен… От Какаши, в роли отца, просто захватывало дух.

Какаши усадил малыша на колени.

- Эй, говоря о лекарстве, солнышко, думаю, что пора принять еще немного. – Какаши направился в спальню ребенка, - Может быть, если ты хорошенько попросишь, после того, как его выпьешь, и быстренько примешь ванну, папа тебе почитает сказку.

Золотистая головка приподнялась, и голубые глаза стали искать по комнате Ируку.

- Папа? Папа, пожалуйста, пожалуйста с сиропом и взбитыми сливками, и вишенками, и леденцами, а еще в придачу рамен, пожалуйста ты почитаешь мне сказку, когда я приму лирар… лика-сства и вымоюсь?

- Конечно, малыш, я подожду.

Наруто был вымыт, напоен лекарством и уже спал, когда Какаши и Ирука медленно вернулись в свою комнату.

- Как насчет Анко? – спросил Какаши, снимая свою рубашку через голову.

- Нет. Думаю, ее нет в городе, - Ирука направился в ванную, почистить зубы.

- Асума? – Какаши прокричал через шум льющейся воды.

- 'Мн ш Анко… - Ирука сплюнул, - он с Анко, на какой-то конференции.

- Бля, Ирука… Прямо не знаю. Я сам останусь с ним дома, - Какаши на коленях заполз на кровать и рухнул лицом в подушку. – Я все равно не хочу, чтобы во время болезни за ним присматривал кто-то чужой.

- Какаши, - начал браниться Ирука, - это твои последние выпускные экзамены, перед тем, как ты получишь свою степень магистра. И ты их не пропустишь. Дома останусь я. – Ирука заполз на кровать, тоже на коленях, толкая другого парня под ребра и этим «напоминая» ему про его половину кровати.

- Это и твои выпускные экзамены, - начал уговаривать его Какаши, «вторгаясь» на территорию Ируки и прижимая того к себе.

Несколько минут они лежали в тишине, а потом Какаши приподнялся на локте, наблюдая за лицом Ируки. Тот вопросительно приподнял бровь, серебристоволосый парень нервничал.

- Я мог бы попросить Гая, - тон его голоса выдавал боль и смирение.

Ирука вскочил так быстро, что случайно ударил Какаши в нос.

- Ты что, совершенно рехнулся? Знаю, что ты мало или практически не спишь, но Майто Гай!

Какаши осторожно потер нос, его глаза плотно зажмурены, чтобы не потекли слезы. Ирука нежно положил ладонь ему на щеку.

- Прости.

Какаши открыл глаза и улыбнулся.

- Все в порядке, Ру. – Он запечатлел поцелуй на очаровательном носике Ируки, а потом, откинувшись назад, лег и продолжил, - Все, кого мы знаем, или сдают экзамены или уехали из города. Он это сделает. Я превращу все это в одно из его проклятых «соревнований», и, если придется, он будет вести себя как чертова Мэри Поппинс, чтобы выиграть.

- Знаю… но что будет с Наруто. Он никогда раньше его не видел. Я думал, мы решили, что ребенку никогда и ни за что не стоит с ним встречаться.

- Для любого дела всегда не хватает третьей руки. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Дерьмо случается… Выбери любое клише, но это все, что у нас есть.

Ирука вздохнул, падая в распахнутые объятия Какаши.

- Ладно, проси его.

ххх

- Солнышко, добе? – прошептал Саске, заставляя себя не обращать внимания на тепло, мчащееся вверх и вниз по его позвоночнику, когда голова Наруто прижалась к его спине.

Наруто пихнул ухмыляющегося парня в спину, сжимая зубы, и прошипел:

- Заткнись, теме!

ххх

К счастью, Наруто всю ночь проспал более-менее спокойно. Когда он проснулся утром, его температура еще не исчезла, но она стала существенно ниже, чем вчера. Маленький мальчик прошел в гостиную и увидел, как Папа и Дада сидят на диване. Хныкая, только больным детям удается хныкать и, несмотря на это, все-таки выглядеть очаровательно, Наруто заполз между ними, прижимаясь к обоим.

- Доброе утро, солнышко. Как себя чувствуешь? – сказал Какаши, осторожно щупая рукой лоб малыша.

- …рошо, - пробормотал Наруто, сон снова грозился забрать его в свои объятия, особенно теперь, когда ему было так тепло и уютно с родителями по бокам.

- Нару… - тяжелые веки приоткрылись и показались сонные голубые глазки, что стали искать Ируку, - Наруто, этим утром Дада и я, мы должны идти в школу. А ты в школу не пойдешь, потому, что болеешь.

- Не думаю, что я должен оставаться один, - сказал Наруто, его тело напряглось рядом с Какаши.

- Нет. Нет, конечно, нет. Дада пригласил своего… друга… прийти и присмотреть за тобой.

- Хмммм… ладно, - Наруто повернулся к Какаши, сжимая в кулачках черную майку своего отца и снова закрывая глазки, - Кого?

До того, как парни смогли что-либо ответить, раздалась серия все более настойчивых стуков в дверь.

- Иди к папе, солнышко, - прошептал Какаши в светлые волосики, отстраняясь от сонного малыша, а потом направляясь к двери.

Наруто заполз к Ируке на колени и уставился в коридор, куда исчез его Дада. Он услышал голоса, потом поерзал, чтобы быть лицом к приближающимся по коридору шагам.

Голубые глаза комично расширились… Это было слишком…

- КАКАШИ! Это тот самый маленький мальчик, о котором ты рассказывал с такой энергией юности?

Человек, на котором было больше зеленого, чем Наруто видел за всю свою жизнь, подскочил к нему, схватил его и подбросил в воздух.

- Гай, Наруто боле… - начал Ирука, но резко замолк, когда Наруто стошнило на черноволосого парня.

- Дада! – заплакал Наруто и обнаружил, как его бережно забирают из рук человека, одетого в зеленое, а затем аккуратно прижимают к родительской груди.

- Шшшш… солнышко, все хорошо. Никто не расстроился, - заверил Какаши дрожащего малыша перед тем, как устремить смертельно взбешенный взгляд на его «няньку». – Черт возьми, Гай. Отправляйся в ванную и вытрись. Ирука подыщет тебе одежду, - проговорил Какаши, относя своего с заплаканными глазками сына в его собственную ванную.

Наруто смотрел через плечо отца, как зеленый человек широко улыбается и показывает ему два больших пальца. Наруто закрыл глаза… о чем только думали его родители?

ххх

Наруто еще только предстояло убрать свой лоб от спины Саске. Он подумал, что может быть, если он не будет видеть Гая, то этот сумасшедший идиот тоже его не увидит? «Я должен был догадаться! Я такой дурак… все зеленое и эта хренотень про «энергичную юность»… Ну кто же еще это мог быть?»

- Ох. Солнышко! Я так долго тебя не видел! Мой вечный соперник переехал, и все, что мне доставалось – это поздравительные открытки на Рождество, которые убеждали меня в твоей силе молодости и неиссякаемой энергии юности!

Наруто сделал шаг вперед, приклеивая улыбку на лицо.

- Да, мы переехали в Коноху. Рад снова вас видеть.

Наруто протянул руку для рукопожатия, которая была проигнорирована в пользу объятий на все тело. Блондин стоял, замерев, в объятиях мужчины, потом неловко похлопал того по затянутой в зеленое спине.

- Добе.

Гай отпустил Наруто и посмотрел на высокого, черноволосого парня.

- Привет! Я – Майто Гай, владелец и тренер….

- Да, я знаю. – Саске вытянул руку, - Учиха Саске.

- Сын Фугаку, верно?

- Хм.

На лице Гая отразилось замешательство. Наруто пришел на помощь.

- Он имеет в виду «да», верно, сволочь?

Саске ухмыльнулся блондину, чье лицо все еще носило красные следы смущения.

- Ну, тогда ладно. Уверен, что мы подружимся. Какаши и я классно веселились с обоими твоими отцами. Какие это приятные воспоминания…

Саске заметил, как Наруто резко набрал воздуха в легкие, но прежде чем он смог проигнорировать это, Гай продолжил.

- Но, даже не зная твоего отца, любой друг солнышка – мой друг!

Саске послал Наруто ухмылку.

- Конечно. Мой «друг»… Солнышко.

ххх

Гай вошел в гостиную и увидел, что маленькая семья в полном составе сидит на диване. Он широко улыбнулся тому, какое чудное зрелище они представляли, и шагнул вперед.

- Друзья мои! Я чист!

Ирука выдавил из себя улыбку, а потом посмотрел на Какаши, его брови практически взлетели на лоб, до границы с волосами, в немом вопросе, который мог быть проинтерпретирован только как «Ты уверен?»

Какаши поцеловал светловолосую головку малыша и встал.

- Гай, можно переговорить с тобой на кухне?

- Конечно, мой друг!

Ирука и Наруто наблюдали за тем, как они вышли из комнаты, и Наруто забрался к шатену на колени.

- Папа? – прошептал малыш, - Я не думаю, что этот человек должен быть здесь.

- Ну, крошка, Гай несколько… энергичный, но он вовсе не хотел, чтобы тебя стошнило. Все будет хорошо, ладно?

У Наруто было еще много сомнений, но он кивнул. Он знал, что школа важна для обоих его отцов, и еще он знал, что если бы они могли, то остались бы с ним. Он улыбнулся, не смотря на слезы, что наворачивались ему на глаза. Малыш склонил голову на теплую грудь своего Папы и позволил себе расслабиться.

- Это не надолго, Нару.

Наруто кивнул.

ххх

Гай был достаточно сильно прижат к холодильнику. Хотя он и Какаши были одинакового роста, ему показалось, что серебристоволосый парень угрожающе над ним нависает. Улыбка на его лице несколько ослабила возникшее напряжение.

- Гай, - Какаши ухмыльнулся достаточно угрожающе, - я ценю то, что ты пришел и согласился сегодня выручить нас, но если ты заставишь этого мальчика заплакать или разволноваться или просто подумать о какой-нибудь из этих вещей, я вырву тебе яйца и засуну их тебе в задницу. Это не игра. Это мой сын.

Слезы потекли из круглых черных глаз.

- Какаши, мой вечный соперник, я буду обращаться с этим ребенком, словно он мой собственный. Твоя сила юности показала мне ошибки на моем пути, и, видя тебя таким, мой друг, заставляет меня вспоминать о весенних полях…

- Мне все равно, Гай, - Какаши отпустил парня, - телефоны на всякий пожарный случай лежат на столе. Ему нужно будет еще раз принято лекарство через два часа, время и дозировка тоже лежат на столе. К обеду мы уже вернемся домой.

Повернувшись, Какаши пошел прочь, но остановился на пороге.

- Не облажайся.

Гай кивнул.

ххх

- Мистер Гай, Учиха и я просто направлялись на семинар по случаю приезда, - сказал Наруто в надежде убраться подальше и от Гая, и от Саске, и от своей глупой, дурацкой жизни.

- Мистер? Нет, солнышко, я не смогу спокойно жить, если ты будешь меня так называть. Просто Гай, Гай-сенсей… или дядя.

Наруто передернуло.

- Я и сам направлялся в эту сторону. Мне проводить вас?

Наруто вздохнул и приклеил еще одну ослепительную улыбку на лицо. Он не заметил, как нахмурился Саске от этого его действия.

- Это было бы замечательно! Пойдем, теме.

Саске проследовал за двумя мужчинами из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь. Гай повел их через холл, рассказывая о вещах, которые Саске немедленно проигнорировал, когда понял, что одетый в зеленое мужчина больше не говорит про «солнышко». Саске прибавил шагу, чтобы идти рядом с Узумаки. Когда он подобрался поближе, он услышал, как Наруто бормочет сам себе на ухо.

- … потом я закрою его машину… ага… и скажу Ируке, что он купил мне тот журнал, когда мне было двенадцать… а потом, когда этот придурок будет спать на диване, я буду смеяться и смеяться. Засранец.

- Добе.

Наруто испугался и, наконец, заметил темноволосого парня, что шел рядом с ним.

- Чего? – грубо ответил блондин…

Он только набросал в черновике свой план мести, который, как он надеялся, продлится целый год.

- Кто твой отец?

Наруто споткнулся, и Саске сказал себе, что это только рефлекторное действие, которое заставило его выбросить руку и ухватить Узумаки под локоть, чтобы тот не упал навзничь. Наруто вырвал свою руку и сердито посмотрел на брюнета, стирая ощущение бледных пальцев с кожи.

- Хатаке Какаши и Умино Ирука.

- Они - твои приемные родители.

- Да, приемные. Очень хорошо, теме.

Саске сжал ладони в кулаки. Что-то с ним было не так. Определенно не так. Как один тупой маленький блондин мог заставить его чувствовать гнев, раздражение, веселье и любопытство в одно и то же чертово время! Любому другому на его месте он вообще никогда не задал бы такой вопрос, а даже если бы и задал, он бы наверняка сердито взглянул и прекратил дискуссию при малейшем намеке на ответ. И врезал бы ему… да, и это тоже.

- Добе, - тон его голоса был угрожающим.

Наруто вопросительно поднял бровь.

- Кто твой отец?

Узумаки закрыл глаза. Он все еще слышал, как Гай распространяется про энергию и силу юности и про прочую хрень. И с чего вдруг для Саске это имеет значение? Почему Наруто не хотелось ему говорить? Это не имело значения. Тот человек был мертв. У Наруто не осталось воспоминаний о нем, и только маленькая стопка фотографий подтверждала, что он когда-то существовал. Это было неправдой, что он не любил своих «настоящих» родителей, но он их не знал и даже после двадцати четырех лет своей жизни не представлял себе, как они вписываются в его жизнь. Какаши и Ирука рассказывали ему истории про них и отвечали на все его вопросы о родителях, но…

- Его звали Намикадзе Минато.

- Намикадзе? Откуда тогда взялось Узумаки? – Саске просто не мог поверить своему рту. Он, что, наверстывал упущенное время?

Наруто остановился, как вкопанный, и Саске пришлось повернуться к нему, чтобы увидеть. Загорелая рука прошлась по лицу.

- Саске…

Полночно-черные глаза расширились… Никто никогда не произносил его имя таким образом. Его имя было произнесено с тихой обидой, подавленной враждебностью и молчаливой мольбой.

- Мне не хотелось бы об этом говорить.

Наруто закончил фразу и побежал вперед, нагнать Гая, который продолжал говорить даже тогда, когда оба молодых человека перестали идти за ним.

ххх

- Ну, солнышко, Папа и я скоро будем дома. Будь хорошим мальчиком.

Наруто кивнул, его голова опустилась вниз в попытке спрятать слезы, что собрались пролиться.

- Солнышко? – сказал Какаши, вставая на одно колено перед ребенком, - Не волнуйся. Мы придем домой так быстро, что ты и заметить не успеешь. Гай – смешной парень… тебе он понравится.

Наруто наклонился вперед, обвивая ручками шею Какаши и шепча парню на ухо.

- Он выглядит, как большой зеленый…

- Зверь? – прошептал Какаши.

- ДА!

Какаши рассмеялся и поднялся на ноги.

- Это только на пару часиков. Мы тебя любим.

Наруто наблюдал за тем, как двое парней помахали ему, и вышли из квартиры. Медленно он перевел взгляд на свою няньку.

- Ты голоден, солнышко?

- Меня зовут Наруто, - фыркнул мальчик, соскальзывая с дивана, - А мы можем поесть рамена?

ххх

- У нас будет соревнование! – выкрикнул Гай и поставил перед Наруто дымящуюся чашку с раменом, - Первый, кто все съест, выбирает нашу следующую игру! И в качестве дополнительного стимула, если я проиграю, то сделаю две сотни отжиманий!

Наруто просто кивнул. Ирука всегда говорил ему есть медленно, чтобы не подавиться, но Зеленый Зверь хотел, чтобы он ел быстро… Что ему было делать? И что такое «отжимания»? А если он проиграет, он должен будет их делать? Две сотни – это… много. Как миллион. Он взял палочки и посмотрел через стол.

Гай кивнул, показал два больших пальца и крикнул: «Пошел!»

ххх

Наруто смотрел «Лисенок и охотничий пес», пока Гай делал свои две сотни отжиманий за диваном. Наруто был рад, что выиграл. Он в любом случае не мог считать так быстро.

ххх

- Если я проиграю эту игру в «Кэнди-лэнд», я буду ходить на руках весь полдень!

Наруто пожал плечами, позевывая, прежде чем перевернуть свою первую карточку.

ххх

Гай вышел из спальни Наруто на руках после того, как укрыл одеялом заснувшего мальчика.

ххх

- Мы оба сделаем из пластилина столько животных, сколько сможем. Если мне не удастся слепить хотя бы одну через десять минут, я пройду тридцать кругов по комнате… на своих руках, разумеется.

- А… Мистер Гай? Вам вовсе не нужно… все в порядке. Мы можем просто поиграть.

- Ох, солнышко! Ты – сын своего отца! Мой вечный соперник всегда говорит мне, что мои дуэли не важны, но они делают нас лучшими людьми. Мы должны наслаждаться силой юности! И я вижу столько юности в тебе! Я не приму отказа! Начали!

Зеленый парень отлепил свой кусок пластилина и начал лепить.

Наруто посмотрел на часы. Он не умел определять время, но знал, что Папа всегда смотрит на них, когда чего-то ждет. Малыш очень надеялся, что часы скажут, что его родители скоро будут дома. Маленькие ручки потянулись вперед и подтянули к нему коробку. Открывая крышку, Наруто медленно стал лепить синюю лису.

ххх

Наруто лежал на диване и рассматривал свою любимую книжку, пока Зеленый Зверь делал круги по гостинной.

ххх

Какаши погнался за Ирукой по лестнице в попытке схватить его упругую попку.

- Ну-ка, прекрати! – прошипел Ирука, шлепая по «расшалившейся» руке и отталкивая ее.

- Мы наконец, свободны, Ирука! Экзамены закончились! – серебристоволосый парень остановил попытку своего любимого открыть дверь и прошептал тому на ухо, - Я борюсь с искушением попросить Гая, чтобы он посмотрел за солнышком весь вечер, чтобы отвезти тебя куда-нибудь пообедать, а потом привезти в одну из этих гостиниц «комнаты – на час», ты же знаешь, с такими кроватями в форме сердечка и забав…

- Пожалуйста, мистер Гай! Остановитесь! Вам не надо этого делать! Вы пугаете меня!

- Ох, бля! – Какаши прошипел, с силой всунул ключ в замочную скважину, а затем ворвался в комнату.

Наруто сидел на диване, колени прижаты к груди, нижняя губа дрожит. «Сори», настольная игра валялась на полу, посередине комнаты.

- Какого черта… Гай! – сказал Какаши, глядя на зеленого идиота, который взгромоздил диван себе на спину и делал приседания.

- Дада! Папа! – пронзительно закричал Наруто и спрыгнул с дивана, - Никогда больше меня не оставляйте! Никогда! – ругался Наруто, глядя родителям прямо в глаза.

- Зеленый Зверь заставил меня быстро есть, а потом он заставил меня сделать так много зверей, как только можно, а потом он заставил меня рассказать алфавит очень-очень быстро, и он ходил на руках, и мы играли во все настольные игры, даже если мне этого не хотелось, и я устал… Он – УЖАСНЫЙ! – голубые глаза сверкали слезами, пока маленький дрожащий пальчик указывал на преступника, который спровоцировал эту тираду.

Ирука притянул лепечущего мальчика в объятия, пока Какаши помог Гаю опустить диван так, чтобы не нанести тому повреждений или не нанести повреждений мебели.

- Ну, Гай, - начал Какаши, широко улыбаясь, пока его глаза не закрылись, - Спасибо, что пришел. Кажется, Наруто хорошо провел с тобой время, - проговорил Какаши, в то же самое время, хватая парня за локоть и «нежно» подталкивая его к двери. – Не звони нам, мы сами тебе позвоним. Спасибо. Пока.

Какаши захлопнул дверь у Гая прямо перед носом.

ххх

У Наруто были периодически повторяющиеся ночные кошмары про Зеленого Зверя на протяжении двух месяцев.

ххх

Комната, в которой проходил «семинар», вообще-то была довольно милой, по мнению Наруто. Если ты, разумеется, мог не обращать внимания на цветовое решение. Вместо жестких стульев, комната была заполнена плюшевыми креслами и диванчиками. Саске и Наруто явно опоздали, потому что им пришлось вместе сидеть на двухместном диване, альтернативой было – стоять. Наруто плюхнулся на диван. Сволочь может делать все, что хочет.

Саске посмотрел вниз на добе, затем пнул ногой парня, чтобы тот подвинулся, и сел. Он ухмыльнулся, когда услышал, как Наруто прорычал «теме» и переключил свое внимание на фронтальную часть комнаты, где Гай обосновался после того, как вошел.

- Добро пожаловать, Мои Полные Юности Друзья…

Саске проигнорировал всю оставшуюся речь и занялся разглядыванием своих «полных юности» товарищей. Он и Наруто были частью группы из десяти человек, насколько он мог судить. Оставшиеся восемь человек тихо разговаривали со своими партнерами по работе, смеясь и делая замечания о «Зеленом Звере». Это напомнило Саске о его желании выяснить, почему Наруто «боится» этого человека. Бля... Нет, он не станет это выяснять, потому что ему все равно.

- Проклятье, теме. Я задал тебе вопрос, - зашипел Наруто рядом с ним.

- Почему ты боишься Майто Гая? – Ох, бля… а так хотел не спрашивать!

- Сволочь! – Наруто незаметно пнул брюнета в голень, - Я его не боюсь… - Наруто повернул голову, бормоча, - Скорее я был глубоко им травмирован.

- Понятно, - это слово просто источало веселый сарказм.

- Ты знаешь, что ты – задница, верно? – Наруто повернулся и теперь смотрел прямо в полночно-черные омуты.

- Ты – единственный, кто так говорит, а я считаю тебя ненадежным источником информации, - сказал Саске, также глядя блондину в глаза, толкая ногу парня своей.

- О, перестань недооценивать себя. Так много людей в это верят… Просто я – единственный, кто говорит тебе это в лицо, теме. – Наруто улыбнулся, наступая на блестящий ботинок Саске своим.

- Хм. Возможно, - начал говорить Саске и убрал свою подвергшуюся насилию ногу из-под ноги Наруто только с тем, чтобы ударить Наруто по икре так, чтобы его нога непроизвольно дернулась. Наруто наклонился потереть ушибленную ногу, шипя от боли.

- Но все прекрасно знают, что ты просто заурядный болван, уцепившийся за подол братьев Учих и болтающийся позади.

Глаза Наруто расширились, и совершенно не отдавая себе отчета, где он находится, или как это будет выглядеть со стороны, он спихнул Саске с дивана и прыгнул на него, усевшись сверху.

- Пошел ты! Пошел ты! Пошел ты! – кричал Наруто, сжимая в кулаках рубашку брюнета и ударяя его головой об пол при каждом ругательстве.

Наруто почувствовал, как его оттащили от Саске, но он все равно был в ярости.

- Я ненавижу тебя! – выплюнул Наруто, рывком освобождаясь от захвата «спасителей» Учихи и твердым шагом отправляясь в свою комнату.

Саске качал головой и наблюдал за удаляющимся блондином.

Гай стоял за спиной темноволосого парня и улыбался.

- Нам предстоит много работы, мои полные юности друзья.

Саске проигнорировал шепот вокруг себя и встал, чтобы отправиться за добе. «И кто мог в здравом уме и твердой памяти назвать Наруто «солнышком»?» - подумал Учиха, осторожно ощупывая затылок.

ххх

Кому: Моему Предположительно Бывшему Отцу

От: Твой Планирующий Отречься от Тебя Сын

Тема сообщения: Ты для меня мертв!

Мистер Хатаке,

Данное сообщение призвано проинформировать вас о решении Узумаки Наруто отречься от вашей извращенской задницы за то, что вы допустили, чтобы ваш единственный сын (именуемый «солнышко»), ничего не подозревая, попался в лапы к «Зеленому Зверю».

Что вы за отец, который не защищает своего сына от ужасных, одетых в зеленые облегающие трико психопатов? Вы прекрасно знаете, что мистер Узумаки сильно пострадал от рук этого Майто Гая в свои нежные детские годы. Вы также были проинформированы о том, что мистер Узумаки будет вынужден посетить этот лагерный ад вместе с мистером Учихой Саске, кто в свою очередь, и это доказывает тот факт, что Учиха является самой большой чертовой сволочью в мире, стал называть мистера Узумаки не иначе, как «солнышко».

Да как вы посмели!

Узумаки Наруто

Ваш Бывший Сын

П.С. И еще я рассказываю Папе о том журнале!

ххх

Саске вошел в комнату и обнаружил Наруто предположительно спящим. Он скинул туфли и лег на одеяло. Он решил проигнорировать красные брызги. Он полагал, что это была в любом случае именно его вина.

Наруто перевернулся под одеялом, и Саске повернул свою темноволосую голову, чтобы наблюдать за молодым человеком. Наруто сжался в комочек у изголовья кровати, обложенный подушками со всех сторон, а одеяло было подоткнуто у него прямо под подбородком.

Утренний дождичек превратился в полноценную бурю, и вода яростно стучала по окну. Глаза Саске расширились, когда сверкнула молния, и гром, казалось, эхом прокатился по комнате. Наруто снова перевернулся, и Саске увидел, что когда-то спокойное лицо нахмурилось.

Добе так и не ответил на его вопрос про дождь. Было очевидно, что с блондином произошло нечто такое, что было связано с дождем. Саске понял, что он многого не знает о своем товарище по работе. Он надеялся, что узнает, когда они станут работать вместе, но все вышло совершенно не тем образом, что предполагает открытую и благоприятную коммуникацию. Он с сомнением повернул голову, ощущая болезненную шишку, которую добе ему поставил в этот день. Он знал, что его любопытство было уже задето, и он от этого любопытства не избавится, пока его не удовлетворит.

Садясь на постели, Саске схватил ключ и, бросив прощальный взгляд на спящего человека, отправился в медиа центр. Ему нужно было выяснить все, что он мог про добе, прежде чем его любопытство и его глупый рот возьмут над ним вверх.

Ххх

Кому: Хьюга Неджи

От кого: Учиха Саске

Тема сообщения: информация

Неджи,

Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашел все, что сможешь, на Узумаки Наруто. Я хочу все знать о его биологических родителях, его приемных родителях (Хатаке Какаши и какой-то Ирука), и еще знать, откуда мой отец может быть с ними знаком. Есть еще нечто, связанное с дождем.

Могу себе представить твое лицо, пока ты это читаешь. Неджи… мне нужно это все знать. Не размышляй над моей просьбой. Просто выполни ее.

Учиха Саске

Отправлено с личного почтового ящика

ххх

- Это многообещающе.

- Разве нет?

- Хмммм… иди сюда.

Лист с мейлом полетел на пол, и тихие стоны наполнили спальню.

ххх

- Какаши! Как ты только мог? – воскликнул Ирука, с шумом захлопывая входную дверь.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, любовь всей моей жизни? – спросил Какаши, снимая очки и откладывая в сторону свою «литературу».

- Даже не пытайся умаслить меня ласковыми речами, ты придурок! Ты отправил Наруто прямо в когти к Гаю без предупреждения! Я снова спрашиваю: как ты мог?

- Ну, в самом деле, думаю, вы оба реагируете слишком эмоционально. Ты разве не смотрел на буклет? На нем черным по белому написано «Вечно Полный Юности Лагерь Майто Гая… по чему-то там такому», прямо на обложке.

- Разве? Я, должно быть, это пропустил, - вздохнул Ирука, - И все равно, Наруто даже не помнит его настоящее имя… Он просто помнит «Зеленого Зверя». Это действительно было низко, не напомнить ему об этом.

- Низко? Может быть… Но, Ирука, просто вообрази, как прошла их первая встреча!

Ирука сердито посмотрел на Какаши, но по мере того, как он думал, уголки его губ дрожали и растягивались в улыбку. Ирука прочистил горло, и наконец, позволил улыбке появиться на лице.

- И, тем не менее, я обещал Наруто, что заставлю тебя спать на диване. Он и вправду расстроился.

- Понятно, - сказал Какаши со смирением в мурлыкающем голосе, - думаю, я это заслужил.

Озорно блестящие темные глаза встретили веселые карие.

- Присоединишься ко мне?

ххх

Когда Наруто проснулся, он был в комнате один. Он с трудом сбросил с себя одеяло, плотно обернутое вокруг тела, и скривился от мерзкого вкуса во рту. Отталкиваясь от кровати и вставая, он вошел в прилегающую к комнате ванную и почистил зубы. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, он вздохнул. Печальное зрелище, его светлые волосы не выглядели как-то по-другому, чем они смотрелись, когда он ложился. Интересно, он задумался, это благословение или проклятие. Он взял две таблетки аспирина, чтобы предотвратить головную боль от послеобеденной дремы, и вернулся в комнату.

Взгляд на часы сказал ему, что он спал несколько часов, и что не за горами обед. Хорошо… его желудок согласно проурчал. Надев туфли, блондин отправился к двери.

Как только он протянул руку в ручке двери, дверь распахнулась и ударила его в лицо, отправив его на пол.

- Ох, блин… больно, - пробормотал Наруто с пола. Потирая лоб, чтобы уменьшить боль, он взглянул вверх и увидел Саске, что стоял и смотрел на него.

- Добе.

-Теме, - взорвался было Наруто, но потом резко замолчал, когда увидел бледную руку, вытянутую прямо перед ним. Он потянулся вперед и почувствовал, как сильная рука схватила его за запястье и помогла подняться на ноги.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил темноволосый парень, не смотря ему в глаза.

- Ага. Думаю, да.

- Хм. - Саске повернулся и собирался направиться к двери.- Пойдем. Меня послали разбудить тебя. Уже время обеда, и нам пора участвовать в первом групповом упражнении.

Если бы Саске был чуть менее возбужден от радости предстоящего опыта, то он был бы мертв.

- Угу. – Наруто последовал за высоким парнем.- Ты знаешь, что это будет?

- Хм. - Саске пожал плечами.

Наруто закатил глаза.

- Звучит весело.

ххх

Гай стоял перед аудиторией. Наруто беседовал с несколькими участниками, а Саске стоял перед окном и смотрел через стекло в темноту. Ему было… не по себе… быть ночью в лесу. Он привык слышать шум города и видеть вздымающиеся бетонные многоэтажки. Тишина и зелень… приводили его в замешательство. Он оглядел комнату вокруг себя. Постойте… зелень была и внутри.

- Сегодня, мои полные энергичной юности товарищи, мы будем участвовать в опыте, который позволит вам не только узнать больше друг о друге, но и глубже понять своих товарищей по работе. Каждый из вас сегодня заполнил вопросник. Этот вопросник состоял из десяти вопросов. Каждому из вас дали лист ответов на эти вопросы каждого из присутствующих. Вашим заданием является ответить на все вопросы о своем товарище по работе. Вам нужно поговорить со всеми участниками, чтобы получить их ответы.

Улыбка Гая сверкнула, и он показал всей комнате поднятые вверх большие пальцы. Наруто передернуло, и он сделал шаг назад, подальше от этого человека.

- Можете начинать.

Наруто немедленно повернулся к человеку, сидящему справа.

- Эй, я – Узумаки Наруто, один из Вице-Президентов Учиха Инк.

- Ты шутишь, - сказал шатен, глядя на светящегося блондина перед собой.

- Неа, извини. Я здесь со своим товарищем по работе, ВП Учихой Саске.

Наруто указал на невозмутимого парня, что сердито смотрел на какого-то несчастного болвана, которому нужен был ответ на вопрос номер три.

- Ты ударил Учиху Саске? – шатен стал заикаться от изумления, таращась расширившимися глазами на блондина.

- Да, но только потому, что он – сволочь. Итак, что у тебя за ответ?

Шатен покачал головой и проверил свой список.

ххх

- Итак, расскажите мне, что вы узнали о своих товарищах по работе? – спросил Гай через некоторое время.

Снова все присутствующие расселись по комнате. К огромной внутренней радости, Саске и Наруто каждый захватили себе по креслу.

- Кто-нибудь? - Когда никто не ответил, Гай повернулся к светловолосому парню, который упорно отказывался смотреть ему в глаза. – Солнышко! Скажи мне, что ты узнал?

Наруто сжал в кулаке лист бумаги, что держал в руках, перед тем, как послать сердитый взгляд этому чертовому зеленому чудовищу.

- Говоря правду, я ни черта не узнал. Раньше я думал, что он – полный ублюдок, и мое мнение ничуть не изменилось.

Восемь человек громко вдохнули, пока Наруто тупо смотрел перед собой.

- Добе, - прорычал Саске.

- Чего тебе, теме? – сказал Наруто, наконец, встречаясь взглядом с брюнетом, эмоции в его взгляде заставляли голубые глаза сверкать. - Удивлен? Вопрос звучал так: «Какое ваше любимое детское воспоминание?», и твой ответ был «Взросление»!

- Ну, - проговорил Гай, медленно направляясь к двум взрывоопасным парням, - не все из нас наслаждаются нашей детской энергичностью.

- На вопрос «Ваше любимое животное» теме ответил «Говяжье филе, средне прожаренное».

- Добе, - Саске бесстрастно смотрел на дымящегося от злости блондина.

Он встал и наблюдал за тем, как Наруто повторил его движение.

- Давай-ка посмотрим, что ты сам ответил, ладно? Хмммм… «Я помню, как каждый вечер мой отец относил меня на спине по-обезьяньи перед тем, как уложить меня в постель». – Саске закатил глаза и окинул своим холодным взглядом всех остальных участников в комнате, - Поднимите руки, кто еще написал нечто подобное, - голос Саске стал приторно сладким, - Я помню пикники в парке… Как мамочка целовала мои ушибы… Как я носился под дождем… - Саске скомкал лист бумаги в руках, а когда он заговорил снова, его голос звучал твердо, как сталь, - Вы все это помните на самом деле или просто записали свой любимый момент из «Двух бобров»?

Наруто уставился на брюнета в абсолютном шоке. Он оглядел участников семинара и понял, что большинство из них весьма вероятно сделали именно то, в чем обвинил их сволочь. Он подошел поближе к Саске и провел загорелой рукой по волосам перед тем, как позволить ей вяло упасть у своего бока.

- Ну, мистер Учиха, думаю, вы доказали свою правоту.

Глаза Саске немного расширились, а Гай приготовился прерывать то, что наверняка бы стало ослепительным примером энергичной юности.

Наруто повернулся лицом к аудитории.

- Мне вас жаль. – Его глаза вернулись к Учихе и уставились в чернильно-черные. - Всех вас. Должно быть, это очень грустно – не иметь собственных воспоминаний. Я не скажу, что все мои детские годы были выдающимися, конечно они такими не были, но мои воспоминания настоящие, и они случились на самом деле и сделали меня тем, кто я теперь. Я могу не помнить всего, но я твердо знаю, что я смеялся больше, чем плакал. Я знаю, что когда мне хреново, у меня всегда есть место, куда я могу пойти, и где мне предложат любовь, понимание и алкоголь, если ситуация того требует.

Наруто издал глубокий вздох, склонив голову так, что его светлые волосы скрыли от всех присутствующих голубые бушующие эмоциями глаза. Никто не осмелился издать ни единого звука. Неожиданно, молодой человек усмехнулся и засунул руки в карманы, глядя на одетого в зеленое человека рядом с собой.

- Ну, Гай-сенсей… Отличное упражнение. Думаю, что я узнал кое-что обо всех в этой комнате.

И, не оглядываясь, Наруто повернулся кругом и вышел из комнаты.

ххх

Этой ночью Саске лежал в темноте и смотрел в потолок. Не важно, как сильно он пытался, он все равно не мог заставить себя заснуть. Добе… черт возьми этого чертового добе. Саске почувствовал себя несмышленым ребенком там в комнате. После ухода Наруто, Гай пробормотал нечто насчет того, что сессия завершена и вышел из комнаты.

Ххх

Саске продолжал стоять на своем месте, пока восьмеро человек нервно ерзали на своих стульях.

- Что? – наконец, спросил Саске.

Темноволосый парень взглянул вверх и посмотрел Учихе в глаза.

- Он всегда такой? Такой живой… и пусть меня накажет господь… такой энергичный?

- Если под словом «энергичный» ты имеешь в виду «наивный» и «эмоциональный», то да, - ответил Саске.

Клубнично-волосая блондинка вышла вперед.

- Тогда какого черта Учихи наняли такого, как он?

Саске ощетинился.

- Потому, что он – самый лучший.

Саске повернулся и вышел из комнаты.

ххх

Саске провел бледной ладонью по лицу. Почему он это сказал? Проблема была в том, что Саске не знал, почему его отец нанял блондина. Ему стало интересно, знал ли это Итачи. Саске повернулся, простыни зашуршали под ним. Верил ли Учиха на самом деле, что Наруто был «самым лучшим»? Он вздохнул.

Да. Верил. Это также было подтвержденным фактом. Наруто никогда не ронял мяч. Он был таким непохожим на братьев Учих по стольким параметрам, но именно это помогало ему привносить новые идеи, приводить клиентов и контракты за стол переговоров, которые в противном случае были бы проигнорированы. Идеи, которые невероятным образом делали компанию еще лучше, больше, могущественнее, повышая ту планку, которую так чертовски любил отец Саске.

- Теме.

Голова Саске резко повернулась в сторону, глаза сфокусировались в попытке рассмотреть светловолосого парня.

- Хм.

- Господи, ты такая… Ты в порядке? – спросил Наруто.

- Да, добе, в порядке.

- Я спрашиваю только потому, что ты вот уже два часа как вздыхаешь, а мне нужен мой сон для красоты. Эта симпатичная мордашка не появляется сама по себе.

Саске фыркнул и перевернулся на бок, кладя руку под голову.

- Симпатичная?

Наруто тихо усмехнулся в темноте.

- Ладно, ладно, задница, это забавное лицо…

- Ты и в самом деле играешь на виолончели? – спросил Саске и немедленно закрыл глаза… Что, черт возьми, случилось с его ртом?

Наруто молчал так долго, что Саске подумал, что Узумаки снова уснул, или что у того не было желания отвечать ему.

- Не знаю… возможно это связано с тем, что я практически религиозно смотрел Кливера.

- Хм.

Ну вот, он получил свой ответ, и он его заслуживал. Наруто не обязан был ему все рассказывать, и если бы он был на месте Узумаки, то он тоже бы ничего не рассказал.

- Ох, погоди, это был мой ответ. Да, сволочь. Я играю на виолончели, - тон голоса Наруто был оживленным. Саске пожалел, что не видит лица блондина… не видит его глаз… чтобы убедиться, что он и в самом деле чувствовал себя так весело, как показывал его тон голоса.

- И ты хорошо играешь? – Саске прикусил язык… Он определенно собирался посетить врача и провериться по этому поводу.

- Я играю с шести лет.

- Ну, ты предположительно ходишь, начиная с года, и все-таки мне сегодня пришлось дважды тебя ловить, чтобы ты не упал на задницу.

Темнота излучала молчание перед тем, как послышался тихий смех.

- Теме.

- Добе.

- Меня однажды попросили сыграть с Симфоническим оркестром Конохи.

- Хм.

Они лежали в тишине несколько минут, затем Саске услышал, как простыни под Наруто зашуршали, словно он устраивался поудобнее и заворачивался в них.

- Думаешь, сволочь, ты сможешь теперь заснуть?

- Добе.

- Спокойной ночи, теме.

- Спокойной ночи… Солнышко.

Тихое фырканье было ему единственным ответом.

Саске не осознавал этого, но когда он уже засыпал, его губы сложились в то, что можно было вполне считать довольной улыбкой.

- продолжение следует-


	4. Chapter 4

Название: **The Demilitarized Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод: ****официально получено у автора – спасибо тебе, ****michelerene****!**

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка****на****оригинал****: **http: three times "w" fanfiction dot net

Story number 4018064

The Title of the Story is The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 4

Итачи сидел один в своем кабинете. Он мог слышать шум и возню за стенами комнаты и знал, что должен заниматься чем-нибудь подобающим Президенту корпорации, но именно в этот момент у него на уме было нечто совершенно другое.

А именно: его младший брат и Узумаки Наруто.

Он издал тихий смешок, когда припомнил их последние электронные сообщения. Даже если бы они не были подписаны, он бы сразу догадался, какое - от кого. Сообщение Наруто было полно эмоций, драматичности и ребяческого негодования. Сообщение Саске было прямолинейным и ядовитым в своей простоте. Итачи ощутил маленький прилив гордости. Проклятье, это пора прекращать.

Вздыхая, он отодвинул кресло, встал и направился к книжному шкафу. Переставляя пластиковый кубок, который подарил ему Наруто со своей командой на день Босса, на котором было написано «Босс Номер Один в Мире… поскольку все остальные сдохли», Итачи открыл фальшивую нишу и достал оттуда содержимое. Он вернулся назад, за свой стол, и положил два файла рядом друг с другом на столешнице, одновременно припоминая события, каким образом те перешли в его собственность.

ххх

Итачи тихо сидел, глядя в глаза своего отца, Учихи Фугаку. После сегодняшнего дня он окажется по другую сторону стола. Его отец покидает Учиха Инк, уходит на пенсию и оставляет Итачи пост Президента компании. Это решение не явилось ни для кого неожиданностью. Фугаку готовил своих сыновей к успеху с самого их рождения.

Сегодняшний разговор был своего рода «завершающим интервью» для Фугаку. Итачи должен был войти в курс дела обо всем, что можно было отыскать в архивах компании и узнать пару вещей, которых там не было. Пару вещей, которые будущий Президент должен был знать, чтобы избежать предстоящих проблем, скандалов и неприятностей. Как бы зловеще это ни звучало, но Фугаку вел крепкий, надежный корабль, на борту которого было не так уж много скелетов в шкафах.

Взгляд Итачи еще раз скрестился со взглядом его отца, и пожилой мужчина кашлянул, прочищая горло.

- Вот и все, что тебе необходимо знать относительно компании.

Итачи кивнул.

- Однако, - Итачи не смог удержаться, чтобы не поднять вопросительно бровь, - есть еще две вещи, которые нам надо обсудить. Вещи, которые будут являться твоим наивысшим приоритетом.

И снова, задетый любопытством за живое, Итачи кивнул.

Фугаку выдвинул средний ящик своего стола и вынул две папки, которые бросил через стол своему сыну. Только быстрые рефлексы молодого человека не позволили им упасть на мягкий толстый ковер.

Он поднял голову и увидел ухмылку на лице отца. Также смотря на отца, Итачи жестом указал на папки.

- Ты позволишь?

- Конечно, - сказал Фугаку, беспечно делая жест рукой в направлении папок.

Итачи взял первую папку. Обе они были достаточной толщины и до верху набиты информацией. Поворачивая папку на бок, Итачи прочел «Учиха Саске». Небрежно открывая файл, он увидел фотографии и информацию, в хронологическом порядке отражающую жизнь Саске от младенчества по, Итачи посмотрел на дату последней страницы, вчерашний день.

Он взглянул на отца. Зачем ему папка с информацией про его младшего брата? Если ему понадобится какая-нибудь информация, то он может легко набрать на сотовом телефоне быстрым набором тройку, и его немедленно соединят с Саске.

Откладывая папку в сторону, он пододвинул к себе второй файл, поднял его и прочет имя, напечатанное на боку «Узумаки Наруто».

- Эти два парня, вместе с тобой, Итачи, являются будущим этой компании. Я инвестировал время, личную заинтересованность и деньги во всех вас. Теперь, когда я ухожу на пенсию, эти парни достанутся тебе, чтобы ты наблюдал за ними и направлял их.

Итачи уставился на мужчину. Про Саске он мог понять, но кем был Наруто, и почему он занимал такое очевидно немаловажное место в жизни отца?

Словно прочитав его мысли, Фугаку ответил:

- Наруто является сыном Намикадзе Минато… он был моим другом.

Итачи тихо сидел, пока недоумение крутилось у него в голове, многочисленные вопросы о себе, брате и этом таинственном парне, про которого никто из них с Саске никогда не слышал. Однако Итачи был Учихой и, начиная с восьми часов утра завтрашнего дня, новым Президентом Учиха Инк. Помня про данные факты, Итачи откинулся в кресле, положил лодыжку на колено и встретил взгляд темных глаз своего отца.

- Могу я предположить, что где-то существует подобный файл и на меня? – спросил Итачи, кивком указывая на папки.

- Хм.

Проклятые Учиховские ухмылки.

ххх

Когда зазвонил телефон, Наруто вскочил так резко, что чуть не ударился о деревянную спинку кровати. Мигая сонными глазами, Наруто с трудом старался понять, что означают зеленые цифры, невинно смотрящие на него с часов. Кружочек с крючочком на конце … девять? Нет, ШЕСТЬ! А за ней еще два кружочка… хмммм… что за числа… ох, нули!

- Какого черта кто-то звонит в шесть утра? – заныл Наруто в темноте комнаты.

- Ни какого чертового понятия, идиот, но разве ты не рад, что я отключил телефон? – послышалось сонное бормотание в ответ с другого конца комнаты.

Наруто закатил глаза и потянулся к звонящему недоразумению, шипя от холодного воздуха, забравшегося в его теплый кокон из одеяла.

- Да, - резко выдохнул он в трубку.

- Это Солнышко? – поинтересовался оживленный голос в трубке.

- Нет, черт возьми! Это Узумаки Наруто! – прорычал Наруто, натягивая на себя одеяло, пытаясь удержать ускользающее тепло.

- Это комната номер тринадцать?

- Да, - Наруто вздохнул. Прощай сладкий сон…

- Ох, извините, в моей записке сказано, что это комната Солнышка и Учихи Саске… Гай-сенсей никогда не делает таких ошибок.

- Значит, сегодня сделал!

- Ну, хорошо, мистер Узумаки, - последовал несколько менее «энергично юный» ответ, хотя когда звонящий снова заговорил, голос снова поднялся до уровня весеннего энергично юного счастья.

- Доброе утро, Энергичный друг. Это чрезвычайное удовольствие разбудить вас в момент энергичной юности…

Наруто несколько раз стукнул себя трубкой по лбу.

- Мне все равно…

- … в его проявлении. Пусть день сияет своим светом и будет чистым, как радуга, на протяжении…

- И ЗАЧЕМ все это?

- Это звонок, чтобы разбудить вас. Ваше следующее командное упражнение начнется через час. Ожидайте, за вами придут.

Наруто стало интересно, кто же заполняет карточку с рейтингом «юной энергичности» в этой компании, потому что ответ был … ПРАКТИЧЕСКИ Учиховского уровня «весны и юности», которого, как всем было хорошо известно, не существовало.

- Проклятье, - прошептал Наруто, - ладно, ну, спасибо за звонок. Ох, и доброе утро.

- Конечно, солнышко!

Наруто открыл рот, чтобы заорать в ответ, но услышал завершающий разговор «клик» на своем конце линии, и решил, что это будет бесполезно.

- Добе.

Наруто поднял голову и увидел Саске, что сидел на краю своей кровати. Его голова и плечи были опущены, а его волосы торчали, как сумасшедшие, во все стороны. Наруто улыбнулся. Он еще никогда не видел Учиху таким… по-человечески земным. Его пижамные штаны были смяты, его майка перекрутилась посередине, а на ногах не хватало одного носка. Одним словом, он был … очарователен, и Наруто даже себе не представлял, что такое вообще возможно.

- Теме, - Наруто сбросил одеяло и задрожал, - судя по всему, наше следующее упражнение начнется через один час. Нам надо приготовиться. Я иду в душ первым.

Саске лениво взмахнул рукой, другой рукой потирая сонные глаза.

- Я вижу, ты – не утренняя пташка. Не могу тебя винить... – сказал Наруто, дрожь сотрясала его тело, заставляя его завернуться в одеяло, и так пойти в ванную. Он открыл дверь и увидел зеленые принадлежности, полотенца, коврики и зеленую шторку для ванны. Поворачиваясь так, чтобы видеть брюнета, он проговорил:

- Эй, сволочь! Ты никогда не задумывался о том, что, возможно, Итачи – дьявол?

- Нет, - пробурчал Саске, рухнув назад в кровать, - я знаю, что это достоверный факт.

ххх

Наруто как раз завязывал туфли, когда раздался стук в дверь. Он взглянул на Саске, который читал, опершись спиной о спинку кровати. Когда раздался стук, сволочь просто взглянул поверх книги, вопросительно приподнимая бровь, как бы говоря «Ты откроешь?»

Наруто закатил глаза и направился к двери. Он открыл ее и немедленно был ослеплен улыбающимся лицом Майто Гая. Наруто с трудом подавил желание стошнить на него. Не стоит становиться предсказуемым.

- Солнышко! Доброе утро!

Наруто почти… на какое-то мгновение… подумал, что ему послышалось фырканье Саске из спальни, но он не придал этому значения и проигнорировал, подумав, что ослышался.

- Доброе утро, Гай-сенсей! Учиха – внутри. Пожалуйста, заходите.

Наруто повернулся и пошел впереди Зеленого Зверя, проводя его внутрь. Завернув за угол и увидев угрожающий взгляд Саске, Наруто показал ему язык и плюхнулся в кресло в углу.

- Нет-нет, солнышко! Пожалуйста, встань! Ты тоже, мой хмурый друг!

Саске с шумом захлопнул книгу и встал. Наруто сделал то же самое и не смог отделаться от ощущения, что вот-вот случится нечто плохое.

Вскоре он понял, что был абсолютно прав.

Гай порылся в одном из своих многочисленных карманов и достал оттуда красную веревку порядочной длины. Наруто заметил, что она сделана из мягкого, шелковистого материала, и если бы она находилась в руках Какаши, то его «извращенский» радар просто бы разрывался от сирены.

Саске посмотрел на мужчину и опять на Наруто, который нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, перед тем, как взглянуть на Гая и спросить:

- Гай.. что это?

- Это сегодняшнее упражнение, конечно же! Сегодня в течение всего дня команды будут связаны вместе и обязаны выполнить серию упражнений, которые призваны помочь вам учиться друг у друга, научить вас вместе преодолевать трудности в «открытой» манере, которая иногда бывает недоступна в вашей ежедневной жизни.

Наруто мигнул и повернулся к Саске.

- Я, должно быть, отключился после того, как он сказал, что нас свяжут вместе… Что происходит?

- Хм. Добе.

Наруто побледнел.

- Это что, все настолько плохо?

Саске почти… почти улыбнулся. Вместо этого вперед выскочила Учиховская ухмылка.

- Хм.

Наруто повесил голову, мягкие пряди, казалось, упали вместе с настроением блондина.

- Все настолько плохо. Черт.

ххх

Наруто и Саске сидели бок о бок на краю кровати брюнета. Оба парня смотрели на, казалось бы, невинный кусок веревки, который связывал их запястья вместе.

- Знаешь, - сказал Наруто, прерывая тишину впервые после того, как одетый в зеленое мужчина вышел, - я – правша.

Для усиления своей фразы, он поднял свою правую руку, к которой была привязана левая рука Учихи.

Глаза Саске проследили за красной веревкой так, словно она была медом намазана.

- Плохо быть тобой, добе.

- Спасибо за беспокойство, теме, - Наруто встал и потянул за связанные запястья. – Пойдем. Нечего сидеть здесь весь день. Мы все в одной лодке, верно?

Саске встал с грацией, что так и подмывала Наруто топнуть ногой и скорчить недовольную мину про «засаду», которой была генетика.

Саске фыркнул.

- Все они – идиоты.

Наруто закатил глаза и пошел слегка позади Учихи, пока они выбирались из комнаты.

- Сволочь, ты когда-нибудь встречал хоть кого-нибудь, про кого ты решил с первого взгляда, что он не идиот? – проговорил Наруто, закрывая дверь за собой и чувствуя, как Саске нетерпеливо потянул запястье.

Саске остановился и выразительно посмотрел на блондинистого добе, черные омуты были пусты, но так глубоки, что Наруто мог только вообразите себе те эмоции, что в них скрывались. Более высокий по росту парень пожал плечами.

- Раз или два. Пойдем.

ххх

Завтрак прошел гораздо лучше, чем Наруто себе его представлял. Помня о том, что ему придется пользоваться левой рукой, если он не хотел, чтобы рука Учихи все время терлась о его лицо при каждом укусе, Наруто решил не есть свою обычную лапшу и завтракал тостами и яичницей. Он выпил два стакана апельсинового сока, чашку какао, а затем откинулся на стуле и объявил, что его завтрак окончен.

- Огромное тебе спасибо за то, что поделился с нами этой новостью, добе, - сказал Саске, допивая свою чашку кофе и вставая одновременно со своим сиамским близнецом.

Как оказалось, они закончили завтракать как раз во время, поскольку в комнату влетел Гай и сверкнул улыбкой.

- Мои Юные товарищи! Я вижу, что вы все закончили. Сегодня вы получите список заданий, которые должны будете выполнить, действуя, как единое целое. Первое, что необходимо будет сделать - это собрать несколько головоломок. Если вы пройдете в игровую комнату, то найдете там столы с головоломками для каждой команды. Удачи, друзья мои! Помните… Коммуникация – это ключ к тому, чтобы создать зрелые и долгосрочные отношения. Как в профессиональной, так и в личной жизни.

Наруто огляделся кругом, недоумевая, почему Гай произнес это, пялясь на него с Учихой.

ххх

Саске думал, что они довольно хорошо справляются. Им нужно было сложить несколько разных головоломок. От простейших до сложных, похожих на те, что используются при определении коэффициента интеллекта. И Саске был горд тем, что они не только хорошо с ними справились, но им также удалось с ними справиться с минимальным возможным количеством «коммуникации». В общем и целом, Саске думал, что как-нибудь переживет этот день.

- Эй, теме, - сказал добе, ерзая у его бока, - мне нужно в туалет.

Не обращайте внимания на все вышесказанное.

ххх

- Немедленно снимите это! – выплюнул Саске служащему на рецепции. Он преднамеренно игнорировал светловолосого идиота, стоящего рядом с ним, который выглядел все более и более нервно с каждой проходящей минутой.

- Солнышко! Учиха! Вы уже закончили все свои задания? О, этот блеск юности в своем апогее!

- Я хочу, чтобы вы немедленно это сняли! – снова сказал Саске.

Он поднял руку, чтобы провести ею по волосам в жесте недовольства, как обнаружил, что загорелые пальцы, последовавшие за его рукой, больно потянули его за волосы, запутавшись в прядях.

- Но почему, друг мой? День еще только начался…

- Теме! Мне надо сейчас! – сказал Наруто. И, вовсе нет, это не было жалобой, даже если тон голоса слегка повысился к концу предложения.

- Вот почему, - произнес невозмутимый темноволосый парень, резко протягивая их соединенные запястья своему мучителю.

- Ааа, понимаю. Ну, печально, но это как раз одна из тех вещей, которую вам обоим, как команде, придется решать самим, и развязывать веревку вы не имеете права. В бизнес среде вы можете столкнуться с тем, что окажетесь в обстановке, что потребует от вас пренебречь личным комфортом для великой цели. Это как раз великолепный пример именно этого.

Саске открыл, было, рот, чтобы сделать замечание про то, что он как раз таки платит, чтобы кто-то другой разбирался с дискомфортом или увольняет ответственного за дискомфорт, но вместо этого обнаружил, что его рывками тянут по коридору.

У Наруто была важная миссия, и ни его собственный стыд, ни Учиховские чувствительные замашки больше не имели ни малейшего значения.

ххх

Кому: Моему Дорогому Старшему Брату

От кого: От Твоего Драгоценного Младшего Брата

Тема сообщения: просто совет

Итачи,

Нажрись дерьма и сдохни, кретин.

Саске

Отправлено с персонального электронного ящика

ххх

Они закончили свои головоломки и теперь пытались сварить собственный обед, будучи привязанными друг к другу. Пока единственная «ситуация», с которой они столкнулись, не имела ничего общего со связанными руками, а скорее была связана с разногласиями по поводу, что считать обедом, а что считать токсичными отходами. Найденное решение – куриный суп с лапшой домашнего приготовления. Попридержите баржу с натрием и консервантами в карантине, если не трудно.

- Эй, Учиха?

- Хм.

- Эй, мне тоже не весело, но мы должны как-то продержаться до конца дня, ладно?

Саске закрыл глаза и вообразил себе Итачи, выпотрошенного и четвертованного. После достижения своего личного состояния полного Дзена (п/п: абсолютного спокойствия) от данной картинки, он открыл глаза и кивнул, приподнятой бровью приказывая своему товарищу по преисподней продолжать.

- У тебя рука немеет? – спросил Наруто, полностью отворачиваясь от приготовлений еды. Саске подвигал левой рукой и обнаружил, что и в самом деле, рука немеет.

- Да.

Наруто поднял их руки, они легли на столешницу.

- Думаю, что проблема в том, что тыльные части наших рук соприкасаются, а веревка прижимает внутренние части запястья и пережимает нервы и кровеносные сосуды, останавливая циркуляцию крови.

- Хм, - согласился Саске.

Наруто закатил глаза.

- Поэтому, если мы перевернем руки так, чтобы внутренние поверхности касались, тогда веревка будет прижимать кости внешней стороны вместо нервов и сосудов внутренних поверхностей запястья, - закончил Наруто, улыбаясь.

Саске некоторое время смотрел на него. Его мозг совершенно отключился от всего, кроме улыбающегося добе и его сияющих глаз, которые с нетерпением ожидали мнения Саске.

Кашлянув, прочищая горло, темноволосый парень кивнул.

- ОК, давай попробуем.

Наруто перевернул свое запястье так, чтобы его рука могла проскользнуть с другой стороны руки Саске. Он немедленно ощутил, что кровь побежала свободнее, и улыбнулся. Улыбка испарилась, когда он внезапно понял фатальную ошибку в своем плане.

Саске ухмыльнулся, когда Наруто осознал ситуацию. С запястьями в этом положении, единственным естественным выходом было расслабить ладони и пальцы и практически «держаться за руки».

- Ох… - проговорил Узумаки, глядя на свою руку, она висела в паре дюймов над чуть большей по размеру бледной рукой Учихи. Он закусил нижнюю губу, слегка поворачивая голову, чтобы осторожно взглянуть на Саске.

- Добе, мы оба – взрослые люди. Еще даже не обед, а твоя рука синеет. Просто сделай это.

Наруто кивнул и позволил своим загорелым пальцам обвиться вокруг пальцев Саске. Он бы соврал, если бы отрицал тот факт, что почувствовал, как его дыхание сбилось, но вместо того, чтобы про это думать, Наруто рассмеялся и сказал:

- ОК, давай заканчивать, умираю с голода!

Саске кивнул и когда Наруто повернулся опять к своим овощам, парень, старший по возрасту, ухмыльнулся.

- Ну, солнышко, мы теперь с тобой пара влюбленных?

ххх

Саске ощущал, что его рука в полном порядке… его икры – это было совершенно другое дело.

ххх

За обедом Наруто свободно беседовал с другими участниками лагеря. После того, как он закончил рассказывать длинную историю, которая включала его самого, Кибу и Гаару, перепутавших машину со слоном, Наруто поднес к губам стакан с водой.

Вся комната резко вдохнула, когда стакан был выбит у него из рук и полетел через всю комнату.

- Сволочь! – закричал Узумаки.

- Не в мою смену, добе. Не в мою смену.

ххх

Наруто стоял в туалете, своей свободной рукой прикрывая глаза.

- «Не в мою смену», - поддразнил он брюнета перед тем, как сжать пальцы теме собственными, - по крайней мере, ты можешь пользоваться правой рукой, сволочь!

ххх

Кому: Умино Ирука

От кого: Твой Обожаемый Сын

Тема сообщения: никто не поймет моих проблем

Ирука,

Сегодня Зеленый Зверь связал меня и сволочь вместе. Причина? Честно, не имею и малейшего чертового понятия. Как это понимать, этот корпоративный тренинг больше похож на «семейную» терапию?

До сих пор мы справлялись. Вчерашний день был… мучительным, мягко говоря, но закончился… лучше.

Хотел бы я побольше написать (хотелось бы получить родительский совет без ужасного похмелья), но сволочь уже закончил писать свой мейл. Весьма очевидно, что он использует так же много слов в виртуальном общении, как и в жизни. Ублюдок.

Очень тебя люблю и моего бывшего отца тоже.

Ах, да, Ирука… Это не наказание, если вы спите вдвоем на одном диване.

Наруто

Послано с персонального электронного ящика

ххх

Когда они вошли в игровую комнату после обеда, то обнаружили, что столы уже убрали от предыдущих головоломок, а на их место поставили коробки с моделями самолетов.

- Надеюсь, вы довольны обедом. Это упражнение продлится до вечера, а когда вы закончите, то упражнение с веревкой будет тоже завершено, - объяснил Гай, - вы найдете все, что нужно на своих столах. Можете начинать.

Саске и Наруто подошли к столу, и Наруто потянул Саске за руку, когда открывал коробку. Они заглянули внутрь и увидели сто пятьдесят маленьких кусочков.

- Хорошо, - вздохнул Узумаки, - приступим.

ххх

- Проклятье, Учиха! Мне нужна моя рука!

ххх

- И чего тебе не сидится, тупица, или у тебя какая-то наследственная болезнь, о которой я не в курсе, что мешает тебе сидеть спокойно?

ххх

- Ну, просто замечательно! Чертовски прекрасно! Теперь и наши пальцы СКЛЕИЛИСЬ вместе!

ххх

Единственным фактом, что согревал Саске и Наруто во всей этой ситуации, было то, что все остальные команды точно также сражались. Фактически одна команда даже подралась. И когда одетые в зеленое служители культа.. хмгм, служащие лагеря… вбежали в комнату разнять дерущихся, им пришлось дважды посмотреть, чтобы убедиться, что это не Солнышко с Учихой катаются по полу.

Брови Саске нахмурились, а плечи напряглись, когда он пытался вставить деталь А.32 в деталь С.32. Когда деталь выпала, он открыл, было, рот, чтобы закричать, но остановился, как только Наруто повернулся к нему, нежно сжимая их переплетенные пальцы.

- Саске, - прошептал молодой человек и посмотрел в черные глаза, - нам надо это обдумать. Ты ведь гений, верно? Это как раз то, что однажды Сакура прокричала Кибе… Она же была права, верно?

Саске использовал свою свободную руку, чтобы провести по взъерошенным прядям, но остановился, вспомнив про клей.

- Да. Пожалуй.

- ОК, веришь ты в это или нет, но я не идиот, не добе и не тупица. Мы – взрослые люди, стоящие во главе компании большей, чем компании всех этих идиотов, - Саске ухмыльнулся, а улыбка Наруто стала издевательской, - Поэтому давай выясним, в чем смысл этого проклятого «упражнения», а потом утопимся в ванной. Или лучше, спланируем наш миньонский мятеж и устраним твоего братца-кретина. Ладно?

Саске пригляделся к Наруто поближе и заметил, что тот выглядел уставшим, вымотанным и был готов упасть прямо там, где стоял.

Саске вздохнул, опираясь бедром о стол.

- ОК. Что думаешь?

- Нас связали вместе в попытке заставить нас работать вместе. Но имеется в виду нечто большее. Они хотят, чтобы мы были как «одно целое».

Саске кивнул.

- Так, как если бы мы были одним человеком, и у нас было бы две руки вместо трех.

- Именно. Думаю, мы должны действовать так, словно я – левая рука, а ты – правая, а наши соединенные руки, - Наруто сжал бледные пальцы, - не существуют. Что ты думаешь?

Саске кивнул, его плечи расслабились.

- Думаю, что тебе стоит разрешить Кибе проорать Сакуре, что ты – тоже гений.

Наруто не смог сдержаться, покраснел, но улыбнулся своему партнеру.

- Тогда сделаем это!

ххх

Гай вошел в конференц-зал и увидел Саске и Наруто на диване, забитом подушками. У Саске в правой руке была книга, а Наруто, свернувшись калачиком у его бока, дремал.

- Саске?

Его рука двинулась, и он положил книгу на подлокотник дивана. Он взглянул на Гая, который смотрел на Наруто.

- Он заснул, пока мы ждали, когда вы придете и «освободите» нас, - объяснил Саске голосом, совершенно лишенным каких-либо эмоций.

Гай кивнул и наклонился развязать парней.

- Знаешь, ты и сам мог бы это сделать, мой энергичный товарищ.

- Хм. Пытался играть по правилам, - пожал плечами Саске и потер освобожденное запястье. Он размял пальцы и заметил, что им стало как-то легче и… холоднее.

- Это пришло сегодня на твое имя, - Гай протянул Саске большой желтый конверт, Учиха взял его и взглянул на Зеленого Зверя.

- Сегодня вы с Наруто были единственными, кто «усвоил урок». Вы работали как одно целое, и думаю, что уместно выразить мнение, что когда вы вместе, вы представляете собой зрелище, на которое стоит посмотреть.

Глаза Саске расширились, а затем сузились в сердитом взгляде.

- Хм.

- Доброй ночи, юный друг, - Гай улыбнулся своей сверкающей улыбкой и вышел из комнаты, насвистывая смутно знакомую мелодию.

Саске посмотрел на конверт, а затем на светловолосую голову, прижатую к его плечу. Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить спящего блондина, Саске вытянул первую страницу из конверта и стал читать.

Это была записка от Неджи, которая сообщала, что содержимое – это все, что ему удалось найти на Узумаки в такое короткое время.

- Эй, теме. Это что такое?

Саске едва сдержал желание вскрикнуть, а вместо этого медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на добе. Голубые глаза смотрели на него, сонные и любопытные.

- Ничего важного. Просто информация, потребовавшая моего немедленного внимания. Хьюга послал ее мне.

Наруто зевнул и резко поднялся.

- Не могу поверить, что мы все еще связаны. Какого черта?

На этот раз дыхание сбилось у Саске, когда он взглянул вниз и заметил впервые после того, как Гай ушел, что его пальцы вернулись на прежнее место и переплелись с загорелыми пальцами спящего добе.

- Вообще-то, добе, уже нет. Ты просто меня не отпускаешь.

Румянец окрасил загорелые щеки, и Наруто снова прикусил нижнюю губу.

- Проклятье, Учиха, прости. Это моя вина.

Используя свою освобожденную правую руку, Наруто потер затылок и встал.

- Я собираюсь пойти в комнату. Идешь со мной?

- Хм.

- Отлично, потому что у меня все равно нет ключа.

ххх

Наруто чистил зубы, тихонько напевая про себя, когда его нога ударилась обо что-то под раковиной. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел чемодан Саске с торчащим оттуда конвертом, который он получил сегодня от Неджи. Зубная щетка свободно повисла у него во рту, пока он смотрел на конверт. Что может быть таким важным? Итачи перенес ВСЕ сделки на неделю, что их не будет. Ничто не должно было помешать его «миньонам» налаживать связь между собой.

Наруто вынул зубную щетку и сплюнул, оставив воду включенной, потом опустился вниз и вытянул конверт из чемодана. Он посмотрел на дверь, потом на свое отражение, затем на конверт, а потом снова на себя в зеркале.

- Ну, решайся… Что бы это ни было, тебе об этом сообщат в любом случае на следующей встрече, так почему бы не взглянуть одним глазком? – Наруто кивнул и перевернул конверт так, что его содержимое высыпалось ему в руки.

Наруто резко вдохнул, и фотографии его самого полетели на пол. Он тупо смотрел вокруг, пока страницы медленно разлетались вокруг него на пол. Он увидел фото Минато, своей матери и своих двух отцов. Он присел на колени и подобрал фотографию чрезвычайно молодо выглядевшего Какаши, держащего на руках сверток с завернутым в пеленки ребенком, на ступеньках больницы, окруженного со всех сторон репортерами.

Отодвинув несколько листов с информацией в сторону, он подобрал рождественское фото самого себя в шесть лет. Он сидел на коленях Дады, а его Папа держал его маленькую ручку, стоя рядом с ним. Это фото было увеличено и стояло на своем почетном месте, на камине в доме его родителей.

Трясясь от гнева, он потянулся и схватил то, что могло быть только сопроводительным письмом.

ххх

Саске,

По твоей просьбе высылаю тебе всю информацию, которую я только смог найти на Узумаки Наруто. Хатаке Какаши и Умино Ирука держали Наруто подальше от вспышек камер всю его жизнь, особенно после того, как получили над ним полное опекунство. Эти фотографии – это все, что мне удалось разыскать. Конечно, я искал только в течение одного дня. Прилагаю его школьные записи, медицинскую карту и газетные статьи, на которые я наткнулся при поисках.

Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь… И что я вообще мог «подумать», получив от тебя подобную просьбу?

Хьюга Неджи

Учиха Инк.

ххх

Наруто встал только с тем, чтобы плюхнуться на мягкое место, когда увидел фотографию, которую никогда в жизни еще не видел. На ней были улыбающийся светловолосый мужчина и искрящаяся счастьем рыжеволосая женщина. Они не смотрели в камеру, вместо этого все их внимание было сосредоточено на спящем крохотном малыше, лежащем на руках у мужчины. Пушистые светлые волосенки выгодно контрастировали с синими пеленками, и Наруто провел дрожащей рукой по гладким, безупречным детским щечкам.

Он поднял фото с пола и толчком поднялся на ноги. Ему пришлось держаться за раковину, пока он закручивал кран. Все еще сжимая фото в руке, Наруто открыл дверь и пошел поискать себе грушу для битья.

ххх

Саске услышал, как Наруто вышел из ванной, но не поднял голову от своей книги. Внезапно книгу вырвали у него из рук, и он взглянул вверх, гнев засверкал в полночно-черных глазах.

Но весь его гнев мгновенно испарился, когда он встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами, полными обиды и негодования.

- Узумаки?

- Не говори. – Произнес Наруто, ярость ожесточила его голос, но громкость голоса блондина осталась прежней: тихой и совершенно контролируемой, что было для него нехарактерно.

- Я больше не желаю, чтобы ты со мной разговаривал.

Наруто бросил фото Саске в лицо.

- В каком это мире будет нормальным заказывать по мне расследование вместо того, чтобы просто меня обо мне спросить? Я был привязан к тебе веревкой весь чертов день! Словно проклятая Узумаки Наруто энциклопедия в полном твоем распоряжении! Я, что, дал тебе повод думать, что я – скрытный человек? И что с того, что я не сказал тебе про моего чертового биологического отца в первый раз, когда ты спросил? Я его не знал! Я ничего не знаю про него! Фактически, думаю, что мне стоит вернуться в эту чертовую ванную и познакомиться с основной информацией по моему мертвому папаше. Взять к примеру это фото… Это мои родители, и я их вижу впервые в жизни! Какие еще «чудеса» ты припас для меня, Учиха?

Ладони Наруто сжимались и разжимались у его боков. Ему страшно хотелось ударить бледного парня. Сделать ему больно, чтобы перестать испытывать боль самому.

- Я думал, мы добились прогресса. Думал, что может быть, ты перестал меня ненавидеть. Но теперь, ублюдок, мне на это наплевать. Потому что теперь я тебя ненавижу. Ненавижу, и это не изменится никогда. Мы закончим этот семинар через три дня, а потом ты будешь сидеть на своей гребаной половине здания потому, что если я тебя увижу… если увижу…

Наруто опустил голову.

- Не важно.

Наруто двинулся к своей кровати и откинул одеяло. На коленях он заполз в постель, выключив настольную лампу, и начал закутываться в одеяло.

Саске нервно проглотил комок в горле и посмотрел на фотографию, которую бросил ему Узумаки. Он повернул лицо к блондину.

- Наруто.

Он услышал шипение, а затем:

- Не смей.

Саске откинулся на спинку кровати, позволяя своей голове удариться о стену, и подумал обо всех тех способах, которыми он мог обозвать себя гребаным кретином.

- продолжение следует-


	5. Chapter 5

Название: **The****Demilitarized****Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод: ****официально получено у автора – спасибо тебе, ****michelerene****!**

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: **.net/s/4018064/1/The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 5

Кому: Учиха Итачи

Копия: Гаара, Шикамару, Хината и Киба

От кого: Узумаки Наруто

Тема сообщения: просьба о переводе

Г-н Учиха,

Данное сообщение является моей официальной просьбой о переводе в офис Учиха Инк. в Суну, начиная с сегодняшнего дня. Обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что мое дальнейшее пребывание в головном офисе в Конохе, не является более возможным.

Я понимаю, что Вы не сможете мне гарантировать работу, подобную той, что я выполнял до сего дня, а также что я не смогу сохранить свой пост в качестве Вице-Президента. Я прекрасно понимаю данные обстоятельства и принимаю данные условия в полной мере.

Со всем уважением к Вам я прошу, чтобы моей команде позволили остаться на своих текущих позициях. Они все более чем квалифицированные сотрудники для работы в данном подразделении даже без помощи курирующего руководителя. В случае, если все же таковой понадобится, Вице-Президент Учиха Саске определенно способен курировать все аспекты деятельности четырнадцатого этажа.

С уважением,

Узумаки Наруто

Вице-Президент Учиха Инк.

Головной офис, Коноха, Лист

ххх

Кому: Моему Глупому Маленькому Брату

От кого: Твой Чертов Босс

Тема сообщения: пересылаемое сообщение «Просьба о переводе»

Какого черта ты там устроил?

Исправь все немедленно.

(в приложении – пересылаемое сообщение)

Учиха Итачи

Президент Учиха Инк.

Головной офис, Коноха, Лист

ххх

Этой ночью Наруто слышал, как Саске выбрался из кровати и предположительно пошел в ванную убрать все досье о «жизни» Наруто. Ублюдок. Вскоре, вздыхая, парень снова вышел из ванной, и Наруто почувствовал, что Учиха стоял возле его кровати некоторое время, перед тем, как забраться в свою собственную и, наконец, заснуть.

После того, как дыхание Саске стало глубоким и выровнялось, Наруто откинул от себя одеяло и уставился в потолок. Наладить отношения не получалось. Более того, теперь Наруто не хотел, чтобы их отношения наладились. Это должно прекратиться. Он постарается выжить эти последние три дня, только потому, что он сам обещал, а он никогда не бросал начатое, но потом… потом нечто должно будет измениться.

Наруто сел. Ему нужен был его отец. Не тот мистический отец, с которым у него было внешнее сходство, которое заставляло людей на улицах останавливаться, потому что они думали, что он – привидение. Нет, тот отец, который растил его и любил его. Тот отец, который обнимал его, когда он плакал и когда смеялся. Тот отец, кто сделал Наруто таким, каким он был теперь. Ему просто нужен был его отец.

Вставая, Наруто кинул мимолетный взгляд на спящего Учиху. Его грудь болела так, что ему было трудно дышать, и Наруто знал, что это разочарование так сжимает ее, сдавливает до щиплющих слез в глазах.

Это должно было прекратиться.

ххх

- Солнышко! Почему ты не спишь, ведь уже так поздно, мой юный друг?

Наруто остановился, медленно повернулся кругом и обнаружил Майто Гая перед собой. Нечто в выражении его лица, должно быть, подсказало Гаю чувства Наруто потому, что его голос упал до уровня смертельной серьезности.

- Наруто, что-то случилось?

Наруто попытался грустно улыбнуться.

- Я тут подумал, могу ли я позвонить моему отцу? Я готов назвать это «крайней необходимостью» в случае чего.

- Конечно. Ты можешь позвонить с телефона в моем кабинете.

Наруто кивнул и рассеяно подумал, что, может быть, зеленый – не такой уж и ужасный цвет, в конце концов.

ххх

Дзыыыыыыыыыынь! Дзыыыыыыыыыыыыыыынь!

-Бля. Черт. Твою мать. И проклятье, – пробормотал Какаши в подушку. – Кто это звонит в… - его глаза замигали… изогнутая циферка … с двумя нулями, - В два ночи, вашу мать!

- Ты не узнаешь, пока не ответишь, - простонал Ирука, плотно прижимая подушку поверх головы.

Какаши рывком приложил телефонную трубку к уху и прорычал:

- Что, кто-то истекает кровью?

Наруто сразу не ответил, но услышал, как Ирука пробормотал на заднем фоне:

- Тебе будет по-настоящему стыдно, если оно так и есть.

- Папа.

Наруто почувствовал раздражение от того, как прозвучал его голос.

Какаши резко сел на постели, сжимая трубку так, что его пальцы побелели. Наруто почти улыбнулся, когда услышал:

- О, черт, кто-то действительно истекает кровью. Я же сказал тебе, ты, задница! Кто это?

- Дада, мне надо поговорить. Я знаю, что у вас завтра школа, но мне очень надо…

Какаши протянул руку и сжал пальцы Ируки, шепотом произнося «Наруто».

- Эй, солнышко, как дела? – Наруто всегда считал смешным, когда Какаши использовал свой «папочкин» голос, разговаривая с ним.

- Моя жизнь – дерьмо.

Наруто притянул колени к груди, обхватил их одной рукой и облокотился щекой о колено.

- Ты в порядке? Ты ведь не истекаешь кровью, да? – пронзительно заорал Ирука на заднем фоне.

- Нет, я не истекаю кровью, а вот насчет термина «в порядке», думаю, что это вопрос определения. Если говоря «в порядке», он имеет в виду «счастлив», тогда нет. Если говоря «в порядке», он имеет в виду «сражается, но все равно полон оптимизма», тогда нет. Если говоря «в порядке», он имеет в виду «бля, бля, бля и еще раз бля», тогда да. Я в порядке.

Какаши передал сообщение «Не истекает. Не в порядке».

- Твою мать, я беру второй телефон.

Наруто тихо усмехнулся.

- Эти папины ругательства…

- Наруто, - сказал Какаши, - что случилось?

Они оба услышал легкий щелчок подключения другого телефона, но Ирука ничего не сказал, поэтому Наруто закрыл глаза и начал.

- Когда мы приехали в лагерь вчера, мы подрались. Ужас… я знаю. А через ровно двадцать минут мы снова подрались. Потом поздним вечером мы повздорили потому, что сволочь – бессердечный придурок, и поэтому я пошел в нашу комнату. Позже, он пришел, и мы поговорили, и, наверное, это был первый раз, когда мы вообще разговаривали друг с другом. Это было здорово. Да, здорово, - Наруто вздохнул. – Сегодня утро началось с того, Гай связал нас вместе за запястья.

- Уверен, все прошло хорошо, - пробормотал Какаши.

- Вообще-то, мы совершенно не дрались… по крайней мере чисто физически. И к концу дня я начал думать, что мы действительно хорошо поработали. Иногда я вижу Саске. По-настоящему понимаю его…

Наруто зажмурил глаза еще плотнее.

- Раньше, днем он спросил меня про моего отца. Я ответил ему, что у меня их два, Хатаке Какаши и Умино Ирука.

- Но он ведь говорил не про нас, правда? - улыбнулся Какаши.

- Нет, - взорвался Наруто, - Он говорил про Минато. Очевидно, Гай знал вас, а вы знали Минато, а Минато был знаком с отцом Саске и… Эй, а откуда вы все знаете друг друга?

- Фугаку был наставником студента Гая в колледже. Минато был другом этого наставника. Гай и я познакомились через них.

- Вот как… Значит, мистер Учиха знал моего отца?

- Да, Наруто, и очень хорошо.

Наруто молчал какое-то время. Это было довольно интересно. Так поэтому его подобрала сразу после Университета самая большая компания в стране Листа?

- Нару, - мягко сказал Ирука, - Что случилось потом? Из того, что ты нам рассказал, я пока не понимаю, что заставило тебя звонить в два ночи.

- Прости, Папа. Мне просто было нужно… - застонал Наруто.

- Эй, солнышко! Перестань. Папа ничуть не расстроен, и я – тоже. Мы просто хотим помочь. Расскажи нам, что случилось, - прервал его Какаши.

- Если это тебе как-то поможет, Нару, завтра мы возьмем выходной. Ты есть и всегда был самым важным в нашей жизни.

Ирука тяжело уселся рядом с Какаши, когда они услышали, как Наруто всхлипнул в телефонную трубку.

- Я люблю вас, парни! Вы ведь это знаете, верно? – Наруто сделал паузу, пока его Дада и Папа издали возгласы согласия, а потом продолжил, - После того, как мы покончили с «веревочным» упражнением, мы вернулись назад в нашу комнату. Саске получил конверт с работы. Он сказал, что это нечто, что прислал ему Хьюга, и что оно требовало его немедленного внимания. Он оставил конверт в чемодане в ванной. Я увидел его, когда чистил зубы.

- Наруто, - предостерегающе произнес Ирука, но знал, что было уже поздно.

- Да, посмотрел! Мне жаль, Папа. Он просто лежал там, и вдобавок, если это было связано с работой, то рано или поздно я бы все равно о нем узнал, поэтому я посмотрел.

Наруто замолчал, и хотя его родители не видели его, они могли только предполагать, судя по звукам ударов, что Наруто бьет себя трубкой по голове.

- Но, Папа, как я жалею, что посмотрел! Как я хотел бы, чтобы тогда я просто выплюнул эту чертову пасту и отправился в кровать!

Какаши издал тяжелый вздох. Судя по всему, самый младший Учиха не был до конца честен про содержимое конверта.

- И что же там было, солнышко?

- Досье на меня, Папа. И не просто на одного меня… на меня и абсолютно на всех и каждого человека, связанного со мной. Тебя, Папу, Минато, мою мать. Медицинские карты, школьные записи. Газетные статьи.

- Этот маленький ублюдок, - прошипел Какаши.

- Какаши! – взорвался Ирука, - Нару… И что ты сделал?

Следующий звук, который они услышали, было невозможно ни с чем перепутать, и он разбил их сердца. Наруто рыдал.

- Я просто сидел там. Там были фотографии нас всех на Рождество, и еще как мы играем в парке. Но там была еще одна… та, что я раньше никогда не видел. Где он ее только взял?

- Наруто, - произнес Какаши голосом, предназначенным для истеричных подростков, понимающих, что их преподаватель по математике завалил их на экзамене, - Что было на фотографии?

Наруто послушался властности в голосе своего отца и вытер глаза.

- Там были Минато и Кушина, они держали новорожденного… меня. Они выглядели такими счастливыми… Знаю, у нас есть и другие фото их со мной… что сняли за те целые две недели, что мы были вместе, но как этот придурок заполучил в свои руки фото, которое даже я никогда не видел?

- Не знаю, солнышко. Может быть, один из друзей твоих родителей снял…

- Вы – мои родители! – пронзительно закричал Наруто, вставая и начиная мерять шагами кабинет.

- Наруто, перестань, - произнес Какаши, - они были твоими родителями, и они любили тебя. Они не хотели тебя покидать.

- Но покинули же! Покинули, а ты нашел меня, и вы с папой вырастили меня… любили меня. Почему этого не достаточно? Я ничего про них не помню! Я ценю, что они подарили мне жизнь в этом мире. Ценю, что они были хорошими людьми. Но я люблю их только за то, что они отдали меня ВАМ!

Какаши почувствовал, как его сердце разрывается от боли за его сына, за его наставника и его жену, и, как ни странно это звучит, за самого младшего Учиху. Наруто не был на него зол. Наруто злился на нечто большее и более болезненное, чем глупое вторжение в личную жизнь, но парню необходим был кто-то живой… кто-то рядом… чтобы взять вину на себя, а этот мелкий придурок взял и подвернулся под руку.

- Наруто, - Какаши медленно провел ладонью по лицу, - что ты собираешься делать теперь?

Наруто вздрогнул всем телом, словно ему дали пощечину, и сел на пол, скрестив ноги. Оказывается, он бы предпочел, чтобы Какаши называл его «солнышком», чем произносил его имя таким голосом. Закрывая глаза, он от всей души пожелал, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его целиком. Ему не стоило так говорить. Он не врал. Это были его истинные чувства, и он их испытывал уже какое-то время. Но Какаши с Ирукой так упорно добивались, чтобы его «биологические» родители присутствовали в его жизни, а он бросил им в лицо такие слова… в два ночи… перед новым школьным днем.

- Папа… прости меня. Мне не стоило так говорить, я…

- Не ври, Наруто.

Наруто проглотил комок в горле и прошептал:

- Ты злишься?

Какаши вздохнул, но улыбнулся, когда ощутил, что Ирука прислонился к его плечу.

- Нет, солнышко. Ты – наш сын, и я счастлив, что ты считаешь Папу и меня своими родителями. Фактически, не думаю, что ты сможешь когда-нибудь понять, что мы сейчас чувствуем, до тех пор, пока у тебя не появятся собственные дети, которые захотят проорать тебе про их любовь и показать тебе их слегка собственническую натуру посередине ночи.

- Спасибо тебе, - Наруто издал тихий смешок.

- Наруто, после всего вышесказанного, нам всем как-нибудь надо будет сесть и поговорить о твоих чувствах к Минато и Кушине, ладно? – сказал Ирука.

- Ага, ладно, Папа, - тихо произнес Наруто, и он действительно имел это в виду. Этот «эпизод» с Саске вызвал у него ряд новых вопросов.

- Ну, солнышко, - сказал Какаши, ложась на спину в постели и притягивая к себе Ируку, - Что теперь?

- Зае…сь, - прорычал Наруто, пока обдумывал свой следующий шаг.

- Предполагаю, что да, но я настаиваю, чтобы ты повесил трубку до того, как мы с Ирукой начнем этим заниматься.

- Какаши!

- ПАПА!

- О, так это не было предложением? Виноват, - Какаши широко ухмыльнулся, отползая прочь от враждебных действий Ируки.

- Я не могу с ним работать.

Ирука замер и перестал дышать. Какаши вздохнул.

- И какие у тебя есть варианты?

- Я попрошу перевода в Суну, - Наруто оперся о стол и подождал, пока до его родителей дойдет то, что он сказал.

- В Суну, - повторил за ним Ирука.

- Ты этого действительно хочешь? Ты понимаешь, что оставляешь здесь? – спросил Какаши и мысленно пожелал своему сердцу продолжать биться, даже обдумывая идею переезда Наруто.

- Да, папа. Знаю. – Наруто сделал вдох. – И знаю, что заморачиваюсь этой «Учиховской» хренью больше, чем она того стоит. Знаю, что он сделал это вовсе не для того, чтобы ранить меня, но все равно ранил. Я не могу его видеть. Мне больно.

- Почему? – спросил Какаши, снова садясь на кровати. Возможно, был еще шанс…

- Я смотрю на него и думаю…

- Что?

- Думаю, что у нас могли бы быть…

Ирука тоже сел на кровати.

- Могли бы быть что, Нару?

- Ничего. Не важно. Слушайте, я знаю, что вы, ребята, устали, а мне еще надо послать пару мейлов, поэтому я хочу пожелать вам спокойной ночи.

- Наруто…

- Люблю вас обоих! И всегда буду любить. Мне повезло, что вы у меня есть, поэтому спасибо вам. Спокойной ночи.

Какаши открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но услышал гудки.

- Твою мать! – закричал он от гнева на гудящую трубку.

И в хозяйстве Хатаке-Умино-Узумаки стало на один телефон меньше.

ххх

На пути назад, в свою комнату, Наруто накинул зеленый плед на Гая, которого обнаружил спящим на диване в комнате ожидания, и отправился в медиа центр. Он не спал, поэтому он как раз мог приступить к намеченным действиям.

ххх

Шикамару перечитал просьбу о переводе Наруто.

- Проблематично.

Должно быть, случилось нечто плохое. Учиха что-то вытворил. Но что? Что могло заставить Наруто бросить родителей и всех своих друзей? Его мысли были прерваны реакцией Кибы на сообщение.

- Какого черта?- звук чего-то, упавшего на пол, эхом прозвучал в кабинете лохматого парня. – Что, все это уже получили? Ни хрена, Наруто нас не бросит. Нет, твою мать!

Шикамару закрыл глаза и откинулся в кресле. Такое случалось не часто, но на этот раз он вынужден был согласиться с Кибой.

- Проблематично и хреново…

ххх

Когда на следующее утро Саске проснулся, комната была пуста.

- Черт.

Отбрасывая в сторону одеяло и простыни, Саске толчком поднялся с кровати и перекинул ноги на другую сторону. Положив локти на колени, а голову на ладони, Саске посмотрел на идеально заправленную кровать. На мгновение ужас охватил его, и он кинулся обыскивать комнату в поисках доказательств пребывания в ней своего соседа. Он же не мог уехать, верно? Увидев оранжевые пижамные штаны Наруто, что выглядывали из ящика комода, Саске позволил себе расслабиться.

Вроде как. Бесчувственные, недружелюбные сволочи, которые не знают, когда им стоит достать свою голову из задницы, типично не могут заставить себя расслабиться… ну, не полностью.

И как он собирался исправить всю эту ситуацию? Он встал и провел ладонью по волосам, вздрагивая, когда пальцы задели пару склеенных прядей. Он медленно направился в ванную, раздумывая по дороге, с какого бока подобраться к отношениям, который были, в лучшем случае, лишь мимолетным порывом. Узумаки был в ярости. Это Саске мог бы заметить, даже если бы совсем ослеп. Но добе был также обижен. Саске никогда больше не хотел видеть такое его выражения лица. Никогда в жизни. Наруто взбесился, когда нашел папку, но в этих стальных голубых глазах плескалось разочарование, и именно оно заставило Саске стоять прошлой ночью над кроватью Наруто, в попытке придумать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы сгладить обиду спящего парня.

Он так ничего и не придумал прошлой ночью, и это утро тоже не было многообещающим. Он вздохнул и включил душ.

ххх

Саске увидел Наруто только за завтраком, но парень даже на него не посмотрел. Блондин сидел рядом с… нет, между несколькими джентльменами и был погружен в ленивую беседу. Саске наблюдал, как тот смеется и улыбается, но тот самый Наруто с прошлой ночи все равно оставался в этих блестящих голубых глазах… И почему эти тупицы не замечали, что Наруто охотнее предпочел бы находиться подальше отсюда. Ну, в любом другом месте, только не рядом с ним, разумеется.

- Доброе утро, пасмурный мой.

Саске повернулся и обнаружил Гая, сидящего рядом с ним и ласкающего ладонями кружку с кофе.

- Хм.

Саске взглянул на свой нетронутый завтрак.

- Вчера ночью Наруто воспользовался правом «экстренной ситуации» и позвонил своему отцу, - проговорил Гай в поддержание разговора. – Ты что-нибудь про это знаешь?

Саске сжал салфетку на коленях.

- Знаю.

- Понятно. Ну, тогда, наверное, тебе стоит поговорить со своим энергичным и полным юности спутником. Он кажется подавленным сегодня, - вымученный смех Наруто прозвенел в комнате. – Или ты так не думаешь?

- Хм.

ххх

Саске сел перед экраном компьютера и прочитал список сообщений перед тем, как решить, какое же из них прочитать первым. Увидев сообщение от своего брата, его глаза расширились, и он заставил себя кликнуть мышкой на мейл Итачи.

- Ох, бля…

ххх

ДМЗ снова была похожа на город-призрак, но только команда Наруто была в курсе, почему так случилось. Они стояли на своей стороне, стойкие, молчаливые, с мрачной враждебностью, совершенно не присущей обычно живой и веселой группе людей.

Появилась команда Саске, и Киба, перескочив через «демаркационную» линию, впечатал Неджи в стену ближайшей кабинки.

- Какого черта натворил ваш «золотой мальчик», - выплюнул он.

Губы Неджи скривились в гримасу злости, и он с яростью оторвал руки брюнета от своего пиджака.

- Не вздумай снова ко мне прикоснуться!

Сакура вышла вперед и ткнула прекрасно наманикюреным пальчиком в направлении взлохмаченного брюнета.

- Ты, что, обкурился, Инузука?

Киба зарычал, но остановился, когда твердая рука упала ему на плечо.

- Киба. Прекрати.

Киба кивнул и встал позади Гаары. Рыжеволосый парень чрезвычайно внимательно посмотрел на Неджи перед тем, как вторгнуться в его личное пространство. Обе команды затаили дыхание, когда Гаара протянул руку и затянул потуже галстук Хьюги так, словно он это проделывал каждый день.

- Хьюга, - любезно произнес Гаара, не глядя парню в глаза, однако все туже затягивая черную ткань.

- Сабаку, - произнес Неджи, все его тело напрягалось по мере того, как галстук продолжал затягиваться.

- Сегодня утром Узумаки Наруто направил Итачи свое заявление о переводе в Суну. – Зеленые глаза встретились с бледно фиолетовыми. Тишина наполнила всю ДМЗ.

- Ты что-нибудь про это знаешь?

- Нет.

Гаара вежливо кивнул, отпустил галстук и сделал шаг назад.

- Зачем ему это делать? – спросил Ли, делая несколько шагов вперед и становясь рядом с Неджи, который отказывался поправлять галстук вокруг своей шеи и вместо этого сердито смотрел на рыжего парня перед ним.

- Никто из нас этого не знает, Ли, - сказала Хината. – Он высказал просьбу, чтобы нам всем позволили остаться, и чтобы к Учихе Саске перешел весь четырнадцатый этаж, целиком.

- Должно было случиться нечто плохое. Наруто обожает свою работу. Даже если ему приходится работать с этим придурком.

Четыре пары глаз сердито посмотрели на Кибу.

- А что? Он такой и есть. Все так думают. И точка.

Шино пожал плечами. Надоедливый шумный парень был прав.

- Какова бы ни была причина, она может не иметь ничего общего с Учихой. Вы говорили с Узумаки? – спросил Шино.

- Еще нет, но поговорим, - произнесла Хината с легкой угрозой в голосе.

Обе группы посмотрели на нее широко открытыми глазами.

- В этом случае, возможно, вам стоит пораздражать нас своими мелкими теориями заговора, когда вам будет что предъявить, - заявил Неджи, поворачиваясь спиной. Все остальные последовали за ним.

- Мы можем теперь воспользоваться правом «экстренной ситуации»? – спросил Киба Гаару и Шикамару.

Гаара вздохнул.

- Пока нет.

- Проблематично.

ххх

Саске крался по коридору в надежде найти блондинистого идиота. Какого черта себе добе думает? Ты не можешь вот так просто бросить работу… работу, в которой ты занимаешь вторую по величине позицию в корпорации Учиха, из-за каких-то фотографий! Ну ладно, Саске вел себя, как придурок… и что с того? Он с Наруто гладили друг друга против шерсти с самого первого дня…

Шаги Саске уменьшались по мере того, как он останавливался. Ну, может быть, не совсем с первого…

ххх

- Маленький братец, ты не можешь вот так просто стоять в углу. Эта вечеринка устроена в твою честь, в конце концов.

- Хм.

- Ох, господи… шесть лет высшего образования, а ты продолжаешь говорить, как настоящий Учиха. Никогда еще я так тобой не гордился.

- Разве ты не должен быть где-нибудь, исполняя свои Президентские обязанности? – насмешливо ухмыльнулся Саске, поднося широкий бокал к губам и ощущая жжение по мере того, как алкоголь тек вниз по его горлу.

- А, ты забываешь, что теперь я – Президент. Я делаю, что хочу.

- Хм. Ты уже встретил «другого»? – спросил Саске, сканируя взглядом толпу шикарно одетых гостей.

- Узумаки?

Саске просто смотрел вперед.

- Да. Встретил.

Саске устремил свои темные глаза на брата и почти вздрогнул от веселого взгляда, которым посмотрел на него старший Учиха.

- Ты – садистская задница, - Саске проглотил остаток янтарного напитка, а потом повернулся к брату, - Дорогой старший братец, пожалуйста, расскажи мне про молодого человека, с которым я буду делить пост Вице-Президента.

- Ах… Я сегодня засну счастливым…

- Придурок.

- Узумаки Наруто – твоя полная противоположность во всех смыслах. Светловолосый, невысокого роста, светлоглазый. Счастливый, беззаботный, шумный. Единственное, что делает вас похожими, так это то, что вы оба представляете собой высший разряд своей категории. Абсолютное совершенство без исключения и выше всяких ожиданий.

- Хм.

Внезапно братья подняли головы, когда по банкетному залу разнесся смех. Толпа немного расступилась, и они увидели покрасневшую от смущения женщину, в пустым бокалом в руке. Причина происходящего стала очевидной, когда Саске увидел светловолосого парня в белом смокинге, который протянул руку и успокоительно похлопал женщину по плечу. Саске даже не понял, как начал двигаться в его сторону, ровно до тех пор, пока не оказался в нескольких шагах от пары и не услышал, о чем они говорят.

- Нет, нет, на самом деле это моя вина, это я решил одеться в белое. Это все равно, как если бы я напросился на нечто подобное. Закон Мэрфи… зараза. – Загорелая рука прошлась по светлым, торчащим во все стороны, волосам, а голубые глаза сверками весельем и смехом над самим собой.

Робкая, как мышь, женщина смотрела на него с мгновение перед тем, как разразиться слезами. Блондин улыбнулся ей, его улыбка высветила тонкие, бледные шрамы на обеих щеках, и схватил бокал красного вина с подноса официанта перед тем, как протянуть его женщине с извинениями.

Блондин наклонился к женщине, его голубые глаза искрились от озорства, словно сапфиры.

- А теперь у меня имеется достойная причина отправиться домой. Я бы обнял вас в благодарность, но как вы видите… - парень указал на красное пятно, просочившееся на ткань брюк с белого смокинга, - я несколько промок… и покраснел. Я вполне мог бы сойти за отгоняющий беды талисман для Учих в таком виде, вы не находите? – От этой фразы женщина слабо улыбнулась, а парень вернул ей улыбку тысячекратно, - А теперь, мисс, пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь остатком вечера.

Светловолосый парень подошел к высокому, серебристо волосому мужчине со смехом, и Саске вздрогнул, когда ощутил, как его брат слегка коснулся его бока.

- Вот это, младший братец, и был Узумаки Наруто.

Саске не произнес ни слова.

ххх

Для человека, который сам предложил Саске поговорить со своим энергичным спутником, Гаю удивительно удавалось усложнить для Саске эту задачу. Несомненно, сегодня был день лекций, а Наруто захватил единственное одиночное кресло впереди аудитории. Саске сидел в трех креслах от него и практически дымился от гнева.

ххх

- … важно, чтобы вы хвалили своих сотрудников. Давайте им понять, что вы цените их работу.

- Видишь… - начал Наруто и резко остановился. «Видишь, теме!» Но Наруто больше не разговаривал с этим человеком.

ххх

- …важно, чтобы у вас было взаимопонимание с вашими сотрудниками, но помните также о том, что работа – это не детский сад и не развлечение. Ваша задача, как управленца, направлять их и держать в узде…

- До тебя дошло… - Саске сжал зубы так сильно, что они хрустнули. «До тебя дошло, добе?» Но блондин смотрел прямо перед собой. С лицом лишенным каких-либо эмоций. Это было ненормально… и это была его, Саске, вина.

ххх

- Последним упражнением на сегодня будет задание для каждой команды взобраться по отдельному участку скалы, что находится перед вами. Пока вы будете взбираться вверх, помните, что коммуникация и разумный компромисс являются основополагающими для достижения успеха как в бизнесе, так и в достижении личных целей. А теперь, мои полные юности товарищи, прошу подойти к нашим сотрудникам, чтобы на вас одели снаряжение для скалолазания, и можете приступать.

Наруто закрыл глаза и начал читать про себя мантру «дома лучше всего… дома лучше всего».

- Как бы ты не молился, это не сработает. Пойдем.

Голубые глаза распахнулись в глубокие омуты черных глаз. Наруто вежливо кивнул и отошел прочь.

- Черт возьми, Узумаки! – сказал Саске, нагоняя молчаливого блондина. – Я был придурком. Я признаю это. Я мог бы спросить тебя… ДОЛЖЕН был спросить тебя, но если бы ты знал хоть что-нибудь об Учихах, то…

- Мистер Учиха, мне наплевать, и я не желаю ничего знать. Не говорите со мной. – Наруто оттолкнул более высокого по росту парня в сторону и подошел к сотруднику лагеря.

- Добе, - прорычал Саске, но прежде, чем он смог продолжить, отчаянно покрасневшая девушка застегнула ремни вокруг его талии и между ног.

Наруто наблюдал, как сотрудница одевала Саске, отчаянно пытаясь подавить кровотечение из носа от возбуждения, а сволочь пытался полностью ее игнорировать. Издевательские замечания всплыли у него в уме, и он почти улыбнулся, но вместо этого потряс головой и сконцентрировался на словах сотрудника, который рассказывал ему про скалолазание, безопасность и давал полезные подсказки.

- Ну, ладно, вы оба готовы. Помните, что если вы упадете, трос вас подхватит, но при этом вы ударитесь о стену, поэтому крепко держитесь. И веселитесь по полной! Помните свои юные и полные энергии цели и достигайте их!

Оба, и Саске, и Наруто, закатили глаза перед тем, как подойти к стене и взяться за свой первый выступ.

ххх

Гай наблюдал снизу, как группа карабкается по стене. Как он и предполагал, Саске и Солнышко были лучше всех. До сих пор они не проронили с друг другом ни слова. Им это вовсе было не нужно. Саске взбирался наверх первым, затем останавливался. Наруто взбирался следом, и когда нагонял напарника, взбирался выше. Затем Саске следовал за ним. И так это все продолжалось, никто из парней не был ни ведущим, ни ведомым. Время от времени, когда они не пытались подровнять друг другу физиономии, Гаю становилось любопытно, зачем Итачи прислал к нему этих двоих… Их командная работа была безупречна. Им вообще не нужна была коммуникация. Они читали друг друга на уровне понимания, совершенно отличном от других, единственном в своем роде. Если бы Гая попросили описать этот уровень понимания, то он бы описал его как «глубинный уровень». Саске считывал эмоции в глазах Наруто с точностью лазерного хронометра, а Наруто понимал невербальную коммуникацию Учихи, словно читал инструкцию по эксплуатации «Саске для чайников».

Гай вздохнул. Все остальные тоже это видели. Парням на роду было написано быть друзьями, напарниками и может быть… очень может быть, чем-то большим. Почему они оба так отчаянно, с невероятным упорством, сопротивлялись неизбежному?

ххх

Они карабкались в полном молчании уже пятнадцать минут перед тем, как Саске решил, что с него довольно.

- Итачи отправил тебе маленькое письмо, добе.

- …

- Какого черта ты вытворяешь?

- …

- Он тебя не отпустит, - Саске подтянулся к молчащему блондину, - я ему не позволю.

Голубые глаза встретились с ним взглядом, и он почти вздрогнул от нескрываемой ярости в их глубинах. Однако, он был Учихой, и поэтому просто пожал плечами.

- Более того, никогда бы не догадался, что ты пасуешь перед трудностями, - он вытянулся, чтобы ухватиться за следующий выступ, передвигая левую ногу вверх и в сторону, чтобы справиться с расстоянием до камня, - но, опять таки, я всегда знал, что ты – неудачник.

Саске намеревался сделать движение правой ногой, но обнаружил, что его лодыжку удерживают. Взглянув вниз, он увидел руку Наруто, вцепившуюся ему в ногу.

- Я же приказал тебе не разговаривать со мной, теме!

Саске кивнул, его лицо расслабилось до выражения лица школьного учителя, пытающегося успокоить безрассудного ребенка.

- Конечно, тупица, приказал. Ну и как твои приказы выполняются?

- Ты, ублюдок! – прошипел Наруто, - Зачем тебе быть против моего ухода? Ты ведь получишь все! Только не говори мне, что радовался, когда узнал, что меня возьмут вторым вице. Пост вице-президента был твоим еще с рождения, и как только ты собрался его занять, тебе пришлось делить его неизвестно с кем! Скажи мне… посмотри мне в глаза и скажи мне, что это не взбесило тебя, теме.

- Добе, я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой мои чувства, когда твои собственные чувства так однозначно заставляют тебя принять самое идиотское решение в твоей бесполезной жизни!

- Ты – такой гребаный КРЕТИН! – пронзительно закричал Наруто, последнее слово эхом пронеслось по залу. Наруто толчком подтянулся вверх, стараясь взобраться выше Саске, чтобы завершить их импровизированную сессию по обмену чувствами, когда его левая нога соскользнула с выступа. Наруто попытался отпустить хватку на ноге Саске, но каким-то образом его рука запуталась в штанине спортивных брюк Учихи.

Саске с ужасом смотрел, как эмоции мчались по загорелому лицу Наруто… гнев, вечно преследующее Учиху разочарование, а затем шок, страх, и, наконец, паника.

- Наруто!

Но Наруто уже соскальзывал со стены, увлекая Саске за собой.

ххх

На какое-то мгновение, Саске наслаждался ощущением падения. Почему они оба так расстроились? Они оба были обвязаны страховкой, и эта стена совершенно не была настоящей горой. Они отлетят от стены, а потом полетят обратно. Он повернулся лицом к блондину, чтобы сказать ему прекратить вести себя по-детски, но один взгляд на добе заставил сердце сжаться от страха.

Наруто прижимал руку к груди, его глаза были плотно зажмурены. Саске ощутил, как тросы растянулись, насколько могли под их тяжестью, и теперь парни должны были качнуться, как гигантский маятник, назад к стене. Вытянувшись, Саске схватил за грудки выцветшую оранжевую майку Наруто и рывком притянул парня к своей груди. Он расслышал болезненный стон, когда руку Наруто зажало между их телами. Саске повернулся в последнюю секунду так, чтобы его тело защищало Наруто от стены, и приготовился к удару.

Они оба вскрикнули, когда произошло столкновение. Наруто – потому, что его рука была зажата между ними, а Саске – потому, что его голова и спина ударились о стену с резонирующим хрустом.

Наруто открыл глаза и увидел лицо Саске в нескольких дюймах от своего. Увидел, как боль заполняет полуночные глубины, и постарался понять произошедшее.

- Зачем? – спросил Наруто, пока глаза Саске затуманивались, он начинал терять сознание.

- … тело… просто двигалось… само.

Наруто обнял Саске изо всех сил, темноволосая голова парня упала ему на плечо, и пронзительно позвал на помощь.

ххх

Неджи сидел в огромном конференц-зале вместе с Сакурой и Шино. Их рабочий день уже закончился, и они все ждали Ли. Поглядывая на часы, Неджи откинулся в своем кресле.

- Ли уже вот-вот должен появиться с информацией, - сказал он, изящным пальцем рисуя на столе узоры.

- Думаешь, нам стоит пригласить и другую команду? Они, судя по всему, так же в этом заинтересованы, как и мы, – спросила Сакура, поворачивая кресло и глядя в огромное окно от пола до потолка. Она улыбнулась.

- Ты их сегодня видел?

Шино кивнул, не то, чтобы Сакура могла его видеть, сидя к нему спиной, а Неджи издал «хм» в качестве согласия. Они сидели в молчании, пока Неджи не встал.

- Да, нам надо их пригласить.

Сакура тихо рассмеялась в своем кресле. Бровь Неджи вопросительно поднялась, и он молча наблюдал, как она закружилась в кресле, чтобы ему не было видно, как она над ним смеется.

- Что-то смешное, Харуно?

Сакура грациозно встала и подошла к высокому импозантному парню.

- Хмм, да, кое-что. Меня совершенно не удивляет, что ты хочешь пригласить команду Наруто.

- Я все равно не вижу юмора, - был мрачный ответ Неджи.

Сакура подняла руку и сняла яркий рыжий волос с плеча Неджи.

- Ответь мне, Неджи. Когда это ты успел завести себе домашнего любимца?

Неджи уставился на волос. Шино фыркнул.

- И заставит ли тебя этот любимец спать на диване, если его не позовут?

Сакура кивнула, смех и озорство заставили ее глаза засверкать.

- Тебе стоит завести бутылку со спреем для наказаний, Неджи. Сегодняшний маленький акт агрессивности не стоит спускать хорошо воспитанному домашнему любимцу.

ххх

- Мистер Учиха в порядке. У него небольшое сотрясение, и мы продержим его сегодня до завтрашнего утра, чтобы периодически его будить, но не считая нескольких синяков, на следующее утро он будет в полном порядке.

Наруто вздохнул, отворачиваясь от окна. Он умудрился растянуть запястье, и теперь оно было перевязано и висело у груди на голубоватой повязке. Наруто кивнул врачу лагеря, кто в качестве исключения не был одет в зеленое, и улыбнулся.

- Можно ли мне побыть здесь какое-то время?

- Конечно.

Наруто подошел к кровати и посмотрел на лежащего там и дремлющего парня.

- Ты такой идиот, ты ведь знаешь это? Удар предназначался мне… Я должен был бы увидеть приближающуюся стену.

Наруто придвинул стул поближе к кровати и устало плюхнулся на него, проводя ушибленной правой рукой по взъерошенным волосам.

- Посмотри на себя… Похоже, теперь моя очередь сказать тебе «И о чем ты только думал?»

Наруто оглядел парня с ног до головы. У Учихи были темные круги под глазами от травмы головы и, вероятно, от недостатка сна, как сказал доктор. Его кожа была бледной и безупречной и почти светилась, контрастируя с темными, как ночь, волосами.

Наруто поднял руку и убрал прядь темных волос с лица спящего человека. Она была мягче, чем Наруто себе представлял, и загорелая рука задержалась на волосах.

- Просыпайся, теме. Теперь я хочу надрать тебе задницу, - прошептал Наруто и подпрыгнул на стуле, когда бледные веки открылись и показали напряженные черные глаза.

- Ты тоже ударился головой, добе? – прошептал Саске, мигая от усилия видеть лучше, - потому что твоей попытке надрать мне задницу не суждено случиться в этой жизни.

Наруто таращился на него широко раскрытыми глазами какое-то мгновение, а потом улыбнулся.

- И это говорил человек, прикованный к постели.

Глаза Саске пробежались по нему с головы до ног, оценивая полученные повреждения перед тем, как снова взглянуть в небесно голубые глаза.

- И это говорит человек с одной рукой.

- Если я чему и научился в этом лагере, так это управляться только одной рукой.

- Хм. Только если я – твоя вторая рука, добе.

Тишина после этого заявления чуть не утопила обоих парней, пока они глядели куда угодно, только не друг на друга.

Саске вздохнул.

- Послушай, прости меня… Наруто…

Наруто поднял голову и улыбнулся.

- Эй, все нормально. Я знаю, что ты не хотел меня обидеть. Ты просто не знал. Думаю, я это понимаю. Учихи – странные существа, знаешь ли.

Саске ухмыльнулся.

- Больше, чем ты только можешь себе представить. Тебе стоит заказать кому-нибудь мое исследование.

- Теме, уж лучше я спрошу тебя самого.

- Это тоже сработает.

Глаза Саске начали закрываться, и он медленно повернул голову в сторону светловолосого парня и протянул бледные пальцы, чтобы осторожно дотронуться до загорелой руки, что лежала рядом с ним на простыне.

- Ты ведь не уйдешь, правда?

Глаза Наруто расширились, но прежде чем он успел ответить, палату наполнило тихое ритмичное дыхание Учихи.

Что Саске имел в виду: компанию или стул рядом со своей кроватью?

ххх

Было уже девять вечера, обе команды сидели вокруг деревянного стола и смотрели друг на друга. Наконец, Сакура, закатив глаза, обратилась к аудитории:

- Мы собрались здесь поговорить про Саске и Узумаки.

- Наруто, - поправил ее Киба, - если вы называете теме по имени, тогда называйте и Наруто по имени.

- Ладно, собачник… Саске и Наруто, - Сакура смягчилась и примирительно взмахнула тонкой ручкой.

Только рука Хинаты, что схватила его довольно резко, удержала Кибу на своем месте.

- О чем тут говорить? – спросил Шикамару, смотря в потолок, - Или, скорее, что у вас есть такого, чем вы хотите с нами поделиться?

Неджи кивнул Ли начинать, и темноволосый парень встал.

- Майто Гай – мой дядя. Он также является владельцем и тренером заведения, где находятся Наруто и Саске. Сегодня вечером он звонил мне, чтобы рассказать, как там поживают наши боссы.

Все глаза устремились на говорящего, который кивнул и продолжил.

- Он сказал, что они круто начали. Две драки с самого утра, а они не пробыли там и часа.

- Ну, никогда бы не догадался… - Киба закатил глаза.

- На следующее утро они оба выглядели в лучшем настроении, а потом их связали вместе.

- Что? – спросил Неджи.

- Да, это отличное упражнение, которое позволяет команде научиться работать, как одно целое. Судя по всему, Саске и Наруто были единственной командой, что его прошли. Дядя думал, что они добились потрясающих успехов. Потом, сегодня утром, Наруто проснулся и отказался говорить с Саске. Дяде так и не удалось выяснить, почему, но Саске все-таки признал, что в курсе, что не так с Узумаки.

Глаза Неджи задвигались по сторонам… Ни одна из частей его тела не дернулась, а дыхание осталось абсолютно таким же ровным, но для Гаары и этого было достаточно.

- Что ты знаешь, Хьюга?

Бледные глаза встретились с ярко зелеными, и Сакура удержала смешок, скрыв его за кашлем.

- У меня есть теория на этот счет о том, что произошло.

- Просим поделиться с нами, - зеленые глаза сузились.

- Саске попросил меня собрать информацию, всю, что можно, на Узумаки, а именно про его биологических родителей, приемных родителей, а также про то, каким образом они могут быть знакомы с его отцом.

Вся комната просто смотрела на него, а Неджи продолжил.

- Я выслал ему всю информацию еще вчера.

Шикамару охнул.

- Наруто нашел ее. Он не смог бы устоять. Учиха, вероятно, обыграл это, как нечто с работы, поскольку это было прислано тобой, и Наруто запросто мог подумать, что он имеет полное право знать, что это.

- И что ты накопал? – спросил Киба спокойным ледяным голосом.

- Там были фотографии его родителей, Хатаке и Умино. Газетные вырезки, освещающие тот случай, а также отчеты средств массовой информации по официальным слушаньям…

Лицо Гаары стало жестким, как камень, Киба тихо выругался про себя. Хината покачала головой, а Шикамару посмотрел в потолок, даже не утруждая себя высказыванием, насколько случившееся было «проблематичным».

- Это все могло заставить Наруто расстроиться.

- Да, по словам дяди, прошлой ночью он звонил своему отцу в два часа ночи и так не вернулся в свою комнату. Он не разговаривал с Саске весь день и избегал его всеми возможными способами. Наконец, во время последнего упражнения, скалолазания, Саске удалось что-то сказать Наруто прямо перед несчастным случаем, потому что Наруто закричал, что Саске – кретин.

- Аминь! – произнес Киба.

- Что за несчастный случай? – спросили Хината и Сакура одновременно.

Ли кивнул обеим девушкам и продолжил.

- Наруто потерял равновесие, и каким-то образом его рука застряла в штанине Саске, поэтому, когда он падал, он потянул их обоих за собой. Их удержали страховочные тросы, но они ударились о стену. Каким-то образом Саске принял удар на себя, потерял сознание и сейчас находится в изоляторе с небольшим сотрясением мозга. У Наруто вывихнуто запястье. В последний раз, когда дядя проверял их, Наруто спал у кровати Саске.

Восемь пар глаз переглянулись и стали переваривать полученную информацию, которую любезно предоставил Ли.

- Как вы думаете, он все еще хочет уйти? – спросила Хината.

Команда Саске повернулась посмотреть на Хинату, которая обратилась с вопросом к Гааре, Кибе и Шикамару.

- Не знаю, - сказал Киба.

- Нам нужно больше информации, - сказал Гаара.

- Нам нужна «экстренная ситуация», - произнес Шикамару. Хината и Киба улыбнулись этому предложению, а Гаара кивнул с неизменившимся выражением лица. Команда Саске смотрела на них в замешательстве.

Киба ударил открытыми ладонями по столу, притягивая к себе всеобщее внимание.

- Нам потребуется помощь.

- Возможно, я смогу вам в этом помочь.

Все взгляды устремились к открывшейся двери.

ххх

Кому: Моему Печальному Разочарованному Миньону

От кого: От Принца Тьмы

Мой глупый маленький миньон,

Тебе отказано в твоей просьбе.

Никогда больше не беспокой меня своими страхами и сомнениями.

Учиха Итачи

Повелитель Преисподней, т.е. Учихи Инк.

Головной офис, Коноха, Лист

ххх

Саске не был уверен, который был час, когда он проснулся в следующий раз, его голова пульсировала от боли, поэтому он и не пытался это выяснить. В плате было темно, только тусклый белый свет просачивался сквозь единственное окно.

- Мистер Учиха.

Голова Саске резко повернулась на голос, и он не удержал болезненный стон от резкого движения. Он увидел человека, стоящего рядом с его кроватью. Он был одет в белый халат и Саске решил, что, должно быть, это – врач.

- Я просто пришел разбудить вас. Я дам вам кое-что от головной боли.

Доктор протянул Саске две таблетки и помог ему сесть. Саске передернуло, когда врач подтолкнул его под спину.

- Простите, - прошептал врач, - я совершенно забыл про синяки. Они еще поболят какое-то время.

Саске кивнул, принимая предложенный стакан воды и проглатывая таблетки. Отдавая стакан назад, Саске спросил молчащего человека.

- А как мой доб… мой бизнес-партнер?

Человек улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

- Ну, он растянул запястье, и подозреваю, что завтра утром у него будет ужасное растяжение мышц шеи, - врач указал на противоположную сторону кровати.

Черные глаза комично расширились. Наруто сидел на стуле, придвинутом вплотную к кровати, а светловолосая голова покоилась у Саске на бедре.

- Ох.

Доктор кивнул.

- Спите спокойно, сэр. Я больше не буду вас будить.

Саске не отрывал глаз от светловолосой головы.

- Да, благодарю вас.

После того, как прозвучал тихий щелчок закрываемой двери, Саске осторожно положил руку на торчащие во все стороны светлые пряди. Конечно, он прикасался к ним и раньше. Никто не катается друг с другом по полу, размахивая кулаками без того, чтобы не прикасаться… тянуть… за волосы, но на этот раз все было по-другому. Медленно, нежно, по-особенному.

- Добе, - прошептал Саске.

Нос Наруто сморщился, и блондин пошевелился, но голубые глаза так и не открылись.

- Добе, иди в свою кровать, идиот.

Загорелая рука вытянулась и нежно взяла бледные пальцы Саске.

- Не могу. Я же обещал.

Саске сидел неподвижно какое-то мгновение.

- Что? Что ты обещал?

- Что я останусь. А теперь… шшш… - И снова тихое сопение наполнило комнату, и Саске был полностью уверен, что наутро парень не вспомнит и слова из того, что только что сказал.

- Спокойной ночи… Наруто.

Саске сжал загорелые пальцы в своих и позволил сну унести его.

- продолжение следует-


	6. Chapter 6

Название: **The****Demilitarized****Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод: ****официально получено у автора – спасибо тебе, ****michelerene****!**

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: **.net/s/4018064/1/The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 6

Бессознательное состояние отвалило, топая, как слон, и сделало это слишком рано, по мнению Наруто. Первыми ощущениями, которые у него появились, были боль в запястье, а еще мысли о том, что он больше никогда не сможет пошевелить шеей.

- Ох, господи, боже мой… Ооооооооой! – тихо простонал Наруто в чрезмерно накрахмаленные простыни. «Где, черт возьми, я нахожусь?» - удивился он.

- Доброе утро, добе.

Наруто повернул голову, так и не подняв ее от простыней, пока не встретился взглядом с обладателем этого веселого голоса, один его голубой глаз задергался от напряжения в мускулах.

- Теме.

Саске ухмыльнулся блондину и попытался убедить себя, что добе выглядел глупо, а не очаровательно. Вчерашняя шишка на голове была, судя по всему, гораздо более серьезной травмой, чем сказал доктор, и ему придется запланировать магнитно-резонансное обследование при самой же первой возмо…

- Я спросил, КАК ТЫ СЕБЯ ЧУВСТВУЕШЬ? – Наруто сел, беспокойство пересилило неспособность двигать затекшей шеей, - Ты меня слышишь? Ты знаешь, кто я такой? Ох, господи боже… ДОКТОРА?

Бледная рука резко вытянулась и со шлепком закрыла рот Наруто так сильно, что слезы выступили в широко распахнутых голубых глазах.

- Бля, добе. Да, я тебя слышу. Да, я знаю, кто ты такой. И я не называю каждого встречного «добе». В моей жизни имеется только один «добе»… самый большой добе из всех возможных.

Наруто кивнул, рука Саске так и осталась у него поверх рта. Он протянул руку и аккуратно убрал пальцы Саске от своего лица. Голубые глаза заговорчески забегали по сторонам перед тем, как приземлиться на чернильно-черных.

- А Итачи в курсе, что ты испытываешь к нему такие чувства?

- Добе!

- Ах! Мои юные друзья! Вы уже проснулись и снова наслаждаетесь своей весенней энергичностью друг с другом, - Гай схватился за свое сердце, покрытое зеленой тканью, - Это прекрасно… так прекрасно!

Саске не мог не заметить, что когда Гай приблизился ближе к кровати, добе передвинулся поближе к нему. Что мог «Зеленый Зверь» сделать этакого блондину?

- Ну, я собирался разбудить вас обоих, поскольку сегодня утром мне позвонил Учиха Итачи. Он попросил, чтобы вы оба присутствовали на экстренном конференц-звонке с ним и вашими командами, ровно через час.

- Экстренном? Мы оба? – спросил Наруто, отстраняясь от Саске, чтобы встать. Нет, ему НЕ СТАЛО холоднее.

- Судя по всему, да, и только ваше энергичное влияние способно исправить ситуацию. Пасмурный мой, тебе уже разрешили покинуть изолятор. Вы оба можете воспользоваться телефоном в моем кабинете. Увидимся через час.

Наруто кивнул и повернулся к Саске.

- Мне любопытно, по какому это все поводу.

Саске подвинулся на кровати так, чтобы его ноги свесились с другой стороны. Он был все еще во вчерашнем тренировочном костюме, и не совсем понимал, чувствовать ему себя счастливым, что его не раздели догола, или испытывать отвращение из-за того, что он проспал в нем всю ночь.

- Хм.

Наруто закатил глаза и последовал за морщинистым старым человеком вон из комнаты.

- Теме, как ты думаешь, можно ли почувствовать приближающийся Армагеддон? Ну, знаешь, как первый снег, что вот-вот выпадет?

ххх

- И что мы тут имеем? – проговорил Итачи, уверенно входя в конференц-зал и занимая кресло во главе длинного стола. Его длинные волосы были завязаны в лениво закрепленный хвост на затылке, и три верхних пуговицы его белоснежно белой рубашки были небрежно расстегнуты, рукава закатаны до локтей.

- Любимчики моих миньонов потеряли дар речи? Ах, мое бедное сердце, успокойся, замри….

Ухмылка Итачи заставила Хинату всхлипнуть.

- Ну, ну… Я только хочу помочь. Видите ли, я чую преступный замысел за тысячу миль. – Итачи тихонько подвигал свое кресло вперед-назад, одновременно постукивая длинными пальцами по подлокотнику, и с нетерпением ожидая, когда его введут в курс дела. – Особенно если это касается двух моих самых любимых парней.

Шикамару наклонился вперед, опуская руки на стол и сложив пальцы пирамидкой.

- Нам нужна веская причина для разговора с Наруто. Вы наверняка были проинформированы о его желании перевестись.

- Ах, да. Узумаки… он всегда такой юморной. – Итачи прекратил покачиваться на кресле и посмотрел на команду Наруто. Три… два… один…

- Забавно, только никто из нас так не думает, - прорычал Киба.

- Конечно, не думает. Сомневаюсь, что и Саскины крошки находят это смешным. Поэтому собственно, вы и являетесь крошками, а не миньонами… слишком мягкотелые. Вам определенно не хватает того садистского юмора, который обеспечивают мне мои миньоны.

Когда глаза всех присутствующих расширились, Итачи ухмыльнулся.

- Я могу предоставить вам вескую причину переговорить с ними, но я не желаю, чтобы они покидали лагерь, пока не завершится семинар. Они уедут только в случае смерти одного из них.

- Какая вам разница? – спросил Гаара, заглядывая в глаза Итачи и удерживая взгляд старшего Учихи.

- Полагаю, что всем вам хотелось бы это узнать, верно? – Итачи оглядел комнату, - К счастью, мне нет необходимости объясняться ни перед кем из вас.

Итачи наблюдал, как несколько глазных тиков мгновенно развилось в аудитории. Ну, возможно, не такие уж и мягкотелые, как он думал, но все равно, маленькие милые офисные лапочки.

- Я могу обеспечить вам конференц-звонок, но я все равно буду присутствовать.

- Конференц-звонок по поводу чего? – спросила Сакура.

- Не мои проблемы, голубушка. Но, вам бы лучше придумать нечто посерьезнее, чем разборки «чувств» и желание убедиться, что наш бедный светловолосый малыш в порядке, потому, что уверяю вас, ни один из моих миньонов не воспримет с благосклонностью такие мотивы.

- Пожалуйста, запланируйте его назавтра. Мы все будем здесь, - сказал Неджи.

Итачи улыбнулся, и это превратило все восемь сердец в чистые глыбы льда.

- Буду с нетерпением ждать.

ххх

Кому: Двум Моим Отцам

От кого: От Вашего Смущенного Сына

Тема сообщения: спасибо, что не съели меня в младенчестве

Дада и Папа,

Итак, после того, как вы выслушали мою малюсенькую ребяческую истерику, как оказалось, мне просто нужно было позаниматься вынужденным командным скалолазанием, вывихнуть себе запястье и получить небольшой «мотивирующий пинок» от Повелителя Тьмы, чтобы все снова заиграло.

Я не буду уезжать из Конохи. Хотел бы я сказать, что пришел к этой идее самостоятельно, но, как оказалось, Учихи могут быть такими жуткими… Кто бы ожидал…

Саске наорал на меня! Он просто наорал! Он сказал, что не позволит Итачи отпустить меня. Я знаю, что вы с ним не знакомы, но если только он не выбивает дерьмо из кого-нибудь (чаще всего этот кто-то это – я), он никогда не повышает голос и не использует многосложные слова. А потом теме взял и «спас» мне жизнь. Ну, папа, вздохни спокойно. Вообще-то, я не собирался умирать, но это могло бы быть больно, а тело сволочи просто взяло и само дернулось и приняло мой удар на себя. Я… ну, честно говоря, мне нечего больше про это сказать. И пап… ЗАТКНИСЬ! ИЗВРАЩЕНСКАЯ ТРЕВОГА! ИЗВРАЩЕНСКАЯ ТРЕВОГА!

А потом, словно всего этого было недостаточно, дьявол отказал в моей просьбе о чертовом переводе. А потом он осмелился сделать мне выговор за то, что я побеспокоил его своими сомнениями. Он ведь прожил всю жизнь рядом со сволочью… и можно было бы надеяться на его понимание моих страданий. В натуре Принц Тьмы и Его Величество Злобность.

Вот, вкратце и все, так что запланированную вами интервенческую операцию вы можете отложить в долгий ящик до моего очередного приступа истерики (как будто ты не говорил то же самое на ухо моему папе, дада, причем все это время).

Ну, мне пора идти. Судя по всему, сегодня утром на работе возникла экстренная ситуация, которая потребовала моего и Саске присутствия на конференц-звонке с нашими командами и самим Люцифером во главе. А затем, когда сегодня пройдет наш последний день в лагере, я буду дома!

И, наконец, буду свободен! Господи Всевышний… свободен, в конце концов.

Наруто

Отправлено с личного почтового ящика

ххх

- Итак, мы все здесь? – спросил Итачи, внимательно разглядывая свои ногти.

- Аа, да, думаю, что все. Сволочь и я здесь. А как вы, ребятки? Вы все там? – голос Наруто доносился из динамика, установленного посреди стола зала заседаний.

- Ага, босс! – сказал Киба, улыбаясь от звука голоса своего лучшего друга. – Как вы там поживаете?

- Хм.

- Точно, теме думает, что нам пора приступить к разбору экстренной ситуации. И парни, я в порядке. Все хорошо. Не волнуйтесь… ладно?

Четверо стильно одетых людей по правую сторону стола в конференц-зале выдохнули с облегчением.

- Здорово это слышать, Наруто, - произнес Гаара.

- Саске, мы собрались на эту встречу потому, что новый клиент, которого привела команда Узумаки, не соглашается на рекомендуемые сроки, предложенные Учиха Инк. Все попытки исправить ситуацию потерпели провал. Мы надеемся, что возможно, имеет смысл подключить другую команду, с которой клиент явно чувствует себя более комфортно, и это продвинет сделку вперед.

- …

- Я согласен с Учихой, - сказал Наруто. – Не понимаю, на каком основании вы решили, что это заслуживает нашего «экстренного вызова». Поскольку я меня создалось впечатление, что вы все достаточно большие мальчики и девочки. Ну, по крайней мере, мои ребята таковы.

- Наруто, конечно, все так, мы просто…

- Добе.

Восемь пар глаз сфокусировались на интеркоме. Тон голоса Саске был прерывистым, и его невозможно было проинтерпретировать.

- Знаю, сволочь! – Ну, ладно, может быть, не так уж и невозможно.

Восемь пар глаз внимательно слушали и следили за общением их боссов.

- Я направил им свою просьбу о переводе, - голос Наруто прозвучал с вызовом и извинениями одновременно.

- …

Хината, Сакура и Киба проглотили комки в горле от появившейся мрачной ауры в помещении. Итачи ухмыльнулся, а Киба, Шино, Гаара и Неджи просто ждали развития событий. А что еще им оставалось делать?

- Я подумал, что они должны знать. – Вызов одержал вверх.

- В самом деле, добе. А на меня тебе наср..ть? – тон Вице-Президента был холодным, оценивающим и жестоким. Итачи ухмыльнулся… он обожал аллитерацию до чертиков.

- О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь? Это все произошло ИЗ-ЗА тебя! – команда Наруто слегка расслабилась… поскольку они все поняли.

- Хм.

- Сволочь. – Резкий вздох раздался по интеркому и раскатился по всей комнате, - А была ли вообще необходимость в «экстренном» звонке? – Голос Наруто прозвучал устало, словно он только что выиграл мысленную битву всей своей жизни. И, черт возьми, все люди, сидящие за этим столом, предполагали, что именно так оно и было.

Восемь пар глаз смотрели на поверхность стола. Но отнюдь не девятая пара, о нет, эти глаза сияли необузданным весельем.

- Нет, миньоны, не было. Просто ваши бедные крошки не спали всю ночь и волновались за состояние ваших отношений. Я не смог справиться с их завываниями про то, что их бросают, и как им будет одиноко, поэтому я организовал этот звонок.

- Ну… - начал Наруто, - я… ах… ребята.

Они не могли видеть его лицо, но каждый в комнате знал, что Наруто в смущении потирает рукой свой затылок через взъерошенные золотистые волосы.

- Извините. Я среагировал слишком эмоционально.

- Хм.

- Учиха, я собираюсь попросить тебя заткнуться, поскольку сейчас я надеваю свою большую шляпу корпоративного босса… а тебе бы, кстати, тоже не мешало бы иногда это делать. Итак, о чем это я, да, «ситуация» благополучно разрешилась. Я никуда не еду. Все хорошо?

- Хм, добе. Ты слишком с ними нянчишься. Стоит слегка подуть ветру перемен, как вся твоя команда ту же жмет на тревожную кнопку.

Прежде чем Наруто смог это прокомментировать, Киба пронзительно заорал:

- Чего? Это не мы заставили дядюшку рапортовать ежедневно об успехах вас обоих!

- …

Телефонная линия замерла. Глаза Шино расширились… можно ли увидеть смертоносную ауру через интерком?

- Прошу прощения? – сказал Саске, его слова были окрашены ядом, и его было так много, как кружавчиков на свадебном платье знаменитого дизайнера Веры Ванг.

- Саске, друг мой!

- Заткнись, Ли. О чем это он… Хьюга!

Неджи провел рукой по прямым волосам, сердито глядя на взлохмаченного парня, сидящего напротив него через стол.

- Дядюшка Ли – Майто Гай.

- Ох, мой бог! Несчастная твоя душа! – пронзительно завопил Наруто, заставляя нескольких из обеих команд подпрыгнуть на своих креслах от неожиданности.

- Сейчас не время, тупица, - прервал Наруто младший Учиха.

Киба зарычал:

- Знаешь, Учиха, мы все тут уже порядком устали от твоего дерьмового обращения.

- Киба… - предостерег его Наруто через интерком.

- Нет, Наруто. Какие у него проблемы, черт возьми? Он обращался с тобой как с второсортным гражданином с того самого момента, как ты вошел в это здание. Ты не можешь отрицать количество оскорблений, сволочь! Наруто хорош для этой компании, и из-за какой-то твоей идиотской выходки ты чуть его не потерял.

Шино встал со своего кресла.

- Киба, перестань обвинять людей в том, про что ты и понятия не имеешь. Возможно, ваш «парень» просто не смог выдержать удар.

- Шино… - предостерег голос Саске.

- Что? Ты намекаешь, что Наруто испугался? Запаниковал? Да у Наруто больше духу, чем у всех присутствующих в этой комнате! Он рискует своим здоровьем, любит свою работу и эту компанию, - сказала Хината, кладя ладони на стол и сердито глядя на брюнета в очках.

- Ох, господи, Шино… Ты взбесил нашу мышку… и что же ты теперь будешь делать? – сказала Сакура, каждое ее слово было наполнено сарказмом до краев.

- Я бы на твоем месте следил за тем, что говорю, - холодно произнес Гаара, его выражение лица было лишено каких-либо эмоций, а взгляд направлен в окно.

- Это что – угроза, друг мой? – Ли также начал вставать.

- Я бы сказал «да», блин, друг мой, - произнес Киба, ухмылка была надежно приклеена на лице.

- Ах, ребята… послушайте, - бестелесный голос Наруто остался незамеченным в растущем в комнате напряжении.

- Проблематично.

ххх

Наруто и Саске таращились на интерком, как вдруг слова превратились в громкие удары, резкий грохот, болезненные вскрики и разъяренные вопли.

- Какого черта! Кто посмел бросить этот чертов ботинок!

Наруто и Саске проглотили комки в горле от раздраженного вопля не кого иного, как Учихи Итачи.

- Попрощайтесь со своими крошками, мои маленькие миньоны.

И линия смолкла.

Саске откинулся на стуле, нервно проводя рукой по темным волосам и усталым глазам.

- Оказывается, ты можешь почуять Армагеддон, добе.

Наруто захлопнул рот и повесил трубку.

- Да уж, и где мы возьмем еще таких же лапочек?

ххх

- Я предполагаю, что все хорошо, Солнышко? – сказал Гай, когда Наруто и Саске выходили из его кабинета.

- Это вопрос с подвохом, Гай-сенсей. Коротко говоря, сволочь и я в порядке, а на сегодняшний момент я считаю, что это – самое главное.

- Добе.

- Теме. – Наруто слегка подтолкнул локтем более высокого по росту парня, и улыбнулся Гаю сверкающей улыбкой. – Итак, что вы припасли для нас сегодня, наш полный энергичной юности инструктор?

Саске сердито уставился на подпрыгивающего от счастья блондина. И с какого это перепугу он такой радостный? Он, что, думает, что Итачи пошутил? У Саске уже начинала раскалываться голова лишь при одной только мысли о необходимости нанимать новую команду…

- Давай же, теме! Это наш последний день! – наклоняясь в личное пространство парня, Узумаки прошипел, - Наш последний день в этой чертовой дыре! – И продолжил, отступая назад, - Почему бы тебе не показать хоть кроху энтузиазма, а?

Саске вздохнул, идиот определенно был прав. После того, как все закончится, если он снова когда-нибудь увидит зеленый цвет…

- Ну, мы сегодня планировали игру в казаков-разбойников в лесу. Другие команды уже отправились, но врач не считает, что кому-либо из вас стоит в этом участвовать. Я доказывал ему, что вы оба находитесь на пике весны и энергичной мотивации вместе с радостью юности, но доктор есть доктор, - печально пожал плечами Гай.

- Ну, спасибо и на этом, Гай. Я уверен, ты сделал все, что мог, - сказал Наруто, выражение его лица представляло бы собой картину глубочайшей и искренней печали, если бы не глаза. Саске не смог удержать ухмылку, увидев такие объемы подавляемого веселья.

- Вообще-то, я хотел бы просто прогуляться. Не часто я могу взбираться на такие горы, как здесь.

- Солнышко, лес кругом достаточно густой, а только с одной рукой твое чувство равновесия будет нестабильным. Тебе лучше держаться поближе к зданиям, чтобы…

Саске почувствовал, как сбилось его дыхание, когда свет медленно выцвел в голубых глазах. Нет, не так быстро.

- Я с ним пойду. С добе все будет в порядке. Мне уже приходилось его ловить, когда мы ходили по плоским поверхностям коридоров, так что это не должно намного отличаться.

Наруто повернулся и посмотрел на темноволосого парня. Часть его хотела заорать в ответ на оскорбление, а другая, б**о**льшая часть была счастлива, что Саске согласился с ним пойти. Яркие голубые глаза засияли рвением и благодарностью.

- Теме.

Блондин отправился к дверям.

Саске отметил про себя такое знакомое оскорбление, но его это мало заботило. Свет вернулся в небесно-голубые глаза. Как только ему удалось выжить без этого света весь вчерашний день?

ххх

Кому: Учихе Итачи

От кого: Учиха Саске

Тема сообщения: говорю тебе серьезно

Держись подальше от моих чертовых крошек.

Саске

Отправлено с персонального почтового ящика

ххх

Кому: Великому Дьябло

От кого: Разгневанный Миньон

Тема сообщения: подарок на День Босса в этом году.

Сатана,

Я всегда думал, что вы – придурок. Ну, конечно, думал. А кто бы предполагал иначе, верно? Однако, последние события показали мне, насколько я был не прав, О Ваше Темное и Злобное Величество. Ваше терпение, понимание и вездесущее уважение, проявляемое вами по отношению ко всем нам… как к миньонам, так и к офисным крошкам… просто не знает границ. Как только мы все могли помыслить, что вы человечны настолько, чтобы считать вас придурком? Я подозреваю, Ваша Скользкая Зловредность, что ежегодный приз «Босс Номер Один в Мире» уже у вас в кармане и в этом году.

Продолжайте радовать нас, демонстрируя свою истинную сущность, и я полагаю, что вы вполне можете считать те искусно подделанные алюминиевые (обклеенные фольгой) карманные часы, на которые вы положили свой вращающийся и красный от порока глаз, своими.

Ах, да, я официально отрекаюсь от своей просьбы о переводе. Уж лучше отбывать срок в аду… Ты можешь отметить приход на работу, но никогда – уйти с нее. Или, возможно, вы сами выберете свое проклятое, связанное с преисподней, клише.

Какое мое самое любимое из них? Надеюсь там с вами встретиться.

Узумаки Наруто

Вице-Президент Преисподняя Инк.,

Любуясь, как по кусочкам умирает моя душа

ххх

Восемь работников Учиха Икн. буквально «приползли на брюхе» в бар. Бармен осторожно наблюдал за ними. Всегда стоит опасаться именно мрачных и тихих, именно они устраивают больше всего неприятностей.

- Какого черта это было? Он, что, забыл принять свое успокоительное? А он вообще их когда-нибудь принимает? А кто-нибудь из нас вообще знает хоть что-нибудь про Учиху Итачи?

- Киба, успокойся, - сказала Сакура голосом, ясно выражающим ее мысли о том, что он слишком эмоционально реагирует… только вот беда, ее руки так тряслись, что она с трудом могла поднести свой бокал к губам.

- Как Саске и Наруто справляются с ним один на один? Словно Узумаки совершенно наплевать, что Президент – само воплощенное зло, а Саске, ему все равно, - сказал Ли, заказывая всем еще по одной.

- Я-я не знаю, но напомните мне о том, чтобы я никогда не оставался в одной комнате с этим человеком один на один. Как ему удается кричать, даже не поднимая голос? Почему у меня болят уши, даже если я уверен на все сто, что он просто шептал в течение всего времени, пока читал нам «нотации»?

Шикамару пожал плечами, пытаясь скрыть дрожь, прокатившуюся по его позвоночнику.

- Проблематично. Я рад, что Наруто решил остаться. Я бы не остался без него.

- Аминь твоему заявлению, - проговорил Киба, закидывая в рот еще одну порцию алкоголя. Поворачиваясь в рыжеволосому парню рядом с собой, он вопросительно поднял бровь. – Эй, Гаара, пока нам всем надирали наши задницы путем тщательного анализа и возвращали их с исправительными замечаниями, где ты был, черт возьми?

Гаара повернулся и, не моргнув глазом, ответил:

- Там же.

- Нет, тебя там не было. Итачи все время повторял «все шестеро». Постой-ка… а кого еще не было? – спросил Киба, оглядывая бар.

- Думаю, что знаю, - пропела Сакура.

ххх

Саске и Наруто гуляли по ближайшему лесу вот уже час. Они говорили о том, как они учились в Университетах, про то, что Итачи – дьявол, про свои любимые блюда и еще про то, что Итачи – дьявол.

Саске наступил на поваленное дерево и протянул руку своему однорукому спутнику. Хватаясь за загорелое запястье, он потянул добе на ствол дерева. Как только равновесие Наруто восстановилось, левая нога Саске стала сползать с дерева, подскользнувшись на мокром мхе, и Саске пришлось восстанавливать собственное равновесие, ухватившись за Наруто. Испугавшийся блондин закачался, но после его быстрого движения, они выровняли баланс.

С губами, плотно прижатыми друг к другу.

Огромные голубые глаза встретились с шокированными черными. Головы откинулись назад, и они продолжили смотреть друг на друга. Наруто так и не узнал, намеренно ли он это сделал… но он облизал свои губы, и, даже не задумываясь о своих действиях, закрыл глаза, чтобы «распробовать» вкус.

Саске протянул руку и резко дернул белую рубашку Наруто, притягивая блондина к себе. Как он мог от такого отказаться? Наруто стоял там, с раскрасневшимся лицом, неровно дыша, и облизывал свои губы, как котенок, и практически мурлыкал от вкуса поцелуя.

- Чег… - начал говорить Наруто, открывая глаза только чтобы закрыть их снова, когда более высокий по росту парень снова захватил его губы в поцелуй. Ох, господи, у него хорошо получается, подумал Наруто. На самом деле хорошо получается.

Бледные губы двигались с нежностью по его губам, однако преследовали определенную цель, терлись и подталкивали. Наруто прильнул к груди Учихи и здоровой рукой ухватился за ткань майки Саске, как за спасательный круг. Внезапно он почувствовал, как язык Саске повел теплую мокрую дорожку по его губам, прося разрешения войти. Что делать? Что делать?

ххх

Впусти меня. Впусти меня. Впусти меня.

Это не было образцом изящного слога, но Гай-сенсей бы им гордился потому, что Саске, наконец, придумал свою собственную «персональную мантру».

Наруто застонал и раскрыл губы. О господи. О господи. О господи.

Хм, дополнительные баллы. У него уже ДВЕ собственные мантры.

ххх

Саске наклонил голову в сторону и начал слегка прикусывать нижнюю губу Наруто. Он плотно прижал к себе блондина, но отпустил его немного, когда Наруто всхлипнул, протестуя против того, что его запястье попало между ними. Блондин не прекратил поцелуй, что Саске принял за хороший знак и исследовал зубы и десны Наруто, вырывая у того в процессе восхитительные стоны и вздохи.

Наруто потянул за его майку… может быть потому, что ему хотелось еще… может потому, что ему не хватало воздуха, но движение нарушило их баланс, и вскоре они уже падали в сторону с бревна. Саске обхватил блондина руками, и они приземлились: Наруто поверх затаившего дыхание Саске.

Наруто прикоснулся лбом к напрягшемуся темноволосому парню.

- Теме, тебе пора прекращать так делать.

- Хм. Добе.

Наруто приподнял голову и улыбнулся парню, лежащему под ним. Саске ощутил, как его сердце запнулось перед тем, как помчаться вскачь.

- Но ты опять меня спас. - Наруто кивнул, и Саске лежал, очарованный озорством, что заставляло эти голубые глаза сверкать. – Предполагаю, что ты захочешь получить свою награду?

Наруто склонился вниз и приблизил свои губы к бледным губам Учихи.

- Хммм… чего бы тебе хотелось в награду?

- Добе.

Наруто прижался губами к губам Саске и стал разорять этот бледно розовый рот, воруя и присваивая его вкус изо всех своих сил. Рука Саске освободилась и стала придерживать плечи Наруто, поддерживая его вес, чтобы не причинить боль его руке, в то время как здоровая рука Наруто нашла пристанища в темных прядях.

Когда воздух стал насущной необходимостью, Наруто разорвал связь между их ртами и вцепился губами в бледную шею Учихи.

Неспособный остановить свое бессознательное движение, Саске прогнулся бедрами вверх.

- Наруто!

И немедленно все прекратилось. Наруто убрал губы от бледной кожи, где уже начало формироваться пурпурное пятно, и тихо положил свою голову на бешено вздымающуюся грудь.

- Что мы вытворяем, теме? – прошептал Наруто, дрожь пробежала по всему его телу. Прежде, чем Саске смог проронить хоть слово, Наруто правой рукой оттолкнулся от Саске и встал. Саске медленно сел и посмотрел на печальную улыбку, которую послал ему добе.

- Добе, что бы ты не думал…

- Знаю. Вставай, теме, пойдем.

Саске поднялся и пробежался пару шагов, чтобы нагнать идиота.

- Не думаю, что ты знаешь, добе. Может тебе стоит мне сказать.

Наруто провел загорелой рукой по затылку.

- А что тут говорить? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я над этим задумывался, а я и не собираюсь. Думаю, что это естественный закон природы. Вся эта ненависть должна была куда-то деться, верно? Но, вот тебе и все, все кончено. И я этому рад. Я рад, что все кончено.

Наруто снова улыбнулся. Саске подумалось, обманет ли добе кого-нибудь такой фальшивой улыбкой, но в то же самое мгновение понял, что вероятно, все и так принимали ее за чистую монету.

- Не ври, Наруто.

Наруто споткнулся, и Саске прижал к себе дрожащего блондина.

- Видишь, так и думал, что ты не знаешь. Ты и понятия не имеешь…

Глаза Наруто закрылись, и он возненавидел себя за то, что знал, что его ожидает и всхлипнул в предвкушении.

- Ох… прошу прощения!

Две пары глаз, заполненных страстью обратились на одетого в зеленое сотрудника лагеря.

- Что еще? – взорвался Саске.

- Мистер Узумаки, Гай-сенсей просит вас подойти немедленно к нему в кабинет. Это экстренная ситуация.

Наруто аккуратно выбрался из объятий Учихи.

- Да, разумеется.

Сотрудник кивнул и убежал.

- Теме, - румянец, покрывший загорелые щеки был таким прекрасным, что дух захватывало, - мне нужно идти.

- Я клянусь, если это опять чертовы крошки…

Наруто улыбнулся, и на этот раз улыбка была искренней. Голубые глаза комично расширились, когда Саске улыбнулся в ответ.

- Я поговорю с тобой позже.

Саске тихо ругался, пока наблюдал за тем, как Наруто уходит.

ххх

Уже прошло пол часа, а Наруто все так и не вернулся, поэтому Саске оправился внутрь, чтобы подождать блондина в их комнате.

Он совершенно не ожидал, что застанет там Наруто, запихивающего свою одежду в чемоданы со слезами, струящимися по щекам.

- Бля, - Саске пересек комнату в три шага. Он заключил блондина в объятия, прижал к груди и стал ласкать светлые пряди.

- Что случилось, добе?

- Мои родители… Саске… мои родители!

-продолжение следует-


	7. Chapter 7

Название: **The****Demilitarized****Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод: ****официально получено у автора – спасибо тебе, ****michelerene****!**

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: **.net/s/4018064/1/The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 7

Саске тихонько вытащил оранжевые пижамные штаны из сжатых в кулаки рук Наруто и подвел дрожащего парня к кровати, в то же самое время он пытался понять, какого черта происходит. У Саске были ужасные трудности с концентрацией, что было для юного Учихи совершенно чуждым явлением. Часть его, вероятно, та самая часть, что была расположена пониже линии талии, все еще находилась на мягкой лесной подстилке, где он лежал под Наруто, пока тот постанывал и облизывал его и…

Бля! Прямо сейчас… Прямо СЕЙЧАС этот же парень отталкивал его одной рукой и в своей спешке упал на пол.

- Наруто, - проговорил Саске и помог блондину подняться, - Что случилось?

ххх

У Какаши не было никаких проблем с признанием своих страхов. Его опыт родителя позволил ему довольно быстро с этим разделаться. Каждый чего-нибудь да боялся, и большинство людей боялись многих вещей, а не одну и даже не парочку. Например, Какаши боялся кормлений в три часа ночи, Ируки, когда тот вел себя шумно, и Наруто, когда тот вел себя тихо. Хитрость состояла в том, чтобы знать в себе эти страхи, и научиться с ними справляться.

Какаши предпочитал говорить, что существует монументальная разница между состояниями «испугался» и «пришел в ужас».

ххх

Серебристоволосый мужчина старался сморгнуть кровь со своих глаз и понять, что только что произошло. Он вез Ируку на работу в начальную школу перед тем, как отправиться в школу самому, он такое проделывал ежедневно. Ирука болтал про самый последний присланный Наруто мейл, и про то, что ему показалось, что может быть, что просто есть маленькая вероятность того, что младший Учиха все таки постепенно становится тем другом, которого так искал Наруто. Какаши ухмыльнулся и выразил предположение, что «друг» это не совсем то, чего действительно искал Наруто, даже если он сам этого не осознавал.

Ирука фыркнул, повернул голову в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на самоуверенного мужчину и открыл рот, чтобы начать то, что обещало быть длинной лекцией включающей, но не ограничивающейся поддержкой Наруто, пожеланием держать свои извращенские мысли при себе и комментариями про себя, что возможно Какаши требуется «диванное» напоминание. Какаши в голос рассмеялся и повернулся, чтобы сказать Ируке, что любит его, как увидел это.

Грузовик был огромным, и прежде чем Какаши смог что-нибудь сделать, чтобы предотвратить неизбежное, тяжелая машина пропахала бок со стороны пассажирского сидения их «рабочего» автомобиля… довольно маленького, с экономным расходом топлива, двух дверного седана.

Какаши услышал, как Ирука пронзительно закричал, и попытался что-то сказать, чтобы его успокоить, но грудь словно сжали в тисках, не отпуская ни на мгновение. Он попытался повернуть голову, но не смог.

Какаши был напуган, но несколько успокоился от криков Ируки, сигнализировавших о том, что тот мог дышать, по крайней мере, и был жив. Какаши отчаянно старался сообщить ему, что с ним все в порядке, старался спросить, как себя чувствует шатен… Старался сделать хоть что-нибудь.

А потом Ирука перестал кричать, и Какаши осознал, во второй раз в своей жизни, что означает выражение «похолодело на душе от ужаса» перед тем, как его накрыла темнота.

ххх

Наруто покачал головой и сделал глубокий вдох. Полностью очарованный, Саске наблюдал за одиноким зеленым листиком, доказательством их предыдущей «деятельности», что пристал к мягким, светлым волосам.

- С моими родителями случилась авария, - сказал Наруто, снова отталкивая Саске, - Гай-сенсей не рассказал многого.

Голубые глаза Наруто выглядели затуманенными и потерянными, пока он рассеянно оглядывал комнату, его поврежденная рука сжималась и разжималась у его бока. Наконец, он поднял голову, взглянул на Саске и улыбнулся. Безжизненность в этом действии заставила нечто глубоко в груди Учихи взреветь от боли. Наруто пожал плечами.

- Но, на этот раз он не использовал слова «юность» и «весна», поэтому это не может быть хорошим знаком, правда?

Саске смотрел на него, бледное лицо лишено всех эмоций. Наруто закрыл глаза, чтобы укрыться от глубоких черных омутов Учихи, и сразу понял, что сделал ошибку. Образы, что начали формироваться у него в подсознании с того момента, как он увидел обеспокоенное лицо Гая и услышал его сочувственный голос, заполнили его ум, а его воображение понеслось рисовать неконтролируемый и дикие картинки.

Саске молча наблюдал, как Наруто издал сдавленное рыдание и повернулся, чтобы снова начать закидывать одежду в чемодан.

По правде говоря, Саске был в растерянности… Что люди обычно делают в такой ситуации? Ему никогда в жизни не приходилось успокаивать другого человека. Он не знал, как это делается. Когда бы ему не случалось успокаивать своего отца или брата, ему обычно требовалось издать уверенное «Хм» и, возможно, похлопать по плечу. Его мать в таких случаях обнимала его и говорила обязательное «Все будет хорошо», но, так же как и отец с братом, на этом останавливалась. И, возможно, этого прекрасно хватало Учихам. Однако, Саске знал, что этого будет недостаточно для его добе. Ему потребуется что-то еще… нечто такое, что Саске и его семья поднимали на смех. Нечто такое, чего Учиха не понимал.

Если бы ситуация была обратной, и родители Саске находились в опасности, чувствовал бы Наруто себя таким же беспомощным? Саске мысленно отрицательно покачал головой. Наруто бы четко знал, что надо делать… даже с Учихой. Саске знал, что Наруто больно. Он мог читать это в его выразительных глазах. Блондин пытался быть сильным и храбрым, и ему это замечательно удавалось, но он шел по тонкой грани между состоянием «в порядке» и «чертовски не в порядке». Саске легко мог это все «считывать» с блондина и знал, что он понимает больше, чем все остальные, однако, Саске не было понятно, что «делать» с этой информацией.

И точно так же, как Саске «понимал» Наруто, темноволосый парень был в курсе способности добе его «интерпретировать». Блондин мог легко читать его молчание, его ухмылки и его односложные диалоги так, словно Саске свободно транслировал свои мысли и чувства в удобном для понимания добе диапазоне. Наруто бы точно знал, что надо сказать, но более всего прочего, он бы знал, чего не стоит говорить. Саске же явно не располагал такой удачей.

- Перестань добе. Ты выставляешь себя дураком.

Саске подошел к парню и забрал одежду из его рук. Он взглянул вниз… идиотские оранжевые пижамные штаны.

Наруто замер на мгновение и медленно повернулся кругом.

- Прошу прощения? – он уставился на брюнета широко раскрытыми глазами, - Мои родители в больнице, ты, сволочь! И я понятия не имею об их состоянии, и сейчас я собираюсь спаковать свои вещи, сесть в машину и отправиться к ним.

Наруто вырвал штаны из бледных рук.

- А тебе сегодня придется распевать «Кумбайя» с остальными мелкими придурками в одиночку.

- Не будь тупицей, - спокойно ответил Саске, пока Наруто сжимал в кулак свою правую руку. – И, черт возьми, не вздумай меня ударить, добе, кому-то из нас нужно будет вести машину.

- Зачем, к чертям собачим… что? – произнес Наруто, склонив голову набок.

Саске отвернулся от него и начал обыскивать комнату в поисках ключей и бумажника.

- Кто-нибудь другой может прийти и спаковать твои вещи. Я тебя отвезу. Ты не можешь вести машину в таком состоянии, с одной здоровой рукой и расстроенным.

- Я в полном… - начал говорить Наруто, но Саске повернулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

- Наруто, - блондин ощутил, как его дыхание сбилось, голос Саске был тихим, и Наруто практически ощутил, как тепло от этого слова почти окутало его облаком нежности. – Ты не в порядке… и у тебя для этого имеется достаточно веская причина. Позволь мне помочь.

Наруто попытался ответить, но подавляемые слезы чуть не задушили его, поэтому он просто кивнул в ответ.

- Давай же, пойдем.

ххх

СМС сообщение

Кому: Итачи

От: Саске

Отвожу добе в больницу. Пришли кого-нибудь забрать чемоданы и машину Узумаки. Мне нужно узнать, насколько все плохо, брат.

ххх

Итачи позволил себе на мгновение опереться на стену лифта перед тем, как нажать кнопку и отправить кабину лифта на четырнадцатый этаж. Это будет совершенно неприятно.

Выпрямляясь, он нажал кнопку и закрыл глаза. При контрольном звуке «дзынь» он снова их открыл и вышел из лифта. Судя по суете офисных работников, столь незначительных, что им даже не удосужились присвоить «прозвища», его самообладание вновь вернулось к звездным Учиховским пропорциям.

Он зашагал по ДМЗ и поднял королевскую руку, чтобы несколько ослабить галстук. Останавливаясь на середине комнаты, он произнес:

- Милые крошки… выходите, выходите, где бы вы ни были.

У него не было необходимости повышать голос. Все звуки в комнате прекратились, и стало тихо, как в могиле, как только Итачи ступил на этаж.

По обеим сторонам темноволосого мужчины послышались шорохи откладываемых в сторону документов. Наконец, перед ним встали восемь людей.

- Следуйте за мной.

И без дальнейших объяснений, высокий мужчина развернулся и шагом направился к конференц-залу. Если бы хоть кто-нибудь осмелился, то он бы наверняка рассмеялся от вида «крошек», что послушно, «паравозиком», отправились за ним вслед.

Когда восемь управленцев наполнили комнату, Итачи закрыл дверь и сел во главе стола.

- Сегодня утром родители Наруто попали в аварию.

- С ними все в по… - прошептал Киба, но немедленно захлопнул рот, когда Итачи передвинул свой угрожающий взгляд черных глаз в его направлении.

- Их состояние критическое.

- Ох, черт… Наруто… - прошептал Киба, и в этот раз ему было наплевать, смотрит на него Итачи сердито или нет. Подняв взгляд, он спросил:

- Наруто знает?

- Да, и он уже отправился к ним, - сказал Итачи. Он откинулся назад в кресле. – И я уверен, что вам будет приятно узнать, что с ним находится Саске.

Несколько пар глаз расширились. Итачи это проигнорировал и встал, чтобы выйти из комнаты. И тут же Хината и Сакура заговорили о том, что нужно будет послать цветы, а Гаара и Шикамару обменялись серьезными взглядами, в то время как Киба просто тихо сидел.

- Крошки, - сказал Итачи от двери, не поворачиваясь назад, - Я не знаю, когда Наруто вернется. Это выглядит плохо. Я также не знаю планов Саске и не знаю, когда он вернется. Вашей задачей будет сделать так, чтобы мои миньоны волновались только про больницу, а совершенно не про то, что здесь происходит.

Итачи повернул голову назад так, чтобы видеть их через плечо, его лицо и голос были лишены всяких эмоций.

- Это понятно?

Глаза Итачи расширились, когда именно Киба посмотрел прямо ему в глаза и ответил твердым голосом:

- Да, сэр.

ххх

Двадцатилетний Какаши сидел в самом конце аудитории и тихонько постукивал ручкой по ноге. Во имя всего святого, он никак не мог понять, почему дифференциальные уравнения в применении к физике требовали прочтения лекции. Он запрокинул голову назад так, что мог видеть потолок. «Просто покажи нам, как их решать и отпусти нас!»

Его мысли были прерваны, когда дверь в аудиторию с треском распахнулась, и запыхавшийся студент младших курсов вошел в комнату и подошел к Профессору Жестоких и Странных Наказаний. После разговора шепотом, во время которого Какаши вернулся к своему занятию подсчитывания плиток на потолке, профессор прочистил горло.

- Хатаке Какаши?

Какаши резко опустил голову, так быстро, что он рассеянно удивился, что она не оторвалась.

- Да?

- Прошу вас собрать вещи. Ваше присутствие требуется в офисе декана.

Какаши таращился какое-то мгновение, потом кивнул, «Хорошо». Он быстро собрал книги и ноут-бук, засунул все в рюкзак и стал спускаться, прыгая через ступеньки, по две за раз. Все еще тяжело дышащий студент придержал для него дверь, пока он выходил.

- Эй, ты знаешь, в чем дело?

Веснушчатый парень отрицательно покачал головой.

- Все, что я знаю, так это – экстренная ситуация, - он пожал плечами и зашагал в сторону, противоположную той, что нужна была Какаши.

Какаши ощутил волну дрожи по позвоночнику от слова «экстренная» и ускорил шаг. Кто может быть вовлечен в такую ситуацию? Он был один. Без больной бабушки. Без родителей. Без семьи. Тогда кто? Ирука? Они встречались уже шесть месяцев. Так появилось ли уже его имя в списке экстренных контактов Ируки? Эта мысль заставила его ускорить шаг и перейти на трусцу, и вскоре он был уже перед секретарем в кабинете декана.

- Здравствуйте, я – Хатаке Ка…

- Следуйте за мной, - женщина встала и немедленно повела его к большим двойным дверям кабинета декана.

- Сэр, Хатаке Какаши - здесь.

Лысеющий мужчина в дорогом костюме встал. Какаши не мог не подумать, что именно на эти дорогие ткани уходит его оплата за обучение.

- Мистер Хатаке, прошу вас, присядьте.

Какаши кивнул, присаживаясь в бордовое кресло перед деканским столом.

- Мистер Хатаке… Вы не будете возражать, если я буду звать вас Какаши? – молодой человек чуть не закатил глаза… Экстренные ситуации обычно требуют срочности!

- Нет, не буду, - вместо возражений сказал он, глядя на мужчину, разные сценарии ситуации, связанной с его присутствием здесь, в кабинете, уже крутились у него в голове.

- Какаши, случился несчастный случай, и за вами уже послали машину, чтобы отвезти вас в больницу. Намикадзе Минато и его жена были серьезно ранены. Кушина умерла до того, как ее успели доставить в больницу. Последнее, что я слышал, Минато находится в хирургии.

Какаши перестал дышать. Все было настолько просто. Он знал, что важно было дышать. Он знал, что ему нужно было продолжать это делать, но по какой-то странной причине его тело решило прекратить дышать… просто прекратить. Минато… ох, господи, Кушина! А что с…

- Наруто, - резко вдохнул Какаши, воздух наполнил его легкие.

- Прошу прощения, что вы сказали? – спросил декан.

- Их сын! Наруто! Где он? – Какаши вцепился в деревянные подлокотники кресла так, что ему показалось, что они сейчас треснут.

- Я не получал информации про их сына. Мистер Хатаке, машина ждет вас внизу. Мне позвонили и попросили прислать вас как можно быстрее.

Какаши встал, кивая, одновременно закидывая рюкзак на плечо.

- Да, разумеется.

Когда он достиг двери, лысеющий мужчина положил ему руку на плечо.

- Мои соболезнования, сынок.

Какаши сбросил руку с плеча и продолжил путь к машине.

ххх

Саске не думал, что Наруто может сжаться в комочек еще сильнее. Парень прошел за ним к машине, забрался на пассажирское сидение без единого звука. Пристегнулся и смотрел в окно.

Саске нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, просто вел машину в тишине. Не проехали они и пяти минут, как первая капля дождя упала на ветровое стекло. Саске напрягся, когда нечто похожее на болезненное всхлипывание раздалось из уст его пассажира. Наруто прижал колени к груди на сидении, обнимая их здоровой рукой, и положил на них лоб.

- Бля, - прошептал блондин.

«Это дождь», - подумал Саске, и его руки сжались на руле, пока он раскидывал своими «гениальными» мозгами, как бы успокоить светловолосого парня.

- Добе, почему ты боишься Гая? – Саске неожиданно съежился от досады… Он таки снова пройдет этот проклятый тест на IQ. В прошлый раз в нем явно была ошибка с его результатами.

- Чего? – прошептал Наруто, поворачивая голову так, чтобы он мог ясно видеть напарника. Его голубые глаза были заплаканы, и почти сверкали в темном интерьере машины.

- Мне стало интересно, расскажешь ли ты когда-нибудь, как ты был «травмирован» Гай-сенсеем, - снова сказал Саске, переводя взгляд с блондина на дорогу и обратно, пытаясь определить его реакцию.

- Ох… точно. Гай-сенсей. – проговорил Наруто, и позволил своим векам закрыться. Саске определенно подумал, что парень уснул, когда тот начал говорить, не открывая глаз.

- Думаю, это и в самом деле глупая история. Видишь ли, когда я был маленький, я заболел, и мои родители, - Саске взглянул на Наруто, который зажмурил глаза еще крепче, сильно потирая их об колени.

С тихим вздохом, Наруто продолжил:

- У моих родителей были выпускные экзамены, которые они не могли пропустить, поэтому в отчаянии они попросили Майто Гая посидеть со мной.

- Так он был твоей нянькой… - сказал Саске и попытался убрать веселье из своего голоса, - И что он с тобой сделал? Закрыл тебя в шкафу? Заставил тебя съесть весь зеленый горошек?

Наруто фыркнул от глупой шутки и тупой попытки каламбура.

- Нет, теме. Прежде всего, я никогда еще не видел столько зеленого. А потом он стал вызывать меня на все эти «соревнования» и стал наказывать себя за проигрыши хождением на руках или делая безбожное количество отжиманий. По правде говоря, я не знал его настоящего имени до этого дня. Я всегда называл его «Зеленый Зверь», и никто никогда меня так и не исправил. Отец, наверное, подумал, что это безумно смешно, когда узнал, что я сюда отправляюсь. Знаешь, он так ничего и не сказал… Я был просто в бешенстве. – Наруто издал тихий смешок. – Я отправил мейл, в котором «отрекся» от него в первый же день, как мы приехали сюда.

Наруто сжал здоровой рукой золотистые волосы в кулак.

- Я так и не сказал ему, что простил его… что все в порядке, и что я только шутил. Я знаю, что он понял… но я так ему и не сказал. Я на самом деле ему так и не сказал…

Слеза покатилась по покрытой шрамами щеке, и Наруто отвернулся от Саске и уставился в окно. Они ехали в тишине до тех пор, пока Наруто не произнес:

- В любом случае, они больше никогда не приглашали его снова, а у меня начались периодически повторяющиеся кошмары в течение… - Наруто заколебался с продолжением, - ну, в любом случае, они прекратились, и мы переехали. И я никогда его больше не видел.

Саске кивнул с хмурым выражением лица и не решился снова нарушить тишину.

ххх

Какаши все еще нес свой рюкзак, когда входил в разъезжающиеся в стороны стеклянные двери больницы. Он быстро прошел к окошку регистратора и прочистил горло, чтобы привлечь внимание дежурной медсестры. Она говорила по телефону, улыбаясь, хихикая, и даже не глядя на него, подняла руку, жестом показывая, что ему придется подождать.

Какаши почувствовал гнев, по мере того, как внутри у него волной вздымался страх, и он уже собирался спустить все свое раздражение на ничего не подозревающую девушку перед собой, как почувствовал руку на своем плече. Поворачиваясь кругом, он встретился взглядом с холодными, черными глазами.

- Какаши, давай найдем себе место и переговорим.

ххх

Когда они приехали к больнице, Саске припарковал машину, и они оба сидели в тишине перед тем, как Саске повернулся к блондину.

- Добе, тебе придется вылезти из машины. И тебе придется сделать это сейчас.

Наруто медленно отпустил колени и откинул голову на подголовник сидения.

- Я просто хочу, чтобы с ними было все в порядке… как вчера, когда я лег или сегодня утром, когда я проснулся с ужасно затекшей шеей. Как это было сегодня в лесу…

Саске ничего не сказал. На этот раз он даже не пытался что-либо придумать. Его своенравный рот и так бы все испортил.

Наруто вздохнул и повернулся к парню, сидящему рядом с ним.

- Эй, я знаю, что мы – не друзья, или может быть все же друзья, или, ну, я не знаю, кто мы друг другу, но не мог бы ты… - Наруто послал душещипательную улыбку темноволосому парню. И Саске понял, чтобы ни попросил Наруто в следующее мгновение, он исполнит, без раздумий о своих интересах или последствиях… сделает все, что угодно, только чтобы свет опять вернулся в эти глаза.

- Не мог бы ты пойти со мной? Ну, хоть на немного… пока я не узнаю…

- Хм. Добе, - сказал Саске и протянул руку, чтобы подоткнуть светлую прядь за ухо Наруто перед тем, как открыть дверь и выйти.

Саске обошел машину и встал со стороны Наруто, протянув тому руку и помогая выйти, нежно рисуя пальцами круги на загорелой ладони.

- И я думаю, что мы, по крайней мере, друзья, хотя друзья, который любят время от времени повыбивать дерьмо друг из друга.

Наруто кивнул, отдергивая и освобождая свою руку, и зашагал за Саске к главным дверям больницы.

ххх

Они были в приватной комнате ожидания. Какаши насчитал три коробки салфеток и мог только предположить, что именно сюда приводили членов семей пациентов, чтобы сообщить им «новость». Темноволосый мужчина сел напротив него и откинулся на подушки с глубоким вздохом.

- Мистер Учиха? Я должен знать… - начал Какаши.

- Он мертв.

Какаши мог бы поклясться, что мужчина ударил его под дых, дыхание вырвалось у него изо рта со сдавленным шипением, и он согнулся пополам в своем кресле и смотрел, сам того не зная, как его слезы впитываются в бежевый ковер.

- Кушина умерла в машине скорой помощи по дороге в больницу, а Минато умер на операционном столе.

- Я… Что произошло? Как, черт возьми, такое случилось? – проговорил Какаши в попытке выпрямиться, показать свое достоинство, перестать выглядеть как слабохарактерный дурак перед вторым по силе человеком в его жизни.

- Старушка вышла перед их машиной, и чтобы избежать столкновения, Минато свернул в сторону и столкнулся лоб в лоб с грузовиком.

- А Наруто… он был в машине? Он тоже мертв? – Какаши почувствовал, что к нему вернулась некоторая доля самообладания, но так и не осознал, что до сих пор прижимает к груди свой рюкзак, словно напуганный малыш прижимает к груди своего плюшевого мишку, словно это его спасательный круг.

- Да, он был в машине.

Какаши закусил губу, чтобы не дать вырваться рыданиям… Сверкающие голубые глаза, окруженные взъерошенными светлыми волосами, пронеслись в него в памяти.

- Он сейчас в отделении экстренной помощи для новорожденных… Он жив и в отличной форме, судя по состоянию машины. Во время столкновения его лицо получило несколько глубоких порезов, и они хотят понаблюдать за ним в течение суток. Это скорее мера предосторожности, поскольку его сильно тряхнуло при аварии.

Какаши кивнул, слыша и понимая все, что говорил ему старший по возрасту мужчина, но не осознавая ничего из сказанного. Это было для него слишком… Сможет ли он когда-нибудь это понять?

- Понимаю. Я смогу его увидеть?

- Думаю, да, – начал Фугаку, - Какаши, ты знал о том, что Минато и Кушина указали тебя в качестве опекуна Наруто, если что-нибудь с ними случится?

Широко раскрытые темно серые глаза встретились взглядом с черными, как ночь, и Какаши снова стало интересно, почему его тело отказывалось дышать самостоятельно.

ххх

Наруто удивлялся, почему воздух в больницах отличается от воздуха снаружи раздвигающихся стеклянных дверей. Был ли он более полезным? Более нездоровым? Более чистым? Каким бы он ни был, войдя в здание в тот день, Наруто решил, что больше никогда в жизни не желает снова им дышать, такой воздух не доставляет кислорода в легкие, парню не хватало воздуха, он не мог дышать…

- Добе! – прошипел Саске и схватил Наруто за подбородок, приподнимая его так, чтобы голубые глаза посмотрели в полуночно-черные. – Что бы ты сейчас не делал, немедленно прекрати. Мы пришли сюда проведать твоих родителей, а не положить в больницу идиота с гипервентиляцией.

С этими словами Саске отпустил его, и к Наруто вернулось дыхание и ярость.

- Можешь проваливать, если хочешь, сволочь, - мрачно пробурчал Наруто.

- Точно, - ухмыльнулся Саске, - Это первое, что я планирую сделать, после того как уверюсь в том, что ты справляешься с достижением своего пункта назначения.

- Ненавижу тебя.

Саске кивнул и зашагал к стойке администратора. Уж лучше видеть ненависть, пузырящуюся в глазах Наруто, чем этот его предыдущий взгляд «потерянного ребенка».

Наруто вздохнул, проводя рукой по лицу, а затем направляясь за более высоким по росту парнем. Темноволосая медсестра поприветствовала их, и Наруто закатил глаза, когда она моментально раздела и изнасиловала Учиху взглядом.

- Могу я вам помочь? – спросила она Саске, хлопая ресницами чересчур сильно, чтобы считать это нормальным или безопасным.

- Да, - сказал Наруто и обрадовался, что внимание медсестры сразу же переключилось на него, - мои родители Хатаке Какаши и Умино Ирука поступили сегодня утром.

- Конечно, сэр, - медсестра улыбнулась и повернулась к компьютеру, - дайте-ка посмотреть…

Ее пальцы быстро пробежались по клавишам, а потом ее лицо на мгновение вытянулось перед тем, как она снова заулыбалась и повернулась к блондину.

- Да, пройдите, пожалуйста, за мной, врачу нужно с вами поговорить.

Саске сжал руки в кулаки у своих боков, мысленно ругаясь про себя. «Она с таким же успехом просто могла сказать, "хреново быть тобой"».

Наруто кивнул и улыбнулся, кулаки Саске сжались еще сильнее.

- Конечно.

Голос Наруто прозвучал на несколько выше, чем обычно, и он закрыл глаза, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание.

- Конечно, мы идем за вами.

ххх

Какаши следовал за Фугаку по коридору и, чтобы отвлечься, считал звуки шагов дорогих туфель мужчины, эхом раздающихся по кафельному полу. Он вспомнил, когда Минато и Кушина рассказали ему о том, что хотят назначить его «крестным отцом» Наруто. Они все смеялись потому, что никто из них не был католиком, но Кушине нравилось это название, поэтому, естественно, Минато и Какаши улыбнулись и выразили согласие.

- Мистер Учиха?

- Какаши, прошу тебя, называй меня просто Фугаку, - сказал человек, и, подняв на него взгляд, Какаши увидел, что он снял галстук и запихивает его в карман.

- Каким образом я могу быть опекуном Наруто? Да, они как-то упоминали об этом, но мне всего двадцать лет. Почему не вы с Микото? Разве это не было бы для него лучшим местом? Не может быть, чтобы они и в самом деле этого хотели!

Фугаку остановился и развернулся лицом к серебристоволосому молодому человеку.

- Минато был моим лучшим другом. Конечно, мы бы взяли мальчика… в мгновение ока. Но, хотя мы и были лучшими друзьями, наши «взгляды» на воспитание детей были разными. Когда у нас родились дети, Минато и я обсуждали это бесчисленное множество раз. Когда родился Итачи, я, разумеется, попросил Минато быть его опекуном, если с нами с Микото что-нибудь случится. Именно тогда у нас и состоялся наш первый разговор о том, чего мы ждем от наших детей. – Мужчина покачал головой, - Минато «вырвался» из своей семьи, а я – нет. Минато бы вырастил Наруто свободным от всех ограничений, навязываемых поколениями семейных ожиданий и долга. Я же воспитываю наследников клана Учиха. Это был выбор, который оба мы сделали сознательно.

Какаши кивнул головой и уставился на старшего по возрасту мужчину, казалось, тот хочет сказать что-то еще.

- Какаши, ты молод… так молод, и если это нечто такое, что ты не можешь или не хочешь делать, никто не будет презирать тебя за такое решение. Но, ты так похож на Минато… Он видел в тебе младшего брата. Ты слишком свободен от «ожиданий». Ты умен и беспечен, когда позволяет ситуация, и в тоже время способен принять на себя ответственность, когда требуют обстоятельства. По правде говоря, ты самый близкий по характеру к Минато человек, которого только можно найти для Наруто.

Только у самых дверей отделения экстренной помощи для новорожденных Какаши осознал, что они снова зашагали. В прозрачном «боксе» возле окна лежал Наруто, плотно укрытый одеялом, с повязками по обеим сторонам его крошечного детского лица. Какаши приложил ладонь к стеклу и прикоснулся к нему лбом, его рюкзак с книгами с ужасным шумом упал на пол.

ххх

Наруто взглянул через стекло и увидел Какаши, что лежал на больничной кровати. Трубки и провода отходили от его бледной фигуры и присоединялись к машинам, что мигали, и хотя Наруто их не слышал, он знал, что они также издавали сигналы.

- Мистер Узумаки? – сказал высокий человек в белом халате, подходя к двум парням. Бэдж на его халате провозглашал его доктором. Наруто, что не отрывал взгляда от стекла, просто кивнул.

- Он в порядке? – сказал Наруто, протягивая руку и кладя ее на свое отражение

- На данный момент его состояние стабильное. Он и мистер Умино…

Голова Наруто слегка повернулась в сторону врача, но его глаза продолжали смотреть на отца.

- С Ирукой все хорошо?

Лицо доктора попробовало изобразить гримасу неудовольствия то того, что его прервали, но Саске сердито посмотрел на него из-за спины блондина, и врач проглотил комок в горле и кашлянул.

- Он все еще в хирургии. У него обширные и множественные ранения. У него несколько сломанных костей, внутренние повреждения и кровотечение….

- Да. Хорошо. Могу я сейчас увидеть моего папу?

Темные глаза Саске расширились.

- Добе?

Наруто обернулся и взглянул на Саске испуганно, словно он позабыл о том, что парень находится здесь. Зубы Учихи сжались, когда он увидел глаза Наруто… Они медленно мигали, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Тот свет, на который Саске не обращал внимания так долго, снова исчез. Как раз в тот момент, когда он снова его обнаружил…

Саске повернулся к врачу.

- Он хотел бы увидеть его прямо сейчас.

- Мистер Узумаки, мне нужно обсудить с вами несколько вещей, возможных вариантов и вопросов, которые вам стоит обдумать…

Наруто напрягся от тирады врача и бессознательно оперся о грудь Саске.

- Доктор … Макизи, верно? – произнес Саске, его голос прозвучал холодно, тон был командным. Врач кивнул, - Наруто хотел бы проведать отца, а мы с вами сможем продолжить эту дискуссию.

Врач снова кивнул, а Наруто развернулся и направился к дверям. Саске молча наблюдал, как Наруто медленно подошел к кровати. Он остановился рядом с ней и нежно провел рукой по серебристым волосам своего отца. Саске мог видеть, как двигаются его губы, и его дыхание замерло, когда дорожки от слез потекли по отмеченным шрамами щекам, засверкали в свете ламп.

- Прошу прощения, сэр?

Саске отвернулся от окна и сердито посмотрел на врача.

- Расскажите мне все.

Врач, наконец, вспомнил, что он является врачом, и позволил своему комплексу «божественности» засиять в полную силу.

- А вы, собственно, кто? – презрительно усмехнулся он.

- Учиха Саске.

- Понятно. И кто вы?

Саске сверлил его глазами.

- У вас не в порядке со слухом?

- Я не могу обсуждать конфиденциальную информацию с незнакомцами. Мне все равно, Учиха вы или нет. Данная информация предназначена исключительно для членов семьи, поэтому мне очень жаль, сэр, но…

- Я жених Наруто.

Тишина, последовавшая за данным утверждением, была оглушительной.

ххх

Какаши заставили одеть тонкий желтый халатик, который одевали на всех посетителей отделения. Он сидел в качающемся кресле рядом с боксом Наруто с коленями, поднятыми вверх и спящим малышом на руках, прижатым к груди. Он не был точно уверен, как долго он здесь сидел, и предположил, что Фугаку подергал за кое-какие ниточки, чтобы ему позволили остаться. Пришла медсестра проверить состояние Наруто и записать показания приборов, что отслеживали его параметры.

Он подумал о сне, но немедленно откинул в сторону эту мысль. Он не желал спать. Он не желал закрывать глаза. Проснуться от этого кошмара было невозможно, и он даже не хотел пытаться это сделать. Что же ему теперь делать? Он попытался вспомнить, что ел на завтрак. Вспомнить, во что он был одет под этим зудящим халатиком. Вспомнить, что он делал последний раз, когда ощущал себя в безопасности и нормальным. Он не мог вспомнить ничего из этого, кроме того, что он сидел здесь и качался в этом кресле. Может быть, он проделывал это вечно.

Минато… Он знал светловолосого мужчину еще со старших классов школы. Они были соседями, и Минато как-то сразу понравился серебристоволосый парнишка-сосед. Какаши был тихим и хмурым, и Минато ничего так не нравилось, как вызывать реакцию у этого парня. Когда Какаши достаточно повзрослел, чтобы пойти в университет, он поступил в _альма матер_ Минато. Минато продолжал добровольно помогать в своем старом университете, и с радостью согласился быть официальным наставником Какаши.

Минато и Кушина с готовностью впустили Какаши в их жизнь, и тот проводил у них больше ночей в их доме каждую неделю, чем обедал в их доме. Он был первым, кто узнал о том, что Кушина ожидает ребенка, и остался с Минато до утра, собирая кроватку и ходунки в предвкушении приезда ребенка.

И ровно две недели назад, этажом ниже, он оказался в этой же самой больнице, держа у груди спящего новорожденного, в то время как Кушина улыбалась, а Минато прихорашивался гордый, как павлин.

Наруто заерзал в его объятиях, и Какаши посмотрел вниз в широко раскрытые голубые глаза.

- Шшшш… Я тут. Ты не одинок. Мы есть друг у друга.

Крошечный малыш вздрогнул, когда слеза упала на его перевязанную щечку.

ххх

Жених! Жених! Жених! Что с ним случилось, черт возьми! Он мог бы сказать брат, кузен, сумасшедший дядюшка, о котором никто не вспоминает! Но нет… Его проклятый рот должен был чертовски не вовремя открыться и брякнуть «жених»… и все тут. Он теперь снова вернется к своим «хм» и будет с этих пор произносить только их. Так вот в чем причина, почему Учихи молчат. И вовсе не для того, чтобы создавать устрашающее впечатление… Вовсе нет, это все для того, чтобы избежать крайнего унижения от той бессмыслицы, которую прямо таки изрыгают их проклятые рты!

- Ох, понятно, - произнес врач, - мои поздравления и мои извинения за грубость. Разумеется, я обязан предоставлять гарантии невмешательства в личную жизнь.

Саске кивнул.

- На самом деле я рад, что у мистера Узумаки есть кто-то рядом. Прогнозы нехорошие.

Саске наблюдал за Наруто через стекло, пока доктор описывал ему ситуацию.

ххх

Наруто знал, что должен находиться снаружи и говорить с этим врачом о своем папе. Он знал это. Он, должно быть, выглядел, как идиот. На мгновение он закрыл глаза перед тем, как продолжить шагать к кровати Какаши. Но ему просто необходимо было находиться в этой палате. Неожиданно его мозг был в состоянии справляться только с одной ситуацией в единицу времени, и прямо сейчас это был его серебристоволосый отец.

Он протянул рук вперед и смахнул серебристые волосы с бледного лица своего папы.

- Эй, папочка…

Бледные веки задрожали и раскрылись, открывая темно серые глаза, которые расслабились, увидев перед собой ясные голубые глаза своего сына.

- Солнышко, - проскрежетал Какаши, за словом последовала череда болезненных покашливаний.

- Шшш… Папочка, молчи. Все хорошо. Я теперь тут. Я люблю тебя, - Наруто взял большую ладонь в свои руки и слегка пожал. – С тобой все будет хорошо… ладно?

Какаши слабо улыбнулся.

- Ты видел Ируку?

Наруто отрицательно покачал головой.

- Нет, папочка, он все еще в хирургии. Я не знаю, что… у него сломаны кости и кровотечение… Я не слушал, папочка. Прости меня. Я просто хотел прийти сюда.

Наруто поднял глаза и увидел Саске, глядящего на него, пока доктор разговаривал с темноволосым парнем. Время от времени темная голова кивала или парень открывал рот и задавал вопрос, но его взгляд был все так же неизменно прикован к Наруто. Наруто закрыл глаза и удивился, почему под таким пристальным взглядом ему не становится неуютно… фактически, ему было лучше... не так одиноко.

- Прости меня, солнышко, - Наруто открыл глаза и посмотрел на своего отца, - Мне так сильно, так сильно жаль…

Наруто судорожно вдохнул, когда слезы покатились по щекам Какаши.

- Папочка? О чем ты? Тебе не за что просить прощения, - Наруто начал сжимать руку мужчины.

- Я пытался защитить вас обоих. Мне надо было больше стараться. Больше уделять вам внимания. Он так кричал, солнышко. Я не мог пошевелиться… я пытался. Я ничего не смог сделать. Пожалуйста, прости меня, мне так жаль.

- Папочка! Перестань, пожалуйста, перестань! Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Это был несчастный случай. Ты сделал все, что мог. Я знаю это, и папа это знает. Тебе не о чем жалеть.

Какаши отвернулся от своего сына, но продолжил просить прощения. Наруто стал умолять его перестать, но вздрогнул, когда рука легка ему на плечо. Он резко обернулся, отпуская руку отца, и увидел Саске, что стоял за его спиной.

- Прости его, добе.

Рот Наруто открылся от удивления.

- Он ничего плохого НЕ СДЕЛАЛ, сволочь. Он не знает, что говорит. Какого черта ты вмешиваешься?

Саске обхватил ладонями щеки Наруто и остановил поток слов быстрым сдержанным поцелуем.

- Это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что случилось, или с его виной. Наруто прости его, чтобы он мог сам простить себя.

Наруто открыл рот, чтобы начать спорить, но ощутил, как большой палец Саске проводит кругами по его щеке, и вместо спора закрыл рот, глаза и прильнул к прикосновению бледных ладоней. Вздыхая, он кивнул и повернулся к кровати.

- Папочка? Шшшш… Папочка, все хорошо. Я прощаю тебя, - сказал Наруто, лаская серебристые волосы так, как сильная рука всегда ласкала его собственные. Он наклонился и запечатлел нежный поцелуй на лбу мужчины, - Я прощаю тебя.

Какаши послал Наруто усталую улыбку и с последним мокрым кашлем, закрыл глаза.

- Солнышко… Я люблю тебя.

Наконец, его лицо расслабилось, и он погрузился в сон, вызванный обезболивающими препаратами.

ххх

Ирука слушал гудки телефона, прислоняясь к плексигласовой стенке телефонной кабинки. Щелчок соединения линии заставил его выпрямиться, и потом голос Какаши проговорил:

- Вы знаете, кому позвонили. Оставьте сообщение. Бииииииииип.

- Какаши, это я. Асума сказал, что тебя вызвали в кабинет декана. Просто хочу убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Перезвони мне позже.

ххх

Бииииип.

- Какаши, это я. Сейчас пять часов, а ты до сих пор не отозвался. Пожалуйста, перезвони. Бииииип.

- Ну ладно, теперь я волнуюсь. Уже шесть тридцать. Клянусь, если ты там устроил что-нибудь дурацкое… нет, я знаю, что ты никогда бы не… и это заставляет меня волноваться еще сильнее. Перезвони.

Бииииип.

- Уже восемь. Ненавижу это делать, но если ты не перезвонишь мне до девяти, я позвоню Минато. Ты этого хочешь? И весьма вероятно, что я рискую разбудить Наруто, и тогда он разозлится и пообещает выкрасить тебе волосы в какой-нибудь банальный цвет типа блонд. Не заставляй меня это делать…

Бииииип.

- Минато не отвечает. Да что, черт возьми, происходит?

ххх

Саске придвинул два стула поближе к кровати и заставил Наруто сесть. Блондин сел, откинулся на стуле и вздохнул.

- Ну ладно, теме, - начал Наруто, и Саске бы никогда не признался, но когда он услышал свое «ласковое прозвище», он расслабился до невозможности. Какое-то время он всерьез думал, что Наруто уже никогда не будет прежним.

- Давай поговорим.

И в этот момент Саске пожалел, что они снова вернулись к прежним отношениям. В последнее время разговоры как-то не особенно ему удавались.

- Хм.

Наруто улыбнулся. Саске подумал, что может быть, блондин был рад вернуться к их обычному стилю поведения.

- Во-первых… - Наруто провел ладонью по лицу, - спасибо тебе. Что привез меня сюда. Что вошел со мной внутрь и … за все, что угодно, что ты сделал, чтобы ему стало легче. Поэтому, да, спасибо.

- Добе.

Вот-вот, Учиха, односложные ответы… замечательная стратегия.

- Откуда ты это узнал? – Саске вздрогнул. СОС! СОС!

- В университете у меня были курсы психологии. Темой было чувство вины выживших. Когда кто-то находится в опасной для жизни ситуации, вне зависимости от их ответственности, иногда они никак не могут перестать винить себя и поэтому думают, что другие испытывают то же самое. Им нужен покой… освобождение… не знаю… Что я на самом деле помню, так это то, что им необходимо, чтобы кто-нибудь просто сказал им слова «я прощаю тебя», чтобы они могли отпустить свое чувство вины.

Наруто кивнул и какое-то время хранил молчание. Наконец, он вздохнул.

- Но папа не умер, я не понимаю… - глаза Наруто расширились, а его руки задрожали у него на коленях, - Он ведь не умер… правда?

- Нет, - ответил Саске, - он все еще в хирургии.

Наруто закрыл глаза и кивнул.

- Я видел, как ты говорил с врачом. Он все тебе рассказал?

Саске кивнул.

- Да, Ирука находится в хирургии с тех пор, как его привезли этим утром. Какаши уже был в хирургии, и его выпустили оттуда достаточно быстро… Его легкое разорвалось, и было внутреннее кровотечение. Но ожидаемый результат – что с ним все будет в порядке.

Рассказ Саске был прерван появлением медсестры, которая вошла в палату и зачем-то стала совершать какие-то манипуляции с капельницей Какаши. Она добавила еще один пакет с прозрачной жидкостью и вышла, так же тихо, как и вошла.

- Добе, - начал говорить Саске и про себя стал молиться всем божествам, какие только могли его услышать, чтобы его рот не ранил Наруто больше, чем было неизбежно.

- Врач сказал, что сердце Ируки несколько раз останавливалось. Операция длится так долго потому, что они обнаружили несколько внутренних кровотечений, его сердце останавливалось, и им приходилось все бросать, чтобы снова запустить сердцебиение… чтобы поддерживать его жизнь.

Наруто все еще так и не посмотрел на него, и Саске пришлось подавить страстное желание схватить того за подбородок, чтобы заставить его взглянуть на себя, чтобы увидеть голубые глаза. Да, он знал, что в них не будет света, но в них будут плескаться эмоции, рассказывающие Саске о том, что тот думает, чувствует… о том, что он все еще здесь.

- Ты что-то сказал, Учиха? – прошептал Наруто.

- Врачи думают… то есть, они не уверены, что Ирука выживет, - сказал Саске и когда договорил фразу до конца, осознал, что его ногти впились в ладони.

- Саске, - начал Наруто, его голос был едва слышен через сигналы пикающих приборов, - я…

Внезапно Какаши начал трястись, а приборы взорвались сиренами. Оба, Саске и Наруто вскочили со своих мест, в это же время двери распахнулась, и врачи с медсестрами ворвались в палату. Наруто подбежал к Какаши, хватая его руку в свои.

- Папочка! Папочка!

- У него задержка дыхания… что, черт возьми, произошло? – пронзительно закричал врач.

- Его состояние уже начинало нормализовываться в течении утра. Что изменилось?

Глаза Саске расширились.

- Здесь была медсестра.

Лысеющий доктор повернулся кругом, пока остальные стремительно копошились, как жуки, вокруг кровати, Наруто все еще крепко сжимал руку своего отца.

- Что вы сказали?

- Здесь была медсестра. Она заменила капельницу.

Врач повернулся и взглянул на пакет с лекарством.

- О, ЧЕРТ! – он сорвал пакет и буквально вырвал трубку из пакета.

- Что случилось? – закричал Наруто, - Что происходит?

- Уберите его отсюда! – закричал второй врач.

- Постойте! Нет! Скажите мне!

Медсестра толкнула Наруто Саске на грудь.

- Уведите его отсюда! – прошипела она и вытолкнула их обоих за дверь, - Быстро!

Наруто вырывался из объятий Саске.

- Пусти меня, сволочь! Папочка!

Дверь с треском захлопнулась прямо перед ними, жалюзи быстро опустились со щелчком.

Как только дверь захлопнулась, Наруто перестал вырываться, и если бы Саске не держал его, то упал бы на пол. Вместо этого блондин уцепился за рубашку Саске и прижался лицом к сильной груди.

- Папочка…

ххх

Серые глаза замигали и открылись, Какаши оглядел комнату вокруг себя. Наруто спал в своем боксе, а медсестры совершали свой утренний обход.

- Ты проснулся.

Какаши поднял голову и увидел Фугаку, что стоял рядом с ним. Должно быть, он побывал дома, поскольку был одет в другой костюм, который не выглядел таким помятым, как можно было ожидать… или таким, как, наверное, выглядел Какаши.

Черные глаза следили за Какаши, и хотя костюм был свежим и новым, глаза были уставшими и пустыми. Он скорбел, подумалось Какаши. Мы все скорбим.

Наруто начал ерзать, и Какаши встал, чтобы успокоить малыша. Увидев парня над собой, крошечный ребенок успокоился и начал издавать тихие чмокающие звуки, его крошечная нижняя губы была зажата внутри ротика.

- Доктора его выписали, - сказал Фугаку, когда Какаши взял на руки малыша и прижал его к груди. У мужчины на лице появилась легкая улыбка. Наруто был таким непохожим на его собственного новорожденного сына, он был меньше, светлее… был другим. Фугаку осторожно провел пальцем по светлым вихрам на головке Наруто.

- Я привез тебе новую одежду.

Какаши кивнул, его серые глаза смотрели на нечто такое, что было недоступно взгляду Учихи.

- Какаши. – Серебристовлосый парень повернул голову в направлении голоса, - Наруто будет отдан на твое попечение. Средства массовой информации узнали о несчастном случае и о твоем опекунстве. Они ждут снаружи.

- Что? – Какаши побледнел.

- Они собираются завалить тебя кучей вопросов. Будут снимать, не переставая. Если бы я думал, что так будет лучше, то я бы украдкой вывел тебя из здания, но лучше всего просто дать им их минуту славы сейчас, а потом, начиная с этого момента, мы сможем их блокировать.

- Ладно, - ответил Какаши и рассеянно прижался носом к светлой макушке, успокаивая себя его нежным запахом.

- Чем скорее, тем лучше, - проговорил темноволосый мужчина и вышел из палаты.

- Точно… - прошептал Какаши, - Пойдем, Наруто. Кажется, наши с тобой пятнадцать минут славы ждут нас. Нам просто нужно пройти через все это, и мы спокойно поедем домой.

Какаши даже не мог предположить, как же он был неправ.

ххх

Саске отвел их обоих на диван за стенами палаты и усадил там. Наруто не разговаривал, а Саске его не заставлял. Молчание было золотом… и предоставляло нулевую возможность выглядеть задницей. Через некоторое время, показавшееся им вечностью, Наруто заснул, а Саске передвинул его так, чтобы светловолосая голова лежала у него на коленях. Медсестра принесла им плед, а Саске дала чашку кофе. Он кивнул ей в знак благодарности и стал раздумывать обо всем и ни о чем. Длинные бледные пальцы проводили по золотистому шелку, пока Саске ждал новостей.

- Учиха.

Черные глаза резко устремились на голос, и Саске вздохнул, увидев взлохмаченного посетителя.

- Инузука.

Киба внимательно посмотрел на сцену перед собой, и его руки сжались в кулаки по его бокам.

- Чего ты натворил? Что происходит?

- Заткнись! – тихо прошипел Саске, - Ты и понятия не имеешь, как чертовски долго ему пришлось засыпать.

Киба обеспокоено посмотрел на блондина и кивнул, устраиваясь в кресле через коридор.

- Он в порядке? – он провел рукой по волосам после того, как Саске вопросительно приподнял бровь, - Точно, не в порядке. Как там его родители?

- Не знаю. Ирука все еще в хирургии… он там вечность. Состояние Какаши было стабильным, но из-за путаницы с лекарством, у него был приступ, и нас заставили ждать снаружи. Кроме этой у меня больше нет информации.

Наруто всхлипнул, а Саске продолжил гладить золотые волосы до тех пор, пока тот не успокоился.

Киба просто таращился в полном изумлении.

- А вот это ново.

Саске поднял взгляд и встретился с подозрительным взглядом Кибы.

- В лагере мы многому научились.

- Тоооооооочно.

Саске закрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к стене. Киба молчал. Слава тебе, господи.

Вскоре Саске услышал тихое сопение и, открыв глаза, увидел Кибу, развалившегося и спящего в своем кресле, его ноги были вытянуты перед ним, а руки сложены на груди.

- Мистер Учиха?

Лысый врач, с которым он разговаривал ранее, открыл дверь палаты, а медсестры и врачи тихо вышли оттуда.

Саске сел прямо, насколько ему позволяла поза, так, чтобы не разбудить блондина на своих коленях.

- Да.

- Мистер Хатаке впал в кому. Мы не уверены, как это произошло, но ему внутривенно начали вводить пакет инсулина… Мы вовремя успели. Если бы вы не привлекли мое внимание к капельнице… В общем, он все еще жив. Я не могу дать гарантию, когда он очнется или очнется ли он вообще. Не знаю, как повлияет на него период без лекарства и без кислорода, если он очнется.

Саске медленно кивнул головой.

- А медсестра?

- Мы уже этим занимаемся, сэр.

- Убедитесь в этом. А мистер Умино?

- Он пережил операцию, но я с сожалением должен вам сообщить, что он тоже в коме. Опять таки, у меня нет никаких гарантий, кроме того, что в настоящий момент он еще жив.

- Отлично. Благодарю вас.

Врач кивнул и зашагал прочь, за другими врачами и медсестрами. Саске посмотрел вниз, чтобы убедиться, что Наруто все еще крепко спит, а взгляд, брошенный через коридор, подтвердил, что Киба в том же состоянии.

Бля. И снова темноволосая голова ударилась о стену. Что теперь? Проклятье. Что теперь? Врач сделал свое дело и предоставил Саске рассказывать своему «жениху» все новости, а затем предположительно успокаивать его. Ему стоило уйти, как только появился Киба. Киба был его другом. Саске припомнил, как взъерошенный парень стоял над ними с ладонями, сжатыми в кулаки, от вида Наруто, спящего у Саске на коленях. Может быть, они были больше, чем друзья…

Черные глаза резко открылись, и если бы Киба бодрствовал, то он бы сгорел в пламени.

- Мистер Учиха.

Саске повернул сердитый взгляд на новоприбывшего посетителя. Высокий человек в темно коричневом костюме со шрамами через все лицо стоял перед ним, его золотой значок отсвечивал во флюорисцентном освещении.

Двойное бля…

ххх

Ирука сидел перед телевизором со слезами на глазах, вглядываясь в картинки на экране.

Какаши вышел через главный вход больницы перед ордами журналистов, камеры непрерывно сверкали, а мужчины и женщины выкрикивали вопросы. Какаши смотрел прямо перед собой, крепко прижимая к груди синий сверток, рюкзак висел у него на плече, пока больничная охрана расчищала ему дорогу.

Внизу экрана бежала строка новостей:

«Намикадзе Минато и его жена, Узумаки Кушина, погибли вчера в автомобильной аварии, оставив после себя своего новорожденного сына двух недель от роду, Узумаки Наруто. Студент местного университета, Хатаке Какаши, двадцати лет, был объявлен его опекуном.»

- Ох, Какаши…

ххх

Саске встретился взглядом с офицером полиции и кивнул.

- А, молчаливый, - сказал офицер, разглядывая двух спящих парней. – Я – детектив Морино Ибики.

Саске протянул руку, которую человек со шрамами немедленно пожал.

- Учиха Саске. Что могу для вас сделать, детектив?

- Ах, да, меня проинформировали о том, что вы с мистером Узумаки обручены. Мои поздравления.

Саске уставился на мужчину, его лицо было непроницаемым, в то время как внутри его личная мантра превратилась в нечто целиком состоящее из пяти буквенных слов нечестивого происхождения.

- Детектив? – снова произнес Саске, - Зачем они отправляют детектива разбираться с автомобильной аварией?

- Затем, что они не думают, что это «несчастный случай», мистер Учиха.

Саске наблюдал за тем, как двое вооруженных офицеров полиции заняли посты перед дверью в палату Какаши.

-продолжение следует-


	8. Chapter 8

Название: The Demilitarized Zone

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (7troublesome)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию: официально получено у автора – спасибо, мишельирен!**

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика: перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью. Все руки – прочь.**** Размещение только с моего разрешения.**

Ссылка на оригинал: .net/s/4018064/1/The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 8

Саске продолжил смотреть на охранников через коридор, пока кивал головой.

- Понятно. А мистер Умино?

Морино посмотрел на темноволосого парня. Он определенно был Учихой. Его черные глаза замечали малейшую деталь, и даже со светловолосым парнем, лежащим у него на коленях со слюной, стекающей по загорелому подбородку, Морино мог вполне понять, как Учиха Саске может быть пугающим человеком. Не для него, конечно, но для кого-нибудь другого.

- Обоих переведут в персональную палату на четвертом этаже. Больше безопасности, меньше доступа.

И снова темноволосая голова кивнула, и, наконец, черные глаза переместились с охранников на детектива, стоящего перед ним.

- Вы полагаете, что автомобильная авария фактически была попыткой покушения.

Морино кивнул.

- А путаница с медикаментами?

Морино ухмыльнулся. И в самом деле Учиха.

- Мы попросим вас дать описание медсестры.

- Хм.

На этот раз детектив бросил сердитый взгляд. Проклятые Учихи.

Расправляя хмурое выражение лица, Морино прислонился к стене. Его глаза наблюдали за бледными пальцами, которые бессознательно поигрывали золотистыми прядями.

- Как долго вы знаете мистера Узумаки?

Пальцы замерли, и черные глаза встретились с карими.

- Чуть более шести месяцев.

Морино не мог не подумать о том, что держать Учих в комнате для допросов было бы монументальным уроком по фрустрации. У них был полный контроль над своими ответами и эмоциями в любых ситуациях. Ибики стало любопытно, может ли что-нибудь или кто-нибудь заставить их потерять контроль над собой.

Его мысли были прерваны, когда Наруто чихнул. Внимание Саске мгновенно переключилось на блондина, и он тихонько успокоил молодого человека, его пальцы вновь возобновили нежные поглаживания.

Морино улыбнулся. Если бы Саске смотрел в его сторону, то и его бы пробрала дрожь. Это было… интересно.

- Забавно, я совершенно ничего не читал в газетах про ваши отношения. Особенно о вашей помолвке, – растягивая слова, проговорил Морино, снова привлекая внимание Учихи.

- Это недавнее развитие событий, - выдавил из себя Саске. Если бы детектив только знал. – И кто хочет, чтобы пара учителей была мертва? – спросил Саске, еще раз встречая взгляд офицера.

- Ну, у нас имеется парочка теорий, - Морино посмотрел на свои ногти, определенно выражая очень мало намерения продолжать. Наруто жалобно заныл, когда пальцы Саске сжались в кулак.

- Например? – сказал Саске, и перед тем, как детектив успел ответить, телефон Учихи зазвонил у него в кармане. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, когда он слышал пронзительный звонок телефона, что он почти вздрогнул. Доставая телефон из кармана, он проверил имя звонившего.

- Прошу прощения, - сказал Саске детективу, который кивнул ему, не отрывая головы от стены.

- Добрый день.

- Саске, это твой отец.

- Да, разумеется. – Неужели его родители не понимали концепцию того, что телефон высвечивает имя звонящего?

- Где ты? – Саске вопросительно поднял бровь. Он еще никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос его отец говорил таким… обеспокоенным тоном.

- Я в больнице с…

- Парень Узумаки с тобой? – Саске чуть не проглотил язык. Неужели его отец только что его перебил? Как грубо. Что бы на это сказала мама?

- Да, сэр.

Детектив кашлянул, прочищая горло.

- Отец, я сейчас разговариваю с детективом, могу я…

- С кем?

Саске тупо замигал. У него в голове ясно прозвучал голос Наруто «Эй, теме, как ты думаешь, можно ли почуять Армагеддон?»

- С детективом Морино Ибики, - невозмутимо сказал Саске, наблюдая, как только что названный детектив вопросительно поднимает бровь с лицом, лишенным всех эмоций.

- Пожалуйста, передай ему трубку. – Голос его отца вернул его опять к разговору.

- Что?

- Саске, - тон голоса его отца был прерывистым и выражал нетерпение, тон, которого Саске не слышал со старших классов школы, - передай трубку детективу Морино.

Саске убрал трубку от своего уха и посмотрел на нее перед тем, как повернуться и посмотреть на ждущего детектива.

- Это вас, - медленно произнес Учиха, а затем протянул черный аппарат. Морино ухмыльнулся и поднес трубку к уху.

- Детектив Морино.

Саске наблюдал, как мужчина отошел с его телефоном на некоторое расстояние, пока разговаривал с его отцом. Покачав головой, он смотрел на двух охранников, который неподвижно стояли перед палатой Хатаке. Наконец, он перевел взгляд на Наруто.

К этому моменту Саске мог более чем почуять Армагеддон. Он мог также его слышать, видеть и ощущать на вкус.

- Пора, к черту, просыпаться, добе.

Он ухмыльнулся от игры слов.

ххх

Фугаку заверил его, что они вполне могут жить в доме Минато, но после первой же ночи Какаши обнаружил, что он не сможет там жить. Он не мог выдержать: когда он заходил на кухню, то видел там Минато, кружащего в объятиях Кушину на кафельном полу, а потом его глаза непроизвольно моргали, и их образы исчезали без следа. Он не мог выдержать сидеть на диване, где Минато удерживал его, пока Кушина щекотала его ступни, но больше всего он не мог вынести заходить в детскую, в которой они с Минато убили один свой уик-енд на ее обустройство, чем удивили смеющуюся Кушину, которая потом, к их ужасу, разразилась слезами.

С такими мыслями, две недели спустя новое семейство перебралось в однокомнатную квартирку Какаши в двух шагах от территории университета. За это время Какаши видел и проделывал вещи, которые никому и никогда не стоит видеть или проделывать.

Проделывать. Это ужасное слово по отношению к новорожденным младенцам.

Бросая взгляд через гостиную, Какаши увидел Ируку, который держал на руках и кормил Наруто одной рукой, а в другой придерживал на коленях учебник «Детская психология». Периодически он пожевывал желтый маркер, которым время от времени делал в книге пометки.

Ирука появился в доме Минато через несколько часов после того, как Какаши с ребенком приехали туда, и обнаружил Какаши, сидящим в углу, с Наруто, прижатым к груди и рыдающим навзрыд. Ирука подбежал к парню, предлагая утешение и любовь, и, в конечном счете, отвез их в его квартиру. Ирука также перезвонил мистеру Учихе и попросил его продать дом со всей обстановкой.

С этого момента Ирука фактически переехал к ним. Двое молодых людей по очереди ухаживали за новым подопечным Какаши, и у серебристоволосого парня не укладывалось в голове, как бы он выжил без Умино. Профессора в университете были на удивление понимающими и вошли в его новое положение, и Какаши благодарил бога за то, что был гением, способным воспринимать новый материал с минимальной или вовсе без посторонней помощи. Но даже с этим, Наруто требовал внимания практически двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

Светловолосый малыш вовсе не был плохим ребенком. Он был милым и чаще всего спокойно сидел в своей качалке, наблюдая за двумя парнями без малейшего писка. Какаши заметил, что малыш начинает хныкать, когда его оставляют в комнате одного, и задумывался, не скучает ли он по своим родителям. Однако, он был младенцем, и когда ему нечто было нужно, он требовал этого громким и пронзительным криком.

Ход мыслей Какаши был прерван, когда Ирука передвинулся, а Наруто издал протестующий вопль, что его потревожили, его щечки, покрытые свежими шрамами, смешно надулись.

- Держись, крошка, - пробормотал Ирука, напряженно вглядываясь в книгу, - еще только пару предложений.

Какаши встал и пересек комнату.

- Давай, я возьму его.

Ирука поднял голову, вздрогнув, и уставился на Какаши, когда тот взял ребенка у него из рук.

- Ох, спасибо. Мне просто нужно это закончить, - внимание Ируки вернулось назад к книге, его загорелая рука потерла затылок, пока он вздыхал.

Какаши взял слюнявчик, покачивая головой, поскольку он знал, что это было и насколько важным это могло быть, и начал нежно потирать спинку малыша, чтобы дать воздуху выйти из ротика. Он пристально наблюдал за Ирукой, замечая темные круги под усталыми глазами, пока парень старался размять напряженные мышцы и снять стресс со своих затекших плеч.

Глаза Какаши расширились, когда он осознал, что он сотворил с Ирукой. Это все эта сумасшедшая, затрахавшая их обоих ситуация, что превратила когда-то смеющегося парня в уставшего, затерроризированного …. взрослого. Студенты университета не должны согревать бутылочки, тем более кормить младенцев и заканчивать параллельно домашнее задание.

И Наруто никуда не исчезнет. Какаши понял это, и по ночам, когда он лежал в кровати и слушал тихое дыхание ребенка, он знал, что принял правильное решение. Наруто теперь принадлежал ему. Они были одним целым, семьей, но было ли справедливо просить Ируку присоединиться к нему? Понимал ли брюнет, от чего он отказывается, оставаясь с Какаши? Да хотел ли он детей в принципе? У них никогда не было разговора на эту тему, и Какаши практически рассмеялся в голос, когда осознал это перед несчастным случаем, что ответил бы твердым отрицанием на эти вопросы, хотя души бы не чаял в своем крестнике до конца своей жизни. Забавно, как ситуация может кардинально измениться за какие-то мгновения.

Ирука зевнул, высоко подняв руки над головой и приоткрывая полоску загорелой кожи перед тем, как темно синяя майка снова опустилась вниз.

- Я закончил, - сказал он, улыбаясь Какаши, - Слава богам. Хочешь, я могу его снова взять на руки. Ты закончил свои занятия?

- Ирука, я думаю, что тебе стоит поискать что-нибудь другое.

Парень с каштановыми волосами, который уже начал подниматься с дивана, снова упал на подушки, мигая от замешательства.

- Прости, что ты сказал?

- Когда мы встретились, ты и понятия не имел, что окажешься в такой ситуации. Ты подписывался совершенно не на это. Тебе девятнадцать лет. Сейчас вечер пятницы, и вместо того, чтобы веселиться на вечеринке или просто тусоваться с друзьями, ты только что закончил делать домашнее задание и покормил ребенка.

- О, понимаю, - сказал Ирука, - а если бы Минато и Кушина не умерли, - он заметил, как Какаши вздрогнул при упоминании этих имен, но, тем не менее, продолжил, - как ты думаешь, чем бы мы с тобой занимались?

Какаши молча пожал плечами и посмотрел на дверь.

- Мы бы сидели у них дома. А не на какой-нибудь проклятой вечеринке. Когда, черт возьми, мы вообще ходили на какие-нибудь вечеринки? И, вполне вероятно, что я бы кормил Наруто, а ты держал его вертикально, чтобы дать воздуху выйти, когда я бы закончил его кормить. Так какая разница.

- Проклятье, Ирука, перестань тупить! Ты прекрасно понял, на что я намекаю. Разница в том, что мы бы отправились домой, оставив Наруто родителям. Они бы его переодевали, укачивали и вставали к нему дважды за ночь. А мы бы были дома и спали после того, как я затрахал бы тебя до изнеможения. Бля, неужели ты не хотел бы быть рядом с тем, кто может тебе гарантировать секс без отвлечений на посторонние вещи хотя бы раз в неделю?

Ирука встал и начал вышагивать по комнате.

- Чего бы я хотел, так это быть рядом с тем, кто способен понять, что я вполне могу самостоятельно принимать свои собственные решения, основанные на глубоком понимании моих собственных интересов и тех людей, которые мне дороги, принимая во внимание все сопутствующие факторы. А стоит ли мне спрашивать? Как ты думаешь, на что я «подписывался», когда мы стали жить вместе? – голос Ируки стал угрожающе тихим, Какаши это проигнорировал.

- Откуда, черт возьми, мне знать? Но я чертовски уверен, что это наверняка не включало игру в дочки-матери вместе со мной!

Глаза Ируки расширились, и он покачал головой. Какаши молча наблюдал, как юный брюнет медленно подошел к нему, потянулся и аккуратно забрал из его рук теперь уже спящего ребенка. Ирука осторожно положил ребенка на диван и повернулся лицом к Какаши. Какаши с опаской смотрел на него.

Он никогда еще не видел такого пустого взгляда на обычно экспрессивном лице брюнета.

Ирука подошел к более высокому по росту парню и вздохнул. Какаши потянулся рукой, чтобы дотронуться до парня, успокоить его, когда Ирука отвел назад свой правый кулак и врезал Какаши прямо по лицу, заставляя парня споткнуться и упасть назад.

- Хатаке Какаши, я люблю тебя и признаю, что ты можешь быть несколько потрясен нашей ситуацией, но если ты когда-нибудь… КОГДА-НИБУДЬ СНОВА скажешь мне нечто подобное, я не несу ответственности за свои действия!

Мигая, Какаши медленно сел. Внезапно, Ирука был над ним, держа Наруто на руках.

- И поскольку мы играем в дочки-матери, придурок, ты спишь на диване.

Ирука прогулочным шагом отправился в спальню и с силой захлопнул дверь.

ххх

- Добе, - лицо Наруто сложилось в гримасу, он немного пошевелился и снова затих.

Он попробовал заново:

- Идиот.

- Саске, шшшш… - сонно проговорил светловолосый парень, и потерся о бедро Учихи. Некоторые части тела Саске, о которых он и думать забыл с инцидента в лесу, вырвались на передний край его сознания и его брюк. Его темноволосая голова запрокинулась и уперлась в стену, он подумал про Гая-сенсея в обнаженном виде. И вот таким образом ситуация вновь вернулась под его контроль.

- Добе, вставай! – еще больше трения и тихого мурлыканья. У Саске не было на все это терпения. Бросая взгляд через коридор, он увидел детектива Морино, который все еще разговаривал с его отцом по телефону, с серьезным выражением на покрытом шрамами лице. Несколько поодаль два охранника тихо стояли на посту, и еще был этот разговор с его отцом…

Армагеддон был в полном разгаре, черт возьми, и поэтому Саске столкнул спящего парня со своих коленей. Наруто заморгал сонными голубыми глазами и уставился в потолок, пытаясь вспомнить, где он находится. И неожиданно над ним возникло ухмыляющееся лицо Саске.

- Какого черта, теме? – сказал он, медленно поднимаясь. Саске вытянул руку, помогая ему подняться на ноги. Наруто провел рукой по сонному лицу и огляделся, события этого дня медленно возвращались к нему, пока он не почувствовал, что вот-вот упадет. Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить о своих родителях, когда заметил Кибу, дремлющего в неудобном кресле и двух человек перед палатой его папочки. Должно быть, его лицо выдало его недоумение, потому что Саске тронул его плечо, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

- Добе.

- Как долго я спал? Что случилось с Какаши и Ирукой? Когда он успел сюда приехать? Кто, черт возьми, они такие? – слова Наруто вырывались бешеным потоком, а палец указывал на все эти предметы вокруг него.

- Сядь, идиот.

- Ненавижу тебя, - Саске ухмыльнулся. Блондин совершенно не испытывал к нему ненависти две минуты назад.

- Просто сядь и я тебя быстро введу в курс дела.

Наруто кивнул и сел рядом с Саске.

- Твои родители оба живы, - Саске увидел, как Наруто с облегчением вздохнул, крошечная улыбка искривила его губы, и Саске от всей души пожелал остановиться именно на этом месте. – Но, Наруто, они оба в коме. И врачи не уверены, когда, если и что случится, если они очнутся.

Наруто позволил голове упасть на спинку дивана.

- Я… ну, ладно.

Веки упали на голубые глаза, и Саске почувствовал, что его воткнули в темноту. Он недоумевал, как один человек может содержать в себе столько эмоций… грусть, счастье, ярость и любовь. Но, что самое главное, он недоумевал, как давно для него стало зависимостью – видеть все эти эмоции, плескающиеся в небесно голубых глазах.

- Добе, есть еще новости.

Наруто повернул голову в сторону, его глаза снова открылись, чтобы взглянуть на парня рядом с собой. Прежде, чем Саске смог продолжить, глаза Наруто расширились, когда его имя сорвалось с губ высокого мужчины в темном костюме, который стоял дальше по коридору и с кем-то говорил по телефону.

- Теме, - проговорил Наруто осторожно.

Даже он понял, что когда сволочь, с которым он не мог находиться в одной комнате не далее как два дня назад, является его единственным источником информации, его спасательным кругом на текущий момент, то дела определенно плохи. Саске кивнул, понимая это как знак продолжать.

- Твой маленький дружок появился тут около двух часов назад, - глаза Саске сузились, - он не показался мне довольным, когда увидел тебя на моих коленях.

Наруто не смотрел на него, его взгляд был устремлен на человека в коридоре.

- Ага, ну, ладно, если бы возникла прямо противоположная ситуация, разве Сакура не среагировала бы также?

- Хм, - Саске моргнул.

Что? Этот ответ ему ничего не дал. Никаких подсказок. Было ли это признанием взаимных чувств? Или просто дружбой? И на что, черт возьми, добе намекает, говоря о Сакуре? Потому что ммм… просто ммм…

- Сволочь! Почему это когда я говорю с тобой, ты иногда просто пялишься в никуда?

Саске ухмыльнулся.

- Все просто. Мой мозг автоматически отфильтровывает всю глупость. Ты что-то сказал?

- Сволочь! – прошипел Наруто.

- Ну вот. Больше на тебя похоже.

Саске и Наруто повернулись и увидели Кибу, что потягивался в кресле.

- Все снова правильно в этом мире.

Наруто фыркнул, а Саске сердито посмотрел. Киба в ответ только пожал плечами.

- что я пропустил?

- Папочка и папа оба в коме, - проговорил Наруто тихо, голубые глаза встретились с обеспокоенными карими.

- Ох, черт. Мне жаль, Солнышко.

Киба за секунду поднялся и уже обнимал Наруто.

Саске наблюдал данное взаимодействие с холодной отстраненностью. Наруто прильнул к торсу более высокого парня, положив голову тому на галстук. Кто, черт возьми, носит собачьи галстуки? Где вообще можно купить такой галстук? И сколько еще, во имя всех богов на небесах, они будут касаться друг друга? В какой момент просто объятия становятся любовными объятиями? Бля. Это же чертова больница. Скорее всего, здесь публичные проявления чувств вызывают неодобрение, особенно с пациентом в коме на расстоянии всего в несколько футов.

Поэтому, да, Саске наблюдал с холодной отстраненностью.

- Добе, если ты уже закончил, есть еще кое-какие события, в курсе которых ты должен быть.

Его голос был, как лед, твердый, жесткий и совершенно незаметный клинок убийцы.

Глаза Кибы расширились, и он немедленно сделал шаг назад. Наруто, однако, медленно повернул лицо к сволочи и сделал шаг к нему вплотную.

- Вполне вероятно, что нам с тобой надо поговорить. Ты мне кажешься каким-то… напряженным, теме. – Наруто протянул руку и провел ладонью сверху вниз по груди Учихи, казалось бы, расправляя смявшуюся рубашку. – Ты так не думаешь?

У Саске на лице осталось то же самое выражение, ни один мускул не двинулся, а его жесткие, холодные глаза впились в блондина перед ним.

И все же Наруто ухмыльнулся.

- Точно, я так и думал.

Киба просто таращился, пытаясь определить, стоит ли ему проверять собственный слух. Со стороны казалось, что у Наруто и Саске состоялся целый разговор, а Киба не услышал или не понял ни единого слова.

- Что это за последние события, Учиха?

Саске проигнорировал взлохмаченного парня и обратился к тому, что был от него в нескольких дюймах, вторгаясь в его личное пространство.

- Полиция не думает, что это была просто автомобильная авария, добе.

Наруто моргнул и склонил голову в сторону, золотые пряди, все еще помятые ото сна, вяло упали ему на лоб.

- Не несчастный случай.

- Верно, мистер Узумаки, - глубокий баритон заставил Наруто повернуться кругом, а внушительных размеров мужчина перед ним заставил его попятиться назад, прямо к Саске на грудь, бледные руки легли ему на плечи, помогая сохранить равновесие. Ибики ухмылялся, пока Саске сердито смотрел через голову блондина.

- У нас имеются улики, которые подтверждают, что кто-то пытался убить мистера Хатаке и мистера Умино.

- Но кто? Зачем?

Детектив смотрел прямо ему в лицо, и Наруто понял, что ему очень не понравится его ответ.

ххх

Тем, что разбудило Какаши, был именно стук в дверь. А то, что он скатился с дивана и приземлился прямо на лицо, заставило его выругаться. Но именно закрытая дверь в его спальню, спальню, где сейчас находились Ирука и Наруто, именно она заставила Какаши распахнуть входную дверь с треском в ярости и разочаровании.

- Чего еще?

Перед ним стоял мужчина в вишнево красном с надписями костюме.

- Это вы – Хатаке Какаши?

- Да, - выплюнул серебристоволосый парень, - Какого черта вам надо?

Мужчина протянул ему ворох бумаг, а Какаши инстинктивно взял их.

- Вам доставили заказ. Хорошего дня.

Человек повернулся и шагом направился к лестнице.

- Постойте. Что это? – сказал Какаши, пытаясь мельком ознакомиться с официальными документами своим еще заспанным мозгом.

- Не знаю. Я просто доставляю их. – Мужчина снова начал двигаться по направлению к лестнице, но остановился и посмотрел на юного парня, что стоял на пороге, одетый только в пижамные штаны, с хмурившимися бровями по мере прочтения документов. – Но, знаешь, парень, - взгляд Какаши резко поднялся вверх, - я бы нанял хорошего адвоката.

С этими словами человек исчез, а Какаши тихонько закрыл дверь.

Когда дверь закрылась, Ирука уже выходил из спальни с Наруто на руках.

- Кто это был? Вроде рановато для гостей.

Он отправился на кухню, положил Наруто в его качалку и стал готовить бутылочку для кормления. Он включил кофеварку и стал разрезать рогалики пополам, как вдруг осознал, что Какаши так ему и не ответил. Ирука молча выругался. Ну, если он все еще застрял на этой игре в «дочки-матери»… Рука Ируки сжалась вокруг хлебного ножа.

- Какаши, я….

Ирука замолчал потому, что Какаши медленно сполз вниз по двери и сидел на полу, его ноги были согнуты в коленях, пока он читал нечто, держа бумаги в руках, его голова качалась вправо-влево, отрицая то, что он читал.

Ирука медленно подошел к парню и сел перед ним на корточки.

- Эй, что это? – сказал Ирука, - Что случилось?

Темно серые глаза поднялись, и Ирука судорожно вдохнул, обычно беспечные и сверкающие глаза были поблекшими, грустными и безжизненными от безысходности.

- Дядя Минато опротестовал его завещание и подал в суд, оспаривая опекунство над Наруто.

На мгновение рот Ируки открылся от удивления, и он просто глупо моргал, таращась на опустошенного парня перед собой.

- Я не знаю, что… Я не хочу его терять, - выдавил из себя Какаши, и Ирука вырвался из своего транса и заключил своего парня в объятия.

- Шшш… не потеряешь. Мы не потеряем. Я позвоню мистеру Учихе. Он нам поможет.

Какаши кивал, его глаза были закрыты, пока Ирука тихонько шептал ему на ухо.

Наруто лежал в своей качалке, посасывая ротиком несколько пальчиков, совершенно не в курсе, что его жизнь, такой, как он ее знал, снова оказалась под угрозой.

ххх

- Водитель грузовика, что ударил машину ваших родителей, сбежал с места преступления, - начал детектив и жестом пригласил всех присесть.

Наруто хотел сесть рядом с Кибой, но крепкие пальцы Саске на его локте сделали это невозможным, заставив снова сесть на диван. Он послал более высокому парню раздраженный взгляд, но черные глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели прямо на детектива.

- Много людей сбегает с места преступления, - холодно проговорил Саске, и Наруто удивился, что такого он пропустил в отношениях этих двух людей.

- Верно, мистер Учиха, сбегает. Но не многие из них оставляют спортивную сумку с кучей денег и фотографиями людей, которых только что протаранили на бронированном грузовике.

Наруто поймал себя на мысли, что по сравнению с этим человеком, Саске выглядит, как котенок. Маленькая волна дрожи пробежала у него по позвоночнику, и он неосознанно придвинулся поближе к сердито смотрящему на детектива Учихе.

- Значит, наемный убийца? – ухмыльнулся Саске, - Определенно надеюсь, что ему много не заплатили. Не совсем профессиональное поведение. Оставить цели в живых, а потом смыться, оставив на месте преступления эти проклятые улики.

Наруто развернулся так, что оказался лицом к темноволосому парню.

– Цели? Наемный убийца? Проклятье, Учиха, ты расстроился, когда «Клан Сопрано» завершился? Ты плакал?

- Хм. Добе, а у тебя имеется кузен, который по ночам подрабатывает наемным убийцей? Глупость подобного масштаба может происходить только из твоей семьи, - Саске ухмыльнулся, когда лицо Наруто приобрело красноватый оттенок.

- Сволочь! – пронзительно завопил Наруто и сделал попытку вскочить, когда его прервал Киба, аккуратно кашлянув, чтобы прочистить горло.

- Джентльмены, - начал Морино, - не могли бы вы оставить ваши лю…

- Пожалуйста, продолжайте! – прервал его Саске, «Прости, мамочка», и стал бесшумно молиться, чтобы человек со шрамами оставил свою фразу недосказанной.

- У нас также имеются причины полагать, что нашим подозреваемым является женщина.

- Медсестра, - сказал Саске, кивая головой. Это имело смысл.

- Медсестра? – спросил Киба, переводя взгляд с Саске на детектива и обратно.

- Она пыталась убить моего папочку, потому, что ей не удалось это в первый раз, - заключил Наруто.

- Это просто теория. Также вполне вероятно, что это было две попытки двух не связанных друг с другом киллеров.

Наруто сжал в кулаках свои светлые волосы и издал долгий вздох.

- Ну, ладно. Итак, кто-то хочет видеть их мертвыми. Кто?

Морино открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как дверь палаты Какаши распахнулась, и они все увидели, как медсестры покатили кровать с мужчиной по коридору.

- Куда его везут? – спросил Наруто, вставая, чтобы быть рядом с отцом. И снова Наруто нежно провел по серебристым волосам, - Эй, папочка.

- Его переводят в палату к Ируке, добе, - Саске ухмыльнулся детективу, - Больше безопасности, меньше доступа.

Наруто закрыл глаза.

- Вам известно, кто это сделал? – прошептал он

Морино сделал несколько шагов вперед и положил руку блондину на плечо.

-По правде говоря, нет. Однако недавно мне дали потенциальную и многообещающую наводку, - глаза Саске расширились, - Ступай к своим родителям, сынок. Я лично тебя проинформирую, как только мне станет что-нибудь известно.

Наруто кивнул, и детектив подошел к охранникам. После быстрого разговора с одним из них, офицер отправился по коридору. Наруто посмотрел на Саске с Кибой.

- Ну.

- Черт, Наруто, - сказал Киба, подходя и обнимая рукой меньшего по росту парня за плечи.

- Кто мог такое сделать, Киба? Что им было надо? Папочка и папа никогда никому ничего плохого не сделали, - проговорил блондин.

Их разговор прервала медсестра, сообщившая Наруто номер палаты, и они наблюдали за тем, как закрываются двери лифта, увозя Какаши в его новую палату.

- Как ты думаешь, это не может быть связано с… - проговорил Наруто.

- Нет. Это в прошлом, - немедленно ответил Киба.

Выражение лица Саске становилось все более и более мрачным. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Его отец знал нечто. Парень-дворняжка знал нечто. Детектив знал нечто. Ему нужны были ответы.

- Добе, - произнес он.

Наруто повернулся кругом, высвобождаясь из объятий Кибы перед тем, как подойти к Саске.

- Теме, - произнес Наруто и остановился перед более высоким по росту парнем.

- Мне нужно вернуться в офис, - черные глаза Саске встретились с глазами Кибы, минуя Наруто, и взъерошенный парень повернулся и отошел подальше в коридор. Саске поднял подбородок Наруто повыше, чтобы заглянуть ему в голубые глаза.

- С тобой все будет в порядке?

Наруто потянулся и схватил бледную руку, отстраняя ее от своего лица, но продолжил держать ее между их телами.

- Это нетипично для тебя, Учиха. Я почти вижу твои чувства. А, знаешь ли, Учихи никогда никому не показывают своих чувств.

- Добе. Кто-нибудь другой бы поспорил, что это нетипично и для тебя, - палец Саске рисовал осторожные линии на ладони Наруто.

- Нет, - сказал Наруто и закрыл глаза, довольно хмыкнув, он продолжил, - думаю, что нет.

Саске наклонился так, что его рот приблизился к уху блондина.

- С тобой все будет в порядке?

Наруто кивнул и ощутил легчайший и нежнейший поцелуй, который он только мог себе вообразить, у себя на лбу, и Учиха исчез.

- Пойдем Наруто, я проведу тебя наверх. Я потом я тоже отправлюсь назад, - проговорил Киба, провожая Наруто к лифту. – Учиха, я имею ввиду, старший, заставил нас работать, не жалея задниц, чтобы быть уверенным, что пока вас нет, все находится под его полным контролем.

Наруто прислонился к стене лифта, и когда двери лифта стали медленно закрываться, было слышно, как он проговорил:

- Правильно. Расскажи мне, как там поживает мой Темный Господин?

ххх

СМС сообщение

Кому: Итачи

От кого: Саске

Отмени все свои встречи. Буду на месте через 30 минут.

Ххх

СМС сообщение

Кому: Саске

От кого: Итачи

Ты мне не босс. Фактически, все как раз наоборот.

ххх

- Дейдара, отмени все мои встречи!

ххх

Прошло два месяца, а Какаши не смог бы припомнить и мгновения, когда бы он ощущал, что может контролировать свою жизнь. С неслыханной скоростью его делу был присвоен приоритет номер один в суде, и медиа снова вернулись к охоте. На самом деле, это не должно было его удивлять. Наруто был сыном Минато Намикадзе, и со времен несчастного случая, интерес простых обывателей к истории студента университета, что за одну ночь стал отцом, взорвался до уровня истерии, подпитываемой средствами массовой информации. В добавок ко всему, интереса добавлял тот факт, что истцом выступал Орочимару Санин…

Всегда верный своему слову, Ирука уложил в постель Какаши с Наруто, подоткнув одеяло обоим, с кофе и бутылочкой соответственно, и сделал звонок Учихе Фугаку. Мужчина был вне себя от ярости. Ирука уже с нетерпением ждал терапии, чтобы разделаться с ужасающими воспоминаниями того взрыва эмоций, свидетелем которого он стал.

Позже эти днем темно-волосый мужчина и контингент высокооплачиваемых адвокатов появились у их дверей. Орочимару оспаривал все завещание полностью: распределение собственности и ценностей, имена правопреемников и самое главное, опекунство над наследником Минато. Обе стороны заверили молодого человека, что абсолютно не о чем беспокоиться, хотя у обеих были свои сомнения.

Ни Какаши, ни Ирука никогда не встречали дядю Минато. Это, в основном, было потому, что Минато никогда не говорил о нем, а когда говорил, то его лицо темнело такой ненавистью, что пугало каждого, кто знал обычно радостного и беспечного человека. Они знали, что у Орочимару было еще двое родственников, Джирайя и Тцунаде, но они специализировались на том, что их местоположение было тяжело установить, и именно это, согласно мнению Фугаку, должно было быть сделано. Если кто-то и был способен убедить суд в том, что решение Минато относительно его бизнеса и ребенка было взвешенным, то только его дядя и тетя. Проблема была только в том, что прошло уже два месяца, а никто так и не смог их найти.

После того, как в течение месяца он проводил в суде почти каждый день, Какаши забросил занятия. Он просто не мог заниматься. Он не мог сконцентрироваться на занятиях и домашнем задании, когда днем он проводил все свободное время в зале суда, а почти каждую ночь сидел, прижимая Наруто к своей груди, потому что не знал, вдруг именно завтра будет тем днем, когда эти бледные угрожающие пальцы вырвут малыша из его объятий. Ирука чувствовал себя несчастным и бесполезным, вскоре и он забросил учебу. Какаши был в ярости. Он не осмеливался сомневаться в мотивах брюнета, когда тот решил остаться с ним, но он все же оспорил его решение в отношении его образования, и Ирука провел куда больше парочки ночей на диване, когда отказался подчиниться требованию Какаши вернуться к занятиям.

Юристы команды Орочимару атаковали каждый пункт по Минато, его жизнь и его решения, а когда покончили с этим, то, как стервятники, накинулись на Какаши. Двадцатилетнему парню пришлось защищать свою дружбу с Минато, свое детство, свою сексуальную ориентацию и свою способность быть дееспособным опекуном для новорожденного.

Сидя на месте для дачи свидетельских показаний, пока адвокат за адвокатом задавали унизительные и личные вопросы, серебристоволосый молодой человек проклинал про себя Минато. Как он посмел! Как он посмел сотворить такое с Какаши! Пошел он к черту за то, что покинул своего ребенка! Пошел он на хрен за то, что оставил ему свою эту неразбериху! Пошел он на хрен за то, что бросил его….

- Мистер Хатаке? Вы слушаете?

Серые глаза мигнули.

- Прошу прощения, вы не могли бы повторить вопрос?

- Я спросил, как вы планируете обеспечить своему подопечному…

- Моему сыну, - прошептал Какаши, и серые глаза расширились. Это был первый раз, когда он так подумал, сказал это… и действительно имел это в виду.

- Простите, что вы сказали?

- Я сказал, - Какаши поднял глаза и сердито посмотрел на бледного человека, сидящего от него слева, - что он – мой сын! Не мой подопечный, не наследник Минато. Он – мой сын!

Весь зал наполнился громким шепотом, а Какаши закрыл глаза и представил, что держит Наруто на руках, и практически моментально почувствовал себя спокойно. Малыш, наконец, научился улыбаться, и Какаши думал, что он похож на лучик солнышка. Его Солнышка. Все будет хорошо, потому что Какаши никому не позволит отобрать у себя ребенка. Он был отцом Наруто, а Наруто был подарком Минато, бесценным чудом… сыном Какаши.

Глаза Какаши резко открылись, и весь зал замолчал, когда тяжелые дубовые двери с шумом распахнулись, чтобы впустить светловолосую женщину и беловолосого мужчину.

- Ну, привет, братец, - презрительно усмехнулась женщина, откидывая свои длинные волосы за плечо.

ххх

Саске вошел в здание и поднялся на лифте на четырнадцатый этаж. Быстрым шагом он прошел к середине ДМЗ и ухмыльнулся, когда люди стали таращиться на него с открытыми ртами. Ему нужно почаще уезжать из офиса, если его ожидает такое, что называется, «триумфальным возвращение».

- Учиха.

Саске повернулся, чтобы увидеть Неджи, что стоял слева от него. Парень был одет в темно серый костюм с почти незаметными черными тонкими полосками. Его красный галстук заставил Саске вопросительно приподнять бровь.

- А, так это одна из тех чертовых ленточек, что носят, чтобы поддерживать разные акции? -

Лицо Неджи осталось безучастным, поэтому Саске продолжил, - Любопытно, а что символизирует твоя?

Саске снова зашагал, и Неджи пошел рядом с ним.

- Давай поговорим.

К тому времени, как они достигли дальнего лифта, который доставит Учиху к его брату, Неджи проинформировал Саске о последних событиях по обеим сторонам ДМЗ. Саске вошел в кабинку лифта и повернулся посмотреть на Неджи.

- Возможно, красный галстук символизирует дружбу… Странно, ты очень неплохо информирован про обе стороны. Однако мне любопытно… кого, ох господи, «что» символизирует этот красный цвет?

Саске ухмыльнулся и нажал кнопку, двери закрылись. Перед тем, как двери закрылись, он успел увидеть, как расширились глаза Неджи.

ххх

Какаши и все остальные присутствующие в зале суда услышали, как зарычал Орочимару, когда увидел своих «дражайших» родственников. Джирайя встретил взгляд Какаши и улыбнулся ему улыбкой до ушей.

- Привет, парень! Мы бы появились здесь значительно раньше, но ты просто не поверишь, буквально за каждым поворотом случалось нечто, что мешало нам приехать или связаться с тобой.

Джирайя повернулся к Орочимару, улыбка все еще играла на его губах, но тон голоса опустился до температуры льда.

- Странное стечение обстоятельств, я бы сказал…

Лицо Орочимару скривилось в улыбке, и репортеру-новичку чуть ли не с извинениями пришлось отпрашиваться в туалет.

- Все, что имеет теперь значение, братишка, так это то, что вы сейчас здесь с нами.

- Прошу прощения?

Все взгляды повернулись к судье.

- Мне любопытно, не позволите ли вы данному заседанию суда продолжиться и заняться слушанием дела? Возможно, вы сможете продолжить свое трогательное семейное воссоединение в какое-нибудь другое время?

- Конечно, ваша честь. Прошу нас простить.

Один из адвокатов Какаши попросил перерыва в слушании, чтобы сторона защиты могла собрать показания новых свидетелей. Судья согласился, и Какаши обнаружил себя в задней комнате с лицом, вжатым в пышную грудь Тцунаде.

- Тцунаде, отпусти парня, - сказал Джирайя, плюхаясь в кожаное кресло. – Парень, нам так жаль, что мы не добрались сюда пораньше. До нас дошли новости о смерти Минато и Кушины, и мы пытались добраться на похороны, но, как я уже сказал в зале суда, это было далеко не так просто, как сесть на ближайший самолет. У нас были… визитеры… что помешали прямому путешествию.

Какаши кивнул, если честно, ему было все равно. Теперь они были здесь, и адвокаты начали бомбардировать их вопросами. Молодой человек положил голову на стол и в пол-уха слушал до тех пор, пока двери с шумом распахнулись, и в комнату вошли Учихи, Фугаку и Микото. Мужчина катил коляску, и Какаши с удивлением увидел, что в коляске не один, а два ребенка.

- Ирука подумал, что тебе не помешает кое-кого увидеть. Нам пришлось что-нибудь придумать, чтобы обмануть репортеров, и вдобавок, этого ублюдочного змея, - Микото зарделась, - Простите, мистер Саннин не должен знать, что здесь Наруто.

Какаши встал и подошел к коляске. Заглянув внутрь, он увидел, что его Солнышко прижалось к темноволосому малышу, чья бледная ладошка лежала на покрытой шрамами щечке Наруто. Оба малыша спали, а на их лицах играли крошечные улыбки.

- Я не хочу их будить, - прошептал Какаши, проводя пальцем по золотистым вихрам, а потом проделывая тоже самое с темными, как ночь, прядями. – Они такие разные.

- Правда! – воскликнула Микото, вставая рядом с молодым человеком и успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине. – Словно солнце и луна. Сперва мы подумали, что они друг другу не понравились. Наруто весело гугукал, а Саске просто таращился на него. Но когда Итачи стащил соску Наруто, Саске так и не позволил мне забрать от него Наруто. Они почти не могут двигаться, и все же, поворачиваются друг к другу всякий раз, стоит мне только отвернуться. – Микото захихикала. – Я сделала кучу фотографий.

- Какаши.

Он усилием воли заставил себя оторвать взгляд от спящих малышей и увидел, что все присутствующие в комнате уже встали.

- Пора.

Погладив в последний раз мордашку Наруто, Какаши встал и вышел из комнаты.

ххх

Итачи сидел за своим столом, когда Саске вошел в его офис. Саске кивнул и вместо того, чтобы сесть, отправился прямо к мини-бару, расположенному в углу комнаты. Доставая неглубокий бокал, он повернулся и, приподняв, показал его брату в немом вопросе.

- Хм.

Саске ухмыльнулся и наполнил второй бокал. Подойдя к Итачи, он поставил бокал перед братом на стол и удобно расположился в кресле.

- Ну, - растягивая слова, медленно проговорил Итачи, - как там лагерь?

- Ну, - Саске ухмыльнулся, - а не пошел бы ты.

- Мне так нравятся эти маленькие беседы с тобой, - рассмеялся Итачи.

Итачи смотрел, как Саске улыбнулся в свой бокал, а затем его глаза похолодели, и к тому времени, как взгляды снова встретились, Учиховская маска снова была уже на своем месте. Итачи про себя недоумевал, гордится он или расстраивается. Такое вот было проклятие Учих.

- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - сказал Саске, заставляя глаза Итачи расшириться. – Что ты знаешь про Узумаки? Откуда его знает наш отец? Почему отец так заботится о нем? Итачи, отец позвонил мне сегодня утром, у меня сложилось странное впечатление, что ему далеко, - еще один щедрый глоток золотистого напитка, - не безразлично.

Итачи не мог не признать, что по его спине пробежала дрожь.

- Понятно.

- Сегодня утром кто-то пытался убить родителей Наруто. Хатаке – дважды. Там был детектив, и отец потребовал, чтобы я дал ему трубку. Позже детектив проболтался, что ему дали потенциальную подсказку. Думаю, что подсказка исходила от отца. Бля, Итачи. Какого черта происходит?

Саске провел рукой по волосам. Итачи смотрел на своего брата долгое время перед тем, как откинуться в кресле и взять свой бокал.

- Что-нибудь еще, младший братик?

- В каком смысле, старший братик?

Итачи пожал плечами.

- Ты мне кажешься ужасно встревоженным.

- Ну, конечно, я встревожен! Он – вице-президент этой компании. Он нам нужен именно здесь, выполняя свою работу, - даже для Саске это прозвучало неправдоподобно, - А почему, черт возьми, не встревожен ты? Он – один из твоих миньонов, разве нет?

- Да. Верно. Поэтому я и встревожен. Но это все равно не объясняет твоих чувств, - Саске сделал попытку прервать речь, но Итачи поднял бледную руку в запрещающем жесте, - Но сейчас, я не собираюсь с тобой про это говорить.

Итачи открыл ящик стола и достал оттуда папку, вполне осознавая чувство дежа-вю, которое он испытывал. Он бросил папку через стол, и Саске немедленно ее открыл.

- Бля, не позволяй добе это увидеть. Тогда мы его никогда больше не увидим.

Еще одна папка полетела через стол, и Саске открыл и ее.

- Что это? Зачем ты это сделал?

Итачи встретился взглядом с братом.

- Я – не делал. Сделал отец.

- Отец собирал информацию на Наруто и на меня… и на тебя?

Итачи кивнул.

- Но моя - мне по наследству не досталась. Только эти две.

Отложив собственный файл в сторону, Саске стал листать папку Наруто. На первых нескольких страницах были фотографии светловолосого малыша с его биологическими родителями, фото перебинтованного Наруто в больнице и грающего в парке с двумя парнями, которые были его опекунами. Распечатанная информация рассказывала о мальчике все. Вес, рост, перечень аллергенов. Бледные пальцы остановились, когда Саске наткнулся на фотографию трех детей. Самый старший был его братом, он легко узнал его. Пятилетний Итачи ухмылялся, глядя на двух малышей. Темноволосым малышом был он сам. Он лежал на своем крошечной пузике, опершись на локти, и смотрел на меньшего по размеру, почти лысого крошку с мягкими вихрами светлых волос и крошечной улыбкой на покрытом шрамами личике.

- Не понимаю, - пробормотал Саске.

- Отец и Намикадзе Минато были лучшими друзьями с первого года в университете. Фактически, Минато был моим почетным крестным.

Взгляд Саске встретился со взглядом брата.

- Тогда почему мы не знали Наруто?

Саске пролистал папку, ища свои фотографии в жизни Наруто.

- Ты не найдешь ни одной, - проговорил Итачи, вставая.

Темноволосый мужчина прошел к мини-бару и достал целый графин алкоголя.

- Не знаю, что случилось. Наруто был замешан в судебной тяжбе, когда ему было три месяца, а после этого наша семья переехала, и мы больше никогда его не видели. – Итачи снова наполнил оба бокала. – Но отец продолжил пристально наблюдать за Наруто. Видишь ли, он также оказывал финансовую помощь. Ты в курсе, что мой светловолосый миньон играет на виолончели?

Саске рассеянно кивнул, продолжая листать страницы, отчаянно пытаясь вставить этот кусочек информации в головоломку.

Итачи вернулся в свое кресло и повернулся так, чтобы смотреть в стеклянное окно от пола до потолка.

- Вообрази себе, Саске. Вообрази себе, что ты имеешь в своем распоряжении все ресурсы Учих, без обязательств, которые это имя накладывает.

Саске замер, обдумывая данное замечание. Да, добе повезло… без задней мысли Саске перевернул страницу и обнаружил страницу с сообщением о смерти Намикадзе Минато и Узумаки Кушины, а на противоположной странице были фотографии двух улыбающихся парней, которых Наруто знал, как единственных своих родителей. Жизнь которых в данный момент буквально висела на волоске. Нет, везение Наруто обошлось ему дорогой ценой. Такой, которую никто не согласился бы заплатить.

Итачи снова повернулся к Саске и посмотрел на него.

- Отец задокументировал абсолютно все. Твой файл покрывает каждый день твоей жизни. Каждый ушиб, триумф и мельчайшую деталь. Точно так же и с файлом Наруто. За исключением одного месяца и еще двух недель, когда ему было пять лет. Про это время нет совершенно никакой информации.

Саске внимательно слушал, в то время как его брат продолжил:

- После информационного «пробела», отец продал и ликвидировал все, чем владел Намикадзе, а Хатаке и Умино переехали с Наруто сюда, хотя они когда больше с нами не связывались.

- Что же произошло?

Итачи пожал плечами, но протянул руку к папке. Саске передал ему файл, и Итачи стал листать страницы в поисках чего-то.

- Вот их семья до информационного «пробела».

С фотографии ему улыбались Наруто и его родители. Наруто был… очарователен. Он держался за Хатаке и махал ладошкой в камеру. Умино сидел рядом с ними, положив руку на светловолосую макушку.

- А вот фотография после этого «пробела».

На фото снова было маленькое семейство, но брюнет выглядел затравленным. Серебристоволосый отец Наруто с каким-то отчаянием стискивал мальчика в своих объятиях. А Наруто… У Саске сперло дыхание. Свет исчез.

Саске открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но раздался стук в дверь, и Дейдара просунул голову через открытую щель.

- Прошу простить, что прерываю, но в ДМЗ непредвиденная ситуация.

ххх

Тцунаде и Джирайю допрашивали и подвергали перекрестному допросу несколько раз перед тем, как обвинение закрыло их дело. Какаши сидел в комнате ожидания рядом с залом суда, и ждал, когда судья вернется назад с вердиктом присяжных.

- Всем встать и поприветствовать уважаемого судью Ватанабэ.

Судья вошел в зал и попросил всех сесть. Какаши пытался услышать, что он говорил про семьи и завещания, и чего-то там еще, черт возьми, о чем завывал очкастый мужик, но Какаши никак не мог сосредоточиться. Ему просто хотелось, что все закончилось. Услышать вердикт суда. А еще он просто хотел обнять своего сына.

- … вынести решение суда в пользу ответчика, Хатаке Какаши.

Весь зал разразился аплодисментами вокруг него, Какаши ощутил, как ему жмут руку, как ему улыбаются люди, но только тогда, когда он ощутил объятия Ируки вокруг своего торса, к нему вернулись звуки в комнате. Он взглянул вниз, в полные слезами карие глаза.

- Пойдем домой, Какаши, к нашему сыну.

Какаши сделал свой, первый за почти два месяца, удовлетворенный вздох, кивнул и потянул Ируку за собой к выходу.

- Это еще не конец.

Эти слова были произнесены в его ухо шипящим тоном, и быстро повернувшись, Какаши успел увидеть только длинные, черные волосы, что со свистом рассекли воздух, когда Орочимару уходил прочь.

ххх

Наруто сидел в кресле между двух своих отцов. Лицо Ируки было практически неузнаваемо. Врачи объяснили Наруто, что он был на той стороне, в которую ударил грузовик, и что синяки сойдут во мгновение ока. Наруто грустно усмехнулся. Они могли сказать ему, что его папа будет выглядеть лучше, но не могли сказать, когда ему станет лучше… когда он очнется, и, на все воля божья, когда он снова придет в норму.

Он провел рукой по волосам.

- Не понимаю, что происходит, парни.

Его голос почти эхом раздавался в тишине палаты, но Наруто просто необходимо было прервать эту тишину.

- Понятия не имею, кто мог с вами такое сделать. Или зачем. – Наруто рассмеялся, - И отклоняясь от темы. Вы можете себе представить, что я отклоняюсь от темы попытки покушения на ваши жизни… У меня некоторые… проблемы. Проблемы типа Текилы Санрайз. Чертов теме. И кто мне с этим поможет?

Наруто даже не ожидал, как рыдание вырвалось у него из груди.

- Один я с этим не справлюсь. Я не хочу справляться один. Вы нужны мне. Пожалуйста, папочка… Папа, не дай мне быть одному. Я не вынесу одиночества!

Наруто встал и подошел к окну, делая глубокие вдохи, чтобы успокоиться. Когда он почувствовал, что к нему вернулось самообладание, он подошел к кроватям и запечатлел поцелуи на лбах обеих своих отцов.

- Эй, мне надо немного пройтись. Я скоро вернусь. Люблю вас обоих.

Наруто вышел из палаты и направился к лестнице. Он так и не заметил, что один из охранников тихо последовал за ним.

ххх

Двери лифта открылись, и Итачи с Саске вступили на четырнадцатый этаж. Они услышали громкие голоса и пошли на звук, пока не увидели нескольких сотрудников и всех крошек, стоящих кружочком.

- Что происходит? – резко произнес Саске.

У него осталось еще так много вопросов… лучше бы кто-нибудь был при смерти!

- Ну, здравствуйте, босс, - сказала Сакура, и несколько человек подались назад от ее слащавого тона, который мог означать только приближение катастрофы, - случилась презабавнейшая вещь.

- Хм.

Кружок открылся, и Итачи с Саске увидели секретаршу младшего Учихи, распростертую на полу без сознания.

- Да, Учиха, - сказал Гаара, его лицо было озадаченным, пока он разглядывал девушку. – Похоже, звонили из больницы. Они волнуются за твоего жениха и просят тебя приехать и забрать его.

- Очевидно, что новости о твоей помолвке были для нее невыносимым ударом. Проблематично, в самом деле.

Никто не проронил ни звука, а Саске забыл, как дышать.

- Ну, маленький братик, это было именно то, на что я намекал, когда спрашивал тебя, есть ли что-нибудь еще, чем бы ты хотел со мной поделиться.

- продолжение следует-


	9. Chapter 9

Название: **The****Demilitarized****Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): michelerene, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию: официально получено у автора** – _**спасибо мишельирен!**_

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: **.net/s/4018064/1/The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 9

Это все еще считается мантрой, если только одно слово выкрикивается как один единственный продолжительный звук?

ББББББББББББЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯДЬ!

ххх

Снаружи лицо Саске были лишено каких бы то ни было эмоций, включая тот крошечный румянец, что когда-то у него был. Взгляды устремились на него, ожидая ответа, а все, о чем он сейчас мог думать, каким маловероятным, зато насколько желанным было бы сейчас землетрясение катастрофических масштабов.

- А я думаю, что это великолепно! – закричал Ли. – Везде расцветает юная любовь, не правда ли?

С этими словами Ли хлопнул Гаару по плечу, а тот мгновенно сделал от него пару шагов назад, с непроницаемым лицом, но с намерением убийства во взгляде. Хотя и неохотно, Саске не мог его винить.

- Как бы ни была интересна тайная страсть офисных лапочек, - начал Итачи, опираясь о ближайший стол, - сейчас меня гораздо больше волнуют тайные взаимодействия моих миньонов. А поскольку боссом являюсь я… - Он пожал плечами, - то, маленький братик, я никак не ожидал, что в скором времени мы будет приветствовать у нас в роду еще одного Учиху. Отец будет так счастлив.

Саске открыл рот, чтобы сделать замечание, съязвить, завопить, зарыдать, заныть, все, что угодно, только чтобы остановить все это сумасшествие, как вдруг почувствовал рядом присутствие еще одного человека.

- И что же сделает меня таким счастливым?

Саске и Итачи выпрямились настолько резко, что чуть не свернули себе шеи, а у крошек чуть не случились инфаркты.

- Отец, - произнесли они оба, а старший по возрасту мужчина кивнул.

- Ну, так что же меня счастливит?

Саске просто мигнул, а Итачи кивнул отцу, и именно Ли стал тем, кто выступил Вестником Смерти.

- Саске помолвлен с юным и жизнерадостным Наруто!

- Прошу прощения? - Мужчина уставился на темноволосого парня.

- Очевидно, лагерь пошел им обоим на пользу, сэр, - сказала Сакура, широко улыбаясь.

Саске сердито посмотрел на нее. Сука.

- Я бы и сам не поверил, но видели бы вы их в больнице, - вставил свои пять центов Киба.

Кретин.

- Мой дядя говорит, что они представляют собой зрелище, на которое стоит посмотреть, - сказал Ли, поднимая одну руку в воздух.

Я убью тебя... со всей своей жизнерадостной энергией.

- Наруто, должно быть, так счастлив, - тихо сказала Хината, улыбаясь.

Ох, господи… это никогда не кончится.

- Забавно, он ничего такого не говорил, - выдавил Гаара.

Да! Да! ДА! Ну-ка встряхните мозгами.

- И так быстро. Проблематично, в самом деле.

Чертов гений, вот ты кто.

- Но я замечал взаимное притяжение, - сказал Неджи.

Сдохни.

- Саске так волновался об Узумаки… - сказал Итачи.

И ты, Брут?

- Я говорю об этом только потому, что все-таки так волнуюсь за его Учихость. Но, как это там говорят, противоположности притягиваются, - закончил его сволочной братец.

- Они разные, - проговорил Фугаку, - как солнце и луна…

Саске и Итачи уставились на своего отца, а мужчина был, казалось, в другом времени и пространстве. Они бы соврали, если бы сказали, что такой вид отца не напугал их до сме… нет, не обеспокоил… их до некоторой степени.

Некоторое время стояла неловкая тишина, а затем Фугаку посмотрел на своего младшего сына.

- Где Узумаки?

- В больнице, я просто…

- Что? Он там один? – Саске затаил дыхание, и получил некоторое удовлетворение оттого, что услышал, как Итачи сделал то же самое.

- Да, сэр. Мне нужно было вернуться в офис и …

- Саске, - произнес Фугаку и подошел к сыну поближе, в то время как все остальные сделали несколько шагов назад. Предатели.

- Я не желаю, чтобы ты оставлял его одного. Понимаешь? Если он будет твоим супругом, то тебе надо быть рядом с ним. Защи…- темноволосый мужчина умолк.

- Защищать его? От чего, отец? – спросил Саске, он настолько расстроился, что благополучно пропустил то, что его отец назвал добе его будущим супругом.

Какое-то время Фугаку стоял неподвижно, затем посмотрел на ту аудиторию, что они собрали вокруг себя.

- Это то, что делают будущие супруги. Учихи, в частности.

И снова взгляд его глаз стал холодным и невозмутимым, и Саске понял, что дискуссия окончена. Черт.

- Да, сэр.

Саске повернулся и пошел к лифту.

- А еще, Саске, утром приведи парня на бранч. Я уверен, что Микото будет, что сказать по этому поводу.

Саске кивнул и подождал, пока двери лифта закроются. Его мантра вернулась назад, и у него возникло престраннейшее желание зарыдать.

ххх

Наруто пробирался по коридорам больницы и остановился рядом с кладовкой для инвентаря. Ему нужно было побыть одному. Ему нужно было расклеиться. Ему нужно было…

Он потряс головой. Столько нужно было обдумать. Его родители, наемный убийца мужчина и/или женщина, человек, который их нанял… но единственное, что видел перед собой Наруто, когда позволял своему уму блуждать, были черные, словно ночь, волосы вокруг бледной, будто освещенной луной, кожи. Единственное, что он мог ощущать, был легкий как перышко поцелуй в лоб, а единственное, что мог слышать, забота, сочащаяся из бархатистого голоса. Вздыхая, он взялся рукой за ручку двери и обернулся. Перед тем, как нажать, он повернул голову влево.

- Я знаю, что вы – там, и могу только предположить, что это потому, что каким-то образом я тоже стал «целью». Мне просто надо какое-то время побыть одному. Так что добро пожаловать на пост снаружи.

Мускулистый охранник вышел из-за угла и кивнул. Наруто вернул ему любезный кивок, а затем вошел в комнату, позволяя двери закрыться за собой.

Он не успел увидеть обеспокоенный взгляд на лице проходящей мимо медсестры, как не увидел и того, как она немедленно помчалась к телефону.

ххх

Саске припарковал машину на больничной стоянке, но сидел в машине, не выключив мотор, с головой, запрокинутой на подголовник сидения.

Семьдесят два часа назад он точно знал, кем он был и чего мог ожидать от окружающих. Итачи был боссом-садистом и старшим братом. Его отец был невозмутимым и благовоспитанным. Его подчиненные никогда не обсуждали его личные проблемы, а Наруто…

Саске даже не мог понять, что он чувствовал по отношению к добе. Он знал, что его чувства изменились, но, в таком случае, почему эти новые чувства были такими комфортными, желанными… словно они всегда ему принадлежали и всегда были с ним.

Отбрасывая эти мысли, Саске вышел из машины и направился к больнице. Что-то было не так. Его отец знал отца Наруто, знал самого Наруто. Очевидно, Саске и сам его тоже знал, пусть и недолгое время. Ему стало любопытно, знал ли об этом Наруто. Но у Саске было четкое ощущение, что из всех вовлеченных сторон, единственным, кто был озадачен и совершенно не в курсе событий, скорее всего, был именно добе. Что случилось во время информационного «пробела»? Кто хотел убить двух учителей, и хотел ли он убить и Наруто? Ужас сжал Саске грудь. Вне зависимости от желаний его разума, его сердце обливалось кровью, когда Наруто переставал с ним говорить, и почти остановилось, когда он подумал, что блондин серьезно поранится о ту чертову стену… Но если с добе что-нибудь случится… Ярость поднялась в его душе.

Без вариантов.

ххх

Саске направили прямиком к кладовке для инвентаря, где стоял на посту один из утренних охранников. Саске кивнул мужчине.

- Как я понимаю, Наруто – цель?

Мужчина плотного телосложения мигнул и коротко кивнул ему.

- Вы знаете, кто мог такое сделать? Чего им надо?

Охранник провел рукой по волосам и покосился на дверь.

- Нет, сэр. Я не располагаю новой информацией кроме распоряжения оставаться рядом с Узумаки.

Саске кивнул и отвернулся от мужчины, наблюдая за работой медсестер.

- Сэр?

Саске повернул голову.

- Думаю… - охранник выглядел сконфуженным, - думаю, вы нужны ему, сэр.

Глаза Саске расширились, и он сделал шаг к кладовке. Он остановился перед тем, как входить. Слова его отца эхом раздавались в его голове… «Это то, что делают будущие супруги»… Почему все думают, что Саске может чем-то помочь? Вплоть до этого момента его рот отлично справлялся с заданием, как его угробить. Это только вопрос времени, когда он примется за Наруто.

Он толчком открыл дверь и сделал шаг внутрь.

ххх

Саске вошел и подождал несколько мгновений, давая глазам привыкнуть к слабому освещению.

- Привет, теме.

Наруто сидел на полу, опираясь спиной о стеллаж с полками, на которых лежали многочисленные простыни.

- Что привело тебя в кладовку с инвентарем?

- Добе, а ты что здесь делаешь?

Наруто пожал плечами.

- Да ничего особенного.

Саске подошел к нему и присел на корточки перед блондином. Голова Наруто была опущена, и Саске откинул светлые пряди от печальных, голубых глаз.

- Как там твои родители?

Наруто оскалился в улыбке, и Саске подумал, что в ней есть нечто зловещее, учитывая безжизненность в глазах.

- Не разговаривают со мной. Болваны.

Саске задержал вздох и передвинулся так, чтобы сидеть рядом с добе. Он подумывал о том, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но какой смысл? Кроме очевидной дисфункции его языка, он не мог гарантировать, что они поправятся, а это было именно тем, что добе хотел бы услышать.

- Как ты думаешь, чувствовал бы я себя также, если бы они умерли?

Саске повернул голову. Голос Наруто был безучастным и тихим.

- Знаешь, мне было всего две недели от роду, но чувствовал ли я нечто похожее, как ты думаешь? – Наруто замолчал, и хотя не было слышно ни малейшего звука, или какого-либо другого знака, Саске знал, что Наруто заплакал.

- Как ты думаешь, чувствовал бы я… одиночество? Может быть, в этом все и дело. Может быть, я должен был быть один все это время, но по какой-то нелепой случайности, судьба подарила мне удачу. И вот теперь, двадцать четыре года спустя, она исправляет свою ошибку, - его светловолосая голова резко ударилась о стоящие позади него полки, - снова отбирая у меня родителей.

- Хм. Добе. – сказал Саске, и обоим были слышны черствые нотки в голосе.

Наруто прижал колени к груди и положил одну щеку на колено так, что теперь он смотрел на Саске.

- Еще никогда не хотел тебя прибить так, как я хочу этого сейчас.

Ладони блондина сжались в кулаки вокруг его коленей, и в этот момент Саске не сомневался ни на секунду, что Наруто говорил совершенно серьезно.

Саске вздохнул, и, глядя прямо перед собой, проговорил:

- Все, что ты только что сказал, полная хрень. Ты хочешь, чтобы я рыдал вместе с тобой?

Он наблюдал, как напряглось тело Наруто, словно готовясь ударить, его загорелые руки крепко сжались в кулаки, но прежде, чем Наруто успел среагировать, Саске продолжил:

- Они не мертвы, а ты определенно не один.

Наруто испустил дрожащий вздох, и светловолосая голова отвернулась.

- Как бы ни было приятно сидеть в этой кладовке, добе, пора выбираться.

Саске встал, отряхнул от пыли брюки, а затем протянул руку Наруто, кто пока так и не посмотрел в его сторону. Наруто медленно взглянул вверх, перед тем, как взяться за нее. Его быстро поставили на ноги, и поскольку его ноги слегка затекли от долгого сидения на твердом полу, он был вынужден опереться на Саске и прижаться к нему.

- Ты снял свою повязку с руки, - прошептал темноволосый парень, и Наруто почувствовал, как у него на затылке все волоски встали дыбом.

- Мне уже лучше, а повязка только мешала, - пробормотал Наруто, пятясь прочь от тепла Саске и его проклятого обволакивающего лаской голоса.

- Хм. Мы попрощаемся с твоими родителями, а потом я отвезу тебя домой.

- Нет, я не уеду, - ответил Наруто холодно, отрицательно качая головой.

Саске снова вторгся в его личное пространство.

- Уедешь, тупица, уедешь. Ты не спал два дня. Уже поздно, и я не припоминаю, когда мы с тобой ели в последний раз.

Желудок Наруто среагировал на напоминание, как часовой механизм, а ладони самого Наруто сжались в кулаки, как заведенные, в ответ на самодовольную ухмылку Саске.

Внезапно, словно выключили рубильник, весь запал покинул добе, и он побеждено склонил голову.

- Ты прав, - Наруто вздохнул, и Саске понял, что парень смертельно устал. Учиха ожидал, что ему придется выволакивать добе силой. – Ты в курсе, что они думают, что за мной тоже охотятся?

Саске кивнул, открывая дверь.

- Да, и это одна из тех многих вещей, которые нам с тобой надо обсудить и очень быстро.

Выходя из кладовки, Саске повернулся к охраннику с волосами песчаного цвета.

- Мы идем в их палату, а потом едем домой. Полагаю, кто-то к нам присоединится?

Охранник кивнул, и Саске взял Наруто за руку, ладонь к ладони, прежде чем направиться с ним вместе по коридору.

ххх

Наруто просто тихо сидел в машине, и Саске полагал, что он вымотан. Темноволосый парень подождал снаружи палаты, пока Наруто говорил своим родителям «до свидания». Он наблюдал через окно, как блондин что-то говорил своим родителям, а потом поправлял простыни, которых никто не касался с того последнего раза, как сам блондин их поправил, а затем нагнулся и поцеловал каждого из них. Саске попытался вообразить, себя целующим своего отца, и обнаружил что, даже если бы тот был в коме, это было неправдоподобно. Блондин вышел из комнаты, не произнося ни слова, руки в карманах, и направился к лифту.

Мысль Саске оказалась правильной, когда голова Наруто упала вниз, а потом резко поднялась вверх, а голубые глаза распахнулись. Внезапно Наруто больше не сидел спокойно, вместо этого он нервно ерзал, а когда Саске повернулся к нему, чтобы спросить, что не так, то встретился с огромными голубыми глазами.

- Я не хочу ехать домой.

Блондин закрыл глаза, оценивая, стоит ли чувство, что когтями разрывало его грудь изнутри, унижения перед единственным человеком, ради которого он бы передвинул океан, чтобы показать себя сильным, независимым… достойным.

- Я не хочу быть один. Пока нет… пожалуйста.

Саске вежливо кивнул и включил поворотник, меняя курс автомобиля. Этого было для Наруто достаточно, чтобы испустить вздох облегчения и еще раз закрыть глаза, пока в его мозгу проносились мысли с почти непереносимой скоростью.

Он хотел быть достойным… Но достойным чего? Достойным быть Саске бизнес-партнером? Достойным быть Саске другом? Достойным быть Саске… кем? Любовником?

Ох, господи… Когда это он сформулировал это желание? Его первым инстинктом было сказать «на поваленном дереве, на зеленой подстилке леса», но Наруто отчаянно пытался не врать самому себе и понимал, что уже испытывал нечто, сидя рядом с кроватью Саске в изоляторе лагеря или в тот момент, когда его пальцы переплелись с сильными бледными пальцами Учихи. И пока он был честен с самим собой, он знал, что чувствовал нечто в первый день, когда вошел в кабинет сволочи и увидел его сидящим в кресле возле окна за огромным столом из красного дерева, с темноволосой головой на фоне голубого неба. Наруто ощутил тогда дрожь по всему позвоночнику, но знал также, что если уж прямо взглянуть жестокой правде в лицо, то в тот самый первый раз, когда он увидел Саске в черном смокинге, он уже почувствовал нечто. Ощущение абсолютного комфорта… бля… у него было такое чувство, словно он вернулся домой.

ххх

Наруто пробирался сквозь толпу, разыскивая глазами двух своих отцов. Эти два болвана постоянно его бросали отбиваться самостоятельно. Пока что к нему уже успел поприставать буквально каждый в этом чертовом месте. Ну, обычно, Наруто был всеми руками «за» социализацию, черт, да он просто жил ради этого дерьма, но сегодня вечером он был уставшим. Он только сегодня завершил переезд из своей университетской квартиры, и сразу попал на эту радушную вечеринку в честь его вступления в должность и в новую жизнь.

Повернув ищущий взгляд направо, он чуть не споткнулся. Учиха Итачи стоял в углу зала, разговаривая с кем-то, кого Наруто видел только со спины. Но как только он собрался перевести взгляд в противоположную сторону, таинственный человек поднес бокал к губам, выпивая напиток одним глотком перед тем, как повернуться и хорошенько посмотреть на Итачи, и тем самым, давая Наруто возможность четко разглядеть свое лицо.

Парень ухмыльнулся чему-то такому, что произнес Итачи, и Наруто мгновенно понял, что это Учиха Саске. Он был таким же высоким, как его брат, но его волосы были темнее и короче. Его лицо казалось мягче, чем лицо его старшего брата, и Наруто не мог не подумать о том, что это была за огромнейшая разница. В то время как Итачи был, по всеобщему признанию, сексуален, Саске был прекрасен. С божественно подобными пропорциями, красота такого рода встречалась только во время лунных затмений… чрезвычайно редкая и потому захватывающая дух. Ему не хотелось ничего больше, как быть рядом с младшим Учихой. Саске выглядел, как холодная, каменная статуя, но Наруто просто был уверен, что если подойдет поближе, чуточку поближе, то почувствует тепло, наверняка исходящее от парня. Наруто моргнул, недоумевая, почему все присутствующие не замерли в полушаге, широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдая за полу божеством среди них. Сам Наруто мог делать это весь вечер напро…

- Ох, господи! Простите!

Наруто посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть красное вино, впитывающееся в его совершенно новый смокинг… первый смокинг, который он купил в своей жизни, а не взял напрокат. Он вздохнул, и поднял глаза на всхлипывающую женщину перед собой. Еще чуть-чуть и она разрыдается в голос, а вокруг них уже начала собираться толпа любопытных. Наруто запрокинул голову назад и рассмеялся.

- Мне так жаль! – продолжила женщина.

- Все в порядке. Бывает… Верно? – сказал Наруто, пытаясь остановить подрагивание нижней губы молодой женщины, что предвещало эмоциональный кошмар.

- Нет, нет, на самом деле это моя вина, это я решил одеться в белое. Это все равно, как если бы я напросился на нечто подобное. Закон Мэрфи… - голубые глаза наблюдали за тем, как темноволосое божество приблизилось к кругу людей, их окружавших, - …зараза.

Парень просто наблюдал, и Наруто захотелось пронзительно закричать. Наконец-то ему удалось добиться того, что взгляд божества был устремлен на него. А он выглядел, как пр_**о**_клятый… ну, буквально как пр_**о**_клятый грязнуля! Ему нужно было поскорее убираться отсюда… и подальше. Он не позволит, чтобы его представляли его новому бизнес-парнеру, который наверняка продал душу дьяволу, чтобы выглядеть как чертов ангел, с красным вином, неловко растекающимся по местам, запрещенным цензурой к упоминанию.

С этими мыслями, Наруто схватил бокал красного вина с подноса официанта, проходящего мимо, и практически насильно вручил дрожащей женщине перед собой. Он улыбнулся ей своей самой заговорческой улыбкой, перед тем как наклониться и театрально прошептать:

- А теперь у меня имеется достойная причина отправиться домой. Я бы обнял вас в благодарность, но как вы видите… я несколько промок… и покраснел. Я вполне мог бы сойти за талисман для Учих в таком виде, вы не находите?

Женщина слабо улыбнулась, а Наруто чуть не закричал «Ура!», широкая улыбка осветила его черты.

- А теперь, мисс, пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь остатком вечера.

Наруто отвернулся от женщины и от темных глаз Саске перед тем, как, наконец, обнаружить своих родителей. Он рассмеялся, когда увидел, как глаза Ируки стали размером с два блюдца при виде винного пятна, и как он, запинаясь, произнес нечто, напоминающее его имя.

- Думаю, парни, пора отправляться домой.

Какаши рассмеялся, а затем все трое направились к выходу.

ххх

Саске въехал в свой гараж и выключил мотор. Он не знал, долго ли он сидел там, в темном гараже, с Наруто, тихо сопящим рядышком с ним. Это будет первая ночь, когда он снова будет спать дома с тех самых пор, как покинул этот лагерный ад Гая, и Саске почти не помнил ощущение своего дома. Столько всего произошло, а он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что это только начало. Он не смог удержать дрожи, когда подумал о том, как он собирается рассказать Наруто, что теперь они были помолвлены, что ему стоит одеться презентабельно, чтобы встретиться с его матерью. Передвигаясь, чтобы посмотреть на своего «жениха», он вытянул руку и позволил пальцу легонько пробежаться на покрытой шрамами щеке, ощущая текстуру и тепло. Его глаза расширились, не в шоке, а от приятной неожиданности, когда голубые глаза Наруто открылись, и Саске не увидел в них ни страха, ни грусти, только удовлетворение.

- Хммм, Саске, мы уже на месте? – произнес блондин голосом, чуть громче шепота.

Саске убрал руку, и Наруто неожиданно вспомнил, где он, и что произошло. Саске чуть не выругался, когда голубой взгляд похолодел, стал бесстрастным… мертвым.

- Да, добе. Мы на месте. Пойдем.

ххх

После того, как они вошли в квартиру, Саске немедленно толкнул Наруто в сторону ванной, обеспечив его полотенцем, домашними штанами и байкой. Наруто не произнес ни слова, просто кивнул головой и закрыл дверь.

Саске отправился придумать что-нибудь на ужин и, наконец, остановился на холодных сандвичах и рамене. Не совсем ужин для чемпионов, но он был в курсе, что добе любил рамен. Он как раз выставлял блюда на обеденный стол, когда Наруто волоча ноги, появился в комнате.

Его волосы были все еще мокрыми, и это делало их цвет похожим на теплый мед. Рукава темно синей байки были подвернуты, по крайней мере, в два раза, а завязка на штанах была затянута так туго, что болталась намного ниже байки… а это уже о чем-то говорило.

- Я чувствую себя идиотом, - сказал Наруто перед тем, как сесть за стол, - и у меня замерзли пальцы на ногах.

Саске, который подумал о том, что добе и, впрямь, выглядит аппетитно, просто ухмыльнулся.

- Точно, ты и выглядишь как идиот.

Садясь на свое место за столом, темноволосый парень продолжил:

- Но не больше, чем обычно.

Наруто пожал плечами, но не прежде, чем Саске успел заметить вспышку раздражения в голубых глазах. Эта маленькая искра, в одиночку, позволила Саске усесться и наслаждаться ужином из воды и консервантов. После ужина, время приближалось к полуночи, Саске показал Наруто гостевую спальню.

- Отправляйся спать, добе, Это был долгий день.

- Ага, - проговорил Наруто, дергая одной рукой за край байки, а другой рукой потирая затылок, - Спасибо тебе… знаешь, ну, за то, что позволил мне остаться у тебя.

Саске обернулся посмотреть на блондина с порога своей собственной спальни и мягко улыбнулся.

- Отправляйся спать, добе. Похоже, завтра нас тоже ждет много событий. Мне нужно рассказать тебе… ну, то есть, у нас есть много тем для разговоров.

Добе кивнул, прикрывая зевок ладошкой перед тем, как дверь за ним тихонько закрылась.

ххх

Наруто никак не мог отключиться. У него и раньше была бессонница, но он всегда с ней справлялся. Ну, возможно, это было не так просто, как посчитать овец, но он всегда был каким-то образом способен остановить непрерывный поток мыслей, чтобы уснуть. Но сегодня ночью ничто не срабатывало. Даже попытка вообразить себя владельцем маленького раменного ресторанчика, экспериментирующего с различными наполнителями, не останавливала нежелательные мысли, которые как штормовые тучи неслись над океаном. И, словно маленький ребенок, он боялся темноты и грома, который за этим следовал.

Его папочке и папе причинили боль, специально. Они были в коме, и ни одно из лиц докторов не позволило ему польстить тебя и проблеском малейшей надежды. Как долго еще они будут в таком состоянии? А если они все же очнутся, будут ли они теми родителями, которых он помнил, любил… в которых нуждался всем своим существом?

И это, естественно, заставило его думать про то, кто мог это заказать… Единственный человек, который приходил ему на ум, человек, которого Наруто даже четко не помнил из-за страха. Наруто отлично помнил тот ужас, но также знал, что ни за что на свете это не может быть тот человек. Он знал это, и одна только эта мысль прогоняла прочь темноту, что грозилась поймать его в ловушку памяти, но была недостаточной, чтобы дать уснуть.

Он снова перевернулся. Единственная ситуация, в которой разум Наруто, казалось, наконец, успокаивался, была тогда, когда он был рядом с Саске. Саске касался его, и все исчезало. Саске целовал его, и все остальное, по ощущениям Наруто, просто никогда и не существовало вовсе.

Наруто сел на кровати, отбрасывая одеяло в сторону. Ему было нужно, чтобы Саске прогнал все это прочь, чтобы остановил его разум. Его ноги тряслись, когда он вставал, то ли от мрачных предчувствий, то ли от чистейшей воды возбуждения, блондин так и не понял. Ему было нужно, чтобы Саске заставил его прекратить думать и начать чувствовать.

Он нуждался в Саске.

ххх

Саске вышел из ванной, пара черных боксеров была единственной вещью, прикрывающей его тело, пока он ожесточенно вытирал мокрые пряди на своей голове белым полотенцем. Все время, пока он принимал душ, он раздумывал о том, как сказать Наруто, что они женятся. Он зарычал под полотенцем перед тем, как отбросить раздражающую ткань в корзину для белья. С этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Ему просто придется признаться добе в своей ошиб… ну, в своей «чем бы это ни было» и надеяться, что Наруто захочет помочь Саске выбраться из этой неразберихи. После того, как добе выбьет из него все дерьмо, разумеется. У Саске не было ни малейших сомнений, что его добе... ох, господи, когда это он стал «его»… врежет ему. И Саске почти с нетерпением этого ждал. Ему тоже надо было разобраться с кое-какой неудовлетворенностью. Естественно, с частью этой неудовлетворенности можно было бы разобраться при помощи более нежной формы нападения, той самой, при помощи которой он бы стягивал свою одежду через светловолосую голову и вниз по загорелым бедрам и ногам добе. Того нападения, которое заставило бы голубые глаза искриться эмоциями… страстью, желанием и насущной необходимостью того, что Саске запланировал с ним сделать. Того нападения, которое бы оставило их обоих задыхающимися и удовлетворенными. Саске хотел, чтобы свет вернулся и теперь, ох, господи, теперь он хотел, чтобы этот свет светил ему одному.

Его мысли были прерваны тихим стуком в дверь. Саске двинулся, чтобы открыть ее, и понял немедленно, что у него имеется проблема, которую ему придется или решить, или спрятать. Более настойчивый стук вычеркнул из списка «решить».

- Погоди, - выдавил он, схватил темно синий халат с крючка, продел руки в рукава перед тем, как завязать облачение, и зашипел, когда оно потерлось о его эрекцию. Он с трудом вообразил образ Гая на нудистском пляже и открыл дверь.

Он знал, что с той стороны будет Наруто, но никак не ожидал встретить светловолосое пятно, что прыгнуло к нему, заставляя Саске потерять равновесие и заставляя их обоих упасть на ворсистый ковер. Прежде чем к Саске вернулось дыхание, Наруто сидел верхом на его животе, проводя загорелыми руками по открывшемуся окошку, создаваемому распахнувшимся халатом, и проворные пальцы быстро развязали то, что было завязано только мгновение назад.

- Добе, что ты…

Наруто замотал головой, и Саске понял, что его глаза закрылись перед тем, как светловолосая голова опустилась вниз, и язычок лизнул открывшуюся ключицу брюнета, а потом опустился еще ниже, начав нежно посасывать обнажившийся сосок. Бедра Саске резко дернулись, и оба они застонали от трения. Саске закрыл собственные глаза и на мгновение позволил себе думать ни о чем другом, кроме язычка Наруто на своей груди и его теплых ладонях, проводящих вверх-вниз по бокам. Наконец, встряхивая головой, Саске аккуратно оттолкнул блондина в грудь.

- Добе, что это такое? – проговорил Саске и почти вскрикнул, когда Наруто, наконец, открыл глаза.

Голубые сапфиры, острые, как осколки стекла, пронзили его взглядом. Сверкающие в них эмоции менялись с такой быстротой, что Саске не смел даже мечтать, чтобы когда-нибудь их понять. Но слезы он понял. Его бледная рука поднялась, и он осторожно поймал первую слезинку подушечкой пальца перед тем, как та успела скатиться по загорелой щеке.

- Саске, заставь это прекратиться, - прошептал Наруто и потерся щекой о ладонь Учихи, веки еще раз прикрыли его голубые глаза, и Саске сделал выдох, совершенно не осознавая, что задерживал дыхание.

- Пожалуйста, мне нужно поспать, но я не могу перестать думать. Я не могу перестать прокручивать все снова и снова в своей голове. Но ты… ты это остановишь. – Наруто покачивался на бедрах Учихи, - Когда я рядом с тобой, сволочь, я могу думать только про тебя, чувствовать только тебя. Думаю, так было всегда…

Наруто наклонился вниз еще раз и легко провел губами по губам Учихи, как в тот раз, когда они были в тот день в лесу, перед тем как мир перевернулся вверх тормашками. Язык Саске прочертил линию по губам блондина, и Наруто приоткрыл рот, чтобы позволить языку Саске обвиться вокруг его собственного.

Отстраняясь, когда воздух стал необходим, Саске поднялся и сел, Наруто все еще сидел на его коленях.

- Ладно, добе, но не на полу.

Саске провел бледными пальцами по золотистым волосам, оттягивая голову Наруто в сторону, чтобы поцеловать бок шеи блондина, оставляя нежные укусы на дорожке до уха перед тем, как спуститься вниз, резко посасывая место возле яремной вены. Спина Наруто изогнулась, и их груди ударились друг о друга.

- Залазь на кровать, - приказал Саске, а Наруто поспешил подчиниться.

Саске встал, сдергивая с плеч халат перед тем, как направиться в ванную. Он вернулся назад со стаканом воды.

Наруто лежал на огромной черной постели, и одолженная темно синяя одежда заставляла думать, что яркая светловолосая голова – единственное светлое пятно в этом океане темноты.

- Это что, теме? – спросил Наруто, когда Саске опустился одним коленом на кровать, предлагая Наруто воду и маленькую таблетку.

- Аспирин, - сказал Саске и ухмыльнулся, когда Наруто посмотрел на него в озадаченности, - Тебе он понадобится, когда я с тобой закончу.

Наруто покраснел и взорвался:

- Сволочь! Ты, черт возьми, так доволен собой, поскольку это Я все это начал. Кретин, - и все равно, Наруто схватил воду и выпил таблетку. – Уж лучше бы тебе соответствовать своему раздутому эго.

- Хм, – сказал Саске и толкнул Наруто спиной на кровать. Он провел ладонями по покрытой тканью груди Наруто перед тем, как схватить… нет, осторожно снять байку с торса через голову и откинуть ее куда-то.

- Ты прекрасен, Наруто.

Дыхание блондина сбилось, и, как и предполагалось, все остальное… ВСЕ ОСТАЛЬНОЕ… перестало существовать, кроме Саске. Ладоней Саске. Рта Саске. Умелого языка Саске.

Наруто мяукал, пока темноволосый парень осыпал вниманием каждый дюйм его кожи от лба до пупка. Наруто никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким блаженным, таким свободным… таким утомленным.

- Саске? – проговорил Наруто, слабо сжимая в кулаках черные, как ночь, пряди, но, все же заставляя парня поднять голову на уровень своих глаз, - Как тебе это удалось? – сказал Наруто, его глаза отказывались открываться, чтобы увидеть ухмылку Учихи, но он все равно ее слышал.

- Засыпай, добе.

ххх

Саске нежно поцеловал веки блондина, и щеки, и, наконец, его мягкие розовые губы, а потом скатился со спящего парня. Он опустил ноги на пол, поставил локти на колени и позволил голове упасть в ладони.

Он не мог взять Наруто таким образом. О господи, он жаждал, но ему не хотелось быть отдушиной Наруто в страданиях. Ему хотелось большего, поэтому он и помог Наруто заснуть, как и обещал с помощью быстродействующего снотворного. Он повернул голову, когда ощутил, как рука Наруто коснулась его бедра, и легкая улыбка осветила загорелое лицо.

- Саске… не уходи.

Саске взял ему руку в свою и, опять накрывая одеялом, укутал добе.

- Я вернусь, Наруто, - прошептал Саске, встал и направился к ванной.

Ему требовался еще один душ… на этот раз – холодный.

ххх

Когда Наруто проснулся в комнате Саске, он немедленно провел личную инвентаризацию. Он живо помнил причину, по которой он пришел стучать в дверь, но у него не осталось воспоминаний после того, как он опрокинул темноволосого парня, когда тот открыл дверь.

Все части тела ощущались… в норме. Разве только болеутоляющее было неимоверно сильным, в противном случае ничего безумного не произошло. И это было хорошо, поскольку он ничего не помнил и был бы горд сказать, что никогда не находился в ситуации, когда совершенно не помнил прошедших событий на следующее утро. Да и что в этом было за веселье?

Медленно он перевернулся на другой бок и увидел, что Саске еще спит. Черные, как ночь, острые пряди были примяты за ночь, и многие из них упали на его бледную шею и плечи. Его лицо было расслаблено, не выражая ни капли напряжения, сарказма или высокомерия, которые привык видеть Наруто. Блондин прикусил свою нижнюю губу, чтобы не вздохнуть, словно сдуревшая от любви девчонка. Наследственность – это дерьмо. Никто не должен быть настолько привлекательным. От этого парня… просто дух захватывало.

- Просто чтобы ты был в курсе, добе... Ты вроде как немного настораживаешь меня, когда пялишься на меня, как на добычу. – Все это было сказано с закрытыми глазами, но когда веки, наконец, открылись, Наруто смог насладиться видом черных, словно ночь, омутов, полных юмора.

Нет, Наруто был совершенно уверен, если ему когда-нибудь случится переспать с этим человеком, то он наверняка это запомнит.

- Сволочь, - сказал Наруто и отодвинулся только с тем, чтобы быть опять притянутым назад сильными руками, а затем его снова заставили лечь в постель. Саске устроился между его ног на мгновение, и Наруто покраснел, когда чувствовал, что каждая часть тела Саске уже проснулась и стояла по стойке «смирно».

- Это что, краска смущения, Узумаки? Ты так не краснел вчера ночью. Фактически, - Саске медленно… мучительно медленно толкнул свои бедра к бедрам Наруто и ухмыльнулся, когда тот еще раз закусил губу, - прошлой ночью ты совершенно не стеснялся.

Саске наклонился вниз и нежно провел языком по нижней губе блондина, заставляя Наруто перестать покусывать плоть, которую затем омыл своим вниманием.

- Теме… - произнес Наруто, но был прерван, когда Саске воспринял открытый рот не как предупреждение, а как долгожданное приглашение. Наруто подчинился поцелую, но не праву доминировать. Он вытолкнул своенравный язык назад в рот Учихи и тихо усмехнулся, когда Саске застонал и толкнулся бедрами еще раз в его бедра. Загорелые руки вцепились в черные волосы, и Наруто углубил поцелуй еще больше. Внезапно он остановился.

Они оба тяжело дышали, и Саске коснулся своим лбом лба Наруто. Тот снова покраснел.

- Это все хорошо, сволочь, но могу я одолжить зубную щетку?

Саске ухмыльнулся, приподнялся и слез с парня.

- Не могу с тобой не согласиться.

ххх

Они оба приняли душ, и теперь Наруто был одет в угольно-серый свитер и черные джинсы. Они все равно были несколько велики, но сидели на удивление хорошо по сравнению со вчерашней домашней одеждой.

- Они не мои, тупица, они принадлежали моему кузену- подростку, - ухмыльнулся Саске и поставил апельсиновый сок перед открывшим рот блондином.

- Наследственность – это дерьмо, - горестно запричитал в голос Наруто, а Саске сел напротив него за стол, оглядывая его с головы до ног.

Какое-то время они ели в тишине перед тем, как Наруто сделал ремарку про то, что ему надо возвращаться в больницу. Саске положил салфетку на стол.

- Добе. – Голубые глаза встретились с черными. – Нам надо поговорить.

Наруто обратил внимание на серьезный тон и отодвинул свою тарелку.

- Ладно, теме.

- Имеешь ли ты хоть малейшее представление о том, кто может охотиться за твоими родителями? Случалось ли подобное раньше?

Наруто нервно мял салфетку на коленях, и Саске мог только предположить, что за воспоминания метались в уме Наруто. Наконец, он замигал и кивнул.

- Когда мне было пять, меня похитили.

Саске не знал, чего он ожидал… возможно, именно этого, возможно, чего-нибудь другого, но теперь когда такое выплыло, он обнаружил, что не знает, как продолжать разговор.

- Хм. Что произошло?

Глаза Наруто закрылись, и его слова прозвучали монотонно.

- Я был похищен. Мой отец нашел меня. Конец.

Глаза Саске сузились.

- Ага, я и сам смог это вычислить, тупица, - прорычал Саске.

Наруто напрягся, и Саске почти молил Наруто встать. Он хотел, чтобы тот его ударил. Он хотел контроля. Когда в последний раз он контролировал ситуацию? Вместо этого он обратился за помощью к своей Учихости и выдавил:

- Кто это сделал? Их поймали?

Наруто расслабился и постарался сосредоточиться на вопросе вместо того, чтобы перепрыгивать через стол.

- После смерти Минато и Кушины, Какаши взял меня к себе. Две недели спустя дядя Минато… постой-ка, - голубые глаза сверкнули, - ты уже это все знаешь. Думаю, все это было на странице номер три «Дела Добе». – Его голос был словно яд.

- Освежи мою память, - сказал Саске и удивился, когда это утреннее настроение стало портиться.

- Мой замечательный дядя заявил свои права через суд на имущество Минато, оспаривая его завещание и мое опекунство. Его звали Орочимару, и он проиграл. Пять лет спустя, он стоял за мои похищением. Он потребовал за меня выкуп в виде имущества, что отец оставил мне в его компании. – Наруто вздохнул, и устало откинулся на спинку стула. – Клянусь, больше ничего не знаю. Теперь я жалею о том негласном соглашении, чтобы никто из нас об этом не говорил. Но, в любом случае, я уверен, что это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что случилось вчера.

- Почему ты так уверен? – спросил Саске, опираясь на локти, стоящие на столе, и сосредотачиваясь в своей классической позе.

- Орочимару мертв.

Саске закрыл глаза.

- Ты помнишь что-нибудь с того времени, добе? Кто-нибудь другого, кто мог бы взять на себя роль Орочимару и надеть его мантию злодея?

Наруто положил ладони плашмя на стол, потому что он знал, что в противном случае они будут подрагивать. Он чуть не отдернул руку, когда почувствовал, как пальцы Саске вцепились в его пальцы. Он поднял голову и увидел, что лицо Учихи ничего не выражает, но его глаза выражали заботу и может быть…

- Теме, - произнес Наруто, легкая улыбка заиграла на его губах, - честно говоря, все, что я помню, это темнота, голод и страх. Постоянный, вездесущий страх.

Бледные пальцы Учихи сжались вокруг загорелых, и Наруто повернул ладонь, чтобы переплести их пальцы вместе.

- Хм. Добе, - прошептал Саске, и Наруто в ответ сжал руку.

- Все нормально, сволочь. Я – в порядке. Все уже позади.

Саске стало интересно, осознавал ли Наруто, что в его глазах все еще плескалось эхо того страха, что он испытал в прошлом.

Они просто сидели вместе несколько минут, тихо держась за руки, перед тем как Саске нарушил тишину.

- Ну, добе, как бы ни было это все интересно, боюсь, что у нас имеются более важные темы для разговора.

- Более интересные? И вправду? Более важные темы, чем похищение в детстве, судебные козни, шантаж и попытка убийства? – Наруто вопросительно склонил голову набок, - Бля.. моя жизнь превратилась в мыльную оперу.

Саске открыл рот, но Наруто прервал его:

- Погоди… не говори мне. Кто-то женится, точно? По залету?

Саске проглотил свой язык и сдох.

Ну, именно так это выглядело со стороны для блондина, когда бледный парень начал кашлять, фонтаном разбрызгивая выпитую жидкость через стол, прямо перед озадаченным и встревоженным Наруто. Блондин вскочил и помчался вокруг стола.

- Саске, ты в порядке?

И без того бледное лицо парня стало приобретать синеватый оттенок.

- Саске! – пронзительно завопил Наруто и рывком поставил того на ноги. Действие помогло подавить кашель брюнета, и Саске взглянул в взволнованные глаза Наруто.

- … хорошо… Я в порядке.

Наруто подал Саске стакан воды и подождал, пока сволочь выпьет всю жидкость, а после кивком головы укажет на гостинную комнату.

- Я в порядке. Давай присядем.

Наруто кивнул и подождал, пока Саске не начал движение, а потом последовал за ним.

- Я не собираюсь падать на пол, тупица, - прорычал Саске.

- Это последний раз, когда я за тебя волнуюсь, кретин.

Они уселись, и Наруто натянул на ноги темный плед.

- Ладно, поговорим.

Саске сделал глубокий вдох… наверстать ли упущенное дыхание или чтобы просто набраться смелости, он не был абсолютно уверен.

- Вчера в больнице, помнишь, когда мы только туда приехали?

Наруто кивнул.

- Помнишь, как доктор начал с тобой говорить, но ты был… расстроен?

И снова Наруто кивнул, его нос сморщился, подчеркивая неудовольствие от издевательского тона брюнета. Единственной причиной, по которой Наруто не обвинил в этом сволочь, так это потому, что обычно хладнокровный ледяной принц, казалось, нервничал. Если такое вообще было возможным.

- После того, как ты пошел в палату своего отца, я знал, что ты захочешь узнать про Ируку и про Какаши, и поэтому я его спросил, - светлая бровь вопросительно поднялась, - ну, ладно… потребовал, чтобы врач рассказал мне все об их состоянии и связанную с этим информацию, чтобы я мог потом рассказать ее тебе, когда ты будешь к этому готов.

О господи. Начинается. Единственной мыслью Саске было то, что ему надо было переспать с добе вчера ночью, когда у него еще был шанс. Теперь этого не случится никогда на свете.

- Он не дал бы мне никакой информации, потому что я должен был быть твоим родственником. - Саске встретился с немигающим взглядом Наруто и продолжил, - Я сказал ему, что ты – мой жених.

Наруто в недоумении мигнул и вопросительно склонил голову набок. Его розовые губы раскрылись, а потом закрылись перед тем, как его голова склонилась в другую сторону.

- Мой жених?

Саске кивнул, проглатывая нервный смешок.

- Мой жених? Почему ты не сказал, что ты – мой брат? Или мой кузен? Черт, да ты мог сказать, что ты – мой сумасшедший дядюшка, о котором никто раньше не говорил!

Саске прикусил язык, чтобы не сорваться. Он кивнул.

-Но я так не сказал.

Наруто тоже кивнул и придвинул колени поближе к груди, перед тем, как поправить плед.

Мантра Саске уже перестала быть одним словом… она превратилась в первобытный вопль грандиозных размеров.

Внезапно добе начал хохотать и продолжал хохотать, пока слезы не покатились по его щекам. Наконец, пытаясь отдышаться, он положил подбородок на колени и хмыкнул от выражения лица Саске.

- Могу поспорить, что это грызет тебя изнутри, сволочь.

Глаза Саске расширились.

- И что ты ожидал, что я сделаю? – Наруто потер затылок, - Фактически, я был не в состоянии говорить с врачами. Кому-то пришлось бы. Рад, что это был ты. И теперь врач думает, что мы помолвлены. Подумаешь…

Саске закрыл глаза и откинулся на подголовник кресла.

- Все значительно хуже, добе.

- Насколько? – спросил Наруто.

- Детектив тоже думает, что мы помолвлены.

Глаза Саске оставались закрытыми. Ему не хотелось видеть собственную смерть.

- Хмм… думаю, в этом есть смысл. Опять таки, теме, ничего страшного. Однако, это хорошо, что у меня нигде нет парня, с нетерпением жаждущего разрушить этот твой карточный домик. Детективу бы это не понравилось.

- Парня? – проговорил Саске, черные глаза поймали Наруто, словно животное перед светом фар проезжающего автомобиля.

- Да, парня. То есть того, с кем ты встречаешься, вместе с кем приходишь домой, к которому прижимаешься, и, даст бог, тра…

- Я понимаю, добе, - прошипел Саске, - У тебя. Есть. Парень?

Наруто поднял голову с колен.

- Я только что ответил на этот вопрос, сволочь. Ты, что, не обратил внимания? И на будущее, я не соблазняю кретинов, когда уже нахожусь в отношениях.

Голос Наруто был холоден и не оставлял места для возражений.

Саске пристально уставился на блондина, раздумывая над его заявлением.

- Хм.

- Ну, ладно. Итак, персонал больницы и полицейского участка думает, что мы помолвлены, - Наруто усмехнулся, - Любопытно, что бы они сказали, когда узнали, что самым удачным времяпрепровождением для Великого Учихи Саске будет усыпить снотворным своего партнера по постели?

Саске наклонился вперед, пугая болтливого блондина.

- Все значительно хуже, добе.

- Господи Исусе, Саске… - Черные глаза сердито посмотрели, - ну ладно. Что еще?

- После того, как некий идиот умчался порыдать в чертову кладовку, заботливая медсестра позвонила его «жениху». Прискорбно, но «жених» идиота в это время находился в их совместном офисе, на личной встрече с самим воплощением дьявола, своим братцем. В результате, звонок отправился к моей проклятой секретарше, которая грохнулась в обморок, успев, однако, разболтать всем офисным лапочкам наши чудесные новости.

Наруто выращился на него.

И таращился.

И таращился.

А потом он снова начал хохотать.

- Ладно… ладно… постой. – Он сделал несколько больших вдохов, - Теперь уже все в больнице, полиции и в НАШЕМ ОФИСЕ думают, что мы собираемся пожениться. И все крошки с этим согласны?

- Неджи сказал, что он мог видеть «взаимное притяжение». Ли скакал вокруг с какими-то чертовыми энергично юными эмоциями, Хината и Сакура, похоже, уже выбрали тебе тему для девичника перед свадьбой, - проговорил Саске, вставая и игнорируя возмущенные возгласы Наруто, начал вышагивать по комнате, - Единственные, кто показались мне неуверенными, были Гаара и Шикамару, но даже они, как мне показалось, смирились.

Саске провел пальцами по волосам.

- И Наруто…

- Все еще хуже? – взвизгнул Наруто.

Саске вежливо кивнул.

- Там был Итачи, и пока он распространялся про радушный прием еще одного Учихи в лоно клана, появился мой отец.

- Но, ты же сказал им… ты сказал им всем, что это было недоразумение. Правильно, теме? Правильно! Саске, правильно?

Саске отрицательно покачал головой.

- Я… я замер. Они все на меня смотрели, и вдруг в следующий момент я соглашаюсь на сегодняшний бранч с моей матерью.

- Мне жаль… погоди. Я потерял твою мысль после того, как ты начал заикаться. Ты должно быть очень расстроен, сволочь.

Наруто начал глупо мигать, а Саске захотелось, чтобы все это кончилось.

- Я замер, и теперь мы приглашены на бранч с моей матерью, чтобы она могла передать тебе свое свадебное платье, - невозмутимо отрезал Саске. – Теперь до тебя дошло, тупица, или мне нарисовать тебе картинку?

Наруто встал, почти спотыкаясь из-за пледа, завернутого вокруг ног, а потом начал вышагивать по комнате.

- Ну, ладно… Во-первых, перестань делать из меня невесту в этом дурацком сценарии или что там еще такое. Во-вторых… это уже конец, или будет еще одно бесстрастное, - голос Наруто стал угрожающе низким, - "Все значительно хуже, добе… Я нанял самолет для воздушной рекламы…" Потому что, помоги мне господи, думаю, что я становлюсь чертовски понимающим. Фактически, с самого начала, я был рад. Я был рад, что именно ты рассказал мне про их состояние и про попытку убийства. Но это просто сумасшествие какое-то. Все, что тебе надо было сделать, просто сказать, что ты мне помогаешь. Ты запросто мог все это остановить. Почему ты это не прекратил?

Наруто сделал глубокий вдох, его голубые глаза устремились к Саске за пониманием.

Саске склонил голову.

- Я не знаю. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто вырвалось. И потом начали происходить разные события… серьезные события, важные события, и было бы нелепо остановиться и сказать «Да, кстати…», когда люди говорили про жизни твоих родителей… про твою жизнь!

Наруто снова сел, обеими руками зарывшись в волосы.

- Когда бранч? – прошептал блондин, и Саске едва его расслышал.

- Что?

- Когда бранч? Я поеду с тобой, а перед этим мы заскочим в больницу, мы это исправим. Мы все им расскажем и покончим с этим. Кого заботят мысли медсестер или полицейских? Мы урегулируем это с твоей семьей, в офисе и… ну, и покончим с этим.

Саске кивнул.

- Да, и покончим с этим.

Наруто встал.

- Иди, собирайся. Я подожду.

И снова темноволосый парень кивнул.

- Если тебе нечем будет заняться, газету валяется у двери.

Светловолосая голова кивнула, а Саске так и не понял, услышал ли его блондин. Он направился в спальню, но прежде чем он успел снять рубашку, дверь спальни с треском распахнулась.

- Я ПРИБЬЮ ТЕБЯ! – завопил Наруто, и Саске снова обнаружил себя впечатанным в ковер на полу, а утренняя газета, медленно кружась, покрывала горизонтальное пространство вокруг них.

ххх

Бледные руки держали первую полосу утренней газеты и осторожно вырезали фотографию на половину страницы с улыбающимся блондином, его фото было зернистым, но все равно прекрасным. Точными движениями, острые ножницы чикали вокруг золотистых прядей и аккуратного по форме носика. Оставшаяся от фотографии часть была небрежно отброшена на пол, перед тем как на нее наступили ногами.

Высокий человек прошел в дальний конец комнаты, где вся стена была залеплена фотографиями, изображающими золотые волосы и небесно голубые глаза. Загорелую кожу и шрамы на щеках. Некоторые из них были увеличены чуть ли не вдвое, а другие были маленькими и утонченными, как и человек, на них изображенный.

- Наруто.

Новая фотография с улыбающимся блондином была аккуратно пришпилена посередине этого обширного коллажа, и бледный палец прошелся линии на покрытых шрамами щеках пока человек со стоном произносил «Скоро».

Под столом лежала забытой оставшаяся часть фотографии, лицо младшего Учихи сердито смотрело с заголовка:

Учиха и Узумаки: помолвлены!

- продолжение следует-


	10. Chapter 10

Название: **The Demilitarized Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию: официально получено у автора** – _**спасибо мишельирен!**_

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: **.net/s/4018064/1/The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 10.

Саске лениво подумал, что он должен был бы ожидать нечто подобное, потому что и в самом деле, тупица слишком легко все это воспринял. Он отодвинул лицо в сторону, избегая кулака блондина, перед тем, как потянуться и дернуть идиота за свитер, посылая его на пол. Наруто с трудом поднялся на колени и руки и снова бросился вперед, аки лев, еще раз повалив Саске со звуком выпускаемого через зубы воздуха.

- Проклятье! Слезь с меня! – прошипел Саске, еще раз подкидывая бедра. Он не видел летящий ему навстречу кулак Наруто до того момента, как тот соединился с его левым глазом, и прежде, чем брюнет успел себя остановить, его собственная рука сжалась в кулак, резко впечатываясь в бок светловолосой головы. Наруто немедленно упал навзничь и лежал на ковре, не двигаясь.

- Черт. Черт. Черт. Добе? – проговорил Саске и пополз на коленях к распростертому на спине идиоту. Расфокусированные голубые глаза смотрели в потолок. Саске вздрогнул, когда увидел, как из носа Наруто стекает кровь. Должно быть, ему каким-то образом достался еще один удар. На скуле возле левого глаза уже начал формироваться синяк, распространяясь на лоб.

- Ох, черт. Наруто?

Голубые глаза медленно повернулись в его сторону, и Саске молча наблюдал, как зрачки расширились, пытаясь сфокусироваться на его лице.

- Что за…. – начал Наруто таким тихим шепотом, что Саске наклонился, бережно притягивая блондина в свои объятия, чтобы услышать его.

- Я не слышу тебя, Наруто, - проговорил Саске, беспокойство и испуг почти задушили звук его слов.

- Что подумает твоя мать, сволочь? Ты просто какой-то мучитель и насильник, а не жених! – пронзительно закричал Наруто и резко вырвался из объятий Саске.

Какое-то мгновение Саске сидел в тишине, облегченно набирая в легкие воздух. С Наруто все было хорошо. Он его не ранил.

Пока.

Глаза Саске сверкнули, как ледяная сталь, перед тем, как он схватил рубашку блондина и резко рванул парня вперед.

- Какого черта это было, добе? Почему ты напал на меня? И сейчас… я волно… проехали… Блядь!

Ослабляя хватку, Саске провел рукой по волосам. Внезапно, ему в лицо сунули первую полосу утренней газеты. Вырывая газету из загорелых рук, Саске отодвинул ее от себя на приемлемое для зрения расстояние, пока читал заголовок и рассматривал снимки.

Черный взгляд встретился с голубым.

- Врежь мне еще, добе… и посильнее.

ххх

Учиха Фугаку, как и все привилегированные дети, отправился в университет после того, как провел летние месяцы, путешествуя по Европе. Естественно, места его пребывания были также резиденциями некоторых дочерних фирм компании его отца, так что это придавало совершенно новый смысл выражению «рабочие каникулы».

В свой первый университетский год Фугаку решил остаться на кампусе. Он сказал отцу и матери, что желает получить полноценный университетский опыт, но правда была в том, что ему просто не хотелось жить дома. Когда он переносил последнюю коробку… ну, ладно, когда он наблюдал за тем, как их дворецкий переносит его последнюю коробку, он поклялся себе, что его детям, если они у него когда-нибудь появятся, не придется делать выбор в пользу университетского общежития по сравнению с проживанием в собственном доме. Ох уж эти милые клятвы юности, даваемые по своей наивности…

Он только успел растянуться на кровати, как дверь комнаты с треском распахнулась.

- И именно поэтому, сволочь, я и остаюсь на кампусе!

Фугаку увидел высокого, светловолосого парня, с шумом захлопнувшего свой мобильный перед тем, как повернуться и кинуть его через всю комнату. Фугаку поймал его одной рукой, чтобы тот не врезался брюнету между глаз.

- Ох, черт! Прости. Очень по-взрослому, верно? – произнес блондин, потирая шею на затылке, - Родители, знаешь ли… Особенно отцы… Ты в порядке?

Фугаку кивнул, вставая и отдавая телефон назад блондину. Забирая телефон, тот протянул руку для рукопожатия.

- Намикадзе Минато. Должно быть, ты - мой новый сосед по комнате.

Пожав предложенную руку, темноволосый парень кивнул.

- Учиха Фугаку.

- Ааа… Учиха. В таком случае ты наверняка понимаешь «проблемы с родителями».

Фугаку ухмыльнулся.

- Да, да, понимаю.

ххх

Наруто вздохнул и пробежался рукой по волосам.

- Я не буду тебя бить. Это не твоя.. ну, да... Да, это твоя вина, но я вроде как могу это понять, если отбросить все недоверие и забыть все, что я знаю про тебя и про типичного Учиху.

- Ну, спасибо и на этом, тупица, - Саске толчком поднялся с пола и зашагал в ванную, обозреть свой синяк в зеркале. – Если моя мать произнесет хоть что-нибудь, «любовь моя», - слово прямо таки сочилось сарказмом, - я говорю ей, что ты ударил первым.

Он бросил салфетку Наруто, который подошел к зеркалу.

- По-любому, сволочь. Словно кто-нибудь в это поверит. Ты весь такой огромный и брутальный, а я – такой…

- Женственный? – спросил Саске, стягивая рубашку через голову.

- Аа… ага… - Наруто облизал губы, его голубые глаза затуманились, пока они бегали вверх-вниз по груди Учихи. Саске подвил стон, что грозился вырваться у него от страсти, пляшущей в зрачках Наруто. Глаза блондина мигнули, снова фокусируясь, когда Саске натянул через голову черный свитер.

- Что? Женственный? О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь, теме?

- Пойдем, идиот. Нам уже пора выходить, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы заскочили в больницу по пути к моим родителям.

При упоминании о больнице вся игривость, раздражение и великолепно скрываемая страсть выветрились из глаз добе. В это мгновение Саске почувствовал, что если бы люди, ответственные за боль Наруто, сейчас были перед ним, он убил бы их без колебаний.

Он сделал шаг вперед и нежно обхватил лицо Наруто ладонями.

- Наруто.

Голубые глаза встретились с ним взглядом, и Саске прикоснулся лбом ко лбу Наруто.

- Ты – не одинок.

Наруто кивнул и на краткое мгновение прижался щекой к ладони Учихи перед тем, как отстраниться.

- Знаю, - прошептал он.

Саске кивнул и направился к входной двери.

хххх

И опять Саске обнаружил, что сидит перед входом в больницу с притихшим добе и пронзительно визжащим мозгом. Он ощущал себя как на аттракционе «Мир вверх тормашками». Все было совершенно прямо противоположным привычному для него порядку вещей.

- Знаешь, ненавижу больницы. Думаешь, их хоть кто-нибудь любит? – наконец, спросил Наруто, потянувшись расстегнуть ремень безопасности.

Саске последовал его примеру и вылез из машины.

- Могу себе представить, что люди, которые приходят сюда увидеть своих новорожденных детей, счастливы, - ответил Саске, нагоняя и пристраиваясь у бока Наруто.

- Нет, я бы любил ребенка. И уж никак не больницу, - рассмеялся Наруто, - Но, думаю, что мы уже установили, что шансы на появление детей в моем будущем ничтожно малы. Как на это посмотрят твои родители? Фактически, сволочь, - Наруто резко остановился, опуская руку Саске по предплечье, что бы и его остановить, - чего мне ожидать от сегодняшнего бранча (п/п: совмещенный прием пищи, вместо завтрака и обеда, совмещающий их вместе около одиннадцати часов)?

- Хм, - пожал плечами Саске. Как он мог сказать добе, что не имеет и зеленого понятия, потому что все, к чему он привык, продолжает все время меняться?

- Ну же… они взбесятся? Они должны знать, что ты – гей, но что они думают по поводу «Никаких маленьких Саске-младшеньких»? Ты уже приводил кого-нибудь раньше? О, господи боже мой… надеюсь, у ТЕБЯ нет парня? – Глаза Наруто сузились от этой мысли, но это не остановило его от того, чтобы продолжить, - Как мне себя вести? Есть ли нечто, что я должен или чего не должен говорить или делать? Я им понравлюсь?

- Передохни, тупица, - прошипел Саске и начал тянуть Наруто по коридору. – Не думаю, что они «взбесятся», - тон его голоса был снисходительным. – Младшенькие Саске?

Темноволосая голова покачалась из стороны в сторону.

- Скажем, это не лишит их ночного сна. Да, я уже приводил в дом кое-кого и раньше. Нет, добе, у меня нет парня. - Про себя Саске ухмыльнулся, ревность блондина не прошла для него незамеченной или неоцененной.

- Просто будь собой и постарайся не сказать или не вытворить ничего глупого… постой-ка, это, кажется, просто невозможно, верно?

Наруто пробормотал «сволочь».

- И какая разница, понравишься ты им или нет? Добе, мы ведь не помолвлены на самом деле… ты помнишь об этом?

Саске не понимал, почему эти слова жгли его, вырываясь у него изо рта.

Наруто еще раз резко остановился, но, к счастью, они были за пределами палаты его родителей.

- Точно…

Наруто кивнул головой, но его лицо не показывало никаких эмоций. Неожиданно, улыбка растянула его губы.

- Конечно, помню, теме. И за это слава тебе, господи, верно? Как было бы ужасно, если бы мы были вынуждены быть вместе до конца наших дней?

Тишина, которая за этим последовала, была болезненной для обоих, потому что единственной мыслью, вертевшейся у них в мозгах, было «Если это такая ужасная перспектива, то почему она ощущается настолько… правильной?» Но Наруто вздохнул:

- Ладно, я на минутку... а потом мы можем ехать разгребать это дерьмо.

ххх

Фугаку и Минато стали лучшими друзьями быстрее, что кто-либо из них ожидал. У них были одни и те же занятия, поскольку оба они прекрасно знали, чем займутся после университета, что включало в себя занятие семейным бизнесом, что же касается других возможностей для времяпрепровождения… ну, других возможностей не существовало.

Летом между первым и вторым годом обучения оба они объезжали отцовские фабрики, к пущему удовольствию своих отцов. Какая радость для отцов иметь таких сыновей, которые интересуются внутренним устройством своего будущего наследия. А вот что было неизвестно для обоих представителей старшего поколения, так это то, что в девяти из десяти случаев оба парня были с жутчайшего похмелья от предыдущей ночи, и так продолжалось всю поездку.

На свой второй год обучения они снова решили жить в одной комнате. Это случилось как раз перед Рождеством, когда Фугаку вошел в комнату и в два часа ночи разбудил Минато, тряся того за плечо.

- Чего? Что, пожар? Кровопролитие? Какого черта, Фугаку? – пробормотал Минато, снова пытаясь зарыться в свое теплое одеяло.

- Мин… выслушай меня. Сегодня у меня было свидание с девушкой, на которой я собираюсь жениться. Разве это не достаточно серьезная причина, чтобы разбудить твою загорелую задницу? – сказал Фугаку, выхватывая подушку из-под головы блондина.

- Жениться? Фугаку, ты рехнулся? Или обкололся? Да тебе даже нет двадцати. Разбуди меня через несколько лет.

- Кретин, ее зовут Микото. Она чертовски красива.

- Тогда трахни ее и прекрати эту херню насчет женитьбы. Ох, и дай поспать, - Минато перевернулся на другой бок, используя руки, как подушку.

- Да ты вообще меня не слушаешь! Мы пошли поужинать, и мне ни разу не было скучно. Ни разу. Ты – мой лучший друг, и я начинаю скучать с тобой через…

- Для того, кто только что разбудил этого своего лучшего друга, у тебя нахальства - выше крыши.

Фугаку закатил глаза.

- Мы отправились гулять, мы держались за руки, и мы все время разговаривали. Это было потрясающе! И мы вместе завтракаем утром.

- Уже утро, - заныл Минато.

- Мин, когда я поцеловал ее на «спокойной ночи»… это было… господи, даже не знаю, что это было, но у меня это будет до конца моих дней.

Наконец, Минато сел в постели. Он сердито посмотрел на подушку в руках своего друга и резко ее выхватил. Прислонив ее к стене, он оперся на нее и пристально посмотрел на своего соседа по комнате. Черные глаза парня сверкали, как отполированные черные жемчужины.

- Ох, черт… ты и в самом деле серьезно…

- Да, Минато, я на самом деле серьезно. Она – изумительная. Я хочу, чтобы ты с ней познакомился. Пошли с нами на завтрак, идет?

- Разумеется, - Минато наклонился вперед и быстро обнял своего друга, - и полагаю, я буду шафером на свадьбе, верно?

Фугаку подошел к своему шкафу, снимая рубашку через голову перед тем, как выудить пижамные штаны.

- Посмотрим на твое завтрашнее поведение.

- Сволочь! – завопил Минато.

Фугаку ухмыльнулся и упал спиной на матрас. Вспоминая про свидание, темноволосый парень улыбался в темноте, как ребенок.

- Берегись, Фу… Твоя маска Учихи сползает….

- Кретин.

Пока оба отправлялись в обитель снов, в темноте были слышны тихие смешки Минато.

ххх

- Знаешь, Саске, рано или поздно нам придется вылезти из машины.

- Хм.

- Вижу, что кто-то подглядывает из-за штор. Вот это да, это твоя мать? Горячая штучка.

- Прошу прощения? – проговорил Саске, резко выходя из того транса, куда он рухнул при виде дома родителей, возвышающегося перед ним. – Это моя мать, а ты – гей!

Наруто рассеянно кивнул.

- Ты на нее очень похож. Ну, по крайней мере, отсюда… с двадцати футов… и из своей чертовой машины, сволочь.

Саске покачал головой, словно не веря сам себе, что ведет подобный разговор, как вдруг ухмылка озарила его лицо.

- Другими словами, ты хочешь сказать, что я привлекательный?

ххх

- Микото, то, что ты выглядываешь из окна, не заставит их быстрее сюда прийти, - сказал Фугаку, прихлебывая свой кофе и читая в газете о помолвке своего сына.

Он недоумевал, как это медиа пронюхали такие новости. Только вчера он сам узнал об этом ошеломляющем повороте событий, а Саске показался ему… странным. Не взрослым, не Учихой, а скорее ребенком-Саске, одним из его маленьких принцев.

- Ну, вот и все, Фу. Они уже здесь, и я вполне уверена в том, что Наруто только что врезал Саске.

ххх

Наруто раздраженно пыхтел, пока Саске нажимал на дверной звонок. Он был более чем напуган, когда дверь с треском распахнулась, и там оказалась высокая темноволосая женщина, которая могла быть только матерью Саске. Он был невообразимо удивлен, когда его схватили и сжали в объятиях.

- Господи боже мой, - прошептала она, - ты выглядишь просто, как он, не правда ли?

У Наруто не было времени, чтобы ответить, как она отстранилась и улыбнулась ему.

- Должно быть, ты – Наруто.

- Надеюсь на это, мама, - медленно произнес кто-то, и, взглянув вверх, Наруто увидел, как Итачи входит в комнату. – Облапывать незнакомцев – это так на тебя не похоже…

- Ох, это ты, - проговорил грустно Наруто, но улыбка на его лице выдала лживость его слов. – Ну и как там в преисподней?

- Я тоже по тебе скучал, миньон. Теперь мы можем поесть?

Наруто с энтузиазмом кивнул, но остановился, когда бледная рука Микото поднялась и провела по синяку на боку его лица.

- Саске… - в ее тоне голоса звучал приказ, предупреждение и вопрос, все в одном слове.

Саске взглянул на свою мать и побледнел, ее черные глаза сузились и заледенели.

Неожиданно для себя, прежде чем он успел остановиться, его рот открылся, и оттуда вылетело:

- Он ударил меня первым!

К его вечному ужасу, он даже по-детски выставил указательный палец, указывая на добе. Он прикусил себе язык, на всякий случай, если тот вдруг решит забить окончательный гвоздь в его гроб унижения, величайшего из всех унижений.

Три пары черных, словно ночь, глаз расширились от потрясения. Когда это они слышали, чтобы Саске «ябедничал»?

Наруто подумал, что Учихи явно озадачены, потому что никто не двигался. Они просто пялились на Саске, который, уж Наруто это точно мог сказать, про себя щелкал каблуками и молился, чтобы ураган унес его подальше ОТСЮДА.

- Аа, ребята? – начал Наруто, и обнаружил, что на него устремлено внимание четырех пар черных глаз. Можно ли утонуть в четырех омутах одновременно?

- Он прав. Я действительно первым его ударил.

Никто не проронил ни слова, даже не моргнул. Наруто нервно сглотнул и продолжил:

- Ну, видите ли, я был очень удивлен, когда увидел объявление в сегодняшней утренней газете, потому что очень важно, чтобы вы все знали, что это большое не…

- О, так вам понравился мой маленький подарок к помолвке? – однотонно произнес Итачи, хотя Саске с Наруто могли видеть с трудом скрываемое злобное веселье, водоворотом кружащееся в демоническом взгляде Дьявола.

- Прошу прощения? – холодно сказал Саске.

- Это сделал ты? – прорычал Наруто, - Я тебя убью… - продолжил Наруто спокойно, пока его ладони сжимались в кулаки, и как только он собрался наброситься на своего второго Учиху за день… это уже своеобразный рекорд… Итачи оказался на полу, баюкая свою челюсть.

- Черт! – сказал Саске, встряхивая рукой, немного вздрагивая от боли.

- Теме! – в секунду Наруто был у его бока, - Ты в порядке?

Саске мигнул. "О господи, что я наделал?" Его родители отдадут его под суд, пронеслось у него в голове, но он повернулся и посмотрел в чистые голубые глаза, искрящиеся беспокойством и … чем-то еще… и он не знал, что на него нашло, но он улыбнулся и взял руку Наруто в свою.

- Хм. Добе.

Наруто подошел поближе.

- Сволочь, - прошептал он, - Это было так… круто.

Саске наклонился, чтобы обхватить эти надутые губки своими…

- Саске!

Оба парня вспомнили, что они не одни, и повернулись на командный голос Учихи Фугаку. Итачи поднялся и ухмыльнулся, когда взгляд его отца остановился на Саске. Наруто чуть не врезал ему, только чтобы стереть это выражение с лица злобного кретина.

- Почему ты ударил своего брата? Медиа бы все равно подхватили новость о твоей помолвке рано или поздно. Лучше пусть утечка информации будет организована нашим собственными силами.

Саске кивнул.

- Да, сэр, но сегодня мы приехали сюда, чтобы объяснить, что все это большое не…

- Бранч подан, мадам.

- О, да. Пойдемте, мы закончим это позже, - сказала Микото, и Фугаку еще раз посмотрел на Саске, замечая, что молодой человек так и не отпустил руку Узумаки, а после кивнул, взял Микото под руку и повел их всех в обеденный зал.

Саске и Наруто немного задержались на входе.

- Это прошло… - Наруто склонил набок голову, - странно.

Саске сжал его руку перед тем, как свободной рукой приподнять вверх подбородок Наруто.

- Хм.

- Нам надо скорее им все рассказать, теме. Может быть, я просто выкрикну это вслух? Мне не нужно, чтобы я им нравился.

Саске отрицательно покачал головой.

- Нет, добе, мы вместе им скажем.

Наруто наблюдал за тем, как черные глаза Саске закрылись, пока тот думал о том, как лицом к лицу сообщить своей семье правду.

- Эй, Саске, - сказал Наруто, и эти черные, как ночь, глаза опустили взгляд на него, - тебе нечего стыдиться. Ты сделал это с наилучшими намерениями, я это знаю. Мне было больно, а ты смягчил эту боль. Да пошли они все, если не могут понять простую шутку, верно?

Саске медленно выдохнул, кивая. Наруто был заботливым, веселым и умным. Почему Саске не заметил этого раньше? Или заметил, и ему было наплевать?

- Я бы сделал это снова, Наруто, - сказал Саске и наклонился, чтобы нежно потереться о щеку блондина, не в состоянии удержать себя от этого жеста, и нисколько об этом не волнуясь.

- Знаю, сволочь. Спасибо тебе, - произнес в ответ Наруто, и за этим последовал легкий стон, когда зубы Саске обнаружили его ушную раковину, слегка посасывая чувствительную кожу. – Ох, господи… спасибо тебе.

Саске ухмыльнулся и отстранился назад, чтобы атаковать эти надутые губки…

- Миньоны! Мы ждем!

- Итачи! – мать Саске сделала замечание из обеденного зала.

- Что? Наруто обзывает меня Дьяволом.

- И когда это мои сыновья стали ябедами… Это твое влияние, Узумаки? – раздался глубокий баритон Фугаку из холла.

У Наруто провалилась попытка сдержать всхлипывание, когда Саске отклонился назад. Глупая сволочь и его чертов почти поцелуй…

Губы Саске оказались на его губах так быстро и так настойчиво, что Наруто сделал резкий вдох, его руки потянулись и сжали плечи брюнета, пока сильные руки обвивались вокруг его талии, притягивая его поближе. Саске принял неожиданный вдох за откровенное приглашение и погрузил свой язык в рот добе. Его язык встретился с языком Наруто, и они обвивались вокруг друг друга до тех пор, пока, Наруто мог бы в этом поклясться, у него не началось головокружение. Не осознавая, что делает, Саске вплел свои пальцы в его светлые волосы, и эти пальцы с силой сжались перед тем, как резко оттянуть голову Наруто назад.

- Завтрак, - произнес Саске, задыхаясь, его лицо горело, а Наруто почти потерял сознание.

- А.. ага, - сказал Наруто и попытался встать поближе, проводя руками по мягкому черному свитеру, что покрывал гладкую мускулистую грудь, которая нестираемым отпечатком выжглась этим утром на его сетчатке.

Саске ухмыльнулся блондину, стоящему перед ним, в этих выразительных глазах светилась только одна эмоция… страстное желание. И, великий боже, Саске отдал бы все на свете в этот момент, только чтобы дать добе то, чего он так очевидно желал, но они находились…

- В доме моих родителей. С родителями и братом-кретином в соседней комнате.

Наруто заставил себя с силой сделать шаг назад, практически падая на спину.

- Да, конечно. - Блондин покраснел, а затем провел рукой по своей покрытой тканью ноге, - Это так неудобно.

- Пойдем, добе.

И Саске пошел вперед, показывая дорогу в обеденный зал.

ххх

Два года спустя, в начале своего третьего года обучения, Фугаку и Микото все еще продолжали встречаться. Минато должен был признать, что немного завидовал невероятной удаче Фугаку, поскольку тому повезло найти такую изумительную девушку. И достаточно часто все втроем они проводили вместе выходные, ходили в кино, учились или просто наслаждались обществом друг друга.

Однажды дождливым пятничным днем Микото, как всегда, пришла в гости, но в этот день она привела с собой студентку, которая к ним недавно перевелась, по имени Узумаки Кушина. У девушки были длинные рыжие волосы, она легко улыбалась, и еще легче было ее рассмешить. Она была умной и веселой. Фугаку и Микото ее просто обожали.

Минато же… ну, он просто ее не переносил.

ххх

- Отстаньте! Нет… Не пойду… Я могу пойти с тобой и Микото, ты же знаешь, я люблю вас, ребята, но я однозначно не иду, если она пойдет с вами, – сказал Минато, не поднимая головы от компьютера.

- Мой бог, Мин… Что такого, черт возьми, она тебе сделала? – спросил Фугаку через всю комнату, где он сидел на кровати, обнимая Микото.

- Ничего… все сразу… Она гладит меня против шерсти.

Темноволосая парочка кивнула, но многозначительно обменялась взглядами, которые ясно говорили, что они не понимают, в чем тут дело.

ххх

Наруто медленно вошел в обеденный зал и огляделся кругом, пока все занимали свои места. Он увидел еще три свободных места с приборами, одно – рядом с Саске, а еще два – напротив, через стол. Наруто ненадолго удивился, кого еще они ждали в гости, когда его грубо толкнули сзади. Он как раз вовремя восстановил равновесие, чтобы увидеть, как две темноволосые макушки пронесли мимо него и остановились.

- Кто это, папа? – спросила девочка порядка шести лет, и ее глаза сузились. Младший мальчик, которому по догадке Наруто было не больше четырех, просто внимательно смотрел на него. Голубые глаза Наруто разыскали глаза Саске, и даже через всю комнату он увидел, как паника затуманила черный взгляд, пока теме беззвучно произносил «Дьявольское отродье».

- Вот это – Наруто, жених дяди Саске, - сказал Итачи, ухмыляясь реакции блондина на своих детей.

Саске мысленно простонал. Теперь он врет и своим племяннику с племянницей. Дерьмо.

- Хм, - сказала девочка и отвернулась, занимая свое место за столом.

Мальчик продолжал пристально смотреть, словно он не замечал больше в комнате никого, кроме Наруто. Узумаки посмотрел вниз и улыбнулся, когда малыш по-совиному моргнул на него глазами. Наруто нервно провел рукой по волосам.

- Ты голоден?

- Ты очень красивый, - сказал мальчик, как он думал, шепотом, но все в комнате услышали.

- Ну, спасибо тебе, - покраснел Наруто, когда увидел, что Микото прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы остановить смешок, а Итачи вместе с отцом вопросительно приподняли брови. Сестра маленького мальчика закатила глаза, покачивая головой, ну а… он просто отказывался смотреть на Саске.

- Я – Наоки Чиии-ха.

Маленькую ручку сунули куда-то посередине живота Наруто. Блондин присел на корточки и взял протянутую руку.

- Могу я п'водить тебя к завтраку?

Наруто кивнул и обнаружил, как его руку схватила маленькая бледная ладошка, и его потянули… проводили… к столу. Когда они подошли к столу, маленький мальчик подошел прямо к своему дяде.

- Дядя С'ке, ты сидишь на моем месте.

Саске ухмыльнулся.

- Нет, я так не думаю. Ты сидишь рядом со своим отцом и сестрой.

- Уже нет. – Маленькие черные глазки воспроизвели совершенный Учиховский сердитый взгляд, - Теперь я сижу рядом с Нару.

Самый младший Учиха не смог сдержать улыбки, что осветила его крошечную мордашку при произнесении этого имени.

- Хватит, Наоки, - сказал Итачи, - Проходи, садись. Мы ждем тебя, чтобы начать завтракать.

Наоки резко взглянул на своего ухмыляющегося дядю, перед тем как устремить свой мягкий черный взгляд на Наруто и шумно поцеловать его руку. Наруто покраснел, и чуть не рассмеялся, когда рычание вырвалось изо рта его невозмутимого теме.

Мальчик прошествовал вокруг стола, и Наруто занял свое место. Когда он клал на колени салфетку, он почувствовал, как бледная ладонь обхватила его руку, и большой палец Саске стер собственническую отметку малыша.

- Сволочь, - прошептал Наруто, наклонив голову так, что было слышно только Саске. Ладонь сжалась сильнее перед тем, как отпустить его, и тепло исчезло.

Бранч был достаточно тихим событием. Так много нужно было сказать, обсудить и объяснить, но ни одна из тем разговора не подходила для обсуждения в присутствии маленьких детей за столом. Одному из этих маленьких детей приходилось постоянно напоминать, чтобы он ел вместо того, чтобы постоянно смотреть и подмигивать объекту своего детского восхищения. Наконец, тарелки убрали, и крошкам было сказано идти наверх и браться за уроки. Наоки обежал стол кругом и бросился в объятия Наруто.

- Обещай, что не уйдешь, не сказав «до свидания»! – потребовал малыш.

- Ну, ладно, обещаю, - сказал Наруто и улыбнулся, когда мокрый поцелуй был шумно впечатан в его щеку.

- Я люблю тебя. – Взгляд темных глаз упал на его дядю. – Больше, чем он!

Наруто усмехнулся, ставя малыша на пол, и Саске почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар, когда нечто похожее на грусть пронеслось в голубых глазах.

- Это весьма вероятно. А теперь убегай.

Саске вцепился в подлокотники своего кресла, стремясь изо всех сил удержаться от того, чтобы не утянуть Наруто из комнаты и не продемонстрировать этому идиоту, как сильно он его лю…

Чего?

ххх

Шел снег. Минато не мог в это поверить, но большие плотные хлопья плавно спускались к земле, чтобы присоединиться к собравшейся на земле прослойке снега, по крайней мере, в шесть дюймов толщиной. Никто не привык к таким условиям езды, и даже он, вспыльчивый и горячий мужчина, не был настолько глуп и чертовски сильно любил свою машину, чтобы двигаться со скоростью большей, чем улиточья.

Именно поэтому он увидел одиноко стоящую фигуру человека посередине парка. Какого черта он там делал? Рука поднялась и отпустила темно-синий капюшон, выпуская на волю рыжие кудри, которые словно водопад упали на… ну, явно девичью спину. Минато передернуло от досады, он бы узнал эти чертовы кудри где угодно.

Какого черта ты тут делаешь, Кушина? Минато не понял, что остановил машину до тех пор, пока кто-то не просигналил. Он медленно проехал вперед, останавливаясь на обочине улицы, чтобы он мог видеть, что делает эта идиотская девчонка.

Она широко раскинула руки в стороны, покружилась на месте, и в тот момент, когда Минато уже собрался высмеять ее детское поведение и уехать, она упала на спину и больше не поднялась. Минато сел поровнее в кресле водителя, стараясь разглядеть ее в парке, но не смог ее увидеть. Вставай… вставай… ты же замерзнешь, идиотка. По-прежнему ничего.

Минато выругался и рывком открыл дверь перед тем, как ее с шумом захлопнуть. Он еще выругался, пока бежал трусцой по снегу через парк, а когда он, наконец, достиг рыжеволосой девушки, выругался снова.

- Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

Кушина вскрикнула и открыла глаза.

- Какого черта… Минато! Какого черта ты тут делаешь? Господи Иисусе. – Она села и зарычала, - Ты его убил. Ну, спасибо тебе огромное!

Минато оглянулся вокруг, ища то, что он мог бы убить.

- Что? Я ничего не убивал, - прорычал он в ответ.

- О, да, тупица, убил. Моего ангела. Посмотри сюда. - Кушина поднялась на ноги и грустно покачала головой, глядя на выемку в снегу, - Думаю, он был бы одним из лучших.

Минато мигнул. И потом снова мигнул. И потом, только потому, что его мозг просто не понимал… не мог понять смысл данного разговора, он мигнул еще раз. Он повернулся и посмотрел на девушку рядом с ним. Ее рыжие кудри были слегка примяты влагой и снегом, ее бледные щеки раскраснелись от холода. Крошечные капельки влаги прилипли к ресницам, и Минато был очарован.

- Эй, ты в порядке? Минато? Все хорошо, я просто шутила…

Затянутые в перчатки руки Минато опустились по обеим сторонам ее лица, и он позволил своим пальцам нежно убрать кристальные капельки воды с ее ресниц.

- Что…

А потом Минато нежно прижал ее губы к своим. Красновато-коричневые ресницы опустились, и она прижалась к его теплой груди. Он застонал от ощущения ее покрытых рукавичками пальцев, которые пробежались по его груди и обвились вокруг шеи, и обнял ее, прижимая к себе еще крепче.

Кушина улыбнулась в поцелуй… Очевидно ее снежный ангел был в полном порядке… в конце концов, исполнил же он ее желание.

ххх

- Фугаку, поднимай свою бледную задницу! – пронзительно проорал Минато, даже не дав закрыться двери их квартиры за собой.

- Сдохни, Намикадзе, - донеслось ответ рычание из комнаты Учихи.

- Не сегодня, мой ворчливый лучший друг. Сегодня я поцеловал девушку, на которой я собираюсь жениться.

ххх

- Наруто, золотце, мы так расстроились, когда услышали про Какаши и Ируку, - снова начала говорить Микото, когда дети вышли из комнаты, и все снова расселись по местам.

Наруто кивнул, не совсем уверенный, что должен был сказать… спасибо? По крайней мере, они не мертвы?

- Спасибо. Врачи были счастливы, что они пережили ночь. Первая ночь всегда самая худшая, когда кто-то впадает в коматозное состояние. Мы навестили их перед тем, как приехать сюда.

Микото улыбнулась.

- Наруто, ты знал о том, что мы знали твоих родителей?

От Саске не укрылось, что Наруто передернуло, и он на секунду не поверил, что все остальные члены его семьи этого не заметили.

- Минато и Кушина? – спросил Наруто.

- Конечно, сынок, - начал Фугаку, - они были твоими родителями.

Наруто улыбнулся, а Саске нахмурился.

- Да, конечно, сэр. Я слышал, как Гай-сенсей рассказывал, что вы были друзьями и наставниками в университете. Па… ммм… Какаши рассказывал мне, что вы с моим отцом были хорошими друзьями.

- Да, твой отец и Фугаку были лучшими друзьями. Они были шаферами друг у друга на свадьбах. – Микото улыбнулась, - И мы с твоей матерью тоже были близки.

Наруто почувствовал, как в его горле поднимается комок, и понятия не имел, почему… Они были его родителями. Они любили его. Они не хотели оставлять его.

- Это здорово.

- Добе, - произнес Саске, и глаза Наруто резко устремились на него. – Ты в порядке?

- Теме! – сказал Наруто, с силой натягивая эту чертову улыбку, - Конечно. Разве не здорово, что наши р-родители знали друг друга?

Саске повернулся к своим отцу и матери, игнорируя брата, который, как ему было известно, внимательно слушал и запоминал каждое слово, занося в мысленный каталог каждую реакцию. С ним он поговорит позже.

- Наруто считает Папочку и Папу своими родителями.

- Сволочь, пожалуйста…

- Они делают тебе больно, тупица, - прошипел Саске, - Давайте продолжать.

- Конечно, прости меня, Наруто, - сказала Микото, - я не хотела принизить ту роль, которую в твоей жизни занимают Какаши с Ирукой.

- Ну, в самом деле, все в порядке, - Наруто сердито посмотрел на Саске. – Я знаю, что они любили меня. Какаши с Ирукой мне повторяли это всю мою жизнь… просто это сложно для меня, поскольку я совсем не помню их в своей жизни, вот и все.

- Совершенно объяснимо, - проговорил Фугаку, - Итак, расскажите мне, парни, когда заветная дата? Эта помолвка случилась достаточно быстро.

Саске и Наруто оба кивнули.

- Да, отец, и нам нужно вам кое-что сказать…

- Сэр, пожалуйста, простите, что прерываю вас, но вам срочный звонок.

Лицо Фугаку потемнело, и он сосредоточенно взглянул на Наруто перед тем, как встать.

- Прошу прощения на минутку.

Саске выпустил сдерживаемое дыхание… вернется ли все когда-нибудь снова на круги своя, к простому и понятному?

ххх

- Мистер Учиха, звонок на первой линии, сэр. Говорят, что это очень срочно.

Фугаку положил на стол снимок своей семьи, его новорожденный сын был так похож на свою мать…

- Да. Разумеется, соедините, - когда линия замигала красным, Фугаку снял трубку. – Учиха Фугаку.

- Да, сэр, это офицер полиции Итоу. Случился несчастный случай, сэр.

Образы его жены и двух сыновей вспышкой пронеслись в его уме, и он обнаружил, что не в состоянии ответить. К счастью, офицер продолжил.

- Намикадзе Минато и его сын были привезены в больницу после смертельного столкновения лоб в лоб. Узумаки Кушина умерла на месте аварии. Мистер Намикадзе требует увидеть вас перед тем, как его заберут в операционную. Врачи требуют вашего присутствия немедленно.

Фугаку был Учихой, до мозга костей, но даже он не смог сдержать эмоций, что просачивались в его голос.

- Скажите ему, что я сейчас приеду.

ххх

Фугаку вошел в здание больницы, и его немедленно встретил врач. Они быстро пошли в палату Минато, тем временем доктор сообщал ему новости о здоровье его друга.

- Его кровяное давление не стабилизируется. Мы думаем, что есть внутреннее кровотечение. И у нас нет ничего, кроме догадок, где оно может быть локализовано. Операция будет необычной, и должна быть проведена как можно быстрее.

- А Наруто? – выдавил Фугаку, и мысленно размышлял, дойдут ли они когда-нибудь до палаты.

- Сильное сотрясение, серьезные порезы на лице, утяжеленное дыхание при поступлении, но выровнялось при введении кислорода. С ним все должно быть в порядке.

Темноволосый мужчина кивнул, и врач указал на дверь.

- Мистер Намикадзе здесь. Прошу вас, мистер Учиха, побыстрее.

- Да, разумеется, - сказал Фугаку и нажал на ручку, открывая дверь. Дыхание застряло у него в горле. Намикадзе Минато лежал на больничной кровати с кислородной маской на лице. Его глаза были закрыты, но темноволосый мужчина видел слезы, стекающие по щекам.

- Минато.

Голубые глаза открылись и, хотя грусть почти вытеснила все остальные эмоции, Фугаку знал, что Минато испытал облегчение от его вида. Мужчина указал на свою маску, но Фугаку отрицательно покачал головой.

- Нет, тебе надо дышать. Я уже здесь, и тебя отвезут на операцию. Мы поговорим, когда ты оттуда вернешься.

Глаза Минато сердито посмотрели, и он отчаянно попытался снять маску самостоятельно, заставляя Фугаку подойти к нему и убрать его руки вниз.

- Только на секундочку, а потом умоляю тебя, Мин, пожалуйста… - Он убрал маску и получил очаровательную улыбку.

- Осторожней, Фу, - прохрипел Минато, - твоя маска Учихи спадает.

Фугаку повернул кислородную маску к лицу своего друга.

- Кретин.

Минато повернул лицо в сторону, прочь от маски.

- Она мертва, Фу. – Слезы опять потекли, - Я держал ее, пока она умирала, а мой сын кричал на заднем сидении. Я не мог даже его успокоить….

Его дыхание стало прерывистым, и Фугаку придвинул маску назад.

- Знаю. Знаю, а Наруто в порядке. Он ждет тебя. Вы будете друг друга поддерживать.

Фугаку с ужасом осознал, что смаргивает слезы.

- Ты же знаешь, что делать, если я не…

- Ты справишься. – Голос Фугаку был резким.

- Если нет, Фу, ты должен помочь Какаши, он так молод…

- Ты же знаешь, Микото и я любим Какаши и Наруто как родных детей. Тебе не о чем волноваться, поправляйся.

- Знаю. Поцелуй Микото и маленьких принцев от меня и… спасибо тебе, Учиха, - Минато улыбнулся, и как показалось, расслабился.

- Пожалу…

Машины взорвались писком и сиренами, и начался сущий ад. Двадцать минут спустя Намикадзе Минато, лучший друг Учихи Фугаку, скончался.

ххх

- Я не знал, что у тебя есть дети, Лю, - сказал Наруто и улыбнулся коварно придуманному прозвищу Итачи.

- Они – Учихи.

- Ну, я догадался, - ответил Наруто.

- Что он имеет в виду, Наруто, из-за того, кем мы являемся, мы стараемся держать детей подальше от света прожекторов ради их собственной безопасности. В мире есть плохие люди, которые…

Внезапно ее черные глаза расширились, и она прикрыла рот ладошкой, - О, господи боже мой… - прошептала она.

Наруто доброжелательно улыбнулся и ощутил, как Саске еще раз взял его руку.

- Да, есть. Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь об этом, Микото, прошу вас.

Оценивающие глаза Итачи наблюдали за этим действием, и когда сузившийся холодный взгляд его младшего брата встретился с его, он понял, что они будут про это разговаривать… очень скоро.

- Итак, я уже знаю Наоки. Ему порядка четырех? А сколько малышке? – спросил Наруто, пытаясь сменить тему разговора на нечто более спокойное.

- Иё – шесть лет, - сказал Итачи и вернул Наруто в ответ почти расслабленную улыбку, которую тот послал ему, - Должен сказать, младший братик, мне кажется, что Наоки попытается забрать у тебя твоего «очень красивого» Нару.

Саске кивнул, соглашаясь с невысказанным разговором, а затем ухмыльнулся.

- Разумеется, он может попытаться. Нет лучшего соперника, чем другой Чии-ха.

Наруто и Микото рассмеялись, и напряжение выветрилось из комнаты. До тех пор, пока в нее не зашел Фугаку.

Он сел напротив Наруто.

- Сынок, была еще одна попытка покушения на Ка- жизни твоих родителей.

Микото вскрикнула, а рот Саске добавил свои пять центов, выплюнув свое «бля». Наруто просто мигал.

- Но с ними все хорошо?

- Да, охрана остановила нападавших. Я прикажу перевести их в другое безопасное место, если ты позволишь.

Наруто встал и начал мерить шагами комнату.

- Да, хорошо. – Он повернулся в старшему по возрасту мужчине, - Что еще? Я же знаю, что случилось что-то еще.

- В твою квартиру вломились и, - черные глаза переместились на младшего сына, - кто-то установил взрывное устройство в твоей квартире, чтобы оно сработало на открытие двери.

- Что? – произнес Наруто, - Почему? Это не имеет никакого смысла…

- Я твой жених, добе. Это совершенно оправдано. Тот, кто пытался убить твоих родителей, теперь пытается избавиться от твоего жениха. Они хотят, чтобы ты остался один, - ответил Саске, проводя рукой по волосам.

- Но ты же не…

- Было сообщение, - сказал Итачи, вставая. Четверо оставшихся в комнате людей повернулись посмотреть на него, его слова были словно лед, а лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, и оттого было еще более пугающим. – Прошу прощения. Саске, найди меня позже.

И с этими словами он исчез.

- На первое время, вы оба останетесь здесь. Как только Какаши и Ирука будут в безопасности, я найду способ тебя к ним доставить, Наруто. Но, сейчас это слишком опасно. Для вас обоих.

- Кто это все делает? – выплюнул Наруто, - Какого черта им надо? Деньги? Что я мог им такого сделать, что они ранят всех, кто мне дорог и кого я… - он мельком взглянул на Саске перед тем, как отвести взгляд, - … люблю?

- Наруто, у меня нет на это ответов, но я думаю, что это связано с тем, что случилось раньше. Наруто кивнул, это была единственная вероятность, которая имела смысл.

- Но он же мертв.

Голос Наруто был так слаб, что Саске мгновенно сдуло с его кресла, и в одну секунду Учиха оказался рядом с блондином, поглаживая рукой спину добе.

- Да, я знаю, - прорычал Фугаку, но Наруто знал, что тот злится не на него, а на ситуацию. Узумаки вполне мог это понять, - Я помогаю полиции всеми возможными для меня способами. Мы найдем, кто за этим стоит, и остановим их. Обещаю.

Комнату заполнила тишина до тех пор, пока Микото не встала.

- Саске, почему бы тебе вместе с Наруто не пойти наверх. Ты можешь показать ему, где он будет спать и может быть, провести его по дому.

Саске кивнул и осторожно вытолкнул Наруто из комнаты.

ххх

- Привет.

- Это я. Мне нужен твой… талант.

- Разумеется. Чем могу быть тебе полезен?

Итачи прорычал в трубку:

- Кто-то пытается убить МОЕГО младшего брата и охотится за одним из МОИХ миньонов. Я хочу их головы, Кисаме, и немедленно.

ххх

Саске толчком открыл дверь на третьем этаже, за которой показалась светлая комната с мебелью в бело-синих тонах.

- Это комната, где, по мнению моей матери, ты будешь спать.

Он вышел, пятясь, и закрыл дверь.

- Что, теме? – Наруто склонил голову на бок, озадаченный, только с тем, чтобы его рывком дернули к комнате через две двери.

- А вот здесь ты будешь спать на самом деле.

И блондина втолкнули в темно-синюю комнату с акцентами из темного дерева.

- Это моя комната, - сказал Саске и повернул Наруто лицом к себе, устремляясь вниз, чтобы прижаться к губам Наруто своими, - Ты не будешь один. Ты всегда будешь рядом со мной, - скомандовал Саске между облизываниями и легкими укусами.

- Собственническая сволочь, - простонал Наруто, когда ощутил, как рука Учихи спустилась ниже талии и потирает его покрытую тканью эрекцию.

Блондин пытался восстановить контроль над своим дыханием.

- Саске… С'ке, погоди! – Наруто попятился, - Прости меня.

- За что? Это не может быть из-за твоего нежелания, чтобы я тебя трогал, потому что, честно говоря, у тебя при сложившейся ситуации больше нет выбора, и я буду тебя трогать, - Саске направился к широко раскрывшему глаза Наруто, - хочешь ты этого или нет.

Бледные пальцы вплелись в золотистый шелк, а потом голову Наруто наклонили на бок, а голова Саске склонилась, чтобы он мог с силой сосать место пульса.

- Но ведь ты хочешь этого, правда, добе?

- Да, да, да… - выдохнул Наруто, но опомнившись, еще раз оттолкнул более высокого по росту парня от себя, - ты мешаешь мне думать, теме.

Наруто тяжело дышал, и Саске ухмыльнулся.

- Тогда перестань думать.

- Нет, останься там, - Наруто попятился и оперся на стол, - Как я могу не думать? Разве ты не слышал, что сказал твой отец? Кто-то пытается убить тебя из-за меня.

- Нет, тупица, - сказал Саске, медленно стягивая через голову свитер и пристально наблюдая за глазами Наруто. Идиот отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться.

- Кто-то пытается убить меня потому, что они чертовски тупые и понятия не имеют, на что они нарвутся, покусившись на Учиху и одного из них.

Наруто пытался думать, объяснение сволочи не имело особого смысла, он не был Учихой, это было по его вине, но теперь он ощущал тепло от груди Саске через свой собственный свитер и слышал дыхание брюнета возле своего уха.

- Добро пожаловать в лоно клана, Наруто.

Его голос был как шелк, а когда язык Саске прошелся по ободку его ушной раковины…

Наруто перестал думать.

ххх

- Мистер Учиха. У вас срочный звонок от Хатаке Какаши, - сказала его секретарь, просовывая голову в комнату переговоров. Фугаку поразмышлял немного, пока разглядывал замершие в ожидании лица вокруг стола.

Какаши бы никогда не позвонил, если бы ситуация не была серьезной. Фугаку перевез свою семью в Коноху вскоре после завершения слушаний по опекунству и продолжал приглядывать за маленьким семейством, но предоставил их самим себе. Так хотел бы Минато, чтобы Какаши вырастил мальчика как своего собственного сына, без постоянных напоминаний о прошлом.

Вставая, он поклонился присутствующим.

- Прошу прощения, это важно.

Войдя в собственный кабинет, темноволосый мужчина сел в кресло и снял трубку телефона.

- Учиха Фугаку.

- Наруто пропал. Кто-то похитил его из школы.

-продолжение следует-


	11. Chapter 11

Название: **The Demilitarized Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию: официально получено у автора** – _**спасибо мишельирен!**_

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: **.net/s/4018064/1/The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 11

Саске схватил бедра Наруто и поднимал его, пока не посадил на край стола. Он раздвинул колени добе, слегка надавливая локтем, и протиснулся между них, наклоняясь, чтобы оставить на шее Наруто отметину, которую можно было увидеть и из космоса.

- Проклятье, сволочь, это больн… о господи, - торс блондина выгнулся к груди Саске, когда язык темноволосого парня и его губы нежно успокоили новый кровоподтек, - хммммммм… проехали.

Саске ухмыльнулся и встал, заглядывая добе в глаза.

- У тебя самые выразительные глаза, которые я когда-либо видел в жизни, - сказал Саске, убирая прядь светлых волос с лица Наруто, - Как ты только живешь с таким количеством эмоций…

Бледные губы стыдливо прижались к розоватым губам.

Наруто облизал губы Саске и улыбнулся, когда Саске слегка раздвинул их. Он склонился вперед таким образом, чтобы крепко удерживать Саске в одном положении и продолжил игриво прикусывать нижнюю губу Учихи перед тем, как нежно всосать ее в свой рот, отпуская только когда его язык ринулся в Саске, сражаясь на дуэли за власть.

Саске ухмыльнулся, когда Наруто вплел свои пальцы в его темные волосы и насильно наклонил голову бледнокожего парня, чтобы иметь возможность исследовать рот Саске с еще одного угла наклона. Наруто весь горел и собирался сжечь все на своем пути, а именно Саске.

Наруто отпустил губы Учихи, и его рот приклеился к бледной шее Учихи сбоку. Бедра брюнета дернулись вперед и уперлись в бедра Наруто, заставляя того запрокинуть голову, выпуская всхлипывающий стон изо рта и заставляя закрыться сверкающие голубые глаза. Это настолько понравилось Учихе, что он сделал это движение снова, только чтобы вновь услышать этот звук, что посылал разряды электричества через его мозг, с тем, чтобы они удобно обосновались между ног.

- … господи, - проговорил Саске, рывком стягивая блондина вместе с его мучительно прекрасными звуками со стола и перемещая их на постель.

При виде кровати, в затуманенный страстью разум Наруто пробралась толика здравого рассудка.

- Теме, я… то есть, что… Что мы вытворяем?

Должно быть, реальность также прояснила разум брюнета, поскольку он отвел взгляд в сторону от Узумаки и провел рукой по черным волосам.

- Еб…

- Ага, ну… да, похоже на то, - с трудом выдавил Наруто и часть его, большая и болезненно затвердевшая часть, была полностью «за».

- Добе, - Саске покачал головой и стянул Наруто на кровать, - когда это я стал хотеть…

Слово «тебя» повисло в воздухе, и Учиха не знал, сможет ли он ответить на этот вопрос потому, что вне зависимости от утоления теперешней страсти, Саске знал, что продолжит желать Наруто… Продолжит хотеть его, пока его загорелое тело не окажется под ним, а его руки не обовьются вокруг него, а его восхитительный язычок… и даже тогда он знал, что будет продолжать его хотеть.

Наруто громко вздохнул и упал спиной на кровать. Он приподнялся и схватил голое плечо Учихи, игнорируя тепло, отказываясь признать гладкость кожи, и потянул высокого парня вниз, заставив того лечь рядом с собой, чтобы оба они лежали и смотрели в потолок. Саске улыбнулся, когда Наруто нащупал его ладонь и переплел их пальцы.

- Это хороший вопрос, Учиха, - начал говорить Наруто и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на профиль Саске. Такой совершенный. Кожа бледная и гладкая, выдающиеся скулы без резкого перехода, черные волосы и глаза, ярко контрастирующие… прекрасные. Внезапно, Наруто мигнул, когда эти черные омуты повернулись к нему.

- Таращишься, как чокнутый фанат, добе.

- Ведешь себя, как последняя сволочь, кретин.

- Совершенно детская реплика, идиот.

- Абсолютно сволочное отношение, болван.

Саске сжал загорелые пальцы своими в качестве предостережения, но его глаза сверкали весельем. Какое-то время они так и лежали лицом к лицу, а затем Наруто повернулся и осторожно прижал свои губы к губам Саске в сдержанном поцелуе, который, тем не менее, заставил ускориться оба их пульса. Саске поднял свою свободную руку и нежно провел по обеим щекам блондина.

- Они от несчастного случая, в котором погибли Минато и Куши… мои родители, - прошептал Наруто с закрытыми глазами. Обычно он испытывал неловкость, когда люди указывали на его шрамы, но Саске делал их уникальными… особенными.

- Наруто, - выдохнул Саске ему в лицо, и Наруто ощутил, что его имя, его глупое, придурочное имя еще никогда не звучало так прекрасно. – Не делай этого, - Голубые глаза расширились, - Тебе не нужно звать их своими родителями, не при мне. Я понимаю.

Наруто потерся о ладонь Саске, легкий вздох сорвался с его губ.

- Но они мои родители. Они любили меня. Они не хотели бросать ме…

Губы Учихи остановили его.

- Я сказал так не делать, - прервал его Саске и позволил своей ладони проскользнуть по шее и обхватить затылок Наруто перед тем, как он нагнулся и поцеловал загорелый лоб. – Поэтому перестань.

Наруто кивнул и примостил голову рядом с плечом Учихи, ощущая тепло брюнета, свободно окутывающее его лицо.

- Итак, - Наруто вздохнул, - на прошлой неделе ты меня ненавидел.

- Хм. На прошлой неделе мы ненавидели друг друга.

Наруто отвернулся, пробормотав нечто, что Саске так и не расслышал.

- Добе, говори четко или не теряй мое время, - сказал Саске с нежным сжатием пальцев, все еще зажатых в его руке.

- Я сказал, что я никогда не испытывал к тебе ненависти, теме, - выдавил Наруто и попытался выдернуть свои пальцы на волю, все еще отвернувшись, - Я не скажу, что всегда хотел… ну, что бы это у нас не происходило теперь, но я никогда не испытывал к тебе ненависти.

- Хм, - сказал Учиха, удерживая загорелую руку заложником в своей, - я тоже никогда не испытывал к тебе ненависти.

Шокированные голубые глаза встретились взглядом с черными.

- Я не по… но тогда почему?

Саске пожал плечами.

- Есть что-то в тебе такое, Узумаки. Невозможно находиться в пространстве рядом с тобой и функционировать, как я всегда это делал.

Он провел ладонью по своей обнаженной груди нервным жестом, что заставил Наруто пускать слюнки.

- Но даже если бы я убрался подальше, ты – словно магнитное поле. Мне хотелось делать разные вещи, вторгаться в твое личное пространство, лишь бы вызвать…

Его голос затих, когда Наруто улыбнулся. Улыбка была мягкой, искренней и прекрасной.

- Лишь бы вызвать реакцию, верно? – Наруто закончил фразу за него.

- Хм.

- Я чувствовал то же самое. Я думал, что хочу быть твоим другом. Ты так от меня отличаешься. Большинству людей я нравлюсь, и все же, тебе – не понравился. Ты вел себя так, словно я не имею значения… что я важен меньше, чем ты. Мне стоило бы уйти, но повинуясь какому-то чокнутому инстинкту, я не мог разорвать это притяжение. И поэтому я ударил тебя.

Саске ухмыльнулся.

- А я ударил тебя, - он перекатился и улегся поверх Наруто, раздвигая его ноги в стороны, - А вчера, вместо того, чтобы бить, я поцеловал тебя.

Наруто кивнул и позволил ладоням скользить по мускулистым рукам и по бледному торсу.

- Это безусловно было менее болезненно.

- И гораздо более… приятно, - прошептал Саске.

- Итак, вместо того, чтобы лупить друг друга в первый день, мне нужно было взобраться на твой стол и медленно подползти к тебе на коленях. Мне нужно было протянуть руку и ухватить тебя за галстук, притягивая твою темноволосую голову к себе и прошептать «Должно быть, ты – Учиха Саске, меня зовут Узумаки Нару…»

Ему так и не удалось закончить, поскольку Саске резко прижал его губы к своим. Его розовый язык моментально проскользнул в его рот и пробежался по зубам и деснам перед тем, как попробовать на вкус собственный язычок Наруто.

- Я бы не дал тебе сказать твое имя, тупица, - задыхаясь, произнес Саске, - я ни за что не стал бы ждать так долго.

- Однажды мне стоит попробовать и убедиться, - промяукал Наруто, виляя бедрами под весом Учихи.

- О, черт, - простонал Саске, - я хочу тебя, добе. Я так чертовски сильно тебя хочу. Со вчерашнего дня, с первого дня в моем офисе… с того момента, как я увидел тебя в мокром белом смокинге…

Наруто заурчал под ним, облизывая плечо, а затем кусая его игриво и потом нежно посасывая.

- Я тоже. – Наруто улыбнулся в бледную кожу, когда тело Саске напряглось над ним, - Но не сейчас, теме. Дьявол хочет тебя видеть, нам нужно рассказать твоим родителям про фальшивую помолвку, а мне надо позвонить с твоего телефона на работу.

Саске зарычал, потираясь о блондина всем телом.

- Скоро, добе.

Наруто закрыл глаза, запоминая ощущение брюнета над собой.

- Скоро, теме.

Саске сел на кровати, заключив Наруто в объятия.

- Когда все это закончится, Наруто, - он зарылся носом в золотистые пряди, - когда твои родители очнутся, а этот засранец исчезнет, - объятия Саске сжались крепче, - я запрусь с тобой в моей спальне, в моем офисе, возможно, в моей машине… и так доберусь до тебя, что тебе придется затариваться аспирином. Ты понял?

Наруто вырвался из объятий Саске и встал рядом с кроватью, потирая рукой затылок, краснота смущения растекалась по его щекам.

- Ловлю тебя на слове, сволочь.

ххх

Если бы его спросили, пятилетний Наруто ответил бы, что из всего оборудования на школьном дворе, больше всего ему нравится песочница. Это был ярко оранжевый каркас возле большого дерева, сквозь листья которого просвечивало солнце так, что совершенно очаровывало маленького мальчика. Ему нравилось, как солнечные лучи двигаются под ветром, заставляя его вновь построенный песочный замок или лунную базу пришельцев расцвечиваться разными цветами прямо перед его широко распахнутыми глазенками.

Ему также нравилась песочница еще потому, что большую часть времени другие дети играли на другом оборудовании, как например, на качелях или горке, а он мог пользоваться всем песком в песочнице без необходимости «делиться», что было очень важной концепцией, по мнению Папы, и очень скучной по его собственному мнению.

Сегодня он построил прекрасную деревню ниндзя. Там были здания и полигон для тренировок, но то, чем он больше всего гордился, была гора, что возвышалась над деревней с тремя маленькими лицами, которые представляли для Наруто его папочку, папу и самое большое из них, естественно, него самого. Он был самым лучшим ниндзя… всех времен.

Он захихикал и прижал маленький зеленый листик к «воротам» деревни. Отлично.

Он перестал хихикать, когда темная тень упала на его деревню, и поднял взгляд вверх и испугался, когда увидел темноволосого незнакомца, ухмыляющегося на него сверху вниз. Он оглядел игровую площадку и увидел, что другие дети качаются на качелях и съезжают по горке, но учителя нигде не было.

- Как дела, Наруто? – сказал высокий незнакомец, и что-то внутри Наруто сжалось, заставляя голубые глаза расшириться. Его папочка строго насторого приказал ему не разговаривать с незнакомцами. Он отполз в угол песочницы, а незнакомец последовал за ним, наступая на его гору, ногой разрушая лица его семьи. Малыш открыл рот, чтобы закричать. Именно это сказал делать папочка в таком случае.

- Это было бы совершенно нехорошей идеей, Наруто, - презрительно усмехнулся бледный незнакомец, и Наруто почувствовал, как его сзади схватили чьи-то руки. Он вскрикнул, но его рот накрыли чем-то мокрым и сладко пахнущим. Бледный незнакомец издал тихий смешок, когда темнота заполнила поле зрения Наруто.

ххх

Текстовое сообщение

От кого: Узумаки Наруто

Кому: Команде Наруто

«Привет, детки. Конференц-звонок через десять минут».

ххх

Саске показал Наруто, где находится телефон и компьютер перед тем, как вжать блондина в шкаф и украсть его дыхание своим собственным. В конце концов, с неровным дыханием и покрасневшими щеками, Наруто пришлось буквально вытолкнуть брюнета из комнаты, и только после этого Саске начал свое путешествие к своему брату. Ему так сильно нужен был Нару… НЕТ, ему нужно было увидеться с Принцем Тьмы и выяснить, что, твою мать, происходит, чтобы иметь возможность выполнить свое обещание закрыться с Наруто и оттра…

Черт возьми. Саске прорычал в тишине холла. Это пора прекращать.

Он тихонько постучал в дверь кабинета Итачи и вошел, не ожидая ответа. Итачи сидел за столом и разговаривал по телефону, перед ним была раскрыта папка, которую Саске так хорошо знал. Старший Учиха даже не обратил внимания на брата, продолжая телефонный разговор.

Саске прошел прямо к мини-бару и, даже не интересуясь, нужно ли что-нибудь брату, налил и ему тоже. Он подошел к столу и сел, когда брат повесил трубку. Увидев напиток, Итачи кивнул в знак благодарности и залпом выпил янтарную жидкость.

- Рассказывай.

Саске ухмыльнулся. Итачи всегда говорил без обиняков.

- Наруто был похищен Саннином Орочимару в возрасте пяти лет. Он ничего не помнит, кроме чувства страха. Очевидно, они не говорили об этом. Наруто не в курсе подробностей, кроме факта смерти Орочимару.

Итачи откинулся в кресле, его темная голова прижалась к такому же темному кожаному покрытию. Он внимательно посмотрел на своего младшего брата перед тем, как кивнуть.

- Вот, что я знаю. Человека, что вел грузовик и уложил Хатаке и Умино в больницу, зовут Сакон. Сейчас его выслеживают по моему приказу. «Медсестру» из больницы, - пронизывающие черные глаза встретились взглядом с глазами Саске, и только годы и годы общения с Итачи удержали Саске от того, чтобы нервно сглотнуть от его тяжелого взгляда, - сейчас «допрашивают». Ее имя – Таюя. У меня скоро будут результаты этой «беседы». Я обнаружил, что Наруто был похищен во время школьной перемены, но найти подробности оказалось раздражающе трудно.

Рука Итачи сжалась вокруг бокала.

- Итачи, прошло всего два часа. Даже от тебя невозможно ожидать … - начал говорить Саске, под впечатлением от информации, которую за это время удалось выяснить Итачи. Наверняка даже полиция не в курсе всего этого…

- Они установили чертову бомбу в твоей квартире, крошка-братец. Я должен был получить эту информацию через пятнадцать минут, как попросил. Я не собираюсь сидеть тут и ждать, пока полиция будет, трясясь, обкручивать все красной лентой и разворачивать всю свою логистику, когда твоя жизнь под угрозой. Я не буду сидеть тут и терпеливо ждать, пока кто-нибудь не перестреляет близких Наруто людей. Этого просто не будет.

Саске ошарашено мигнул. В течение всего монолога голос брата не поднялся ни на йоту, ни по тембру, ни по температуре. Учиха Итачи представлял из себя очень грозного человека, и Саске молча поблагодарил бога, что они находятся не по разным сторонам шахматной доски.

- Спасибо тебе, Итачи, - проговорил Саске и наклонил голову… слегка. Вне зависимости от уважения к своему старшему и невероятно пугающему брату, он был все равно одним из Учих.

- Тебе не за что меня благодарить. Никто не смеет связываться с моей семьей, а вскоре она будет включать и Наруто.

Саске наполнил свой бокал и опрокинул его, прежде чем посмотреть Итачи в глаза еще раз.

- Вообще-то, большой братец, не будет.

Элегантная темная бровь вопросительно поднялась вверх.

- Объясни.

К своему глубокому чувству унижения, Саске и в самом деле обнаружил, что ерзает в кресле. Что в Наруто было такого, что заставляло всю его Учихость исчезать без следа?

- Когда мы приехали в больницу, Наруто… расстроился.

Итачи кивнул, почти прикусывая себе язык в попытке скрыть улыбку от той очевидной нервозности, что так убого пытался скрыть его маленький братец.

- Вполне оправдано.

- Да, верно, - бледная рука провела по черным волосам, а затем быстренько легла на подлокотник кресла, - врач попытался рассказать Наруто про состояние его родителей, но Наруто был не в состоянии сконцентрироваться, поэтому я отправил его побыть с его отцом. В это время я попросил доктора сообщить все мне.

Итачи не смог подавить ухмылку.

- И что?

- Врач отказался сообщать мне информацию, и прежде, чем я успел опомниться, я сказалемучтоНарутомойбудущиймуж.

- Что это было? – спросил Итачи, наклоняясь вперед, словно он и в самом деле не расслышал.

Саске практически зарычал.

- Я сказал врачу, что Наруто – мой будущий муж.

Итачи снова откинулся в кресле, переплетая пальцы перед своим лицом.

- Ты сказал врачу, что Наруто – твой будущий муж? Почему было не сказать, что он – твой брат или кузен или сумасшедший дядя, о котором все забыли?

- БЛЯДЬ! – воскликнул Саске, вскакивая и вцепляясь обеими руками в волосы, - Я не знаю! Но, я не сказал. Иисусе… почему, люди, этого для вас недостаточно?

Итачи издал тихий смешок, заставив Саске прекратить свою тираду и открыто уставиться на старшего брата.

- Итак, ты хочешь мне сказать, крошка-братец, что ты не помолвлен с человеком, которого ты чуть не поцеловал на виду у нашего отца и, не далее, чем двадцать минут назад, запер в своей спальне на период времени гораздо больший, чем требуется для показа места, где спят, но опять таки, не думаю, что именно сон был у тебя на уме.

Саске кивнул.

- Ко времени моего «признания», мы целовались только один раз, и я думал, что он меня ненавидит.

- Я поместил объявление на первой странице газеты, провозглашающей о вашей помолвке, что в свою очередь, поставило под смертельный удар твою драгоценную головку из-за фальшивки.

Итачи ощутил, как гнев безжалостно сжимает его сердце, удушая его, превращая каждое дыхание в титанический труд. Нет, это не был гнев… это был страх. Страх того, что могло бы случиться с Саске, отправься он домой, страх за то, что еще могло произойти. Итачи не испытывал такого уровня ужаса, останавливающего сердцебиение, с тех пор, как врач произнес слово «рак», и его прекрасная жена медленно угасла. Ужас перед непреодолимым, перед тем, что невозможно остановить… Нет, это было другое. Ярость снова поднялась, и Итачи почувствовал, как его сердце стало снова биться, пока он призывал гнев стать его якорем.

Внезапно температура настроения в комнате существенно упала, и Саске ощутил нервозность по совершенно другой причине. Он кивнул.

- Да, брат.

Итачи встал и спокойно подошел к своему брату.

- Кто-то пытался убить тебя, крошка-братец. Кто-то пытался убить тебя из-за того, что я сказал средствам массовой информации и что являлось чертовым враньем, ты это пытаешься мне сказать?

К концу предложения Итачи стоял прямо перед своим младшим братом, его сильные руки сжимали в кулаках черный свитер, а лица разделяли какие-то дюймы.

- Итачи, достаточно.

Оба брата повернулись в унисон, с невинным выражением на бледных лицах, Итачи отпустил Саске, который моментально разгладил свой свитер.

- Отец, - произнес Итачи, кивая мужчине.

- На то время объявление могло быть фальшивкой, но Саске был влюблен в этого мальчика с шести месяцев от роду. Это был только вопрос времени.

Фугаку вошел в кабинет, прошел мимо своих сыновей, чтобы наполнить свой собственный бокал, а затем сесть на свободное место рядом с Саске.

- Думаю, что вы оба уже поделились тем, что, по вашему мнению, вы знаете. Вы хотели бы знать, что знаю я?

Одна черная, как ночь, бровь вопросительно поднялась, а две темноволосые головы кивнули перед тем, как оба молодых человека заняли свои места, все внимание на их ухмыляющегося отца.

ххх

- Какого черта происходит, Наруто? – завопил Киба в интерком, установленный на столе конференц-зала.

- Ну, видишь ли, дело в том, - начал Наруто, подходя к кровати Саске и падая на нее, - что в больнице произошло недоразумение.

- В смысле, - ровным голосом спросил Гаара.

- Ну, я был в больнице, а папочка был в палате, и доктор был там, но я был слишком расстроен, потому что всего несколько часов до этого Саске был… и, не знаю, мне хотелось, что все было в порядке, поэтому я не обращал внимания, и тут вдруг Саске говорит мне идти побыть с моим папочкой, и я был вроде как очень благодарен ему за это, а Саске просто пытался помочь, и он сказал, что он мой жених, чтобы врач дал ему ин…

- Наруто, – медленно произнес Шикамару. – Передохни. Так проблематично.

- Наруто, - тихо сказала Хината, - так вы с Саске не помолвлены?

- Нет. Он просто сказал это врачу, чтобы получить информацию о состоянии моих родителей, - объяснил Наруто и потом вслушался в тишину на другом конце линии.

- Тогда объясни сцену в больнице, - сказал Киба. – Объясни то, что ты спал у Учихи на коленях, а он гладил тебя… Он нежничал с тобой, черт возьми! Объясни его сердитые взгляды и то, что вы держались за руки. Объясни его…

- Я не знаю, Киба! Бля! – блондин провел рукой по волосам, - Я же сказал, что мы не помолвлены, а не то, что мы не… ну… ты знаешь…

- Не думаю, что мы знаем, Наруто, - сказал Гаара, и Наруто явно расслышал усмешку в его голосе, вне зависимости появилась ли она на бледном лице или нет.

- Ну, Сабаку, я бы сказал, что это очень похоже на то, чем вы занимаетесь по ночам с Неджи в комнате с копировальным оборудованием, когда думаете, что я уже ушел домой. Ох, я хотел тебе сказать, что я сохранил несколько «копий», что вы оставили после себя, в твоем личном деле. И у меня имеется ощущение, что Дьявол получит от них удовольствие, когда настанет время ежегодной оценки персонала, веришь?

Тишина заполнила линию, а затем смех Кибы заполнил ее.

- Копировальный аппарат… по-моему, это слишком!

Шикамару громко вздохнул.

- Наруто, так ты и Саске… что? Теперь вместе? Потому что у меня все еще есть мейл, в котором ты называешь его «сволочь», и просишь нас создать «экстренную ситуацию».

Наруто нахмурил брови.

- Я… ну, да. Думаю, да.

- Если ты в потенциале сделаешь ксерокопирование искусством, то я бы сказал, что вы вместе, - внес свой вклад Киба, и Наруто отчетливо услышал, как Гаара зарычал на заднем фоне.

Наруто сел, а затем направился к компьютеру Саске.

- Ну, ладно, детки, отбросив в сторону мою интимную жизнь, или что там, черт возьми, у меня происходит со сволочью, я не появлюсь на работе некоторое время, поэтому нам надо оговорить, что необходимо сделать, когда, как и кем.

- Почему тебя не будет, Наруто? – спросила Хината, и Наруто улыбнулся, воображая себе, как она крутит пальчиками.

- Вы все знаете о попытке убийства моих родителей. Как оказалось, кто бы ни стоял за всем этим, он держит под прицелом меня и моего… жениха.

Кибе не удалось скрыть фырканье.

- Учиха Фугаку помещает моих родителей в более безопасное место, а Саске и я остаемся здесь, пока это… ну, не закончится.

- Они что-нибудь знают? – спросил Гаара, наклоняясь вперед.

- Нет, - вздохнул Наруто, - но кто-то оставил бомбу в квартире Саске. Они играют серьезно. Я хочу, чтобы вы тоже были осторожны. Не думаю, что вам что-либо угрожает, но, пожалуйста… просто будьте осторожными.

Он послушал, пока они все соглашались, и потом они сменили тему, приступив к обсуждению дел, тому, что Наруто мог контролировать, пока все остальное в хаосе вертелось вокруг него.

ххх

Джоута завернул за угол, размышляя, когда же его книга будет опубликована потому что, честное слово, это штука с преподаванием не работала. Его класс был на игровой площадке, когда мужчина с длинными черными волосами подошел к боковой ограде, чтобы задать вопрос о записи своей дочери в школу. Джоута пытался направить его в офис, но человек настаивал, что не понимает Джоуту и попросил его подойти поближе. Наконец, устав от махания руками и криков, он подошел к ограде. Со своего места возле ограды, он мог видеть всю игровую площадку и соответственно всех детей. Ну, кроме песочницы, но Наруто никогда не трогался с места, пока играл там, до тех пор, пока не звучал свисток.

Поэтому он ответил на вопросы джентльмена и отправился к своему месту возле горки, где он мог наблюдать за всеми детьми на площадке, как вдруг он остановился. Песочница была пуста.

Он ощутил, как его пульс учащается до болезненного ритма, и оглядел игровую площадку, заставляя себя успокоиться. Маленький мальчик не мог убежать далеко. Он же был здесь всего три минуты назад. Качели. Нет. Горка. Нет. Шведская стенка для лазания. Нет.

- Сенсей? – тоненький голосок привлек его внимание вниз, к пятилетней малышке с каштановыми волосами, заплетенными в тугие косички по обеим сторонам головки.

- Да, Тентен, - сказал Джоута, его глаза неистово желали увидеть материализовавшуюся из воздуха макушку золотистых волос.

- Я думаю, Наруто заболел.

Джоута рухнул на колени, схватив малышку за плечи и притягивая ее к себе.

- Почему, Тентен, где он?

- Двое дядей разговаривали с ним, а потом Наруто упал, и они его забрали. Может быть, в больницу. Мамочка мне говорила, что когда ты болеешь, тебя…

- Двое дядей, Тентен, это были его отцы? Ты раньше их видела?

Тентен нахмурилась.

- Нет, не папочки. Я помню его папочек.

Руки Джоуты соскользнули с плеч малышки и упали по бокам.

О господи… нет.

ххх

Пока Саске и Итачи устраивались в своих креслах, Фугаку начал снова наполнять их бокалы. Саске положил руку на свой и отрицательно покачал головой. Он уже выпил два, и хотя он был уверен, что где-то было уже пять часов вечера, здесь по-прежнему был едва ли полдень.

- Санин Орочимару оспорил завещание Минато и опекунство над Наруто через два месяца после его рождения. В течение двух месяцев пока шли слушания в суде, Наруто проводил у нас дома почти все время. – Мужчина постарше сделал глоток своего напитка, - Сначала вы оба восприняли вторжение в ваши жизни не совсем благоприятно, но вскоре Итачи стал «играть», - ухмылка отмечала, что, вполне вероятно, «играть» - это было слишком мягко сказано, - с Наруто так же, как и с тобой, Саске.

- Так он уже тогда был кретином? – сказал Саске, мило улыбаясь своему сердито глядящему на него братцу.

- Так случилось, что Итачи забрал соску Наруто, и даже хотя тебе было всего шесть месяцев от роду, ты отказался покидать его. Защищая крошечного малыша, успокаивая его своим детским лепетом, который никто не мог понять. Я думал, твоя мать просто умрет от хихиканья и воркования с вами двумя.

Саске подавил краску стыда и пожалел о том, что чуть раньше решил отказаться от алкоголя.

- Мне было всего шесть месяцев, это вряд ли может быть знаком отношений на всю жизнь. Проклятье, я был бы таким же «очаровательным», - Саске выплюнул это слово, - по отношению к щенку, подари ты мне щенка.

- Крошка-братец, - сказал Итачи, ухмыляясь, - никогда бы не догадался, что ты питаешь слабость к звериному царству. Узумаки в курсе?

Саске заерзал в кресле, полон готовности и желания добавить еще один синяк на другую сторону лица Итачи, только исходя из интересов симметрии, когда его отец прочистил горло.

- Итачи, я все еще в комнате.

- Прошу прощения, отец, - сказал Итачи.

- Прошу прощения, отец, - поддразнил его Саске и затем побледнел от стремительно падающего уровня своей взрослости. Черт побери этого добе.

Фугаку лукаво ухмыльнулся в свой бокал.

- Ну, предполагаю, что щенячий сценарий – это весьма разумная теория, Саске, но как насчет того времени, как тебе исполнилось восемь?

Саске повернулся к отцу, недоумение в темных глазах.

- Когда мне исполнилось восемь? Что ты имеешь в виду, отец?

Но даже прежде чем слова сорвались с его губ, на задворках его сознания в памяти всплыл образ светлых волос.

- Когда тебе исполнилось восемь, я взял тебя с собой посмотреть концерт Конохского Симфонического Оркестра. У них был специальный гость, восьмилетний мальчик, которого я хотел увидеть по своим собственным причинам, и которые теперь вполне очевидны, я в этом уверен. Мне подумалось, тебе должно понравиться. И тебе ведь понравилось, правда, сын?

- О господи, боже мой, - выдохнул Саске и тяжело откинулся на спинку кресла. – Так это был Наруто.

- Да, ты был очарован. Когда мы приехали домой, ты потребовал, чтобы на следующий вечер мы снова пошли на концерт, и на дневное представление назавтра, и на следующее представление. Мы видели каждый концерт, на каком играл Наруто до тех пор, пока его представления в качестве специального гостя не завершились.

Саске провел рукой по лицу, и Итачи наблюдал за ним с возрастающим дьявольским удовольствием… пользу, которую он мог извлечь из этого… это было словно Рождество.

- Когда мы сказали тебе, что он больше не играет, ты потребовал, чтобы я узнал, кто он, и пригласил его прийти к нам в дом. Это было в первый и последний раз, когда ты попросил меня использовать наше имя, чтобы получить то, чего хочешь. Когда я ответил, что не могу, ты отказался есть. Ты был таким упрямым.

Итачи внезапно подавился, и Саске встретился с ним взглядом.

- Так поэтому ты отказывался есть? Я приехал из школы на выходные, и матушка была вне себя потому, что ты не ел вот уже три дня. А все это было из-за какого-то светловолосого виолончелиста. Крошка-братец, это просто… - Итачи махнул от себя рукой в небрежном прогоняющем жесте, - душераздирающе.

- Ох, но если бы я не перестал есть, у тебя не было бы возможности навалиться на меня и засовывать детскую еду мне в горло, большой братец. Знаю-знаю, как тебе это понравилось, кретин.

Итачи пожал плечами.

- Отличный довод. Мне нужно будет отправить своему склонному к музыке миньону записку со «спасибо».

Саске повернулся к отцу.

- И все это время я его знал. Ты мог бы пригласить его сюда. Это совершенно не составило бы никакого труда…

-Нет, не мог. У Какаши и Наруто была своя жизнь, совершенно отдельная от нашей.

- Это не имеет никакого смысла. Никакого. Я не понимаю этого разделения.

- После похищения изменилось много вещей. – Фугаку откинулся в кресле, и оба брата могли с уверенностью сказать, что разговор и начался по-настоящему.

ххх

Какаши готовился к высшей математике, пятому по счету занятию, когда ему сообщили из офиса, что его к телефону по срочному делу. Он отодвинул в сторону все бумаги и встал, быстро пошел в офис.

Симпатичная секретарша улыбнулась и указала на телефон.

- Вторая линия.

Он кивнул в знак благодарности перед тем, как взять трубку.

- Хатаке Какаши.

- Мистер Хатаке, это Ширакава Аири, директор школы Наруто, - Какаши схватился за столешницу потому, что голос женщины заставил его понять, что разговор не относится к категории служебных вызовов.

- Да, я помню. – сказал Какаши тихо, - Что-то произошло?

На мгновение повисла тишина, затем женщина прочистила горло.

- Я не знаю, как вам сказать, - его сердце остановилось, - но мы думаем, что сегодня во время перерыва в занятиях Наруто был похищен с игровой площадки.

Его сердце разорвалось, а легкие перестали двигаться на середине вздоха, пока высокий парень сполз по стойке на пол.

- Что? Его нет?

Его серебристая голова неистово сотрясалась, и он не увидел, как секретарша помчалась в кабинет директора школы.

- Нет, сэр. Мы позвонили в полицию, и они хотели бы передать, что высылают за вами и мистером Умино машину, чтобы забрать вас сю…

- Как это случилось? Он сбежал? Объясните мне, как такое могло случиться?

И снова, тишина перед тем, как послышался тихий вздох.

- Мистер Хатаке, мне очень жаль. Я не знаю… Я просто не знаю…

На пороге офиса появился офицер полиции, и Какаши рывком заставил себя подняться, положить трубку на рычаг, не говоря больше ни единого слова.

- Мистер Хатаке? – спросил человек в униформе, поправляя очки.

Какаши кивнул.

- Нам пора ехать, сэр.

Какаши повернулся, чтобы сказать кому-нибудь, что он уезжает только с тем, чтобы столкнуться лицом к лицу с директором, который положил ему руку на плечо, успокаивая.

- Просто поезжайте, Какаши. Мы обо всем здесь позаботимся.

- Спасибо, - сказал Какаши и пошел вслед за офицером к его машине.

Какаши чуть не споткнулся, когда увидел Ируку на заднем сидении, со слезами, текущими по щекам.

Какаши перешел на бег и рывком открыл дверь, хватая меньшего парня в свои объятия.

- Каши, - рыдал Ирука в его плечо, - Его нет. Почему? Кто мог такое сделать?

Какаши почувствовал, как нему вернулись ощущения, впервые с того момента, как он принял звонок, и стал осторожно покачивать Ируку, пока машина отъезжала от здания.

- Я не знаю. Не знаю, но мы это выясним, и Наруто к нам вернется.

Ирука просто кивнул, прижимаясь к его груди, и Какаши вынул свой мобильный, набирая номер, который как он думал, ему больше никогда не придется набирать. Ирука слушал, как Какаши попросил Учиху Фугаку, и потом они сидели в тишине какое-то время. Наконец, Ирука услышал, как кто-то говорит, и Какаши издал вздох облегчения.

- Наруто пропал. Кто-то забрал его из школы.

ххх

Первое, что подумал маленький Наруто после того, как проснулся, что ему было очень, очень холодно. Дрожь сотрясала его тело, а его зубы болели от клацанья. Он моргнул, чтобы открыть глаза, но ничего не увидел, совсем ничего, кроме темноты. Его нижняя губа начала подрагивать, и он закусил ее ртом. Ему снился кошмар, а Папочка хотел, чтобы он постарался справиться с кошмарами самостоятельно перед тем, как звать кого-нибудь на помощь. Папа сказал, что он сам все контролирует. Если ему хотелось увидеть водопады рамена вместо абсурдных монстров, то все, что ему нужно сделать – просто вообразить их. Силой заставить чудовищ убраться и плавать в приправленном пряностями божестве мисо рамена.

Он закрыл свои глазки и представил себе, что его Папочка здесь, с ним, обнимает его, отталкивая темноту прочь. Образ был настолько ярким в его уме, что он хихикнул и заставил себя раскрыть глаза, вполне ожидая увидеть, как серебристоволосый мужчина ему улыбается.

У него вырвалось всхлипывание, когда всем, что он увидел, снова была темнота. Это не был сон… это не был сон. Что происходило? Пытаясь быть храбрым, он ощупал пол вокруг себя. Он сидел на чем-то твердом, как цементный или каменный пол, и все кругом было влажным. Его одежда пропиталась влагой, и еще одна серия дрожи пробежала по его маленькой фигуре.

Встав на четвереньки, он осторожно, по дюйму за раз, стал обшаривать пол, выставив одну руку вперед, пока не наткнулся на стену. Двигаясь вдоль нее, он добрался до промежутка в стене, и на мгновение почувствовал восторг, и тут его рука коснулась нескольких холодных металлических прутьев. Он не смог сдержать слезы или всхлипывание, что вырвались из его горла. Он сидел в клетке… как животные в зоопарке. Отскакивая от решетки, словно его обожгло, маленький мальчик свернулся в клубочек и поклялся, что он никогда больше, никогда в жизни, не хочет видеть животных в клетках.

ххх

После того, как Наруто закончил свой конференц-звонок, он проверил почту и завершил еще пару вещей на компьютере Саске перед тем, как решить, что уже пора вытаскивать Саске из преисподней и спасать его от дьявола.

Шагом, он отправился по коридору, пока не услышал слабые звуки пианино и детские голоса через несколько комнат от себя. Он приоткрыл дверь, просунул туда голову и увидел Йо и Наоки вместе с их бабушкой в большой комнате с партами, школьной доской и пианино в углу, с которым Наоки рассеянно баловался.

- Нару все еще здесь? – спросил маленький мальчик, туда-сюда проводя пальчиками по клавишам.

- Да, Наоки, и он останется у нас на ночь, поэтому ты увидишься с нем и на ужине, если не раньше, – сказала Микото, вплетая ленточку Йё в ее темные волосы.

Наруто зашел в комнату и улыбнулся.

- Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь?

Три пары черных глаз повернулись на звук, и Микото улыбнулась, когда Наоки свалился с пианинной скамеечки, прыжком вскочил на ноги и полетел к Наруто.

- Привет, Наоки. Как там твои занятия?

- Отлично, - радостно ответил малыш, - Ты пришел увидеть меня? А ты сказал об этом дяде С'ке? Он погрустнел? – Ухмылка, которую выдал крошечный малыш, сильно напомнила Наруто отца малыша… и в самом деле, дьявольское отродье.

- Нет, я не сказал ему. Я не знал, что вы здесь все вместе, и думаю, что он разговаривает с твоим отцом.

Темноволосая голова кивнула, и Наруто почувствовал, как маленькие пальчики схватили его руку, чтобы втянуть его подальше внутрь комнаты. Наруто почти пропустил шепот малыша «Его проигрыш».

Наруто слушал, как Наоки, а вскоре и Иё рассказывали ему все, чему научились в тот день, а Микото просто молча наблюдала за ними тремя. Ей просто не верилось, насколько Наруто походил на Минато. Да, сходство присутствовало, когда Наруто был еще ребенком, но теперь… теперь оно заставляло ее сердце обливаться кровью за ее друзей, которых она потеряла, и из-за крушения надежд, которые они планировали вместе. Отбрасывая грусть, Микото не могла не думать о том, как забавно, что, не смотря ни на что, Саске и Наруто все же нашли друг друга. Признаться, когда Кушина и Микото создавали в мечтах их жизни за галлонами мороженного с мятной посыпкой, их крошки были просто друзьями, но это… Саске становился жизнерадостным в присутствии блондина. Так было всегда.

- Наоки, Иё, - сказала Микото, взглянув на часы, - пора отправляться на кухню перекусить.

-А Наруто может пойти с нами? Правда, ты хочешь, Нару?

- Вообще-то, милый, - проговорила Микото, оттягивая темноволосого крошку от Наруто и подталкивая его к двери, - я хотела бы немного поговорить с Наруто. Ты скоро снова его увидишь.

Наоки застонал, а Иё стукнула его по макушке, убегая от него, когда он пронзительно взвизгнул и погнался за ней.

- Ты определенно заработал себе поклонника в его лице, - сказала Микото, подходя и садясь рядом с Наруто.

- Мне все равно верится с трудом, что у Итачи есть дети. Это кажется фундаментальным… отклонением, - Наруто широко улыбнулся.

Микото усмехнулась.

- Итачи встретил мать малышей на втором курсе университета. Каэда была милой девушкой, и Итачи полюбил ее с первого взгляда. Мы волновались. Они были так молоды, и прежде чем мы успели опомниться, она забеременела. Фугаку был в ярости. Он обвинил ее в том, что она хочет захомутать Итачи… - Микото покачала головой, - Итачи пригрозил бросить семью, нас и отречься от всего того, что могло бы ему дать имя Учихи. Фугаку почти ему это позволил, но вдруг… Я никогда этого не забуду. Саске, который был тогда в старших классах, позвал Фугаку в свою комнату. Они пробыли там меньше пятнадцати минут, а потом Фугаку вышел и извинился перед Итачи и Каэдой. – Микото улыбнулась. – Я видела, как позже Итачи подошел к Саске спросить, в чем дело, но Саске просто пожал плечами и ушел.

Наруто улыбнулся и подумал о том, что такого сказал Саске, чтобы заставить его отца поменять свое мнение. Сволочь мог быть таким же грозным, как и остальная часть его семьи, в этом Наруто был уверен.

- Они поженились, и у них родилась Иё. У нас не заняло много времени, чтобы понять, что Итачи нашел в ней. Вскоре, родился Наоки. После его рождения Каэда заболела, и ей поставили диагноз лейкемия. Она умерла перед тем, как Наоки исполнился год.

- Мне так жаль, - проговорил Наруто, - Это прекрасные дети, и очень жизнерадостные. Должно быть, Итачи это очень радует.

- Думаю, да, - Микото взглянула на молодого человека перед собой, его огромные голубые глаза были наполнены сочувствием. – Ну, так когда же нам ожидать внуков от вас двоих?

Наруто поперхнулся, закашлялся и с трудом пытался отдышаться.

- Ох… ну… - Он успокоился и посмотрел прямо на мать Саске… они и в самом деле были очень похожи, - Фактически, мы не помолвлены.

Загорелая рука провела по золотистым волосам, Микото подавила смешок. Молодой человек был очарователен.

- Вообще-то, нет никакого «фактически». Мы не помолвлены. Неделю назад нам даже не разрешалось находиться в одной комнате друг с другом из-за опасения, что один из нас точно не выйдет оттуда живым.

Черные глаза расширились перед тем, как потеплеть.

- Может быть, ты поделишься соображениями, почему мой муж и мой старший сын думают, что вы собираетесь пожениться?

- Саске пытался помочь мне, когда мы впервые добрались до больницы, поэтому он сказал доктору, что он – мой жених, а доктор, в свою очередь, проинформировал об этом детектива и медперсонал, которые сообщили об этом секретарше на работе, которая вывалила все крошкам в офисе, а те сдали нас Итачи, который проболтался своему отцу и чертовым газетчикам, - Наруто сделал глубокий вдох и тихо взмолился про себя, чтобы у Микото не возникло больше вопросов.

- Понятно. Тогда, возможно, ты поделишься, почему Саске сложил твои вещи у себя в комнате, вместо спальни для гостей, которую я предложила?

Вот и все молитвы высшим силам…

- Ну… видите ли, на прошлой неделе мы пытались поубивать друг друга. На этой неделе… как-то не особенно…

Микото широко улыбнулась.

- Я еще никогда не видела Саске таким счастливым, как сегодня.

А Наруто еще никогда в жизни не видел Саске более сексуально озабоченным, чем сегодня… это засчитывается? И поэтому, не зная, что ответить, он просто кивнул.

- Фугаку и Итачи ты, кажется, тоже понравился.

- Ну, я могу понять Итачи, я же один из его миньонов… но Фугаку? Я всего два раза с ним говорил.

Маленькая хмурая тучка пробежалась по лицу женщины.

- После борьбы за опекунство, Фугаку перевез нас сюда, в то время как ваша семья осталась в Суне. Минато хотел, чтобы ты вырос и стал тем, кем ты захочешь стать… в отличие от той жизни, что была уготована Минато и Фугаку. После смерти твоих родителей Фугаку решил, что лучшим способом для этого будет убраться из вашей жизни и позволить Какаши и Ируке воспитывать тебя так, как они считали необходимым.

Микото встретилась взглядом с Наруто.

- После похищения его решение стало непоколебимым. Мы решили, что будет лучше, если твое детство пройдет спокойно, вне света прожекторов… спокойствие, которого у тебя не будет, стань Итачи и Саске твоими друзьями детства. Ты бы видел Фугаку, когда он услышал, что ты выбрал изучение бизнеса в университете. Мы все так отчаянно старались не давить на тебя, а ты все равно пошел по стопам Минато.

Наруто кивнул.

- Мне так жаль, что они умерли, и вам не удалось прожить жить вместе с ними.

- Дорогой мой, - сказала Микото, - мне тоже жаль, но все обернулось так, как должно было, и вне зависимости от статуса вашей «помолвки», ты снова появился в нашей жизни.

Микото встала и стряхнула воображаемую пыль с широких брюк.

- Хочешь выпить со мной чаю?

Наруто оглядел комнату и его взгляд упал на пианино.

- Вы не будете возражать, если я побуду здесь немного?

- Все в порядке, пожалуйста, - Микото подошла к нему и поцеловала его в макушку, заставляя Наруто закрыть глаза в попытке навечно запечатлеть это мгновение в своей памяти.

- Ты – прекрасный молодой человек. Твои отцы должны гордиться тобой. Я уверена, что Минато и Кушина точно гордились бы. А Саске… Ему просто чертовски повезло, верно?

С этими словами она вышла из комнаты, оставляя Наруто замереть в тишине после ее ухода.

ххх

Фугаку перезвонил Микото из самолета. На заднем фоне он мог слышать возню Саске и Итачи.

- Узумаки Наруто был похищен из школы.

- Что? – проговорила Микото, и звуки малышей стихли, давая Фугаку понять, что Микото вышла из комнаты. – Как? Когда?

Ее голос слегка дрожал. Фугаку закрыл глаза и мысленно добавил к своему списку еще одну причину, по которой тот, кто это сделал, обязан был умереть.

- Этим утром мне позвонил Какаши. Сейчас я направляюсь в Суну. Я уже говорил с детективами, к ним в дом доставили записку с требованием выкупа. Требуют почти девяносто процентов всего имущества, оставленного Наруто по завещанию Минато.

- Не может быть… и за какое время надо их собрать? – спросила Микото.

Фугаку провел ладонью по лицу и по затылку, пытаясь смягчить напряжение.

- Не хватит времени. Мне пришлось воспользоваться некоторыми… услугами за прошлые одолжения.

- Учиха Фугаку! Я – твоя жена. Даже если ты вызовешь всех демонов из преисподней, я сделаю им чертового лимонаду, если это поможет малышу.

Фугаку издал тихий смешок.

- Знаю, ты права… я так и сделал.

ххх

Огромные голубые глаза замигали по–совиному, когда свет стал просачиваться сквозь прутья его «клетки». Высокий человек с длинными черными волосами и желтоватыми раскосыми глазами уставился на него со злобной усмешкой на лице. Наруто продолжал дрожать, но теперь он не смог бы ответить: от холода или испуга.

- Здравствуй, Наруто, - прошептал человек, и Наруто рывком вжался в стену, крошечный всхлип вырвался у него изо рта. – Ох, ты напуган? Тебе не нужно пугаться.

Бледная ладонь обхватила прут решетки, и пальцы вставили ключ в замок.

- Я принес тебе немного еды.

Он вошел и поставил на пол миску, с трещинами и сколами по краям, в которой лениво плескалась липкая противная белая масса.

- Я хочу моего Папочку, - прошептал Наруто.

- Разве тебе никто не сказал, что твой папочка мертв? – спросил мужчина, склоняясь к решетке.

Крошечный блондин отрицательно покачал головой из стороны в сторону.

- Нет, нет, он не мертв. Я видел его. Он сказал, что заберет меня из школы! Он сказал так!

- Ох, господи, ты всегда так ноешь, Наруто? – голос был ледяным и издевательским.

Человек еще раз подошел к Наруто поближе и, словно молния, схватил полный кулак светлых волос. Наруто вскрикнул, отчаянно ухватился за руку, его нога в кроссовке дернулась, толкая и опрокидывая миску, обрызгивая темные брюки мужчины.

- Пожалуйста! Пустите! Пожалуйста! – его детский голос эхом отдавался в стенах камеры, и его похититель выпустил его с отвращением, отбросив его в стену, и глядя на запачканные штанины брюк. Наруто заныл от боли, обхватывая ребра, пока человек смотрел на него сверху вниз.

- Если ты имеешь ввиду Хатаке Какаши, то он знает, что должен сделать, чтобы вернуть тебя. - Человек вышел из камеры, закрывая за собой дверь. – Хотел бы я остаться, Наруто. Смотреть, как сын Минато слизывает свой ужин с пола, было бы таким приятным зрелищем для меня, однако, наслаждайся этим сам.

- Постойте, кто вы? Почему я здесь? – храбро спросил Наруто, но остался в углу, все еще сжавшись в комок.

Все, что он услышал в ответ, были тихие смешки, пока «клетка» погружалась в темноту, и он молча слушал, как бурчит его голодный животик.

ххх

Фугаку посмотрел на своих сыновей, когда завершил свой рассказ о похищении Наруто и последовавшим его освобождением. Лицо Итачи было пустым, но его рука крепко сжимала бокал, мышцы запястья в напряжении от контроля над силой сдавливания. Лицо Саске выражало ярость, еле-еле сдерживаемую его Учиховским происхождением. Фугаку мог насчитать всего пару-тройку раз, когда он видел этот взгляд на лице своего младшего сына, и он мысленно возблагодарил богов, что на этот раз, он не был адресован ему.

- После похищения Какаши и Ирука решили переехать сюда. Наруто был определенно напуган этим происшествием, у него были проблемы со сном, и он не мог находиться один. Какаши нашел здесь новую, более оплачиваемую работу, и поскольку было время каникул, Ирука и Какаши смогли оставаться с ним дома. Ему полегчало. Жизнь вдали от прошлого творила чудеса.

Саске сжал зубы и попытался успокоиться. Кто мог такое сотворить с ребенком? Если бы Санин сам не сдох…

- Итак, если они были здесь, то почему мы с ними не взаимодействовали? – спросил Итачи, и Саске послал ему быстрый взгляд, на который Итачи ответил кивком головы.

- Минато хотел, чтобы Наруто рос вдали от влияния «семьи». Минато происходил от длинной череды могущественных людей и ограниченных возможностей. Он никогда не желал этого для Наруто. Он порвал со своей семьей, и когда умер его отец, оставляя ему все, поскольку он был единственным сыном, он взял эти деньги и построил свою собственную империю.

Фугаку улыбнулся.

- Но у него не было намерения принуждать Наруто идти по его стопам. После того, как вернули Наруто, Какаши заставил меня ликвидировать все, что имел Минато. Абсолютно все. Все средства были вложены в трастовый фонд, к которому у Наруто нет доступа, пока ему не исполнится двадцать девять лет. Лазеек не существует. Если Наруто умрет до этого срока, все средства уходят на благотворительность. Это было сделано для того, чтобы Наруто не убили из-за денег.

- И все равно это не объясняет… - начал Саске.

- Честно говоря, Саске, к этому времени, Какаши думал, что для Наруто слишком опасно быть рядом с нами, а я чувствовал, что тебе опасно быть рядом с ним.

- Какаши – отец Наруто. Он заботился о своем сыне изо всех своих сил. А мы были на обложках журналов. Нечто, что закончилось, ты успел заметить, сразу после того, как забрали Наруто. Ему не хотелось привлекать к Наруто больше внимания. Не то, чтобы я думал, что Наруто опасен. Я просто хотел, чтобы вы тоже были в безопасности. Мы все были напуганы и хотели поступить по отношению к Наруто правильно. Дать ему жизнь, которую хотел ему дать Минато. Мы просто хотели дать ему шанс на нормальную жизнь, и мне хотелось дать тоже самое и вам.

Саске кивнул.

- Я понимаю, отец.

- Согласен. Нет ничего, чтобы я не сделал для защиты Иё и Наоки, - темные глаза повернулись к Саске, - или моих обожаемых миньонов.

Саске оживленно закивал, и Фугаку стало интересно, сколько же «демонов» вызвал Итачи из преисподней. Вставая, пожилой мужчина взглянул на Саске.

- Я приказал перевести Какаши и Ируку в больницу недалеко отсюда. Я подумал, может, вы с Наруто навестите их перед обедом. Агенты, естественно, будут с вами.

Саске тоже встал.

- Да, отец. Пойду, скажу ему.

- Саске, помолвка и в самом деле – фальшивка? Черные глаза сверкнули.

Саске прямо посмотрел в лица отца и брата, его лицо было лишено каких-либо эмоций. Совершенный Учиха. Он пожал плечами.

- На текущий момент.

ххх

Саске отправился в свою комнату, вполне уверенный, что Наруто уже ушел оттуда, но ему просто была необходима точка отсчета для начала поисков. Когда он подходил к школьной комнате, он услышал фортепьянную музыку. Он немедленно узнал «Лунную Сонату» Бетховена и изменил направление, понимая, что уже определил местонахождение своего добе.

ххх

Наруто сидел за пианино, позволяя своим пальцам струиться по клавишам, словно вода. Он закрыл глаза и позволил нотам кружиться в голове, унося прочь его тревогу, его смятение и стресс.

- Ты – своего рода музыкальный вундеркинд, добе?

Пальцы Наруто споткнулись, создавая россыпь неправильных нот и обрывая транс, который создала музыка вокруг блондина.

- Нет, я так не думаю, - сказал Наруто, начиная подниматься со скамеечки, но Саске покачал головой и сел рядом с ним. Наруто подвинулся, чтобы дать ему место.

- Итак, ты играешь на виолончели и на пианино? – спросил Саске и нажал несколько клавишей, начальные ноты известной детской песенки, заставляя Наруто улыбнуться.

- Хотя виолончель – моя любимица, но она не всегда доступна, - сказал Наруто и закончил песенку, - я научился играть после похищения. Мой советник по «умственному здоровью» подумал, что мне будет очень полезно иметь нечто отвлекающее для концентрации и нечто такое, что поможет мне выражать свои чувства. – Наруто начал играть другую достаточно известную мелодию, - Парень был полным идиотом, но его стоило послушать из-за этой единственной его рекомендации. В ту неделю мои родители отвезли меня в несколько музыкальных магазинов и купили мне разных дисков с музыкой, чтобы я выбрал, на чем я хочу научиться играть. Мы слушали музыку в машине, слушали музыку за едой, я слушал музыку лежа в постели без сна, потому, что… - Наруто покачал головой, его пальцы замерли, - Папочка приходил ко мне и ложился рядом, и мы оба смотрели в потолок, пока называли различные инструменты и музыкальные произведения.

Наруто повернулся к Саске с улыбкой на лице.

- Мне очень повезло. Не думаю, что папочка хоть день в своей жизни слушал классическую музыку, но он отдался этому полностью… только чтобы помочь мне.

Саске откинул светлую прядь с загорелого лица.

- Что заставило тебя выбрать виолончель?

- Я увидел Гамакичи, и решение было принято.

- Гамакичи?

Наруто тихо рассмеялся, и Саске почувствовал этот смех в своей груди, словно легкий бриз.

- Да, Гамакичи, моя первая виолончель. Она была само совершенство. Она была выставлена на витрине, рядом с миниатюрным роялем. Как рассказывает мой папа, я встал, как вкопанный, и отказывался двигаться с места, пока Гамакичи не была запакована в коробку и готова отправиться с нами домой.

Саске кивнул перед тем, как спросить:

- Твоя первая виолончель?

- Ну, мне было всего шесть лет, когда она отправилась с нами домой, поэтому, естественно, я ее перерос.

Саске оглядел Наруто с головы до ног, ухмыляясь.

- Тогда Гамакичи была совсем «крошкой».

- Сволочь! – вскричал Наруто, толкая плечом более высокого парня, - У меня еще есть Гамакичи Вторая, а теперь я владею Гамабунтой, моей последней и самой лучшей виолончелью. – Загорелые пальцы пробежались по белым клавишам, - Она будет ревновать.

- Знаешь, мой отец сегодня напомнил мне, что, вообще-то, я видел, как ты играешь, - проговорил Саске, его руки упали ему на колени, а его темные волосы закрыли его лицо.

Наруто вздрогнул и повернулся посмотреть на Саске.

- Правда? Когда?

- Мне было восемь, и только потому, что я знаю, что мой чертов братец все равно что-нибудь ляпнет, я скажу, что был очарован тобой.

Удивление наполнило лазурные глаза.

- Очарован?

Саске сухо кивнул.

- Я заставил вести меня на каждое представление, где ты участвовал.

- Каждое? – Наруто улыбнулся, наслаждаясь вынужденным смущением Саске.

- Да, каждое из всех представлений, а потом, когда твои концерты закончились, я потребовал, чтобы отец привел тебя в наш дом, чтобы ты мог поиграть для меня. Он отказался, а я отказался есть.

Наруто в голос засмеялся.

- Когда тебе было восемь, ты устроил голодную забастовку только из-за какого-то мальчишки, играющего на виолончели?

Бледная ладонь обхватила его шею, прекращая его смех, а бледные губы осторожно потерлись о его собственные, останавливая дыхание.

- Нет, я устроил голодную забастовку из-за тебя.

Глаза Наруто расширились, и губы Саске соединились с его губами. Язык брюнета немедленно потребовал входа, сражаясь с языком Наруто, пока он пробовал и дразнил. Наруто всхлипнул, прижимаясь ближе, и Саске застонал, своей другой рукой прижимая спину Наруто, чтобы их тела соприкасались как можно плотнее.

- Саске, - прошептал Наруто и провел ладонями по торсу Саске только с тем, чтобы его пальцы вплелись в мягкие, темные пряди.

Саске подвинулся, толкая Наруто на спину и ложась на него сверху на пианинной скамеечке. Руки Наруто взлетели, чтобы сохранить равновесие, его локоть ударил по белым клавишам, приводя обоих парней в чувство.

- Это начинает становиться… проблематичным, - проговорил Саске, снова садясь вертикально и притягивая с собой Наруто. – должно быть, я наверстываю упущенное время.

- Упущенное время? – спросил Наруто, потирая горящий от боли локоть, - То есть с того момента, как тебе было восемь? Потому что я могу тебе точно сказать, как восьмилетний, я бы точно не оценил твое приставание ко мне на пианинной скамейке.

Саске поднялся и усмехнулся Наруто.

- Может быть… а может быть и нет, но сейчас мой отец послал меня сказать тебе, что твоих родителей перевели в больницу недалеко от сюда, и я хотел бы знать, захочешь ли ты их навестить.

Наруто, который нахмурился после замечания «а может быть и нет», улыбнулся.

- Ага, мне бы этого хотелось.

Саске схватил его руку, переплетая их пальцы, и направился к двери.

- Больше, чем предложенной «пианинно-скамеечной активности»?

Наруто ударил его в плечо, и дверь закрылась за ними.

ххх

Три дня.

Наруто не было уже три дня. Какаши прикусил язык, чтобы удержать грозящее вырваться изо рта проклятие, не желая разбудить Ируку, который, наконец, погрузился в сон из-за истощения. Какаши был еще очень далек от этого. Он слышал, как офицеры полиции бродят по гостиной, и мог вычленить голос Фугаку, холодный, требовательный и… помоги им господи, озабоченный.

Он пытался закрыть глаза, но все, что он видел, было детское личико Наруто, умоляющее спасти его. Пронзительно кричащее «Папочка!» и ищущее Какаши в темноте. Какаши не сомневался ни на минуту, что если это продлится дольше, то он сойдет с ума.

Выкуп был собран, благодаря любезности Учиха Инк, и теперь все они ждали, когда этот засранец назовет место передачи денег. Какаши не смог удержать рычание, и затем вынужден был успокаивать задергавшегося Ируку, гладя его по темноволосой голове до тех пор, пока тот не успокоился.

Все они знали, что это был Санин Орочимару. Придурок не особенно пытался замаскировать следы, и Какаши волновался об этом больше всего остального. Змею было наплевать, что они знали, что это его рук дело. Ему было наплевать на то, что он делал положение Наруто… рискованным. Смертельно.

Его Солнышко был один на один с этой скотиной… из-за денег. Какаши ощутил привкус крови во рту и осторожно дотронулся пальцем до раненной губы. Орочимару мог убить Наруто, не задумываясь, потому, что ему было нечего терять. Совершенно нечего терять.

Мигнув, Какаши обнаружил, что по его щекам тихо стекают слезы. В то время как он сам мог потерять абсолютно все.

ххх

- Я приказал перевести деньги. – Фугаку с силой захлопнул телефон и повернулся к детективу рядом с собой, - Я знаю, где он находится.

Передав информацию, Фугаку извинился и вышел, пока полицейские составляли план атаки, и тихонько постучал в дверь спальни Какаши. Не получив ответа, он толчком открыл дверь и обнаружил Ируку, беспокойно спящего на кровати, Какаши нигде не было видно. Закрыв дверь, он прошел по коридору к другой комнате, комнате Наруто.

Какаши сидел на маленькой кровати, обнимая плюшевую лису и смотря в окно.

- Я не в состоянии спать, поэтому, пожалуйста, не просите меня об этом.

Фугаку подошел к нему и положил ладонь на плечо молодого человека.

- У тебя нет времени на сон. Нам надо ехать забирать твоего сына.

Серый взгляд взлетел на него, усталый и взволнованный, но Фугаку видел в нем надежду.

- Я знаю, где он. Поехали.

ххх

Склад был на окраине города. Полиция расчистила территорию и окружила место преступления. Прожектора вертолетов освещали территорию. Какаши и Ирука ждали рядом с полицейской машиной вместе с Фугаку, пока полиция требовала, чтобы Орочимару и все его сообщники выпустили Наруто и вышли из здания.

Прозвучали выстрелы, и полицейские вынуждены были открыть ответный огонь. Какаши частью сознания отметил, что Ируку стошнило за багажником машины, но его разум и все его чувства были напряжены до предела в поисках звука или малейшего признака ребенка в перерывах между выстрелами, шумом вертолетов и криками вокруг них.

В конце концов, стрельба прекратилась, и люди в бронежилетах и с приборами ночного видения вбежали в здание, расчищая периметр, то там, то здесь слышались крики, а потом они сообщили, что «все чисто».

- А Наруто? – прокричал Фугаку главному детективу. – Есть какие-нибудь признаки присутствия Наруто?

- Еще не нашли, сэр! – ответил человек, отрицательно качая головой. В рации послышался треск, и детектив приложил ее к своему уху. – Мы не услышали, сержант. Повторите!

- Мы нашли ребенка… помощь… немедленно.

Какаши уже бежал через парковку прежде, чем кто-либо смог его остановить.

ххх

Должно быть, у полицейских в здании были дети, подумал Какаши, пока бежал по коридорам. Вместо того, чтобы остановить его, они кивали и указывали ему направление, в котором бежать. Вскоре, он очутился в подвале, три полицейских стояли перед камерой с решетками, пытаясь открыть дверь.

Какаши медленно подошел к ним, стараясь глубоко дышать через рот, безуспешно пытаясь успокоить сердце и дыхание. В камере он увидел жуков, что ползали повсюду, их привлекала в промозглую камеру какая-то еда. Мебели не было, и в дальнем углу он увидел сжавшийся комочек, и с его губ сорвалось рыдание.

- Сэр? – Какаши продолжал смотреть на своего безжизненного маленького мальчика, - Сэр? Мы видели, как он двигается. Мы знаем, что он жив. Нам надо открыть дверь. Вы хотите… или вы лучше подождете, пока мы…

Какаши обошел его и прошел через открытую дверь, избегая ползающих жуков, и упал на колени перед Наруто. У мальчика были темные синяки на лице и руках, его тело содрогалось от холода. Он мог только представлять себе, как выглядели его торс и ноги. Какаши издал вздох облегчения, когда увидел, что вся одежда Наруто измята, но цела. Какаши подумывал о худшем и надеялся, что это было знаком того, что этого худшего не случилось. Он протянул руку и тронул Наруто за плечо, маленький мальчик сильно вздрогнул, его голубые глаза резко распахнулись, с сильно потрескавшихся губ слетело всхлипывание.

- Шшш… солнышко, это я, дада.

Глаза Наруто пытались сфокусироваться, его тело тряслось, пока он плотнее прижимал колени к своей груди.

- Дада?

Какаши почувствовал, как разбивается его сердце от слабого звука, что был голосом его сына.

- Да, солнышко. Я теперь здесь. С тобой все будет хорошо.

Слезы текли по лицам обоих, когда маленькая ладошка потянулась к ладони Какаши, дрожащие пальчики обхватили большие пальцы Какаши.

- Ты ранен, Наруто? Можно я возьму тебя на руки?

Наруто всхлипнул и утвердительно качнул головой, бросаясь в объятия своего отца.

- Дада! – выдавил он, - Дада… дада… дада… - до тех пор, пока Какаши перестал разбирать слова, качая светловолосого мальчика из стороны в сторону, гладя его волосы и осторожно потирая его спинку в попытке смягчить боль и успокоить перепуганного ребенка.

Он поднял взгляд на шум, прозвучавший от порога, и увидел, как в камеру вошли Ирука и Фугаку.

- О господи… - прошептал Ирука, а Фугаку схватился за решетку.

- С ним все в порядке, - тихо проговорил Какаши. – Мы нашли его, и теперь с ним все хорошо.

ххх

Саске остановился возле частной больницы и припарковал машину. Наруто открыл рот и Саске сказал вперед него.

- Нет, никто не любит больницы. Они все ужасны, вне зависимости ни от чего.

Наруто улыбнулся, наклонился к Саске, позволяя своему лбу упасть на плечо брюнета.

- Спасибо, теме.

- Пойдем, добе.

Они прошли внутрь больницы и зарегистрировались на рецепции. Наруто улыбнулся охранникам и вошел в личную палату родителей, пальцы Саске переплетены с его пальцами, а сам брюнет тащился следом. Двое мужчин лежали на кроватях в коме, как и в последний раз, когда Наруто их видел.

Грустно улыбаясь Саске, Наруто вытянул свои пальцы из пальцев Саске и направился к постели Ируки, поправляя одеяло и целуя того в лоб.

- Привет, папа, - прошептал Наруто, - похоже, что у вас обоих было напряженное утро.

Повернувшись, он подошел к постели Какаши.

- Я скучаю по тебе. Я хочу, чтобы с тобой сейчас все было в п-порядке…

Внезапно, Саске оказался у него за спиной, притягивая Наруто в свои объятия, целуя светловолосую макушку и нежно потирая его плечи.

- Они будут в порядке, добе. Обещаю.

Наруто повернулся внутри объятий брюнета и положил голову ему на грудь, плотно закрывая глаза, чтобы удержать слезы.

- Думаю, я устал, Саске.

- Знаю, - прошептал Саске, поднимая голову парня вверх, прикасаясь розовыми губами к покрытым шрамами щекам и закрытым векам, - Я здесь… Ты не один. Мы отправимся домой и ляжем в постель. Я тебя не покину…

Наруто приподнялся, обвивая руки вокруг Саске, пока он еще раз притягивал розовые губы к своим. Блондин слегка прикусил нижнюю губу Учихи перед тем, как темноволосый парень приоткрыл свой рот и позволил Наруто проскользнуть внутрь, его язык легко прошелся по зубам и деснам, обвиваясь вокруг податливого мускула брюнета, затем всасывая язык Саске в свой рот и слегка посасывая его. Саске застонал и подался бедрами вперед, заставляя Наруто резко вдохнуть, выпуская язык Учихи на волю. Саске нырнул, чтобы втянуть язык Наруто в свой собственный рот…

- Ну, вот это новость, солнышко.

Саске и Наруто оторвались друг от друга, пока Какаши закашлялся, его голос дребезжал от того, что им долго не пользовались.

- Папочка! – прошептал Наруто и шагнул навстречу, его нижняя губа была закушена между зубами, - Папочка!

Он сделал еще шаг вперед и схватил руку Какаши в ладони.

- Ты в порядке? Теме, вызови доктора!

Наруто подал отцу стакан воды.

- Постой, - сказал Какаши, останавливая Саске на середине движения, перед тем как сделать несколько глотков воды, - Я не совсем понимаю, что происходит, но мне четко известно, что мое последнее воспоминание включало тебя и самого маленького Учиху, причем вы оба ненавидели друг друга, что сейчас определенно не является таковым.

Наруто покраснел и замялся.

- Ну, видишь ли…

- Солнышко и я помолвлены, - Саске ухмыльнулся, а Какаши и Наруто оба поперхнулись.

- Теме! – пронзительно завопил Наруто. – Какого черта?

- Помолвлены? – резко вдохнул Какаши, утягивая Наруто присесть на своей кровати. – А твой Папа знает об этом?

Лицо Наруто моментально погрустнело, и Какаши взглянул на Учиху, замечая, что все веселье исчезло и из его пронизывающих черных глаз. Проследив за взглядом бледного молодого человека, его серые глаза посмотрели мимо Наруто и увидели лежащего Ируку.

- Солнышко? Что произошло? – прошептал Какаши, глядя на бледное лицо Ируки, испещренное синяками.

- Папочка, - проговорил Наруто, прижимаясь к боку своего отца, словно все еще был ребенком, - произошел несчастный случай… нет, кто-то пытался вас убить.

Глаза Какаши расширились.

- Они врезались в вашу машину, когда вы с папой ехали на работу. Они уложили вас в больницу, папа был серьезно ранен, папочка. Ему сделали операцию… она длилась бесконечность… Его сердце все время останавливалось.

Какаши закрыл глаза, воспоминания ворвались в его разум, улыбающийся Ирука, а потом боль. Ирука что-то кричащий, и ужас сжимающий сердце.

- Но он это выдержал, а теперь он в коме, папочка.

Какаши наблюдал, как Саске приблизился к постели и положил руку Наруто на плечо, его серые глаза сузились, когда Наруто отклонился от него и прильнул к этой сопливой сволочи. Прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать, Наруто продолжил.

- Одно из твоих легких разорвалось, но ты выдержал операцию по его восстановлению. Я даже разговаривал с тобой… ты помнишь?

Какаши закрыл глаза, но ему на память не пришло ничего, кроме пронзительного крика Ируки. Он вздрогнул и отрицательно покачал головой.

- Все хорошо, я сказал тебе, что люблю тебя.

Какаши кивнул и дотронулся до щеки сына.

- Я тоже тебя люблю.

- Знаю, папочка. А потом, в палату вошла женщина и вколола тебе дозу инсулина, что чуть не убило тебя, но вместо этого ты погрузился в кому и пробыл в ней более дня, - Наруто всхлипнул, - Они не знали, очнешься ли ты когда-нибудь, папочка. Я думал… Я думал, что я оста…

- Добе, - угрожающе проговорил Саске.

- Черт возьми, теме! Они мои родители!

- Хм, идиот. Думаю, тебе просто нравится разыгрывать из себя несчастного бедняжку, - Саске отошел от них и пожал плечами.

Наруто ринулся, чтобы врезать Саске, но Какаши поймал его сзади за рубашку.

- Ну, видишь, теперь это больше похоже на то, что я ожидал.

Наруто обернулся и снова устроился на кровати, глядя на улыбку своего отца, но его серые глаза оставались прикованными к его спящему мужу.

- Папочка, ты в порядке?

Какаши вздохнул.

- Столько всего… Солнышко, столько всего надо обдумать. Ты знаешь, кто это сделал?

Наруто отрицательно покачал головой, а Саске проговорил:

- Нет, мы не знаем. Мой отец и Итачи работают вместе с полицией. Они пришли к единодушному согласию, что это как-то связано с похищением Наруто.

- Они пытались ранить тебя? – спросил Какаши, все его внимание было сосредоточено полностью на его сыне.

- Только ранив тебя и папу и пытаясь взорвать моего жениха.

- Жениха? Помолвка? Что происходит? – сурово спросил Какаши, - Нечто случилось в лагере? Мне стоит убить Гая?

- Вот теперь тебя волнует, что я оказался в когтях Зеленого Зверя… просто бесценно, - фыркнул Наруто, а Саске ухмыльнулся вслед за ним.

Поворачиваясь к Какаши, юный Учиха объяснил:

- В свой последний день в лагере Наруто и я… обнаружили… совершенно другую сторону наших взаимоотношений. Когда Наруто получил новость о вашем несчастном случае, я отвез его в больницу. Врач не хотел ничего мне рассказывать, поэтому я сказал, что я его… - фраза Саске стихла, а Наруто улыбнулся его нервозности.

- Он сказал, что он – мой жених, - закончил за брюнета Наруто.

Мгновение Какаши раздумывал.

- Почему не брат или кузен или сушасшедший дя…

Саске зарычал, а Наруто шикнул на него.

- Успокойся, сволочь. – Наруто схватил бледную ладонь в свою и повернулся к отцу, улыбаясь, - Он просто выдал первую вещь, что пришла ему на ум.

- Это как оговорка по Фрейду? – сказал Какаши, сердито уставившись на бледного парня, чью руку держал его сын, - Какие, черт возьми, твои намерения, Учиха?

- Я собираюсь вызвать врача, - Саске сжал пальцы Наруто перед тем, как повернуться на пятках и выйти из палаты.

Какаши посмотрел в голубые глаза своего сына. Он улыбнулся потому, что Наруто выглядел спокойным… счастливым.

- На земле не существует такого количества текилы, которого хватит на наш разговор, Солнышко, когда твой папа очнется.

Наруто прилег рядом с отцом, издавая довольный вздох.

- Не могу этого дождаться, папочка.

ххх

Наруто лежал и спал на больничной кровати, несколько капельниц поставляли так необходимую жидкость и антибиотики в его маленькое тельце. После поступления, Наруто поставили диагноз серьезное обезвоживание и истощение вместе с осложненным воспалением легких. Ирука сидел на одной стороне кровати, держа в руках маленькую ладошку, тихонько разговаривая с маленьким мальчиком, когда тот начинал всхлипывать во сне.

Какаши сидел с противоположной стороны, его рука лежала рядом с ребенком. Изнеможение последних дней грозилось отобрать его сознание и утянуть его в сон, но он не мог отдыхать, вплоть до тех пор, пока не уверится, что Орочимару больше не представляет угрозы.

Фугаку уже позвонил Микото и теперь смотрел в окно палаты Наруто, ожидая того же самого подтверждения, что и Какаши.

Словно сами мысли призвали его в реальность, молодой полицейский, в котором Какаши признал того офицера, что забирал его из школы, вошел в палату.

- Добрый день, господа, - трое мужчин повернулись к нему и молча стали ждать, - Я здесь, чтобы сообщить вам, что Санин Орочимару был найден мертвым за аэропортом. Мы выдвинули теорию, что он пытался сбежать, когда кто-то, возможно, его разозленный сообщник, застрелил его, это было похоже на казнь, и сбежал, бросив в поле его тело.

- Вы в этом уверены? – спросил Фугаку, подходя поближе к полицейскому.

- Да, сэр. Тело Орочимару было отправлено на опознание в офис судмедэкспертов, но отметки на его лице и теле служат еще большим доказательством его идентификации, чем удостоверение личности.

- Спасибо тебе, сынок, - проговорил Фугаку и повернулся к серебристоволосому парню рядом с собой, - Все кончилось.

Какаши кивнул и устало потер глаза, бормоча сквозь зубы «Слава богу».

- Теперь я вас покину, - сказал офицер, поворачиваясь к двери.

Он остановился, когда Ирука встал.

- Постойте, как ваше имя… вы были с нами все это время, но я так его и не расслышал.

Беловолосый мужчина невинно улыбнулся и двумя пальцами поправил тонкую оправу очков.

- Якуши Кабуто, сэр.

ххх

Наруто сидел рядом с Какаши, пока врач осматривал его и отвечал на все вопросы, которые имелись у серебристоволосого мужчины о Ируке. Саске снова вошел в палату, но предпринял меры предосторожности, чтобы не прикасаться к Наруто слишком явно, поскольку Какаши приобрел привычку рычать в ответ на это действие, даже если он и не смотрел в их сторону.

Какаши начал моргать и зевать во все горло, и Наруто рассмеялся.

- Не могу поверить, что ты снова хочешь спать! – Улыбаясь, он прильнул к своему отцу и обнял его, шепча ему на ухо, - Обещай, что ты проснешься!

Какаши обнял его в ответ, целуя его в макушку, и кивнул.

- Обещаю.

- Добе, я подгоню машину, - прервал их Саске и вышел после того, как Наруто кивнул ему, давая отцу и сыну возможность побыть наедине.

- Расскажи мне, Солнышко… про самого маленького Учиху, - попросил Какаши, закрывая глаза и не открывая их.

Наруто пожал плечами и поправил простыни вокруг старшего мужчины.

- Как оказалось, папочка… Я люблю его.

- Мы так и думали… - тихо произнес Какаши и погрузился в сон.

ххх

Наруто вышел из больницы и увидел, как Саске бежит к машине, перескакивая сразу через две ступеньки. Он закричал:

- Теме! Подожди!

ххх

Саске обернулся кругом и ухмыльнулся. Он наблюдал, как Наруто спешит по лестнице, его волосы бьют его по щекам, пока он широко улыбается, размахивая руками. Боковым зрением Саске увидел, как темный внедорожник выехал из-за угла, направляясь к главному входу и к Наруто.

Фургон притормозил и остановился прямо перед Наруто, несколько человек, одетых в черное, выскочили из открытых дверей.

- Добе! – пронзительно закричал Саске, бросая взгляд на машину агентов ФБР, пока он пробегал мимо их машины и замечая через окно, что оба они мертвы.

- НАРУТО! – завопил Саске и увидел, как расширились голубые глаза блондина.

ххх

Наруто остановился, когда Саске начал кричать и побежал в его сторону. Машина остановилась перед лестницей и люди, одетые в черное, выскочили из нее. Один из них криво улыбнулся:

- Узумаки Наруто?

Глаза Наруто расширились, и он взглянул на Саске, отступая назад. Саске прокричал его имя еще раз, а потом машина, в которой, как Наруто знал, находились агенты ФБР, взорвалась, посылая в воздух другие машины и выбрасывая вверх языки пламени.

- САСКЕ! – завопил Наруто, когда увидел, как темноволосого парня целиком поглотило пламя, - САСКЕ!

Чьи-то руки схватили его, и во второй раз в своей жизни Наруто вскрикнул, когда к его рту и носу прижали сладко пахнущую влажную салфетку, похищая его сознание.

«Саске…» и его окутала темнота.

- продолжение следует-


	12. Chapter 12

Название: **The Demilitarized Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию: официально получено у автора** – _**спасибо мишельирен!**_

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: **.net/s/4018064/1/The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 12

Учиха Итачи сидел за своим столом, телефон прижат к уху, пока его мозг воспринимал то, что ему говорил детектив. По какой-то странной причине, он воспринимал только обрывки и кусочки информации, вне зависимости от того, как бы он усиленно не прислушивался.

- …брат… взрыв… агенты ФБР мертвы… Узумаки похищен… родители… больницу… немедленно…

Когда детектив закончил, Итачи не произнес ни слова. Он тихо закрыл свой телефон и положил его в карман скользящим движением перед тем, как аккуратно отодвинуть свой стул и встать. Он обошел стол и остановился перед креслом, который занимал его крошка-братец всего каких-то пять часов назад. Его бледные руки поправили темный галстук вокруг его шеи, распрямили его складки на груди перед тем, как сильные пальцы вцепились мертвой хваткой в спинку черного кожаного кресла. Он опустил взгляд вниз и увидел, как сверкнуло в свете солнца его обручальное кольцо.

Со звериным рычанием кресло полетело через весь кабинет, врезалось в дальнюю его стену, заставляя рамки со снимками и штукатурку рухнуть на пол.

К тому времени, как Фугаку и Микото добрались до его кабинета, Итачи уже открыл дверь с лицом, лишенным всяких эмоций, глазами черными, ледяными… потерявшими всякое выражение. Он поправил свой пиджак и посмотрел на своих родителей.

- Итачи, - проговорила его мать, оглядывая своего старшего сына с ног до головы, - Все ли в порядке?

Ее темные, как полночь, глаза заставили его посмотреть через плечо, но он спокойно закрыл за собой дверь.

- В больнице произошел взрыв, - на мгновение челюсти Итачи крепко сжались, - Нам необходимо сейчас же выехать. Я все объясню по дороге.

- Итачи… - начал говорить Фугаку, но ответом на все его усилия была только спина Итачи, когда он уходил прочь.

ххх

Наруто… Наруто… Наруто…

В глубине своего сознания Саске знал, что, наконец, обрел свою персональную мантру. Он будет напевать ее себе до конца своих дней… когда будет счастлив… когда будет грустить, и, даст бог, когда захочет открутить добе голову. Это было для него настолько ошеломляющим моментом, что ему показалось, что весь мир взорвался вместе с ним от его открытия.

В следующую секунду его сбило с ног, ему стало ясно, что то, что он испытывал, не имеет ничего общего с его матрой.

Звуковая волна поставила его на колени и, как запрограммированный, он продолжал выкрикивать имя Наруто. Он видел, как люди в черном окружили блондина, а потом свет и жар охватили его целиком, заставляя его упасть на землю, сдирая об асфальт кожу на руках. Его тело свернулось в комок, пока руки инстинктивно прикрывали его голову.

Его разум продолжал бороться с возникшей ситуацией и его потребностью защитить Наруто. Он ощутил, как его окутало пламя, пока он не закричал от боли, боясь даже вздохнуть, тем более пошевелиться, и все же инстинктивно он покатился, вжимаясь в землю так, как только можно. У него не было понятия, как долго это продолжалось, пока жар не схлынул, и он смог сделать глубокий глоток воздуха, что уже не сжигал огнем его легкие и губы. Он перекатился на спину, фокусируя зрение на мгновение перед тем, как попятиться задом, как краб, на четвереньках, когда взорванная машина приземлилась точно на том самом месте, где находилось его тело всего секунду назад. Искореженный металл издал ужасающий звук, и Саске на мгновение обмер, увидев то, что могло быть только обгоревшими телами охранников Наруто, их обожженные лица показались на мгновение, а потом пламя снова облизало их и скрыло из вида.

Куски машин и асфальта дождем посыпались вокруг него, и Саске попытался подняться на ноги. Его ладони и колени жгло, и он взглянул вниз, чтобы обнаружить, что в какой-то момент ободрал с них кожу, и теперь кровь стекала по его ногам и каплями капала с ладоней. Он ощутил, как нечто теплое струится по его шее, его рука поднялась и проследила струйку до правого уха. Он убрал руку только с тем, чтобы прижать ее к глубокому порезу на лбу, когда кровь затекла на его левый глаз и ужасно жглась, пока он безуспешно пытался ее проморгать, чтобы избавиться. Он чувствовал себя словно в туннеле. Он видел, что происходят разные вещи, вещи, которые должны были создавать шум, но все звуки казались ему такими далекими.

Он зарычал и резко стер кровь. Ему нужно было добраться к Наруто. Он не мог увидеть Наруто. Он пополз вокруг машины, стараясь обходить горящие очаги на асфальте и вертикально упавший седан. Его колени рыдали в агонии, но головокружение мешало ему встать на ноги.

Наруто… Наруто… Наруто…

Он, наконец, выполз из огня среди кусков машин и еще раз вытер кровь, застилавшую зрение. Он резко повалился обратно, шипя, когда ладони проехались по тротуару, пока он наблюдал за тем, как отъезжал фургон.

Неожиданно распахнулись двери больницы, и оттуда посыпались врачи и медсестры. Саске пытался кричать, но темнота стала заполнять его поле зрения. Он потряс головой, стон боли вырвался от этого движения. Он должен оставаться в сознании… он нужен Наруто… должен оставаться в сознании… объяснить, что произошло.

О господи… Наруто… Наруто… Наруто…

Саске даже не почувствовал боли, когда его голова ударилась об асфальт, и его глаза, наконец, закрылись.

ххх

Наруто мигнул и открыл глаза, и все равно его окружала темнота. Останавливаясь на мгновение, чтобы унять сердцебиение, он попытался оценить, где он находится и почему не может видеть. Он ощутил движение под собой и понял, что находится в машине. Двигать конечностями оказалось бесполезным и болезненным потому, что его руки были связаны за спиной, а ноги скручены ремнями на лодыжках. Он лежал на боку, его щека прижималась к автомобильному ковру, и нечто закрывало его глаза, как повязка.

Лучше понимая, где он находится, теперь Наруто попытался подавить свою панику и сделать инвентаризацию информации, как его похитили и зачем. Образы Саске, бегущего к нему с широко распахнутыми темными глазами, вспыхнули в его памяти. Он всхлипнул, а потом он заново пережил взрыв и увидел Саске… господи боже… Саске, объятого пламенем. Мог ли он выжить? Наруто ощутил, как повязка потерлась о его лицо, и был удивлен, обнаружив, что ткань стала влажной. У него текли слезы. Он плакал потому… Он плотно зажмурился, делая глубокий вдох. Он плакал потому, что Саске был мертв.

Саске был мертв.

Опустошенность и печаль угрожали вытолкнуть его в состояние истерики, когда Наруто ухватился за проблеск гнева, притягивая и используя его как мысленный щит от страдания, грозившего полностью подчинить его разум. Он подумал о человеке, стоящем за всем этим. О человеке, дважды его похитившем. О человеке, который чуть не убил его родителей, и кому удалось убить его Сас… Он помотал головой, больно закусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы остановить слезы. Теперь-то он наверняка выяснит, кто за всем этим стоит. Он уже не был испуганным пятилетним ребенком, и он был в ярости.

ххх

Детектив послал Какаши сочувствующий взгляд и вышел, оставляя серебристоволосого мужчину в одиночестве, с новостями о его похищенном сыне, что крутились в его затуманенном обезболивающими, а теперь и страхом, разуме.

Он откинул с себя накрахмаленные простыни и осторожно опустил ноги на пол. Его голова резко повернулась, когда позади себя он услышал детский смех. Оборачиваясь, он ничего не увидел, но он знал, что это беззаботное хихиканье принадлежит его пятилетнему солнышку. Он помнил, что эти звуки прекратились, после того как он поднял своего сына с пола наполненной паразитами камеры. Эти звуки так никогда полностью и не вернулись. Наруто исцелился, но привидения прошлого продолжали его мучить, он уже не был тем невинным, беспечным ребенком, каким он был до того, как его заперли в сырости и темноте.

Каким он станет сейчас? Какаши закрыл глаза, и его встретил шелк светлых волос, падающий на сверкающие голубые глаза, заставляя его снова открыть их. Переживет ли Наруто это все на этот раз? И не только умственно неповрежденным, но и живым. Остался ли в живых Орочимару? Что ему было надо? Деньги Наруто были теперь недосягаемы, и эта мысль, что успокаивала Какаши после первого похищения, ужаснула его теперь до умопомрачения.

Просить денег теперь было бесполезно. Поэтому, Какаши ни на мгновение не сомневался, что на этот раз записки о выкупе не будет. На этот раз им нужен был сам Наруто, и теперь, теперь он у них был.

Какаши толчком поднялся на ноги, пользуясь спинкой кровати в качестве поддержки. Он, может быть, и не спал длительное время, но на его теле все еще были синяки, что показывали серьезность аварии, которую ему пришлось пережить. Он подтянул к себе капельницу, используя ее стержень для равновесия, пока он медленно шагал к кровати Ируки. Тихо садясь на стул, который подвинул Наруто, чтобы быть поближе к своему папе, Какаши наклонился и взял руку спящего мужчины.

- Ирука, - прошептал Какаши, нежно потирая загорелую кожу, - Наруто исчез. Они снова его похитили, прямо из-под моего носа. Одно мгновение он был здесь, смеялся… о господи, Ирука, Солнышко смеялся так, как он смеялся раньше, как до того случая. И все это из-за самого маленького Учихи. Ты был прав и, очевидно, пока мы с тобой спали, они, наконец, обнаружили радости предварительных ласк без кулаков.

Какаши нежно провел длинными пальцами по каштановым волосам Ируки, с осторожностью обходя капельницы и многочисленные раны брюнета. Какаши взглянул ему в лицо, ожидая увидеть, как Ирука закатывает глаза и обзывает его извращенцем. Но в ответ он не получил ничего, кроме легкого дыхания своего спящего супруга.

- Саске был ранен. Я не знаю, как сильно, и в порядке ли он. Детектив думает, что кто-то работает под Орочимару… в качестве мести, может быть, или что змей и в самом деле еще жив.

Какаши снова закрыл глаза, на этот раз, чтобы не пролить влагу из глаз.

- Я хочу умолять тебя проснуться, потому что я не хочу проходить через это один, Ирука. Я хочу обнимать тебя, пока мы будем врать друг другу про то, что Наруто вернется к нам. Я хочу ощущать твои пальцы на моем лице, смахивающие слезы, в которых я никогда не признаюсь. Я хочу…

Все еще осторожно удерживая руку брюнета, Какаши повалился на стул.

- Нет, Ирука, ты спи. Я не хочу, чтобы ты переживал это снова. Ты спи, а когда проснешься, Солнышко уже будет здесь, и мы сможем поехать домой. Увидишь, так и будет.

Какаши поднялся и поцеловал гладкий лоб Ируки перед тем, как шаркающей походкой добраться до своей кровати.

Теперь настало время ждать. Ждать и выяснить, что происходит с самым маленьким Учихой. Ждать и выяснить, что происходит с Наруто. Время ждать.

Какаши зарычал и швырнул букет цветов через всю палату. Как же он чертовски ненавидел ждать.

ххх

Голова Саске болела, и хотя это количество боли не было полностью тем количеством, которое регистрировал его мозг, факт того, что мозг регистрировал это количество, был налицо, и легче было просто сказать, что его голова болела. Быстрое напряжение мышц и легкое движение конечностей сообщило Саске, что все его тело полностью функционирует. Бледные пальцы двинулись по накрахмаленным простыням, через одеяло. Он был в больнице, и это ему полностью подходило, вспомните про уже упоминавшуюся боль.

Ну, его добе это точно понравится до ужаса. Он и так ненавидит больницы, а без Саске, который заставлял его вылезти из машины, придет ли он вообще Саске навестить?

И словно кто-то включил рубильник, все события, что произошли с ним, волной хлынули в его сознание. Ответом было «нет». Наруто не придет навестить Саске потому, что Наруто исчез.

- Наруто! – Черные глаза резко распахнулись, когда имя вырвалось из раненного горла Учихи, заставляя его вздрогнуть и схватиться за шею; слезы выступили у него на глазах.

- Саске!

Он повернулся, чтобы увидеть обеспокоенные глаза своих отца и матери. Саске открыл рот, чтобы еще раз заговорить, когда его мать отрицательно покачала головой и аккуратно положила пальцы на его губы.

- Не говори. Твое горло воспалено от огня и дыма.

Саске кивнул и сердито посмотрел. Это был его способ сказать, «Ну, ладно, я все равно не настолько люблю терпеть боль, но вы отлично знаете, что я хочу услышать».

Фугаку кивнул.

- Я не представляю, как они узнали, где вы находитесь, но тот, кто за этим стоит, убил двух агентов ФБР и подложил бомбу в их машину. Когда Наруто вышел из здания, они забрали его, а тебя охватило взрывом.

Черная бровь резко поднялась, «Да, Мистер Очевидность, я был там. Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю».

Если бы ситуация не была настолько серьезной, Фугаку бы мог улыбнуться. Только Учихи могут общаться так креативно, не издавая ни звука.

- Мы понятия не имеем, где они могут быть или кто они такие.

Саске зарычал, сжимая в кулаках простыни.

- К этому времени, а прошло уже два часа, как он был похищен, мы так и не получили требование о выкупе. Вообще никакой коммуникации, как таковой.

Брови Саске сдвинулись вместе в концентрации перед тем, как он медленно отрицательно покачал головой «И не получим».

Фугаку кивнул.

- И не получим. Нет причины. Подозреваю, что они могли бы покуситься на твои деньги, но вплоть до сегодняшнего утра никто не знал о привязанности Наруто к тебе. Все было очень тщательно спланировано в мельчайших деталях с надеждой на совершенно другой «результат».

Фугаку положил ладонь Микото на плечо. Глаза Саске расширились от этого жеста, которым его отец искал утешения. Утешения в ситуации… в безнадежной ситуации. Микото потерлась щекой о руку, в то время как ее обеспокоенный взгляд оставался на ее молчаливом сыне.

Саске отвернулся от своих родителей, чтобы посмотреть в большое окно. Шел дождь. Наруто ненавидел дождь. Он плотно зажмурил глаза. Он не знал, почему так сделал. Он так и не спросил его. Было так много всего, о чем он хотел знать... Только этим утром он решил, что будет двигаться в отношениях медленно, будет узнавать Наруто постепенно, с изяществом дегустатора вин, без спешки и с тщательностью, делая маленькие глотки с закрытыми глазами и остальными органами чувств в полной боевой готовности.

А теперь…

Наруто… Наруто… Наруто…

Милостивый господь, тихо про себя молился Саске, пожалуйста, не позволь, чтобы единственной вещью, которой он научился у Наруто, была его новая отчаянная мантра.

ххх

Наруто почувствовал, как его вытолкнули из фургона. Он с усилием поднялся на ноги, все еще с завязанными глазами.

- Я же сказал тебе, что он уже очнулся, - проговорил глубокий голос слева от него.

- Это должно было бы быть невозможным, - проговорил более тихий голос прямо перед ним, - Но он ведь всегда быстро восстанавливался, правда, крошка-Наруто?

Наруто склонил голову набок, пытаясь определить владельца этого голоса. Это не был тот самый человек, Орочимару, что приходил к нему в камеру. Нет, это был голос, что всегда доносился из темноты, и только слабый отблеск света на очках говорил Наруто о том, где он находился.

- Кто ты? – спросил Наруто, стоя очень неподвижно и напряженно вслушиваясь в шорохи вокруг себя. Он был окружен, его ноги все еще были связаны вместе. Он не мог никуда сбежать.

- Некто, кто не имеет значения, уверяю тебя. Пойдем. Ты, должно быть, устал, позволь мне показать тебе твою комнату.

Наруто ощутил, как по его спине пробежался холодок, и он упал на колени и лицом вперед, не имея возможности погасить инерцию руками, когда кто-то грубо толкнул его сзади. Тихий голос зашипел.

- Не вздумай хоть на секунду себе вообразить, что тебе позволено так с ним обращаться. Это позволено только «ему», и «он» не будет милосердно сносить твое превышение полномочий.

Послышались бормотания с извинениями, а потом Наруто помогли подняться на ноги и повели по тротуару в здание, а затем по нескольким лестницам в его «комнату».

- А, ну вот мы и пришли. Ты не поверишь, как трудно было подобрать тебе нечто такое, что, по нашему мнению, тебе бы понравилось.

Повязку сняли, и Наруто с ужасом огляделся. Все было в точности, как тогда. Перед ним была холодная, промозглая камера с цементным полом… дыра в стене… чуть больше, чем чулан, с решетками в передней части. Человек снова начал говорить, и Наруто отстраненно ощутил, что ремни на его лодыжках исчезли.

Кап… кап… кап…

Он знал, что должен был внимательно слушать, выискивать подсказки и слабости, пути к выживанию или побегу, но все, что он слышал, была капающая вода, словно барабанная дробь в его голове, с равномерными интервалами, громкая, как грозовые раскаты, и приводящая в ужас.

- Наслаждайся, - проговорил тихий голос, и Наруто развернулся, чтобы увидеть своего похитителя. Человек с белыми волосами ухмыльнулся ему и поправил свои очки.

- Подумать только, как ты вырос…

С этим последним комментарием он и другие два болвана повернулись и вышли из камеры, предварительно выключив свет и оставляя Наруто в кромешной темноте. Единственное, что составляло ему компанию, была зловещая пытка падающих капель.

Кап… кап… кап…

Он медленно попятился, пока его спина не ударилась о стену, и сполз на пол. Наруто ощутил, как влага начала просачиваться в его брюки и спинку рубашки. Холод в камере уже начал проникать в его тело, и Наруто подтянул колени к груди.

Кап… кап… кап…

В течение всех этих действий капли продолжали падать, и Наруто закрыл уши руками, прижимая ладони к голове, пытаясь заглушить тихие всплески водяных капель об пол. Он напомнил себе, что ему уже давно не пять лет, что он уже взрослый, и на этот раз он отнюдь не беспомощен. Он сказал себе, что кто-нибудь придет за ним или он сможет сбежать. Он сказал себе, что это не падающие капли причиняют ему боль… это была просто вода.

Кап… кап… кап…

Он пытался напевать себе под нос, воображая себя в комнате с Гамабунтой, свою руку, плавно скользящую вперед и назад, что извлекала ноты и наполняла воздух вокруг него музыкой.

Кап… кап… кап…

Он вообразил себе Саске, прильнувшего к его боку, бледные пальцы нажимают на клавиши, наигрывая начало известной детской песенки, пока его легкое дыхание колышет светлые волосы, что веером разбросаны по загорелой щеке.

Кап… кап… кап…

Он увидел, как Саске бежит к нему… наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать… языки пламени охватывают его… приятная тяжесть на нем, полные страсти глаза, пронзающие его душу… кричит имя Саске… в ужасе… в наслаждении… в отчаянии… в страстном желании…

КАП… КАП… КАП…

Рыдание эхом пронеслось по камере.

- Все еще ноешь, Наруто. Нам придется с этим что-нибудь сделать.

ххх

Когда Саске очнулся на этот раз, снаружи уже были сумерки, и он мог слышать голос брата. Поворачиваясь на звук, он увидел, как Итачи жестко впечатал в окно его палаты высокого темнокожего человека.

- За что, черт возьми, я плачу тебе, Кисаме?

- Итачи…

- Замолчи! Я ничего не хочу слышать из того, что ты хочешь мне сказать, если только оно не начинается словами «Мы нашли Наруто» и заканчивается словами «Презентуем тебе голову этого засранца для твоего развлечения». – С отвращением Итачи выпустил парня, - Ты мне это хотел сказать, Кисаме?

Кисаме отрицательно покачал головой и попятился от разъяренного Итачи.

- Нет, я не могу начать и закончить подобным образом, ты чертов придурок, но я могу тебе сказать, что мы поймали Сакона.

Лицо Итачи исказилось беспощадным рычанием, и он снова ринулся навстречу темнокожему парню только с тем, чтобы его остановила сильная рука на груди.

- Крошка-братец, - сказал Итачи, голосом, лишенным своей предыдущей злобы. Темные глаза просканировали тело Саске. Тот был одет в больничный халат, его колени были сильно забинтованы. Дальнейший осмотр показал, что руки и ладони его младшего брата выглядели не лучше. Придвигаясь к лицу брата, Итачи резко вдохнул.

- Саске?

- Я хотел бы услышать, что твой… друг может рассказать.

Итачи медленно кивнул, и Саске повернул холодный угрожающий взгляд к Кисаме.

- Расскажи мне.

Просто услыхав эти два слова, высокий темнокожий мужчина проглотил комок в горле, его наружность, казалось, уменьшилась в размерах, когда над ним нависли Саске и его мрачная аура.

- Быстро.

Прежде, чем Кисаме успел начать, медсестра открыла дверь в палату. Она остановилась, когда увидела, что ее пациент стоит между двумя людьми. Только выражения их лиц заставили ее коленки биться друг о друга.

- Мммм… Мистер Учиха… с-сэр. Нужно, чтобы вы б-быстро вернулись в п-постель.

Не отводя взгляда от Кисаме, Саске обратился к медсестре.

- Нет, нужно, чтобы вы нашли мою одежду. Похоже, у меня кое-где имеются дела.

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

- Нет, с-сэр, вы не можете…

- Итачи! – взорвался Саске.

Итачи отошел от своего брата и обратился к медсестре. Голос младшего брата превратил кровь в ее венах в лед, но этот человек, его старший брат, заставил ее губу задрожать на мгновение, и она могла бы присягнуть, что его глаза сверкнули в темноте красным.

- Найдите ему одежду.

- Д-д-да! Разумеется. – Дверь обрезала звук ее каблуков перед тем, как закрыться.

- Итак, о чем это ты говорил? – еще раз спросил Саске, вопросительно приподнимая аморально темную бровь. Кисаме решил, что возможно, для него настало время отойти от дел, переехать на Карибы, завести маленьких спиногрызов и пить ром из кокосов на белом песчаном пляже…

Недостаток воздуха вырвал его из его райского убежища и вернул в больничную палату, его воротник крепко сжимали руки Саске, его спину заставили согнуться, чтобы он был на одном уровне со взглядом младшего Учихи.

- Я не буду ждать… ну, - прошипел Саске, и высокий мужчина кивнул, когда его ворот отпустили.

- Мы поймали Сакона и готовы начать допрос. Мы думаем, что Таюя уже дала нам всю информацию, которой располагала, и мы ждем инструкций, чтобы ее… - Твердый голубой взгляд переместился на Итачи, - убрать.

Саске зарычал, еще раз притягивая к себе взгляд Кисаме.

- Что за информацию она вам дала?

- Кучу имен. Господи, кто бы ни стоял за всем этим, у него везде есть шестерки. Фактически, школьный учитель из школы Умино у него на содержании. Это объясняет пробел в сведениях по их местонахождению.

И вновь медсестра открыла дверь и быстро вошла в палату, оставляя груду одежды на кровати перед тем, как обернуться и открыть рот. Саске хватило взглянуть на нее лишь один раз, чтобы ее рука метнулась и прикрыла рот, и она выбежала за дверь.

- Крошка-братец, это и в самом деле необходимо?

Саске не обратил на него внимания и медленно подошел к кровати. Хватая кучу одежды, он отправился во встроенную ванную.

- Саске, я с этим справлюсь, - начал говорить Итачи, встречаясь жестким стальным взглядом со взглядом брата.

- Перестань, - прошипел Саске, - Ты, может быть, и сам дьявол, но ты ничего не стоишь без своих миньонов, а один из нас пропал. – Саске вошел в ванную, но оставил после себя незакрытую щель в двери, - Поэтому перестань нести эту чушь от имени старшего брата, надевай свою зловещую корону Принца тьмы и выясни, кто забрал моего чертового добе!

Кисаме не смог удержаться от фырканья, а Итачи зарычал.

- Младший братец! – начал он, но остановился, когда Саске вышел из ванной, черные джинсы и свитер были все еще порваны и заляпаны кровью с того времени, как его положили в больницу. Итачи не мог решить, уменьшился ли внешне его брат в размерах или зловещая аура вокруг него увеличилась в геометрической прогрессии.

- Мне нужно сделать одну остановку, и потом я встречу вас обоих у машины, - Саске ощупал свои карманы и посмотрел на Итачи, - Где мой телефон?

Итачи уставился на него с лицом, лишенным всех эмоций, и указал на прикроватный столик. Саске на негнущихся ногах подошел к деревянному столику и взял свой телефон.

- Не понимаю, почему вы оба все еще здесь, - проговорил Саске и в тишине вышел из палаты.

ххх

Саске стоял рядом с палатой, в которой были родители Наруто, его гладкий черный мобильник был прижат к его уху.

- Мне наплевать, на кого он работает. Мне все равно, что он сделал. Я хочу знать о его семье… о людях, ради которых он готов умереть, лишь бы защитить их. И еще, Суигетцу, я хочу знать это через пятнадцать минут.

ххх

Какаши ворочался во сне, когда услышал, как открылась дверь в палату. Он заставил себя очнуться ото сна, остро нуждаясь в новостях, что с Наруто все в порядке. Что случилось?

Серые глаза замигав, открылись и попытались сфокусироваться в темноте комнаты. Он никого не увидел возле себя до тех пор, пока не услышал шорох на постели рядом с собой. Поворачиваясь, с широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами, он обнаружил Учиху Саске.

- Вы спросили, что у меня за намерения, - тихо проговорил Учиха, и Какаши мог слышать его голос, ставший грубым и сиплым, чего не было, когда он выходил отсюда днем.

Какаши кивнул и заметил прожженные дырки и кровь на одежде молодого человека. По бокам его лица были кровоподтеки и болезненно выглядящие ожоги, плотная повязка просвечивала сквозь его темные волосы на лбу.

- Разве ты не должен находиться в постели, Учиха? – прошептал Какаши в темноту. Саске ответил лишь взглядом, и, в конце концов, Какаши пожал плечами.

- Да, верно. И какие же у тебя намерения?

- Я намереваюсь вернуть своего добе назад. Я собираюсь надрать задницы людям, ответственным за его страдания. Я собираюсь держать идиота рядом с собой до конца своей жизни, - Какаши вопросительно поднял бровь, и самообладание Саске слегка поколебалось, - или ровно столько, сколько он захочет быть рядом со мной.

Какаши кивнул и жестом пригласил темноволосого парня подсесть поближе. Суровые, серые глаза встретились взглядом с ледяными черными.

- Ты вернешь его мне, и мы это обсудим.

Саске кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Он остановился на пороге и, не поворачиваясь, обратился к отцу Наруто.

- Я люблю его.

- Знаю, - голос Какаши последовал за Саске, когда тот выходил за дверь и прикрывал ее за собой.

ххх

- Каши… Серый взгляд метнулся от двери к кровати рядом с собой.

- Ирука, - прошептал Какаши и напряженно смотрел, как теплые карие глаза переместили свой взгляд от двери, где можно было все еще увидеть удаляющуюся спину Учихи, к серым орбитам его супруга.

Ирука болезненно сглотнул, и его передернуло, когда он попытался сесть.

- Какого черта здесь происходит?

ххх

В коридоре завибрировал мобильник Учихи, и он открыл его, прикладывая к уху.

- У меня есть то, что ты просил.

Всякое подобие эмоций, что могли находиться в глазах и позе Саске, когда тот выходил из палаты, испарилось, оставляя после себя ледяной жестокий взгляд и рот, искривленный ухмылкой, переходящей в презрительный оскал.

- Замечательно.

ххх

Наруто медленно встал, намеренно глядя прямо в лицо, что расцвечивало его кошмары с пятилетнего возраста. Он кивнул головой, хотя проглатывая комок в горле в то же самое время.

- Орочимару.

- Я так рад, что ты меня помнишь, - проговорил длинноволосый человек голосом, от которого у Наруто мурашки побежали по спине. Змей был все еще, по крайней мере, на голову выше него, и был одет в белые широкие брюки с белой рубашкой. У него на поясе было завязано нечто, что могло быть описано только как широкий пояс цвета королевского пурпура, придающий ему слегка женственный облик. Наруто встретился с ним взглядом и слегка вздрогнул, увидев, что его глаза такие же желтоватые, с продолговатыми зрачками, с морщинками вокруг глаз, что делали змея еще более пугающим.

Наруто засунул руки в карманы, и подавил волну страха в своей груди.

- Думаю, я несколько удивлен, что вижу тебя, после слухов о твоей смерти и все такое.

Орочимару ухмыльнулся и достал ключ, чтобы отпереть дверь камеры. Наруто придвинулся, напряженно следя за всем происходящим, но его надежда улетучилась, когда он заметил еще троих людей, стоящих в комнате. Ему никогда сквозь них не пробраться. Дверь со скрипом распахнулась, и бледный мужчина наклонил голову, чтобы войти в камеру, с уродливой усмешкой на бледном лице.

- Да, - сказал Орочимару, медленно приближаясь к Наруто, который отказывался отступать назад. Бледная рука вытянулась и коснулась щеки Наруто, заставляя того вздрогнуть, а Орочимару рассмеяться, - В последний раз, когда мы встречались, я был вынужден прибегнуть к стратегическому отступлению.

Палец проследил каждый шрам на щеке, и Наруто зажмурил глаза.

- Последние девятнадцать лет меня не было в стране, я прятался и выжидал подходящее время. Хотя я всегда за тобой наблюдал, ожидая подходящего шанса для осуществления моей мести.

- Деньги недоступны, - выплюнул Наруто, одновременно испытывая облегчение и удивление, когда слова оказались произнесены твердым голосом.

- О, да, мне это известно уже некоторое время, - проговорил Орочимару и склонился потереться о светлые волосы, что вились вокруг уха Наруто. Ничто не могло остановить Наруто от резкого движения в сторону, а пожилой мужчина улыбнулся, когда он это сделал.

- В результате, мой интерес по отношению к тебе изменился.

Голубые глаза Наруто внезапно уставились на бледного мужчину, и он отчаянно попытался стереть ужас со своего лица.

- Изменился?

- Да, Наруто, никто не получит требование о выкупе потому, что я не собираюсь возвращать тебя на этот раз. – И снова змей оказался рядом с Наруто, но на этот раз бледная ладонь ухватила его запястье, - На этот раз, я оставлю тебя ради своего собственного… удовольствия.

Наруто отскочил назад, вырывая руку, когда почти ощутил холодок от языка Орочимару, скользнувшего по его ушной раковине.

- Держись от меня подальше, черт возьми! – пронзительно закричал он, его ладони сжались в кулаки рядом с бедрами. – Кто-нибудь придет за мной, и уж я точно удостоверюсь на этот раз, что ты сдох.

- Такие смелые слова, - улыбнулся Орочимару, - Мне только любопытно, кто? Уж точно не твои родители. Никто из них не может двигаться, поэтому Хатаке уж точно не ворвется сюда, чтобы умыкнуть тебя отсюда, - Орочимару в раздумье постучал пальцем по подбородку. – Может быть, твой юный жених? Учиха Саске? Мне очень жаль тебе об этом говорить, Наруто, но это тоже не выглядит правдоподобным. Разумеется, ты же понимаешь, что он мертв. – Темноволосый змей ухмыльнулся, когда Наруто побледнел, и его дыхание сбилось, - Люди имеют тенденцию умирать вокруг тебя.

Голова Наруто была опущена какое-то время, пока он пытался взять под контроль свои эмоции. Его сердце, вся его душа, все кричало от напоминания, что Саске уже за ним не придет, не будет его ждать. Его теме безвозвратно ушел.

- Наруто, так у тебя есть, что сказать? Нехорошо вот так закупоривать свои эмоции, - издеваясь, спросил Орочимару, наслаждаясь потерянным выражением загорелого лица.

Светловолосая голова медленно поднялась, чистые голубые глаза сияли в серой камере.

- Мне нужно было дать Саске втрахать себя в пианинную скамейку.

Несколько сдавленных вздохов послышалось от трех охранников, и Орочимару приблизился к Наруто, толкая его к каменной стене.

- Саске мертв, и единственный, кто будет…

- И на его столе… в его спальне, - продолжил Наруто.

Орочимару отпустил его ровно настолько, чтобы ударить наотмашь. Светловолосая голова Наруто резко дернулась в сторону, а его рука взлетела, чтобы прижаться к ударенной щеке.

- Ты прав, разумеется, - улыбнулся Наруто, выплевывая жидкость с противным медным вкусом, - мне нужно было скакать на нем, пока он был зажат подо мной, и зеленая лесная подстилка расстилалась вокруг нас, а я в это время пронзительно выкрикивал его имя…

Колено Орорчимару, соединившееся с животом Наруто, повергло молодого человека на колени, и он с кашлем выплюнул кровь.

- Заткнись! - Внезапно Орочимару скрючился рядом с ним, его желтоватые глаза встретили страдальческие голубые глаза Наруто, - Ты будешь визжать, мальчишка. Не сомневайся в этом ни на мгновение.

Наруто кивнул, каким-то образом сумел выдавить самодовольную улыбку и прошептал:

- Мне нужно было на коленях проползти через его стол, раздеть его догола, пока единственной нашей одеждой между нами стали бы наши галстуки…

Крепкий бледный кулак ударил его в лоб с такой силой, что Наруто рухнул на пол, кровь потекла из его рта и уха. Темнота сгущалась вокруг него, и он ощутил, как бледные пальцы Орочимару сжали в кулаке его волосы, веки Наруто слегка приоткрылись от боли.

- Ты заплатишь за преступления Минато против меня и за последние девятнадцать лет моего изгнания своими криками, Наруто.

Наруто ощутил, как его голову приложили об пол. Он услышал, как Орочимару вышел из камеры с прощальным шипением.

- Ты будешь долго, очень долго оплачивать свой долг, я тебя уверяю.

Свет погас, и в темноте Наруто медленно поднялся, всхлипывая от боли, пока он забирался в угол, сворачивался в клубочек, плотно прижимая ладони к ушам.

ххх

Саске стоял за зеркалом и наблюдал за тем, как Сакона неоднократно избивали. Сероволосый пока так и не сказал ничего полезного, и Саске подумалось, что он, вполне вероятно, наслаждается пыткой… мазохист гребаный. Итачи и Кисаме стали позади него, и оба парня ощущали, как мрачная аура вокруг молодого человека закручивалась и ширилась, как ураганный вихрь, охватывая его в кокон и отталкивая все остальное прочь.

Сакон рассмеялся от чего-то такого, что спросили его «следователи», и Саске резко повернул голову к своему брату.

- Позволь мне.

Кисаме рассмеялся.

- Послушай, парень, признаюсь, что ты чертовски отличный бизнесмен, и ты определенно испускаешь, мягко говоря, безумные флюиды вокруг себя, но все это не игра. Эти люди знают, что делают…

- Четыре часа, - прервал его Саске, его лицо все еще было застывшей пустой маской, как и тогда, когда он вошел в комнату, сорок пять минут назад.

- Что? – проговорил Кисаме и выругался про себя, отступив на несколько шагов назад, когда на него надвинулся Саске.

- Четыре часа с того момента, как забрали Наруто. Разные сценарии того, что может с ним происходить, так и вертятся у меня в мозгу, - Саске потряс головой, - А теперь дайте мне «поболтать» с нашим гостем, или я покажу тебе то, что не дай бог происходит с Наруто. Используя тебя самого в качестве подопытного.

Итачи встал между двумя парнями и повернулся к своему младшему брату.

- Давай.

Саске кивнул и, преуменьшая напряжение в комнате, флегматично пожал плечами, засунул руки в карманы и направился через дверь.

- Срань господня, Итачи, - прошипел Кисаме, - Разве это не твой «невинный» младший крошка-братец? Вы, что, все гребаные сумасшедшие или что… - темная руку пробежалась по черным волосам, - бля.

Итачи снова развернулся к зеркалу, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Саске входит в комнату.

- Очевидно, что когда нас правильным образом мотивируют, то – да.

ххх

Когда Саске вошел, наступила полная тишина. Он кивнул двум мужчинам, что стояли рядом и повернул свой мрачный взгляд на Сакона. Сероволосый парень сидел на деревянном стуле, его руки были связаны за спинкой стула, а каждая лодыжка привязана к ножке стула. Кровь брызгами покрывала его подбородок и рубашку, маленькие капли ее стекали на пол. Заметив, что полностью завладел вниманием Саске, разбитые губы кривились в ухмылку.

- Подозреваю, что ты – «хороший полицейский», - он усмехнулся собственной шутке.

Саске просто стоял, руки в карманах.

- Тогда приступай, - продолжил Сакон, - отсоси мне. Фактически, с такими губешками, просто не могу себе представить, чтобы кто-нибудь отказался от того, чтобы ты ему отсосал.

За отражающим стеклом, Кисаме удерживал Итачи за руку, чтобы тот не выбежал из комнаты. Саске же просто продолжал смотреть.

- Ну так что? Ты просто собираешься там стоять? Ты – такой сладкий кусочек сочной попки, но то, что ты просто будешь тут стоять, не заставит меня зарыдать и начать выворачивать душу наизнанку.

Саске медленно двинулся вперед и присел на корточки перед ухмыляющимся парнем на стуле.

- Убирайтесь.

Следователи кивнули и стремительно подчинились.

- О да, крошка. Не молчи. Блядь, да у тебя и внешность, и глазки, и губки, и голосок. Чертова генетика.

Спина Саске напряглась, когда образ Наруто, стоящего посреди его кухни и одетого в его слишком большую по размеру одежду, говорящего практически ту же самую фразу, вспыхнул в его уме. Силой воли заставляя себя расслабиться, он наклонился вперед и начал развязывать шнурки Сакона.

- Эй, чем это ты там занимаешься?

Бледные пальцы быстро справились с заданием, и вскоре Саске поднялся, длинный шнурок висел в его руке у его бока.

- Я в курсе, что они грозились убить тебя, если ты не заговоришь, - тихо проговорил Саске, его горло все еще болело после взрыва. – Я здесь, чтобы сообщить тебе, что твоя уникальная возможность упущена.

Быстрым движением, которого не ожидали ни Сакон, ни наблюдатели в другой комнате, Саске обернул шнурок вокруг шеи преступника и встал за его спиной.

- Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты – один из сотни. Твоя маленькая подружка, Таюя, выдала имена всех, кто только пришел ей на ум. Мы начали с тебя потому, что ей показалось, что босс – ты.

Сероволосый преступник открыл и закрыл рот, но оттуда не вылетело ни звука.

- Ты пытаешься говорить? – ухмыльнулся Саске. – Я же сказал тебе… время упущено.

Саске слегка отпустил хватку на шнурке, и Сакону хватило времени, чтобы сделать один большой вдох перед тем, как Саске снова усилил хватку.

- Извини, у меня немного жжет руки. Этого больше не повторится.

Медленно двигаясь вокруг стула и не ослабляя хватку, Саске встал лицом к лицу с задыхающимся парнем.

- Как я уже говорил, мы получим наши ответы, но, маленькое личное замечание, на тебя я в особенности зол. Ты чуть не убил родителей моего жениха, но затем ты оставил после себя кучу очевидных улик, гребаный дилетант, и теперь ты ничего не говоришь, когда тебя вежливо просят. – Саске вздохнул, - Поэтому, мне стало любопытно, значат ли для тебя что-нибудь слова «Психиатрическая Клиника Ото»

Итачи и Кисаме вплотную придвинулись к стеклу, когда от недостатка кислорода глаза Сакона расширились. Шнурок снова выскользнул, Сакон глотнул воздуха, и Саске снова покачал головой.

- Черт возьми… я такой неуклюжий.

Позволив Сакону сделать еще несколько драгоценных вдохов, Саске снова затянул шнурок.

- Я вижу, название тебе что-то напоминает. А вот что известно мне. У тебя есть близнец, Укон, - Сакон попытался вырваться, - который, как мне сказали, очень милый ребенок, все еще думает, что ему семь лет. И любит тебя до чертиков.

Сероволосая голова неистово задергалась из стороны в сторону.

- Я тебе еще раз повторю, что кто-нибудь другой даст нам информацию, которая нам нужна, но, к сожалению, твоей смерти мне будет недостаточно, и поэтому, за каждый час, что Наруто нет рядом со мной, я прикажу отрезать по одному из пальчиков Укона на ногах или руках.

Даже со сжимающимся шнурком, вопль вырвался изо рта задыхающегося парня.

- Знаю, знаю… мне не стоит вмешивать в это невинных, но опять таки, мне любопытно, каким образом в таком случае мы классифицируем Наруто? – Саске вопросительно взглянул вниз, в лицо преступника, - Это что такое? Что ты пытаешься сказать? О, ты готов заговорить?

Безумные кивки.

- Но я ведь уже сказал тебе, что время для разговоров прошло, - голос Саске упал ниже точки замерзания, - Какая жалость… тебе надо было говорить, когда тебе предоставляли такой шанс.

Еще несколько беззвучных слов сформировалось на посиневших губах Сакона, пока, в конце концов, только одно единственное слово не стало повторяться вновь и вновь и вновь.

- Пожалуйста? – Саске ослабил шнурок и отступил назад, - Это волшебное слово.

Сакон резко вдохнул, ловя воздух ртом только чтобы закашляться.

- Орочимару, - выдавил он, - он у Орочимару. Все еще жив, - еще несколько судорожных вдохов, и Саске снова засунул руки в карманы.

- Где?

Сакон встретился неуверенным взглядом с черными глазами Саске, Орочимару точно его убьет. Саске ухмыльнулся.

- При любом раскладе ты умрешь. Если скажешь мне, Укон будет жить.

Сакон кивнул, смирившись с судьбой.

- Заброшенный склад за Рокамейн Авеню, возле старого металлургического завода.

Не произнося ни слова, Саске повернулся на пятках и вышел из комнаты.

ххх

Были небольшие дебаты, нужно ли оповещать полицию о свежедобытой информации. Итачи и Кисаме разговаривали приглушенными голосами, пока Саске опирался о стену, закрыв глаза.

253 минуты с того момента, как забрали Наруто.

255 минут с того момента, как забрали Наруто.

256 минут с того момента, как забрали Наруто.

- Хватит, - сказал Саске и оттолкнулся от стены, - разумеется, мы свяжемся с полицией. Я не собираюсь в тюрьму, когда это все закончится. У меня есть планы заняться… другими вещами. Скажите отцу, чтобы позвонил этому типу Ибики. И скажите ему, пусть выбирает, кому говорит.

Итачи и Кисаме уставились на Саске, тот сердито взглянул на них.

- Я, что, заикаюсь? Поехали.

ххх

Наруто закусил щеки, чтобы зубы не клацали. Его голубые глаза были все еще плотно зажмурены, а ладони все еще накрывали уши. Он усилием воли пытался заставить себя расслабиться, пытался думать о каком-нибудь месте, где ему хотелось бы быть… как тогда, когда он был ребенком. Он знал, что из этого кошмара он не проснется, но на какое-то время он мог притвориться, что кошмара не существует.

Он вообразил себе, что идет по лесу, его ноги одеты в хаки, а торс завернут в толстый светло-голубой свитер. Его руки проводят вверх-вниз по предплечьям, ощущая мягкость свитера, и он наслаждается дополнительным теплом.

Оборачиваясь на звук, Наруто смотрит налево от себя и улыбается. Опираясь на дерево, рядом стоит Саске. Он одет в белую рубашку и узкие синие джинсы, повседневно и захватывающе. Его бледно розовые губы кривятся в сексуальной ухмылке, и он вытягивает один палец, жестом приказывая Наруто «иди сюда». И Наруто еще никогда не был так счастлив подчиниться.

Когда до более высокого парня остается всего пару шагов, Саске вытягивает руки и прижимает его к своей груди, обнимая сильными гладкими руками. Наруто водит носом по теплу груди Саске, слушая ритмичное биение его сердца и дыхания во влекущем к себе запахе Учихи.

- Добе.

Его голос вкрадчивый, словно мед, который, возможно, согревает Наруто гораздо больше, чем свитер и нежные руки когда-либо способны согреть. Наруто поднимает взгляд вверх, смотря в бледное лицо и протягивает дрожащую руку, вплетая ее в темные, как ночь, волосы, притягивая бледные губы на расстояние пары сантиметров от своих. Он может ощущать тепло дыхания Саске на своем лице и улыбается.

- Поцелуй меня, теме.

ххх

Саске сидел на заднем сидении в машине, несущейся по ночным улицам. Он положил голову на спинку сидения и попытался расслабить мускулы. Это было необыкновенно трудно, когда все мускулы не просто напряжены, но и все в синяках. Образы того, что могло происходить с его добе продолжали бомбардировать его разум, и Саске сжал ладони в кулаки только с тем, чтобы зашипеть и немедленно раскрыть их, когда он почувствовал влагу заново открывшихся ран.

Вытесняя прочь ужасающие образы и плачущие сапфировые глаза, Саске сконцентрировался на Наруто, глядя на него, их губы в секунде до соприкосновения. Нежное дыхание добе на его губах чуть не заставило Саске застонать, и потом эти губы открылись «Поцелуй меня, теме».

И он поцеловал. Он атаковал младшего парня, положив руки на его талию, он прижал его к себе так, что их тела впечатались друг в друга, их губы встретились в отчаянном желании, языки устремились вперед, сражаясь за власть, слегка отступая назад лишь с тем, чтобы устроить полномасштабную контратаку.

Всхлипывания и стоны наслаждения эхом звучали в его ушах, и Саске не мог определить, кто из них это начал, но когда загорелые руки скользнули под его рубашку, он честно было на это откровенно наплевать. Грубый щепок его соска заставил бедра Саске податься вперед, и оба они перестали дышать, когда наслаждение волной прокатилось по их телам. Вздохи стали тяжелыми, и Наруто наклонил голову в сторону, пока Саске склонился вперед, лаская кожу своим языком перед тем, как оставить на ней свою печать своими зубами.

ххх

В темном углу камеры с ободранными стенами, Наруто сидел, все еще сжавшись в клубок, глаза плотно зажмурены, уши закрыты ладонями, но легкая улыбка расплылась по его губам, и его губы раскрылись…

- Саске…

ххх

Черные глаза широко распахнулись, и Саске выглянул в окно, чтобы увидеть проклятый склад, окоченевший в последних лучах заходящего солнца.

Наруто… Наруто… Наруто…

- продолжение следует-


	13. Chapter 13

Название: **The Demilitarized Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию: официально получено у автора** – _**спасибо тебе, дорогая мишельирен!**_

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: **.net/s/4018064/1/The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 13

Саске вышел из машины, Итачи с Кисаме сделали тоже самое. Еще два машины остановились рядом с ними, но Саске не обратил на это никакого внимания. Его взгляд оставался прикованным к серому зданию, солнце медленно исчезало за горизонтом, забирая с собой тепло и свет.

Саске передернуло от этой мысли… Точно также, как сделал Орочимару тогда, когда похитил Наруто.

- Парень, ты слушаешь меня?

Бесприютный взгляд Саске отклонился от пылающей оранжевой линии неба и упал на темнокожего мужчину рядом с собой, его черные глаза были безжизненными и холодными.

- Чего тебе?

- Гребаные Учиховские придурки, - пробормотал про себя Кисаме прежде, чем наклеить на лицо улыбку, - Нам нужен план, а тебе понадобится вот это.

Саске ощутил, как холодный металл скользнул в его ладонь, и он посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть черный пистолет, застывший на его ладони. Длинные пальцы обхватили металл, что уже начал нагреваться от его прикосновения. Зачем нам понадобится…

- Это для твоей защиты, младший братик. После сегодняшнего маленького допроса, могу лишь предположить, что у тебя нет намерения отсиживаться в тылу, а у меня нет намерения останавливать тебя.

Итачи пристально посмотрел на своего младшего брата, обращая внимание на каждый нюанс его позы. Нечто в нем было не на месте, и Итачи бы точно соврал, если бы ответил, что это ни в малейшей степени его не напугало. Саске всегда был более эмоциональным, чем он. Вопреки общепризнанному мнению, Учихи были очень эмоциональными существами. Сохранять подобный уровень эгоистического собственничества требовало эмоций… и достаточно много эмоций. Хитрость состояла в том, чтобы никто этого не замечал. Хотя Саске полностью овладел данным мастерством для «нетренированного глаза», Итачи всегда был способен разглядеть эмоции во взгляде младшего Учихи. Увидеть, что чувствует парень, и что он думает. Это делало Саске невинным в глазах Итачи… другим, особенным. Когда он стал старше, Саске вышколил себя еще больше, так, что Итачи был вынужден манипулировать Саске, чтобы заставить его выразить свои чувства. Когда в этом уравнении появился Наруто, Саске позволил этой части себя вырваться на волю… не преднамеренно, и не по вине Наруто. Честно говоря, Итачи был… счастлив. Любовь была…

Старший Учиха потряс головой и приказал себе перестать думать в этом направлении, не теперь. Не теперь, когда Наруто потенциально находился всего в здании от них, и Саске стоял перед ним, держа в руке пистолет так, словно он это делал ежедневно, без йоты страха, угрызений совести и осознания этого факта.

- Полиция должна быть здесь через пятнадцать минут, и отвечать на вопрос, я предоставляю вам, уважаемые, - Кисаме закатил глаза, - джентльмены, будем ли мы ждать или отправимся сейчас?

Саске позволил руке повиснуть рядом со своим боком.

- Сейчас. Мы пойдем сейчас.

Кисаме проделал издевательский поклон с шутливым «Как пожелаете» перед тем, как повернуться и проинструктировать других людей, что вышли из подъехавших машин.

Поза Саске была расслабленной, но внутри его сердце билось, словно птичка, скорость и сила этих толчков почти ставила его на колени. Чертова мантра постоянно вертелась у него в мозгу, и он сжал зубы, приказывая эмоциям убираться подальше. С ново обретенной, холодной решимостью, он засунул пистолет за пояс джинсов на спине и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Кисаме и его людям. Два шага позже, его брат впечатал его в капот черной машины, его темные глаза прожигали Саске насквозь, а пистолет болезненно вжимался в нижнюю часть спины.

-Какого черта ты творишь? – выплюнул Саске и вздрогнул, когда Итачи презрительно ухмыльнулся и нажал сильнее.

- Слушай меня внимательно, маленький братец, - прошипел Итачи и повернул к себе лицо Саске, полностью завладевая его вниманием, - сегодня ты поставлен в стрессовую ситуацию, и твоя Учихость потрясает меня чуть ли не до глубины души, - его голос был ровным и не демонстрировал ничего, кроме гордости, которую он пожелал вложить в свои слова, - Но тебе нужно быть очень осторожным с тем, как далеко ты позволишь этому зайти, и какие действия предпримешь…

Саске попытался оттолкнуть брата и зарычал, когда Итачи не двинулся ни на йоту.

- Итачи, - пригрозил он.

Раскат грома в отдалении уничтожил последний слог имени старшего Учихи.

- Будь осторожен, маленький брат, с тем, чтобы, когда это все закончится, ты остался все тем же самым человеком, которого Наруто может полюбить.

На мгновение Саске наклонил голову и посмотрел на своего старшего брата. Молния прорезала небо, и глаза Итачи расширились, когда он увидел весь тот гнев, печаль и ужас, которые Саске скрывал за своей бесстрастной маской. Одинокая слезинка сползла по бледной щеке перед тем, как Саске моргнул, и его глаза снова стали ледяными.

Саске кивнул.

- Хм. Слезь с меня.

Итачи попятился, и оба брата присоединились к другим людям и стали разрабатывать план спасения, пока не надвинулась буря, и темнота не воцарилась в небесах.

ххх

Наруто уже не замечал дрожи, сотрясавшей все его тело. Всем его вниманием завладел звук грома, который эхом прокатился по камере, и, возможно, по всему его телу. Дождь шел все время, пока его держали заложником в прошлый раз, когда ему было пять. Удары капель воды были единственным звуком, который он слышал в камере, за исключением гогота и фальшиво заботливых замечаний людей, что удерживали его насильно.

Поэтому Наруто знал, что с громом придет дождь, и удары капель, что сводили его с ума до полной степени умопомрачения, только усилятся, как только вода снаружи начнет просачиваться ниже, в его камеру. Наруто был уверен, что на этот раз он точно не выживет. Не то, чтобы он боялся дождя или воды или ударов капель время от времени… но это сидение в темноте, пока капанье безостановочно продолжалось до тех пор, пока сами удары его сердца и вдохи легких не синхронизировались с этим звуком, достаточным для того, чтобы Наруто возжаждал тишины… и смерти…

И Саске…

Будучи пятилетним, он не располагал концепцией времени. Его нахождение в темной дыре ощущалось для него, как вечность, когда он стал старше и смог понять, каким коротким было время в три дня, он был поражен до глубины души. На это раз время ощущалось по-другому. Он прекрасно осознавал, что не сидит здесь долго. Самое большее – парочку часов в лучшем случае, но на этот раз две вещи точно отличались. Во-первых, насколько он помнил, ощущение одиночества в темноте, пока влага просачивалась в его одежду, заставляя его кожу стать липкой на ощупь, холодной и болезненной. Этого он ожидал и в этот раз, гиперчувствительный к каждому мгновению, проведенному в темноте, к каждому эху водяных капель и каждой секунде, что тянулась, как вечность, пока он сидел здесь, потому что он знал, чего ожидать.

Второй причиной было то, что на этот раз он четко знал, что никто за ним не придет. Ну, это не было абсолютной правдой. Наверняка Какаши потребует, чтобы были предприняты действия по его спасению, но что он мог сделать, застряв на больничной койке?

Да скажут ли ему вообще про похищение? Очнется ли он снова или серебристоволосый мужчина опять тихо соскользнет назад в свой вечный сон?

На этот раз никто не получит записку с требованием выкупа, и хотя Наруто не знал всех деталей, каким образом его обнаружили в тот раз, он думал, что должно быть, такая записка тогда помогла.

Такой расклад оставлял только семью Учихи. Будут ли они его искать? Наруто знал, что, признавал это Итачи или нет, но он был определенно важен для него, но с мертвым Саске… о господи. Мертвым. Наруто бешено замотал головой, отказываясь тешить себя подобной мыслью хоть секунду дольше… Со смертью Саске, Итачи будет больше озабочен тем, чтобы утешать своих родителей, своих детей… Наруто улыбнулся, вспоминая их лица. Будет ли Наоки все еще обожать его, когда обнаружит, что его дядя Саске мертв по его вине?

Наруто поближе пододвинул колени к груди. Никто не придет, а если и придет, то с какого места начнет поиски? Наруто осознавал, что пошел дождь, потому что капли западали чаще, и ему пришлось заставить себя дышать медленнее, когда он ощутил, что делает быстрые вдохи, чтобы синхронизироваться с ритмом падающих капель. Он оставил всякие попытки прекратить слышать этот звук уже давным давно. Звук был бесконечным… к чему пытаться?

Он прислонился затылком к стене и закрыл глаза, но это не имело значения. Кромешная тьма оставалась кромешной тьмой, вне зависимости от того, были ли его глаза закрыты или открыты. Орочимару четко дал понять, чего он ожидал от Наруто, и Наруто знал, это будет мучительным, унизительным и продолжаться очень, очень долгое время.

Самым лучшим вариантом было надеяться на смерть... нет, этого будет недостаточно. Ему придется напроситься на смерть. Заставить смерть взять его и, даст бог, опустить в распахнутые объятия его темноволосого теме.

И словно ниоткуда, Наруто обнаружил себя на скале перед холодным, издевательским взглядом ониксовых глаз. Воспоминание захватило его целиком, и он практически мог ощущать, как его пальцы сжались на лодыжке Саске, когда он схватил его.

«_Никогда не думал, что ты __пасуешь перед трудностями…__но, опять таки, я всегда знал, что ты – неудачник_».

«_Я же приказал тебе не разговаривать со мной, теме!_»

«_Конечно приказал, тупица. Ну и как твои приказы выполняются_?»

Наруто усмехнулся в темноте. Во что он превратился? Всего пять часов в заточении, и он уже слышит оскорбления сволочи и раздумывает над смертью в качестве единственного выхода. Так не пойдет. Он не пасует перед трудностями, и Саске знал это. Всегда это знал, и поэтому никогда не испытывал проблем с тем, чтобы указать Наруто на те моменты, когда он глупил, драматизировал и реагировал излишне эмоционально.

«_Добе, я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой мои чувства, когда твои собственные чувства так однозначно заставляют тебя принять самое идиотское решение в твоей бесполезной жизни_!»

Наруто встал и начал вышагивать по камере: два шага, поворот, три шага, поворот, разгоняя кровь по всему телу, порождая тепло, что высосало из него, пока он сидел, всхлипывая, на цементном полу. Наруто зарычал. Он выберется отсюда. Точно выберется. Другого выбора не было, не было никакой другой вероятности и никакого другого приемлемого результата. Он доберется домой, назад к своим родителям, к своим друзьям и к Саске… в один прекрасный день. Хотя сволочь пока не захочет видеть Наруто. Наруто ухмыльнулся в темноту. Велика вероятность того, что этот придурок вышвырнет его задницу с небес опять на землю, если Узумаки покажется там сейчас. Нет, Наруто будет жить… и знать, что Саске ждет его где-то там, будет для него достаточным.

ххх

Какаши переместился на кровать Ируки после того, как врачи пришли и ушли. Ирука молча смотрел в большое окно, наблюдая за тем, как дождь каплями стекал по стеклу снаружи, как деревья хлестали ветками на ветру, пока он слушал, как Какаши шепотом заставлял его самые худшие кошмары стать реальностью.

- Ирука? Ты в порядке? – прошептал Какаши в его волосы, осторожно обвивая сильными руками его избитое, все в кровоподтеках, тело.

Ирука мрачно усмехнулся и вздрогнул, когда боль пробежалась через весь его торс.

- Ты, что, головой ударился, Хатаке?

Какаши отклонился назад, пораженный ледяным тоном. Ирука просто взглянул ему прямо в лицо.

- Естественно, я не порядке, твою мать… а ты разве в порядке? Ощущаешь себя радостным, счастливым и довольным то того, что наш сын находится в лапах маньяка?

- Умино, ты прекрасно понял, что я имел ввиду! – Какаши прошипел и потом вздохнул, проводя рукой по сребристым волосам перед тем, как рухнуть сбоку от брюнета, - Это был идиотский вопрос.

Ируку еще раз вздрогнул, в этот раз дрожь не имела ничего общего с его собственной болью, целиком завися от боли, плескавшейся в этих серых глазах.

– Эй, я был не в себе. Ответ – да… я в порядке. Я в сознании и живой, так же как и ты. И нет… я не в порядке. Наруто пропал, он один, и на этот раз мне довольно трудно хвататься хоть за какой-нибудь проблеск надежды, как за соломинку.

- Думаю, с этим я могу помочь.

Какаши и Ирука повернулись и увидели, как Фугаку входит в палату, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. Высокий мужчина прошел к кровати Ируки с руками в карманах и вытянувшимся выражением лица. Он придвинул стул к кровати и сгорбился на сидении, в совершенно не-Учиховской манере.

- Я так чертовски устал, - прорычал он, и провел обеими ладонями по лицу. – Я знаю, что Минато не имеет к этому никакого отношения, но, черт меня возьми, если я не надеру эту его любвеобильную задницу в следующий раз, как его увижу.

Какаши и Рука просто продолжали смотреть, с широко распахнутыми глазами и практически переставшими биться сердцами, пока они ждали, когда же на них снизойдет Армагеддон во всей своей красе и великолепии.

- Чего? – не выдержал темноволосый мужчина.

- С вами все в порядке, с-сэр, - спросил Ирука и съежился, когда черные глаза угрожающе сузились.

- Сэр? – выплюнул Фугаку, - Сколько тебе лет – четырнадцать или сорок четыре?

- Фугаку, у тебя есть какая-нибудь информация или ты пришел сюда просто поныть о том, какую неразбериху тебе оставил Минато, как бы это ни было для тебя нехарактерно и оправданно в этой ситуации, - проговорил Какаши и фальшивой улыбкой до ушей.

Фугаку сел ровнее, и мужчины на больничной койке наблюдали за тем, как Учихи возвращал себе самообладание, снова прилаживая маску Учихи на надлежащее место.

- Мне звонил Итачи.

Какаши кивнул и прижал к своему боку Ируку.

- Очевидно, что им с Саске удалось обнаружить местонахождение Наруто. Они сейчас едут туда и просили меня сообщить Ибики их местоположение.

Какаши окрыл было рот, но Фугаку прервал его.

- Прежде, чем ты спросишь, понятия не имею… нет, я прекрасно себе представляю, каким образом они добыли информацию, но будет гораздо лучше, если мы все будем считать, что она просто свалилась им на голову.

Голос Фугаку был ровным, но Ируки и Какаши знали, что он также волновался за своих сыновей, как они волновались за Наруто.

- Они ведь подождут полицию, верно? – спросил Ирука, тревога заставляла его голос звучать грубо. Какаши уже успел объяснить новое место Саске в жизни Наруто, и Ируке даже думать не хотелось, что произойдет, если один из них погибнет, оставляя другого в одиночестве.

Фугаку встретился взглядом черных изнуренных, но явно насмешливых глаз с карими глазами Ируки.

- Я бы не ждал, и поэтому ничуть не сомневаюсь, что оба мои сына поступят так же. Саске может быть довольно… агрессивным… при правильно подобранной мотивации.

- Итак, теперь нам остается только ждать, - уныло проговорил Какаши, сжав в кулаках простыни по бокам.

- Теперь нам остается только ждать, - мрачно согласился Фугаку.

Все трое сидели и слушали, как дождь и ветер колотили в стену больницы перед тем, как Фугаку нарушил тишину.

- Они вернут его назад.

Ирука повернулся и взглянул на Учиху, нет, на отца парней рядом с собой.

- Конечно. Они ведь Учихи, а Наруто – Узумаки. Они будут препираться друг с другом до тех пор, пока Орочимару больше не выдержит, и тогда они отправятся к нам домой.

- Ох, что за радость, - саркастично проговорил Какаши, но правдивость этого заявления осталась со всеми тремя до конца, пока тишина не опустилась вновь.

ххх

- … четыре бутылки пива стоят на стене, четыре бутылки пива. Возьмем одну, пустим по кругу…

Кабуто ухмыльнулся, когда подошел к камере Наруто и увидел испепеляющий взгляд на лице Джиробо.

- Вижу, у вас здесь полно развлечений, - сказал он, останавливаясь перед дверью Наруто, прислонившись к дальней стене. Он поправил свои очки и ухмыльнулся, когда Наруто выдал особенно высокую пронзительную ноту.

- … стееееееееееееееене…

- Он этим занимается весь последний час. Целый час. Он не начал с одной сотни. Этот маленький ублюдок начал с одной тысячи.

- Ну, - сказал Кабуто, усмехаясь, - похоже, что он…

- … я – восьмой старый человек, я – Генрих! Генрих Восьмой я есть, я есть… Генрих Восьмой я есть…

- Господи боже мой… - простонал Джиробо, позволяя своей голове удариться затылком о холодную, серую, цементную стену с приглушенным стуком.

- Второй стих… такой же как и первый! Я – Генрих восьмой, я -

Кабуто открыл рот и собрался поиздеваться над охранником еще немного, когда мрачный смешок эхом прозвучал в коридоре. Оба мужчины повернулись и увидели Орочимару, появившегося из темноты.

- Вижу, что наш гость нашел себе занятие. Он, должно быть, ужасно заскучал. Возможно, мне удастся его «развлечь», или нет?

Джиробо кивнул в онемении и отошел от двери когда Орочимару подошел и сунул бледную руку в карман, доставая оттуда ключ. Дверь заскрипела и открылась, и голос Наруто стал еще чище и громче перед тем, как дверь снова закрылась.

- … я женился на вдове, что живет пососедству…

- Привет, Наруто.

И затем наступила тишина.

ххх

Ибики въехал на прилегающую к складу площадку и паркинг, совершенно не удивившись, когда увидел там три черных машины, которые уже были припаркованы и пусты, когда он затормозил.

- Бля, - пробормотал человек со шрамами, и молодой новичок рядом с ним слегка подпрыгнул на сидении. Когда его босс вот так бормотал, это звучало криком для его оскорбленных ушей.

- Сэр?

- Проклятые Учихи… какого черта вообще нас звать, если они не собирались нас дожидаться.

Ибики открыл дверь, вылез и резко захлопнул ее. Еще несколько машин прикрытия притормозили вокруг него, их пассажиры выскочили и окружили его в ожидании инструкций.

- Отлично, теперь о ситуации. Узумаки Наруто, - Ибики вытащил фото и положил его на капот рядом стоящего автомобиля, капли дождя медленно покрывали мокрыми точками улыбающееся лицо молодого вице-президента, - в данный момент удерживается Санином Орочимару, - еще одно фото присоединилось к первому.

- Саннин, сэр? Мой отец говорил мне, что… - темноволосый детектив прервал его.

- Да, я в курсе того, что говорил тебе твой отец, и у него была на то веская причина, однако, ублюдок все еще жив и здоров и находится в этом здании. Вам также следует знать, что у нас имеются причины предполагать, что вот этот человек, - Ибики предъявил фотографию мужчины в официальной синей форме офицера полиции, очки которого отсвечивали из-за вспышки, и ухмыльнулся, когда все люди вокруг него резко вдохнули, - Якуши Кабуто, работает с Орочимару.

Ибики оглядел вытянувшиеся лица офицеров вокруг него, многие из них, включая его самого, время от времени работали с этим полицейским.

- Мне жаль, но очень важно, чтобы все вы понимали, что он несет ответственность за похищение Узумаки Наруто как сейчас, так и девятнадцать лет назад. Он помогал Санину фальсифицировать собственную смерть и избежать обвинений в преступлениях. Он – плохой парень, джентльмены, и если вы не можете с этим справиться, сообщите мне об этом сейчас.

Звуки, подтверждающие понимание, и просто кивки встретили это его заявление, и детектив продолжил.

- Пока мы тут разговариваем, эти люди, - две фотографии парней в костюмах были брошены на капот: у обоих парней были темные волосы, бледная кожа, и оба они были абсурдно красивы, - Итачи и Саске Учиха, находятся в здании с несколькими неустановленными личностями.

Ибики вздохнул.

- Как результат, наша с вами работа стала еще в сотню раз тяжелее. Думайте, прежде чем стреляете, джентльмены, у нас тут мешанина дружелюбно настроенных граждан с плохими парнями, и разницу установить не так то и просто.

ххх

После того, как они вылезли из машин, Итачи, Саске, Кисаме и их удалые ребята бесшумно пробрались в боковому входу темного склада. План был прост.

- Войти внутрь. Забрать мальчишку. И убраться к чертовой матери, - сказал Кисаме, и все закивали, все, кроме Саске, который недоумевал, как же Кисаме получил титул «самого лучшего». – Ах, да, и не вздумайте сдохнуть, вашу мать.

Саске не смог удержаться, чтобы не кивнуть этому крошечному перлу мудрости.

Они стояли возле выщербленной металлической двери, пока один из парней работал над замком. Неудивительно, что Саске промок, а дождь еще только должен был вот-вот прекратиться. Он размышлял о том, слышит ли Наруто этот дождь там, где бы он не находился, а дальше последовала мысль с надеждой, пусть бы этот маленький дождик был единственным, о чем Наруто пришлось бы волноваться. Пожалуйста, пусть с добе все будет хорошо. Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

- Пойдем, маленький братец.

Голова Саске резко развернулась в сторону его брата, и он понял, что смотрел на черные тучи, глубоко задумавшись, и все ждали, пока он войдет в здание. Он сухо кивнул на вопросительно поднятую темную бровь Итачи и проскользнул в здание, его старший брат сразу же последовал за ним.

Стоять на дожде было мало приятного, но холодный промозглый воздух огромного склада пробрал Саске ознобом до самых костей, и он не смог удержать дрожь, пробежавшую по его спине.

Кисаме повел их всех к штабелям деревянных ящиков, за которыми пригнулись вся группа. Звук шагов заставил всех их прийти в состояние боевой готовности, и Кисаме быстро взглянул за ящики, а затем мгновенно спрятался назад. Он жестом махнул всем подобраться поближе.

- Там двое парней, оба вооружены, оба придурки, - спокойно сказал он, и Саске рассеянно подумал, билось ли сердце его брата так же быстро, как его собственное. Им надо было подождать полицию. Что могут сделать два бизнесмена с горсткой бандитов, вашу мать? Кисаме сделал жест двум своим парням, и они исчезли за дальним боком штабелей. Прошли секунды, что показались часами, послышались звуки приглушенных стонов и тихие глухие звуки падения перед тем, как двое парней снова появились рядом с темнокожим Кисаме.

- Сделано, - рапортовал один из них, и Кисаме кивнул, - Отлично, лучшее, что мы теперь можем сделать, это рассыпаться и надеяться, что мы на что-нибудь наткнемся. Согласно схеме здания, здесь имеется подвал… туда я бы и засунул этого маленького засранца… - Саске зарычал, - я имел в виду, бедного несчастного маленького засранца, будь я на их месте.

Он нагло подмигнул Саске, и Саске ощутил руку Итачи у себя на плече, в качестве тихого напоминания о том, какова их цель и как она не имеет ничего общего с тем, чтобы заставить этих придурков зарыдать… по крайней мере, не этого придурка. Саске кивнул… пока.

- Я возьму с собой братьев Гримм, а все остальные разбиваются по парам. Рапортуйте, если обнаружите Узумаки. Да, вот еще что, скоро к нам присоединятся наши друзья в синем… постарайтесь их не убивать. Как оказалось, они хмуро смотрят на такие действия.

Шесть голов кивнули и исчезли. Кисаме повернулся взглянуть на двух оставшихся парней.

- Приступим?

- Хм. – Это было единственным ответом, и под страхом смерти Кисаме не мог бы ответить, от кого из братьев это прозвучало, поскольку оба они повернулись и растворились в темноте.

ххх

Ибики и его люди решили, что если они – полиция, то запросто могут войти через парадную дверь. К их удивлению, дверь была открыта, и они с осторожностью вошли в здание. Желтоватые лампочки мигали над головами и заставляли тени танцевать вокруг них, делая тяжелым обнаружение подозрительных движений. Они тихо пошли по главному проходу, с оружием наперевес, пока двигались между двух высоких рядов с разнообразным машиностроительным оборудованием, бросая напряженные взгляды на все, что двигалось или вызывало подозрения.

В конце ряда, Ибики приказал группе разделиться на тройки и прошептал, что они должны докладывать, если обнаружат что-нибудь подозрительное, и быть осторожными. Пересекая большое открытое пространство внутри склада, детектив обнаружил дверь, что вела в коридор, усеянный кабинетами и дверь в дальнем конце со знаком, оповещающим, что лестница находится за данной дверью. В двух кабинетах были открыты жалюзи, что давало Ибики возможность увидеть внутренности заброшенных кабинетов. Тихо двигаясь по коридору, со своим молодым подопечным за спиной, детектив пробрался к лестнице.

Замерев, Ибики услышал приглушенные звуки, доносящиеся из кабинета, ближайшего к лестнице, опущенные жалюзи не давали возможности заглянуть внутрь. Голоса стали громче, а за ними последовал мрачный смех и характерный звук, который все, кто знаком с оружием, сразу определили бы как выстрел пистолета с глушителем. Окно взорвалось, посылая во все стороны осколки стекла, когда мертвый человек вылетел в коридор. Ибики проследил падение мертвеца своим взглядом перед тем, как резко перевести его на открывшийся теперь кабинет. Его молодой партнер-полицейский резко вдохнул, когда узнал Кабуто в стоящем в кабинете человеке, с оружием в вяло висящей у его бока руке.

Легкий свист ветра привлек внимание Кабуто и высокий толстый человек встал рядом с ним. Толстый выхватил свое собственное оружие и направил его на двух полицейских. Кабуто улыбнулся и последовал его примеру. Прежде чем Ибики успел что-либо подумать, толстяк нажал на курок, и детектив ощутил жжение в руке и услышал вскрик за собой, пока сползал по стене. Инстинкты взяли вверх над разумом, и Ибики прицелился, выпустив две очереди, прежде чем ощутил еще одно жжение, на этот раз в плече, и тишина заполнила комнату.

Оба человека, Кабуто и его огромный сообщник лежали на полу, дырки от пуль украшали их лбы прямо посередине. Ибики ощутил, что его желудок выворачивает, когда он увидел, что у Кабуто на неподвижном лице застыла снисходительная улыбка. Оборачиваясь назад, Ибики увидел своего партнера, привалившегося к стене, рука прижата к шее, пока кровь свободно лилась сквозь пальцы, как будто ничего не стояло на ее пути.

- Ох, черт… - ругнулся Ибики, и новичок-полицейский послал ему немощную улыбку перед тем, как его широко распахнутые глаза закрылись, и его окровавленная рука упала на цементный пол.

Ибики вытащил свою рацию и начал коммуникацию.

- Офицер полиции убит. Они знают, что мы здесь.

ххх

- Привет, Наруто.

Наруто развернулся, последнее слово замерло в его горле. Он вздрогнул, когда свет наполнил камеру, и Орочимару встал за решеткой клетки. Единственная лампочка по проводе невинно покачивалась взад и вперед, бросая тени по обеим сторонам лица высокго мужчины, когда он ухмылялся через прутья решетки и выглядел еще более зловещим… если такое вообще было возможно.

Наруто подошел к прутьям и кивнул.

- Орочимару.

- Этим вечером, похоже, ты в музыкальном расположении духа. Мне грустно тебе это говорить, но твое пение не настолько поразительно, как твоя игра на виолончели.

Наруто чуть не стошнило от понимания того, что Орочимару располагал таким количеством информации о его жизни… особенно о таких дорогих для него вещах. С усилием приклеивая ухмылку, достойную Учих, на свое лицо, он пожал плечами.

- Прости, что разочаровал. Моя комната не оставляет мне много возможностей.

- Мои извинения, - сказал Орочимару, казалось, его голос может сжимать сердце Наруто, вцепляясь страхом, словно когтями, в его рассудок. – Но пусть никто не говорит, что я не обходительный хозяин.

Наруто внимательно наблюдал, как бледные пальцы обхватили прутья решетки, открывая дверь и снова отступая назад. Наруто попятился в угол своей камеры и выругался про себя, когда Орочимару оскалился на это его действие.

- Ты напуган, Наруто? – нежно прошипел он, подходя поближе.

Наруто отрицательно покачал головой, а потом вскрикнул, когда змеиный ублюдок резко материализовался рядом с ним, хватая в кулак его светлые пряди. Он вытянул его из камеры в слегка большую по размеру комнату.

Пальцы Наруто царапали по бледной коже, ноги – пинались в попытке освободиться. Выбравшись из камеры, Орочимару швырнул Наруто об стену, улыбаясь, когда голова блондина ударилась о цемент, и парень сполз вниз, на колени.

- Ну, просто ненавижу видеть, как ты скучаешь, Наруто, - Орочимару был рядом, сидя на корточках перед полубессознательным блондином, снова зажимая в кулаке светлые волосы. – Я уверен, что смогу придумать что-нибудь более продуктивное, чтобы занять этот твой шаловливый ротик.

На этот раз Наруто и в правду стошнило, и он выплюнул тошноту, что мгновенно поднялась к его горлу от этого заявления.

- Не в этой жизни, кретин.

Он закусил все еще горькую на вкус кожу во рту, пока его желудок продолжал переворачиваться. Слеза скатилась по его щеке, когда Орочимару грубо запрокинул его голову назад.

- Знаешь, это было грубо. Я буду хорошим хозяином, а взамен ты будешь любезным гостем.

Наруто усмехнулся.

- О, да в таком случае это взаимовыгодная сделка? Ладно, ты засунешь свой член мне в рот, а я любезно тебе его откушу.

Наруто не мог бы сказать, что удивился, когда рука отпустила его волосы ровно настолько, чтобы ударить его по лицу, заставив затылком еще раз приложиться о цементную стену.

- Ой… - прошептал он, мигая, пока белые точки с искрами плыли перед его глазами, а потом толчком заставил себя подняться на колени и увидел дуло пистолета прямо между глаз.

Возможно, призывать смерть не было такой уж плохой идеей. Он лучше умрет, чем подчинится Орочимару. Эта маленькая просьба была только началом, дальше будет только хуже. Он отбил дуло ладонью и рванулся к двери, зная, даже перед тем, как начать, что это будет бесполезно.

Орочимару повернулся и ударил ногой по задней части коленного сустава Наруто, когда тот летел мимо.

Наруто вскрикнул и упал на пол, со слезами на глазах ухватившись руками за колено.

- Блядь! – прошипел он, и Орочимару издал тихий смешок, похлопывая Наруто по макушке черным оружием.

- Это не было ужасно разумно с твоей стороны, не правда ли?

- Пошел ты в жопу, - прошипел Наруто, - Пошел ты в жопу. Пошел ты в жопу. Пошел ты в жопу.

- Какая изумительная идея.

Через мгновение Орочимару навалился на Наруто, отпихивая молотящие руки и ноги в стороны, пока не втиснулся между ног блондина, наслаждаясь вскриками боли, издаваемыми Наруто, когда его раненое колено вынуждено было согнуться, чтобы впустить змея в это пространство.

- Ну, что, начнем, не так ли?

Наруто возобновил попытки высвободиться, крики и ругательства, прежде чем Орочимару одной рукой схватил его запястья над его головой, а другой пытался расстегнуть черные брюки Наруто.

Бледные руки резко замерли, когда в воздухе послышались выстрелы. Орочимару вздохнул, быстро поднимаясь и рывком поднимая Наруто за собой, блондин пытался встать, когда его колено не выдержало и болезненно ударилось об пол.

- Похоже, что время для игр закончилось… на некоторое время.

Темноволосый змей нагнулся и поднял с пола забытый пистолет перед тем, как направиться к двери.

ххх

Кисаме показывал дорогу, пока Саске двигался следом, а Итачи прикрывал тыл. Внезапно Кисаме замер, и Саске предположил, что вероятно, ему рапортуют через ушной коммуникатор.

- Блядь! – прошептал Кисаме и повернулся к братьям, - Двое моих людей пропали.

Пистолетные выстрелы эхом пронеслись по зданию, и внезапно все оно внутри наполнилось звуками шагов и голосов.

- А вот и элемент неожиданности ушел на хрен, - прорычал Кисаме и побежал по коридору. Саске с Итачи бежали следом, а затем упали на спины, когда Кисаме резко обернулся и толкнул их обоих на пол. Пули прорезали воздух над их головами, и Саске попытался проморгать пыль в глазах, перевернулся на живот и пополз к защищавшей их стене.

- Убирайтесь отсюда, - прошипел Кисаме, - я задержу этих парней!

Итачи кивнул и вытолкнул Саске вперед себя. Саске пригнулся и побежал через открывшуюся лазейку в коридоре, пока Кисаме стрелял, прикрывая их с братом. Когда наступила очередь Итачи, Кисаме выругался и вжался в стену, его рука кровоточила от шальной пули. Итачи придвинулся к нему, отрывая рукав его одежды и обвязывая его вокруг раны.

- Иди, Саске.

- Брат…

- ДАВАЙ! Будь осторожен… Я иду следом, - прорычал Итачи, потуже затягивая кусок ткани, пока Кисаме шипел от боли.

Саске встретил взгляд брата и кивнул, разворачиваясь и мчась по коридору. Чуть дальше он наткнулся на бледное тело офицера полиции и одного из удалых ребят Кисаме. Закрываясь веками от этого зрелища, Саске устремился вперед. Дверь со знаком «лестница» начала открываться, и он, пригнувшись, вскочил в заброшенный кабинет, присаживаясь на колени за столом с хорошим обзором на весь коридор.

Сердце младшего Учихи подпрыгнуло до его горла, когда он услышал наполненный болью голос своего добе, и увидел, как темноволосый мужчина вошел в коридор.

- Пусти меня, кретин! – всхлипывание, и последовавший за ним крик мгновенно поставил Саске на ноги и заставил ринуться в коридор.

Орочимару пронзительно завопил, его пистолет вылетел из его руки, когда его свалило на пол темноволосое пятно. Наруто вскрикнул, когда его выронили на пол, и его нога сложилась в колене с отвратительным хрустом. Он замигал, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение на активности перед собой даже вопреки боли, что грозилась вытолкнуть его в блаженное бессознательное состояние.

Орочимару боролся с другим мужчиной, стоны и ругань просачивались в уши Наруто, но не несли никакого смысла для его помутившегося разума. Он прижался к стене, и Орочимару удалось отбросить от себя другого, швырнув его по направлению к Наруто.

Наруто опустил взгляд и воскликнул: «Саске!» Этого не может быть. Не может быть. Дрожащая загорелая рука вытянулась только с тем, чтобы ее схватила сильная бледная ладонь.

- Добе, - с кашлем произнес Саске, - Ох, черт, добе.

Голубые глаза влажно заискрились, и Саске потянулся, чтобы поймать скользящие по щекам слезы большим пальцем.

Щелчок пистолета Орочимару привлек внимание обоих, и Саске резким толчком прикрыл собой Наруто.

- Ну, разве это не очаровательно… самый маленький Учиха вернулся из мертвых, - Орочимару ухмыльнулся, а Саске стал нащупывать свое оружие, только чтобы обнаружить его пропажу. Быстрый взгляд кругом, и оружие обнаружилось в нескольких футах по коридору, безнадежно вне досягаемости.

Длинноволосый мужчина издал тихий смешок, проследив направление взгляда Саске.

- Так близко и все же так далеко.

Саске ощутил, как руки Наруто сжали мертвой хваткой его свитер на спине.

- Саске… о господи… Саске. Я думал, что ты мертв, - блондин прошептал ему в плечо. – Тебе надо выбираться…

Саске напрягся от этих слов и ощутил легкое движение Наруто за своей спиной.

- Отпусти его, Орочимару, - сказал Наруто, - Пусти его. У тебя есть я.

- Нет, твоя мать, - взорвался Учиха, - Заткнись на хрен, тупица! Я не позволю ему забрать тебя. Только через мой труп!

Орочимару рассмеялся.

- Думаю, Наруто не хотелось бы, чтобы такое произошло…

- И не ему одному.

Орочимару замер, когда почувствовал дуло пистолета у своего позвоночника. Учиха Итачи ухмыльнулся из-за спины старшего по возрасту мужчины.

- Привет, миньоны.

Наруто кивнул, его голубые глаза расширились от удивления.

- Итачи…

- Ах… а где же уважение? – произнес Итачи, медленно выговаривая слова, и слегка толкнул Орочимару вперед, - Вы в порядке?

Саске кивнул и толчком поднялся, протягивая руку, помогая своему добе подняться вместе с ним. Без предупреждения, Орочимару ринулся вперед и схватил Саске за волосы, рывком отрывая Учиху от Наруто и закрываясь им, как щитом.

Итачи выругался.

- Пусти его!

Пистолет в его руке указывал прямо на его младшего брата.

- Ну, ну… не так быстро. Думаю, теперь у тебя есть выбор, Учиха. Я ухожу с Наруто или Саске умирает. Итак, кого ты спасешь? Твоего брата или Наруто?

Итачи посмотрел в глаза Саске и совершенно четко понял, что бы выбрал его брат. Темные глаза младшего Учихи двинулись в сторону блондина рядом с ним, а затем встретились с глазами Итачи в твердой решимости.

Затем Итачи посмотрел на Наруто. Широко распахнутые голубые глаза встретили его взгляд и удержали его на мгновение, боль и печаль плескалась в голубых омутах, словно в океанах. Светловолосая голова еле заметно покачалась, и Итачи понял, что бы выбрал Наруто.

- Время вышло. И твое решение?

Итачи сжал зубы, и пистолет в его руке незаметно задрожал.

Саске вскрикнул, когда его голову запрокинули назад, и оружие уперлось ему в горло.

- Ну, я-то знаю, кого выберу, - прошипел Орочимару, и Итачи пронзительно закричал перед тем, как послышался звук выстрела.

ххх

Ибики обыскал подвал и вышел оттуда с пустыми руками. Он обнаружил камеру, но не Узумаки. Он слышал шаги, крики и стрельбу над собой и отправился назад по ступенькам. Осторожно продвигаясь по лестнице, он остановился у двери и напряженно прислушался. Он услышал, как спорят несколько голосов, и слегка приоткрыл дверь в надежде увидеть более четкую картину.

Он увидел Орочимару, который стоял с Учихой Саске, держа того перед собой, с пистолетом крепко прижатым к шее молодого человека. Узумаки Наруто сидел на полу, с глазами, устремленными на его жениха, его обычно загорелое лицо было мертвенно бледным. Чуть дальше по коридору стоял Учиха Итачи с пистолетом, направленным на своего младшего брата и Орочимару.

- Ну, я-то знаю, кого выберу, - прошипел змеиный ублюдок.

Он передвинул Саске впереди себя и приставил пистолет под более удобным углом, чтобы было легче застрелить молодого человека. Итачи пронзительно закричал, и Ибики сделал выстрел, когда Орочимару открылся, перемещая Саске.

Орочимару вскрикнул и упал на колени, хватаясь бледной рукой за свое плечо. Сбрасывая с себя руку скрючившегося мужчины, Саске пинком отбросил упавший пистолет по коридору, на четвереньках подползая к Наруто, притягивая того в свои объятия и надежно прижимая голову добе к своей груди.

Итачи смотрел на упавшего Орочимару, который корчился от боли на полу. Кровь завивала его белую рубашку, растекаясь и заливая торс. Пистолет безвольно выпал из руки старшего Учихи, когда в коридор вбежал Кисаме.

Увидев направленное на себя оружие, темнокожий парень поднял руки.

- Эй, партнер, полегче! Я на стороне хороших парней!

Ибики опустил свое оружие и медленно подошел к Орочимару.

- Верно, Кисаме… Похоже на то…

Темнокожий парень нахально подмигнул.

- Я тоже рад снова тебя увидеть, - он хлопнул Итачи по спине, - Ну, так это и есть маленький засранец?

Итачи кивнул.

- Да, познакомься с моим музыкально одаренным, проблематичным миньоном и будущим зятем.

Ни Саске, ни Наруто не слышали ни единого слова. Наруто прижался к теплой груди младшего Учихи и слушал биение его сердца.

- Я думал, что ты мертв. Я видел, как ты... ты бал охвачен пламенем… Я видел, как ты…

- Шшш… добе. Со мной все хорошо. Все было не настолько плохо. – Он покачивал светловолосого парня, терся носом о его золотистые волосы, его черные глаза были закрыты, и он чувствовал дыхание добе на своей шее. – Я пришел за тобой. Прости, что так долго.

- Я был готов умереть потому, что знал, что ты будешь меня ждать, - прошептал Наруто, и глаза Саске внезапно открылись перед тем, как он оторвал блондина от себя.

- Прошу прощения? – прорычал Саске, - Ты был готов умереть?

- Я не думал, что кто-нибудь придет… он, - глаза Наруто дернулись за Саске, чтобы увидеть, как парамедики укладывают темноволосого змея на носилки, - Он собирался сделать у-ужасные вещи, теме. Я бы не смог с этим жить.

Саске снова прижал светловолосую голову к своей груди, успокаивая его тихим шепотом, прижимая блондина к себе до тех пор, пока Итачи не присел рядом с ними на одно колено.

- Нам пора идти, парни.

Саске кивнул и встал, притягивая за собой Наруто только с тем, чтобы снова чуть не уронить его, когда блондин вскрикнул.

- Черт! Мое колено…!

- Прости, добе, - проговорил Саске, убирая поцелуями слезы, что покатились по загорелым щекам, и крепко прижимая Наруто к своему боку. Итачи перешел на другую сторону и тоже подставил свое плечо, поддерживая Наруто, пока они направлялись к выходу из склада.

Даже при том, что братья были осторожны, резкая боль и эмоциональное истощение завладели его чувствами, и Наруто соскользнул в темноту своего подсознания прежде, чем они добрались до машины скорой помощи, и его светловолосая голова опустилась Саске на плечо.

Парамедики побежали помочь темноволосым парням, и после небольшой перепалки, в процессе которой Итачи зарычал, а несколько взрослых мужчин съежились, Саске уселся рядом со своим спящим добе, двери скорой помощи закрылись, и красно-белые огни засверкали в темноте, пока машина, словно привидение, уносила двух парней по направлению в больнице.

- продолжение следует-


	14. Chapter 14

Название: **The Demilitarized Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию: официально получено у автора** – _**спасибо тебе, дорогая мишельирен!**_

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: **.net/s/4018064/1/The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 14

Дверь медленно открылась, и трое мужчин повернули головы от ветра и дождя, чтобы увидеть, кто прервал их тихое бдение. Фугаку быстро встал, когда увидел, что это его сыновья, темные глаза сканировали их бледные фигуры на предмет ранений. Одежда Саске была все такой же изорванной и окровавленной, как и раньше, поэтому мужчине было тяжело определить, ухудшилось ли его состояние. Подойдя поближе, Фугаку заметил темный синяк, кто уже начал формироваться на шее сбоку, словно что-то жестоко прижимали в бледной коже.

Итачи вошел и встал за спиной Саске, пока взгляд отца не упал не него. Он выглядел бы собранным, что было нормальным для старшего сына, если бы не сжатые в кулаки руки, словно он сжал их, чтобы не показать, что они дрожат.

- Саске, - произнес Какаши и встал со своего места на кровати Ируки. Его серые глаза оглядывали братьев, ища малейшие следы, что могли бы рассказать ему о его сыне.

Черные глаза Саске встретились с ним взглядом, и у него вырвался легкий вздох перед тем, как крошечная улыбка озарила его лицо.

- С ним все хорошо. Он спит, - Саске подошел к родителям Наруто, глядя прямо Какаши в глаза, - Я был с ним все время, пока его не забрали делать на рентген, - от резкого вдоха Ируки Саске поспешил объяснить, - Он поранил колено, и врачи должны определить, нужна ли ему операция

Какаши сделал шаг к тихому молодому человеку, тщательно изучая его глаза.

- Он поранил колено… что еще?

Саске отрицательно покачал головой, а Итачи положил ему руку на плечо перед тем, как ответить за своего маленького братишку.

- Ничего больше. С Наруто все хорошо. Офицер полиции и один из моих знакомых были убиты, также как и несколько людей Орочимару.

- А Санин? – спросил Фугаку, приказным и холодным тоном.

Саске поднял взгляд и встретил глаза отца.

- Все еще жив и на пути к Восточной Центральной Больнице из-за ранения в плечо, - темные, как полночь, глаза удержали на какое-то время взгляд более опытных глаз перед тем, как опуститься на отца Наруто, - Мне… мне жаль.

Фугаку, быстрым движением, что удивило всех находящихся в палате, схватил своего младшего сына в крепкие объятия, похлопывая его по макушке, как делал тогда, когда его Саске еще был ребенком.

- Я так тобой горжусь, - темноволосый мужчина посмотрел на склоненную голову сына, игнорируя его прерывистое дыхание, показывающее, что молодой человек отчаянно пытается сохранить самообладание, - Я горжусь вами обоими.

Глаза Итачи расширились, и он медленно кивнул своему отцу. Саске отступил назад и обернулся к окну, делая несколько глубоких вдохов, а потом снова повернулся к мужчинам в палате. Подойдя к кровати, он протянул руку другому отцу Наруто.

- Здравствуйте, я – Саске. Наруто рассказывал о вас с такой любовью.

Ирука кивнул, пожимая руку молодого человека, которого любил его сын, и который вернул им их Наруто.

- Приятно с тобой познакомиться, Саске.

ххх

Голубые глаза задрожали и открылись, звуки доджя на стекле заставили Наруто сжаться перед тем, как он сумел вспомнить, что он уже не был в этой чертовой дыре, потому что Саске его спас…

- Саске!

Наруто сел в постели и оглядел темную комнату, прежде, чем услышать легкий шорох и шепот чьего-то дыхания. В тусклом свете, просачивающемся в палату из коридора, Наруто разглядел своего спящего теме. Саске сидел на стуле, руки сложены на груди, его блинные ноги вытянуты перед ним, перекрещенные на лодыжках. Он был одет в темно синюю медицинскую униформу, без обуви, белизна его носков почти светилась в темноте. Голубые глаза пробежались по стройному телу еще раз и остановились на лице спящего. Бледном и прекрасном. Таком чертовски прекрасном. Его голова была слегка наклонена на бок, и мягкие черные пряди его волос нежно лежали на его лице. Пальцы Наруто заломило от желания откинуть их в сторону перед тем, как обхватить ладонью бледную щеку, а другую прижать к сильной груди, ощущая сердцебиение его теме. Его очень даже живого, спящего теме. Наруто даже не пытался удержать всхлипывание, что собралось в его груди, перед тем, как вырваться наружу и эхом прозвучать в комнате.

Саске резко проснулся от этого звука и быстро замигал, пытаясь выяснить, что его разбудило. Черные глаза встретили огромные голубые, и моментально Саске был рядом с Наруто, крепко прижимая его к своей груди.

- Добе, - прошептал Саске, - самое время просыпаться.

Он ухмыльнулся, когда ощутил, как Наруто напрягся в его объятиях, но чуть не оттолкнул его, когда Наруто заговорил.

- Заткнись, сволочь. Просто заткнись, твою мать, - голос молодого человека был слабым и полным чувств, которые Саске не мог назвать.

- Наруто… - начал говорить Саске, но Наруто схватил его за халат и потянул его на кровать, пока Саске не оказался под ним, загорелое ухо было крепко прижато к груди Саске. Учиха, не уверенный, что делать, расслабился на кровати и начал нежно вплетать свои длинные пальцы в золотистые пряди волос Наруто, восхищаясь их контрастом с темно синим цветом своей рубашки.

- Я просто… - Наруто сделал глубокий выдох, его пальцы сжались вокруг ткани, а потом, расслабившись, легли на грудь Учихи, ощущая поднятие и опускание мускулистой поверхности, - Я думал, что ты мертв. Я думал, что никогда больше… пожалуйста, Саске, я просто хочу послушать.

Саске молча кивнул и продолжил гладить волосы Наруто с закрытыми глазами, пока он сам ощущал тепло Наруто на себе. Здесь… в безопасности… мой.

Время шло, и Наруто передвинулся, пока его голова не потерлась о шею Саске, и брюнет застонал, когда ощутил застенчивое щекотание губ блондина у места, где бился его пульс.

- Привет, теме.

Саске ощутил улыбку на своей коже.

- Привет, добе, - выдавил Саске, слегка потягивая за волосы между своих пальцев.

Наруто рассмеялся, посылая порывы воздуха по бледной коже, и пульс Учихи удвоился.

- Ты в порядке? А мои родители? А Итачи? Все ли…

Саске прижал поцелуй к светлой макушке и ухмыльнулся, когда Наруто перестал говорить, и нечто, что подозрительно напоминающее мурлыкание вырвалось у светловолосого парня.

- Я в порядке… теперь. Когда ты тоже в порядке. Теперь, когда ты очнулся. Я чуть не умер…

- Я знаю, я видел…

Саске почувствовал, что Наруто начал дрожать в его объятиях.

- Тупица, крохотный пожар никогда не сравнится с пробуждением и пониманием того, что ты исчез, одинок и с этим сукиным сыном. Он никогда не сравнится со всеми этими ужасающими картинками, что проносились у меня в мозгу, или с мыслью, что я больше никогда тебя не увижу, не смогу обнять тебя снова…

Его дыхание на мгновение сбилось, и он испустил вздох облегчения.

- Твои родители теперь более чем в порядке, когда они знают, что с тобой все хорошо. Ирука очнулся почти сразу, как тебя забрали…

- Папа очнулся? – Наруто быстро сел, вырвавшись из объятий Саске, - А папочка… Папочка в порядке? Он тоже очнулся?

Саске заставил Наруто лечь на кровать, придавив ерзающего парня рукой и ногой сверху.

- Сейчас два ночи, идиот. Им надо поспать. Тебе надо поспать, - его бледная ладонь провела по его глазам, - Черт, мне надо поспать.

Наруто мгновенно замер, когда усталость окрасила его слова и затуманила его пронизывающие черные глаза.

- Конечно, - так быстро согласился Наруто, что Саске взглянул на него с подозрением. Блондин наклонил голову и коснулся легким невинным поцелуем бледных губ Саске, а затем нежно улыбнулся и подвинулся на кровати, чтобы оставить больше места для Саске. – Спокойной ночи, теме.

Саске мог бы преспокойно лечь и тут же уснуть, если бы не одна маленькая, но неотвратимая деталь. Он посмотрел в чистые голубые глаза, и перед тем как они закрылись, слегка подрагивая, кончик розового язычка блондина метнулся попробовать Саске на вкус на своих собственных губах, перед тем как послышалось крошечное удовлетворенное мяуканье.

- Ох, Иисусе… - прорычал Саске, и он набросился на парня, лежащего под ним. Его бледные руки пробежались по груди Наруто и обхватили щеки со шрамами, соединяя их губы. Язычок блондина немедленно потребовал пропуска внутрь, который Саске предоставил ровно настолько, чтобы попробовать вкус Наруто, а потом стал бороться с ним за контроль, языки кружились в водовороте чувств, зубы прикусывали, пока звуки страстного желания раздавались в темной палате.

Бедра Наруто слегка приподнялись на кровати, и он зашипел, когда ощутил резкую боль в колене, его руки сжали черные пряди несколько сильнее, чем он планировал.

- Лежи спокойно, бестолочь, - прошептал Саске, и одним пальцем зацепил свободный ворот больничной одежды Наруто, оттягивая его вниз, прежде чем его рот соединился с загорелой ключицей. Потом он проследил губами загорелую кожу до шеи, оставляя цепочку покусываний и легких покраснений.

- Твое колено было серьезно повреждено… - Наруто заныл от особенно резкого «покусывания».

- Ничего не сломано, но будет болеть некоторое … - Саске резко дернулся, когда Наруто приподнялся и внезапно стал сосать его шею, жар понесся по его телу, прежде чем собраться в комок внизу живота, - господи боже мой, …время.

Он обхватил ладонью затылок Наруто и еще раз заявил права собственности на эти недовольно надутые губы, объявив их своими. На этот раз поцелуй был медленным, мучительно неспешным, и Наруто почувствовал, как жар в животе стихает, но тупая боль в сердце почти взяла над ним вверх. Отдергивая голову в сторону и успешно разрывая поцелуй, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов перед тем, как встретиться с черным вопросительным взглядом.

- Добе?

- Я… я думал, что потерял тебя, и не был уверен, смогу ли продолжать жить потому, что я… - Саске сделал резкий вдох, когда голубые глаза затуманились сомнением, и надеждой, и лю… - я люблю тебя.

И Саске почувствовал, как какая-то часть его умерла только с тем, чтобы вновь воскреснуть внутри этого прекрасного, глупого, заботливого, бесящего… совершенного человека под ним.

Наруто… Наруто… Наруто…

И потом он понял, что произносит свою мантру вслух, и его пальцы обхватили лицо Наруто, пока его большие пальцы рисовали нежные окружности на загорелой плоти, а он пытался справиться со всеми эмоциями, что грозились ошеломить его целиком… страх, да, но так много радости и счастья и о, господи, Наруто просто лежал там неподвижно… в ожидании.

- Глупый добе, - прошептал Саске, - я чувствую то же самое.

Глаза Наруто встретились с ним на мгновение, лишенные всех эмоций, пока они тщательно изучали темноволосого парня перед собой, выискивая правду в его словах. Очевидно, они нашли ее, поскольку свет, в котором, как Саске понял неделю назад, он нуждался как в воздухе, засиял так ярко в наполненных слезами глазах, что Саске вынужден был закрыть свои. Его дыхание сбилось, и глаза распахнулись, когда он ощутил легкое прикосновение поцелуев Наруто к уголкам своего рта.

- Я счастлив это слышать, сволочь,- и Саске ощутил, как его самого толкнули на кровать, и Наруто прижался к его боку, - А теперь – спи.

Саске обнял Наруто за талию и вплел пальцы в волосы блондина перед тем, как запрокинуть голову любимого назад и еще раз прижаться медлительным поцелуем к улыбающимся губам Наруто.

- Я люблю тебя, Наруто. Спокойной ночи.

Тишина наполнила палату, и Саске почувствовал, как сон начинает завладевать его чувствами, когда маленький идиот, прижатый к его груди, тихо рассмеялся.

- Добе, - зарычал Саске.

- Я не знаю, где ты взял эту медицинскую униформу, сволочь, но смотри, не потеряй ее… - Саске почувствовал, как Наруто запечатлеет поцелуй прямо у его сердца, - Я внезапно могу слечь с температурой, - Саске не мог видеть ухмылку, но он четко мог расслышать ее, - доктор Учиха.

Саске широко ухмыльнулся в темноту, не то, чтобы Наруто мог это увидеть.

- Хм.

Наруто потерся носом о его грудь перед тем, как оба соскользнули в сон, обнимая друг друга, и их сны заполняли и окрашивали разноцветными красками новые возможности.

ххх

Итачи толчком распахнул дверь и какое-то время наблюдал за спящими парнями на кровати. Его искушало желание сделать фотографию просто для того, чтобы у его матушки был еще один снимок светловолосого и темноволосого парней вместе в дополнение к таким же снимкам, только младенческим, что у нее уже были.

Наруто лежал, свернувшись, у Саске на груди, как маленький щенок, его светлая голова отдыхала на плече Учихи, а рука лежала на груди, прижатая прямо к сердцу. Щека Саске прижималась к светлым торчащим во все стороны прядям, а его собственная рука сжалась вокруг загорелых пальцев, что лежали на его груди.

Итачи закрыл глаза, и образ Саске, удерживаемого руками этого гребаного урода, с пистолетом, грубо втиснутым в кожу его горла, в то время как Наруто лежит на полу в кровоподтеках с разбитым коленом, вспышкой появился у него перед глазами. Зарычав, Итачи еще раз открыл глаза, чтобы его взгляд мог целиком пропитаться сценой перед ним, той сценой, что заменит ужасные образы прошлой ночи. Его миньоны были живы. Он победил. Требовательные черные глаза внимательно запоминали каждый угол, каждый изгиб и оттенок цвета спящих парней, перед тем как он снова закрыл глаза.

И где-то там, на третьем этаже частной больницы посреди Конохи, Учиха Итачи улыбнулся. Это была улыбка, которая смягчила черты его лица и расслабила все его тело целиком. Это была та улыбка, которую видела или когда-либо увидит только крохотная горстка людей. Это была та улыбка, что была способна поставить взрослых мужчин и женщин на колени своей искренностью. Черные глаза распахнулись, и она исчезла, но Итачи знал, что она все-таки побывала на его лице, и этого было боле, чем достаточно.

ххх

- Миньоны… - пропел кто-то, и Саске издал недовольное рычание, прижимая Наруто покрепче к себе, и снова засыпая.

- Ох, миньоны…

Наруто заныл и натянул одеяло на нос перед тем, как уютно вжаться в тепло младшего Учихи.

- Много… еще… минуточку… - пробормотал он.

- Вы вынуждаете меня, парни. А я хотел пощадить вас… - задумчиво произнес глубокий голос, и предательская вспышка камеры мобильного телефона заставила обоих парней усиленно замигать.

- Какого черта ты тут вытворяешь! – выплюнул Саске, пытаясь встать с Наруто, все еще прижатым к его груди.

- Мне все равно, что он там делает. Никто не должен оспаривать мотивы Сатаны…- прорычал Наруто и завернулся в одеяло, зарываясь в постель, - А я планирую игнорировать его, пока он не уйдет.

Итачи тщательно рассмотрел снимок на своем телефоне с мягким выражением лица перед тем, как закрыть аппарат и положить его в карман.

- Ну, я думаю, этой фотографии будет достаточно, чтобы умиротворить твоих бедных родителей. Ирука особенно был…

В одно движение, что напугало обоих братьев, Наруто вылетел из постели и встал перед своим Темным Властелином даже прежде, чем Итачи смог закончить свой манипуляторски сволочной монолог

- Пойдем, я уже готов. Почему ты раньше не сказал? Они уже встали? Они спрашивали про меня? Почему, черт возьми, ты еще стоишь у меня на пути? – Наруто выпалил, слегка толкая Итачи в грудь, чтобы пройти мимо.

Две пары черных глаз медленно мигнули, и Саске кашлянул, прочищая горло.

- Добе, - проговорил Саске, очень благодарный, что его голос прозвучал нормально, - Я вижу твою задницу.

Наруто замер, и его голова медленно поворачивалась до тех пор, пока он не стал смотреть через плечо, наконец, замечая свою больничную рубашку и прохладный ветерок. Саске продолжил:

- И хотя я безмерно наслаждаюсь открывшимся мне видом, не думаю, что ты должен демонстрировать эту прекрасную задницу кому-то еще.

После этих слов Наруто ойкнул, Саске сердито посмотрел на своего старшего брата, и Итачи ухмыльнулся перед тем, как отвести взгляд в окно, пока Наруто опять запрыгнул в кровать, сражаясь за одеяло с развеселившимся Саске.

- Так хотелось бы помочь тебе, мой стеснительный миньон, - ухмыльнулся Итачи, а затем бросил на кровать две черные сумки, - я тут подумал, что вы оба захотите переодеться в более подходящую одежду.

Наруто схватил одну из сумок, сердито глядя на обоих Учих, а потом выскользнул из кровати, забирая одеяло с собой, надежно обмотав его вокруг себя. В этот раз, пока Наруто пробирался в ванную, Саске заметил, как он оберегает свое колено. Вставая, Саске начал переодеваться за занавеской, что была рядом с кроватью.

- Эта одежда - не моя… - выкрикнул Наруто из ванной. Итачи, что сел на стул рядом с кроватью, даже не поднял взгляд от журнала, который рассматривал.

- Ловко подмечено, Узумаки. У меня не было ключа от твоей квартиры. Поэтому одежда принадлежит Саске.

За этим последовала тишина, почти полная, за исключением шороха ткани. Саске отодвинул занавеску, одетый в синие джинсы, темно голубую майку, и Итачи молча наблюдал за тем, как Саске запихивает больничную униформу в сумку перед тем, как закрыть ее на молнию.

- Разве это не называется «воровством», маленький братец? – спросил Итачи.

- Хм, - Саске отвернулся, но не раньше, чем Итачи успел заметить легкий румянец, покрывший бледные щеки младшего брата.

- Ох, нет, черт возьми! – пронзительно вскричал Наруто, и дверь ванной с треском распахнулась открывая Наруто в паре слишком больших ему черных тренировочных штанах и черно-белой байке с номером девятнадцать на груди.

Две пары черных глаз встретились взглядом с разъяренными голубыми глазами Наруто, одна пара была полна злобного веселья, в то время как вторая была озадачена.

- В чем проблема, добе? Ты полностью одет, чего тебе еще?

- Я ни за что не одену эту байку! – сказал Наруто и медленно прихрамывая вышел вперед. Саске подошел взять его под руку, помогая добраться до кровати. Когда он подошел, он глядел байку и не обнаружил ничего странного. До тех пор, пока не взглянул на спину.

- Ох, - произнес Саске, и голубые глаза устремились на него, широко раскрывшись в надежде на понимание. Которого им не суждено было получить.

- Мне она нравится, - прошептал Саске, и собственнический инстинкт прозвучал так явно, что мог бы выколоть кому-нибудь глаз… в самом деле.

Наруто фыркнул, а Итачи издал мрачный смешок.

- Так и знал, что тебе понравится, маленький братец.

- Ненавижу вас обоих! – Наруто снова вскочил, Саске помог ему выбраться из палаты, на всю спину у меньшего по росту парня большими буквами было вышито слово «УЧИХА».

ххх

Наруто тихонько открыл дверь в палату своих родителей, Саске вошел вслед за ним. Какаши и Ирука лежали на кровати, в объятиях друг друга, их легкий шепот легко витал в воздухе вокруг них.

Наруто улыбнулся, от вида своего папы, который смотрел на Какаши, что наклонился запечатлеть нежный поцелуй на темные синяки по всему лицу Ируки. Наруто кашлянул, прочищая горло, когда поведение Какаши вызвало сладострастный стон у меньшего по росту мужчины под ним.

- Ребенок в комнате. Руки на одеяло.

Какаши выругался, его голова упала Ируке на грудь.

- Проклятье, Солнышко!

Темноволосый мужчина улыбнулся стонущему от разочарования мужчине перед тем, как спихнуть его с себя.

- Наруто! – Ирука сел и вздрогнул, обхватывая себя вокруг торса.

Наруто сделал шаг вперед, крепко держась за руку Саске, пока тот помогал блондину подходить к его родителям и усаживал его на край кровати. Саске наклонился вперед и потерся носом сбоку шеи Наруто, обеспечивая себе в качестве протеста два одинаковых рычания от обоих мужчин на кровати. Поднимая глаза, он ухмыльнулся Какаши.

- Я вернул его назад.

Серые глаза угрожающе сузились.

- А я сказал, что мы это обсудим.

Наруто оттолкнул Саске прочь, но его родители заметили, как он подвинулся, чтобы его плечо продолжало касаться этого сопливого засранца.

- Мне не нравится, когда обо мне говорят так, словно меня нет в комнате, - сердитый взгляд Наруто превратился в улыбку, когда Ирука потянулся вперед и схватил руку Наруто своей, - И более того, какие у вас двоих могут быть темы для «обсуждения»?

Какаши положил подбородок Ируке на плечо и широко улыбнулся.

- Ну, Солнышко, это общепринятый знак вежливости и любезности, когда поклонник просит у отца руку его дочери.

Черные глаза Саске сузились.

- А некоторые отцы отправляют этих поклонников совершать подвиги, чтобы доказать свою доблесть (п/п: доблесть от слова «добе»? Какая интересная игра слов получилась… Или это от «лезть к добе»?) Думаю, что свою часть я выполнил.

Когда черный и серый взгляды скрестились, голубые глаза заштормило.

- И кто же предположительно является в этом сценарии чертовой принцессой?

- Наруто! Следи за выражениями! – сделал ему выговор Ирука. Прежде, чем Какаши или Саске могли даже подумать о светловолосом парне, Саске согнулся пополам от резкого удара локтя в живот, а Какаши вскрикнул от внезапного удара по ноге.

- Добе! – зарычал младший Учиха, и Наруто рассеянно похлопал его по руке, - Ты в порядке, принцесса.

Ирука решил, что пора сменить тему разговора, и еще раз потянулся к руке сына.

- Наруто я так рад тебя видеть. Я так волновался!

Наруто почувствовал, как его глаза наполняются слезами, и снова его тело подсознательно потянулось к теплу младшего Учихи в поисках поддержки.

- Папа… я думал… мы не знали, очнешься ты или нет. Я был…

Саске наблюдал, как Наруто и его папа тихо разговаривают. Взгляд Какаши смягчился, когда он увидел всех членов своей семьи, снова всех вместе перед своими глазами. Наклоняясь вперед, Саске нежно провел ладонью по затылку и шее Наруто и ухмыльнулся на два низких рыка… родители, шшшш, тихо.

- Добе, - сказал Саске, и Наруто повернулся посмотреть на него, его глаза продолжали сиять от наполнивших их чувств. Саске вынужден был остановить себя от того, чтобы не наклониться и не зацеловать этот избыток влаги в этих огромных голубых глазах перед тем, как перебраться на эти розовые губы, цвета лепестков роз. Соберись, Учиха…

- Пойду, проверю, как там врачи и спрошу насчет твоих костылей.

Наруто мигнул, и Саске чуть не выбросил осторожность и напоминание о рычащих родителях в окно, когда взгляд Наруто прилип к его губам, а бледно розовый язычок Наруто невинно облизал его губы.

Наконец, голубой взгляд встретился с черным.

- Забудь про костыли, лучше позаботься о том, чтобы вытащить меня отсюда, теме.

Саске повернулся и направился к двери.

- Хм.

Его рука уже ухватилась за ручку, когда Наруто продолжил.

- Потому что, насколько память мне не изменяет, у тебя остались невыполненные обещания.

Все тело младшего Учихи напряглось перед тем, как медленно расслабиться, его темноволосая голова медленно повернулась, горящие черные глаза прожигающим взглядом уставились в наполненные озорством голубые.

- Ах, да, я помню, На-ру-то.

И блондин проглотил комок в горле, его имя слетело с губ Саске как искушающе сладкий кусок, которым следует сначала наслаждаться, а только потом жадно проглотить.

Дверь закрылась, и Наруто повернулся к родителям с ослепительной улыбкой только с тем, чтобы ему в лицо уперся длинный палец Какаши.

- Извращенская тревога!

ххх

Саске стоял за стенами палаты и слушал, как смеется его добе, а затем отошел от двери, полностью намереваясь использовать свой статус «жениха», чтобы умыкнуть Наруто из больницы так быстро, как только это возможно.

ххх

- Наруто? – произнес Какаши, прижимая к груди сына, а затем крепко обнимая его, - С тобой все хорошо?

Наруто кивнул, а потом позволил себе расклеиться и потерять самообладание в покое и безопасности объятий своего отца, пока Ирука шептал ему успокаивающие слова и нежно, кругами потирал его спину.

Какаши провел длинными пальцами по волосам своего сына, пока Наруто крепко обнимал его, слова слетали с его дрожащих губ про страх, силу, безнадежность и смелость. Они слушали, по Наруто делился своими переживаниями от этого происшествия и от того, когда ему было всего пять. Какаши покачивал Наруто снова, как тогда, и Наруто грелся в лучах их любви, набираясь сил от людей, которые всегда будут рядом с ним в трудную минуту.

С одним последним вздохом, Наруто высвободился от родителей и улыбнулся им сверкающей улыбкой.

- Но, да, со мной все хорошо. Честно говоря, я давно не помню, чтобы мне было так… - Наруто потер затылок и пожал плечами, - хорошо.

- Хммммм, - проговорил Ирука, прислоняясь в груди Какаши, - любопытно, что могло вызвать такую реакцию? Какие-нибудь догадки, Какаши?

- Ох, - ответил серебристоволосый мужчина, глядя в сверкающие глаза своего Солнышка, - Это для меня просто тайна, покрытая кромешным мраком. Я бы сказал, что это из-за его жениха, но меня уверили в том, что вся эта помолвка – одно сплошное недоразумение.

Улыбка Наруто на мгновение соскользнула с его лица, что не осталось незамеченным для обоих его родителей.

- Это не имеет к теме никакого отношения… Я просто рад, что Орочимару в прошлом, а вы оба очнулись.

- Верно, Солнышко, - сказал Какаши, но его взгляд затуманился беспокойством, - Наруто?

Наруто, который отвернулся, и чьего взгляда не было видно, произнес в ответ «хм».

- Орочимару все еще жив, - голубые глаза быстро уставились на родителей.

- Что? – тело Наруто напряглось, и страх заполнил бушующие эмоциями глаза перед тем, как Наруто опустил свой взгляд вниз.

Ирука протянул к нему руку, но Наруто отклонился.

- Все еще жив? Я видел… Я думал, что видел… Где он? Здесь?

- Успокойся, миньон, - медленно растягивая слова, произнес голос с порога.

Маленькое семейство обернулось и увидело Итачи, Фугаку, Саске и Кисаме, они вошли в палату.

Наруто ухватился за простыни, чтобы его руки не дрожали, и Саске немедленно пробрался к кровати и сел рядом, беря одну руку в свою, рисуя успокаивающие окружности на загорелой ладони большим пальцем.

- Добе, он находится под максимальной охраной в больнице на другом конце Конохи.

Наруто кивнул и боком прижался к Саске, к его теплу.

- Понимаю.

Он посмотрел на высокого, темнокожего парня за спиной Итачи и открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос о правомерности его присутствия в палате, как дверь открылась снова, и появился детектив Ибики.

Человек со шрамами ухмыльнулся, а потом оглядел сидящих на кровати.

- Приветствую вас, законопослушные граждане, - его взгляд переметнулся на троих Учих, - минимально законопослушные граждане, - затем его взгляд упал на Кисаме, - и …просто граждане.

- Ох, ну хватит вам, - высокий парень издевательски схватился за сердце, - думаю, меня сейчас кондрашка хватит.

- Без разницы, - не выдержал Ибики, - если бы я на тебя что-нибудь откопал, то я бы запер твою задницу в камере так быстро, что….

- Кто вы? – прервал их беседу Наруто, прежде чем Ибики приказал произвести коронарный осмотр ухмыляющегося «гражданина», которому, казалось, совершенно наплевать на угрозы детектива.

- Знакомый, - ответил Итачи прежде, чем Саске успел наклониться вперед и прошептать Наруто на ухо «Демон по вызову». Наруто вздрогнул, не уверенный: из-за профессии Кисаме или из-за дразнящего укуса, каким Саске наградил его ушную раковину прежде, чем отодвинуться.

Ибика закатил глаза.

- Итак, Узумаки, как вы себя чувствуете?

Наруто подавил румянец.

- Уже лучше, спасибо вам, - голубые глаза встретились со взглядами других мужчин, - всем вам… я полагаю.

Получив кивки в ответ, Наруто еще раз повернулся к Ибики.

- Что касается Орочимару…

- Его плечо обработали, и его отвезут из больницы в изолятор временного содержания, где он и будет ожидать суда, когда его выпишут из больницы.

- А потом он отправится в тюрьму? – спросил Наруто, - Наверняка?

Ибики посмотрел в сомневающиеся голубые глаза, без изменения эмоций во взгляде.

- Таков план, - медленно сказал он.

- Но? – настаивал Наруто.

- Сегодня он нанял своим адвокатом Пейна, - Ибики попятился и наблюдал за взрывом эмоций.

- Что? – вскричал Ирука, пугая Наруто. Какаши пробормотал «твою мать» себе под нос, а трое Учих стояли невозмутимо, но Наруто ощутил, как напрягся рядом с ним Саске, и он уже достаточно знал об Итачи, чтобы понимать, что внутри тот кипел от возмущения.

Пейн был безжалостным адвокатом, регулярно защищающим широко известных преступников и обычно отмазывающих их от тюрьмы. Большинство перестало называть его по фамилии, его имя стало достаточно известным и презрительно-нарицательным.

- Но, вы же не думаете, что… - проговорил Наруто, заикаясь, а потом сжал ладонь в кулак, - Ни за какие чертовы коврижки этому ублюдочному змею не удастся вывернуться из всего этого, верно?

- Наше судебное дело имеет твердые доказательства… совершенно твердые, - ответил Ибики и пожал плечами, - Это единственный ответ, которым я располагаю, и лучшее из того, что я могу сделать.

- Понятно, - сказал Наруто и закрыл глаза, задумываясь, конец ли это в самом деле…

- Я рад, что вы в порядке, Узумаки, - сказал Ибики и шагнул вперед, протягивая руку Наруто, который пожал ее. Он пожал также руки Какаши и Ируки, затем кивнул другим мужчинам в палате и вышел.

Наруто вздохнул.

- Проклятье… это может не закончиться никогда.

Кисаме усмехнулся.

- Все когда-нибудь заканчивается, парень.

Он также шагнул навстречу Наруто и пожал тому руку.

- Было приятно тебя спасать. Итачи, - Кисаме повернулся к невозмутимому парню, - Это было как всегда захватывающе.

Наконец, он пожал руку Саске.

- Ты просо жуткий психопат. Было приятно познакомиться.

- Хм, -ответил Саске, и Кисаме направился к двери.

- Кстати, парень, - Наруто взглянул на него, - твоя байка понравилась мне до чертиков…

Наруто зарычал, пока мужчины постарше рассматривали его байку. Какаши рассмеялся вслух, в то время как Ирука издал тихий смешок, а Фугаку ухмыльнулся.

- Добро пожаловать в лоно семьи, сынок.

Наруто уронил голову на руки, пока Саске собственнически повторял рисунок букв бледным пальцем.

ххх

Наруто глядел в окно пассажирского сидения, пока Саске молча вел машину, единственным шумом внутри был шум дворников и легкое постукивание капель о лобовое стекло.

- Когда я был в камере у Орочимару, - проговорил Наруто, нарушая тишину, - оба раза я был под землей. В камере было темно и сыро, влага просачивалась внутрь стен. Там был непрерывный капающий звук… все время. Он никогда не прекращался.

Наруто не осознавал, что его рука дрожит до тех пор, пока Саске не взял ее своей, поднося к губам и нежно целуя загорелые пальцы, черные глаза продолжали смотреть вперед, на дорогу.

- Я думал, что это ужасно, когда мне было пять лет. С того времени, дождь… капли… заставляют меня вспоминать. На этот раз я думал, что сойду с ума.

Саске, наконец, повернулся и посмотрел на Наруто.

- Спасибо, что рассказал мне.

Наруто откинулся на сидении, концентрируясь на ощущении своих пальцев в руке Учихи.

- Я… когда я подумал, что больше не могу это выносить, я думал про тебя. Как сильно я л-любил… люблю тебя.

Саске включил поворот и притормозил у обочины. Разворачиваясь на своем сидении, он обхватил лицо Наруто обеими руками, прикасаясь лбами с трепещущим парнем рядом с собой.

- Я тоже тебя люблю.

Саске целомудренно прижал свои губы к губам Наруто, чувствуя мягкость, а затем слегка раздвинул их, проводя языком по губам Наруто, погружая язык внутрь и пробуя на вкус нежный язык блондина, который соблазнительно скользил по его собственному.

- Тебе не нужно больше бояться, добе

Наруто улыбнулся Саске в губы.

- Я больше не боюсь… больше нет, - Наруто склонился и вплел пальцы в черные, как ночь, волосы, притягивая Саске ближе, - Теме…

Он застонал и начал прикусывать бледную нижнюю губу Учихи, - пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

- Что, Наруто? Я сделаю все, что угодно, что? Что? – прошептал Саске, пробираясь поцелуями вдоль челюсти Наруто, покусывая и зализывая и потирая о кожу носом.

- Домой… а важнее… кровать, пол, стена, стол… аааах! Саске!

Саске резко всосал место пульса любимого перед тем, податься назад, тяжело дыша и крепко хватая руль.

- Точно. Домой, - он кивнул, включая обдув, чтобы убрать излишки влаги на окнах и медленно направляя машину в поток.

ххх

Остаток пути был на удивление тихим. Также как и проход по вестибюлю жилого дома Саске, и как поездка на лифте. Двери пискнули, и Саске взял руку Наруто в свою, вытягивая его из лифта по направлению к своей квартире. Открыв дверь, он втолкнул блондина в холл, и как только за ними со щелчком закрылась дверь, повернулся только с тем, чтобы Наруто резко вжал его в стену.

Наруто прижал его руки рядом с головой и оттянул ворот майки Саске вниз своими зубами, соединяя рот с открывшейся ключицей. Саске закрыл глаза, ощущая одно из колен Наруто, раздвигающее его ноги в стороны и искушающе трущееся об его пах, и как только Наруто вцепился зубами и укусил кожу на соединении между шеей и плечом, бедра Учихи дернулись вперед, поближе к трению.

- О, черт… добе!

Саске оттолкнулся от стены, поддерживая Наруто, чтобы тот не потерял равновесие, его раненое колено было не в силах поддерживать вес его тела целиком. Это перестало быть проблемой, когда Узумаки был прижат к противоположной стене, Саске ухмылялся, глядя ему в глаза, страсть волнами плескалась в этих омутах цвета полночи.

- Ты упомянул несколько мест в машине, Наруто. Где бы тебе хотелось? – ухмылка стала граничить с пороком, - … В первую очередь?

Наруто всхлипнул и вытянул свои руки из захвата Саске. Он рывком вытянул майку брюнета из штанов и содрал ткань через темноволосую голову, затем его дыхание замерло, и нечто среднее между всхлипыванием, вздохом и распутным стоном вырвалось у него изо рта. Его загорелые ладони прошлись по бледной груди, по мускулистым бокам вниз и вверх, к темным бусинам сосков, а потом он склонил голову и дразнящим движением лизнул один из них, в то время как другой был пойман и его, любя, потирали дрожащие пальцы.

- Удиви меня, сволочь.

Саске зарычал и резко толкнул свои бедра к бедрам Наруто, вжимая того в стену. Картина упала на пол. Саске держал голову Наруто в ладонях, затягивая розовые губы еще раз в умопомрачительный поцелуй, а потом запуская пальцы пробежаться под байкой. Он ухмыльнулся Наруто в рот, целуя и посасывая вспухшие губы какое-то время перед тем, как отклониться, дергая за подол байки.

- Я почти не хочу это снимать.

- Теме… - прорычал Наруто, и угрожающе укусил Саске за сосок.

Саске застонал в золотистые торчащие пряди Наруто, и его ладони обхватили задницу Наруто, приподнимая его до тех пор, пока ноги блондина не обернулись вокруг его поясницы. Наруто воспользовался исчезнувшей разницей в росте, чтобы задрать подбородок брюнета вверх и запустить язык в горло Учихе, всасывая язык Саске в свой собственный рот, и чуть не замурлыкал от тех звуков удовольствия, что распространялись из груди Учихи.

- Зае…сь, добе, - проговорил Саске, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы набрать воздуха.

- Пожалуйста… - резко вдохнул Наруто, и был ошеломлен, когда Саске опустил его на кровать. Когда это они переместились в спальню? Темноволосый парень встал на колени и навис над Наруто, задирая вверх байку и открывая взору загорелую кожу над тугими мускулами, бледные руки привидениями летали над чувствительной кожей до тех пор, пока Наруто не прогнулся навстречу прикосновениям, почти умирая от желания еще большего количества прикосновений.

Все движения прекратились при звуке дверного звонка, за которым последовала серия тяжелых ударов в дверь.

- Какого Черта. Вашу мать. – заорал Саске, а рука Наруто упала ему на глаза, жалобный стон раздался из его рта между затрудненными вдохами.

- Убей всех, кто бы там ни был… Потом я помогу тебе избавиться от трупов, позже, - прошептал Наруто и выкатился из-под тела Саске.

- Намного позже, очень намного, - прорычал Саске и проследовал из спальни, по пути подбирая с пола свою майку.

ххх

Саске через голову натянул на себя майку и резко распахнул дверь, чтобы с недоумением замигать от вида восьми офисных крошек перед собой.

- Какого черта вы здесь? – выдавил Саске и провел рукой по волосам. Ему захотелось поубивать их… Он ощущал в этом острую необходимость. Сценарии безупречных убийств каскадом сыпались в его гениальный разум, но он не мог уложить сразу восьмерых, а потом ему придется еще и искать им замену…

- Итачи позвонил и сообщил, что Наруто выпустили из больницы, и сказал, что всем нам стоит заехать, увидеться и наверстать упущенное время с вами двумя, - сказал Киба, проталкиваясь через приоткрытую дверь мимо разинувшего рот Учихи, прежде чем заорать во все горло: «Эй, Наруто!»

Наруто высунул голову из-за угла.

- Ох.

Он с усилием приклеил на лицо улыбку, его голубые глаза почти насиловали высокого парня, что все еще придерживал входную дверь, хотя все крошки уже были внутри.

- Привет, детки…какого черта… ну, я хотел сказать, давайте, заходите.

ххх

СМС-сообщение

От кого: Учиха Саске

Кому: Учиха Итачи

Ты, пр_**о**_клятый чертов сукин сын, кретин. Сдохни. Сдохни. Сдохни.

ххх

Саске извинился и вышел, пока Наруто приглашал крошек в гостиную. Голос блондина эхом звучал в холле, и Саске прислонился к двери, прижавшись к ней лбом, пока усилием воли пытался подавить пламя в животе. Ох, вашу мать… его добе рассмеялся… и пламя вспыхнуло с новой силой.

Саске рывком сдернул с себя майку через голову, сбросил джинсы, и направился к душевой кабинке. Хватая аппарат так сильно, что он услышал легкий треск в своей руке, Саске гневно открыл устройство связи, резко ударяя по кнопкам и все время бормоча себе под нос. Закончив, он отбросил проклятое устройство на столешницу в ванной и встал под душ.

Холодная вода ударила по его коже, отбирая дыхание, но не позднее, чем он успел пронзительно заорать «Блдь!»

ххх

СМС-сообщение

От кого: Учиха Итачи

Кому: Учиха Саске

Я тоже тебя люблю, маленький братец. Надеюсь, ты не был занят.

ххх

Саске шел по коридору, направляясь в гостинную, когда услышал приглушенные звуки, доносящиеся из ванной. Повернув ручку, он настежь распахнул дверь и обнаружил Неджи, прижимающего Гаару к стене, галстук свободно висел у него на шее, в то время как Гаара проводил бледными пальцами сквозь длинные темные волосы своего любовника.

- Ну уж нет, вашу мать…. – прорычал Саске с порога. Двое парней подпрыгнули от неожиданности, не ожидая помехи. – Если мне ничего не достается, то и никому другому не обломится ни хрена…

Неджи ухмыльнулся, пока Гаара смотрел на Саске холодно и сердито.

- Аах… Разве мы чему-то помешали, Учиха?

- Убирайтесь к чертовой матери из моей ванной! - взбесился Саске и повернулся к парням спиной.

Гаара долгим движением облизал шею Неджи.

- Хм… Думаю, это отвечает на мой вопрос.

- Все зависело от предопределения судьбы, - сказал Неджи, отходя от красноволосого парня, его руки взлетели поправить галстук.

Пальцы Гаары остановили его, принимаясь за это занятие.

- Ах, да, предопределение. И ты хотел бы услышать, что «предопределила» тебе судьба сегодня на попозже?

Неджи ухмыльнулся сверху вниз меньшему по росту парню.

- Разумеется.

ххх

СМС-сообщение

От кого: Учиха Итачи

Кому: Учиха Саске

П.С. Я говорю маме, что ты обозвал ее сукой.

ххх

Саске вошел в гостиную, Неджи с Гаарой плелись вслед за ним, и увидел Наруто на диване, завернутым в плед. Локтем он опирался на подлокотник дивана, а его светловолосая голова лежала на его руке, светлые волосы щекотали щеки со шрамами-усами. Саске обошел кожаный диван со стороны спинки и слегка толкнул локоть Наруто своим бедром, устраиваясь на подлокотнике.

- … а потом, думаю, Ирука очнулся, пока я отсутствовал. У него все отлично. Вероятно, он пробудет в больнице еще несколько дней, - продолжил Наруто так, словно не заметил прихода Учихи и вторжения его в свое личное пространство, словно мускулистое бедро брюнета не было прижато к его боку, жар этого бедра заполнял туманом его разум и болезненно скучивал мышцы в паху. Подвигаясь, он передвинулся таким образом, чтобы незаметно для крошек вокруг него проводить вверх и вниз пальцами по боку Саске.

Саске, почувствовав шаловливые пальчики, позволил руке опуститься на спинку дивана, в то время как его собственный палец обводил его имя на спине байки, словно огненное клеймо.

Сакура начала дискуссию про то, что происходит в офисе, каждый из крошек вставил свои два цента. Наруто пытался сосредоточиться, правда-правда, он честно пытался, но эти последние несколько дней были очень утомительными, в лучшем случае, и кроме того, повернув голову направо, Наруто получал замечательный вид на ту часть анатомии Саске, которую согласно мыслям Наруто, он будет желать с такой же нестерпимой одержимостью, как воздух или рамен.

И во время всей этой беседы, длинные пальцы, что ласкали его торс, вплетались ему в волосы и хватали за ягодицы менее, чем час назад, легкими движениями пробегали по его спине, посылая дрожь по всему телу до тех пор, пока его голубые глаза не закрылись подрагивающими веками, а загорелые пальцы не обхватили бедро Саске.

- Ну, ладно, мы на каникулах до особого предупреждения. Выметайтесь.

Восемь пар глаз сердито уставились на Саске, который ухмыльнулся, пожимая плечами.

- Я не виноват.

Черные глаза взглянули вниз, и все крошки резко вдохнули. Лицо Наруто покраснело, его глаза продолжали быть закрыты, дыхание было частым и поверхностным.

- Наруто? – спросила Хината робко, - С тобой все хорошо?

Наконец, Наруто открыл глаза, эмоции сквозили в голубом взгляде.

- Отлично… и будет еще лучше, когда вы уберетесь. У меня дела. Важные дела.

Он встал, плед соскользнул на пол, и хотя Саске больше к нему не прикасался, он все равно мог чувствовать скользящий палец на своей спине.

- Не звоните нам, мы сами вам позвоним через… - Наруто закусил нижнюю губу, раздумывая.

- Неделю, - добавил Саске, проскальзывая за спину размышляющего добе, теплые руки прижаты к его нижней части спины. У Саске перехватило дыхание, когда Наруто прильнул к нему, положив светловолосую голову ему на плечо. Сакура, Хината, Киба и Ли стояли разинув рты в то время, как Неджи, Гаара и Шино просто стояли, а Шикамару бормотал свое «проблематично».

Голубые глаза еще раз медленно закрылись, когда рука Саске переместилась с его спины и обхватила поперек торса, прижимая к крепкому и горячему животу.

- Уходите, крошки.

Наруто чуть не застонал, а Саске наклонился, чтобы схватить его мочку уха губами.

Черные глаза встретились взглядом с взглядами крошек и какое-то время удерживали их, на бледно розовых губах играла ухмылка.

- Торопитесь, крошки… торопитесь.

И им не нужно было повторять дважды.

ххх

Саске продолжил покусывать и сосать мочку уха Наруто до тех пор, пока, звук закрывшейся двери не задел скрытую пружину, как ему показалось, и не запустил добе в действие. Разворачиваясь в объятиях Саске, Наруто просунул руки под темную майку теме перед тем, как резко и грубо сорвать ее через полуночно-черные пряди и бросить ее на пол. Загорелые ладони побежали по бледной коже живота, лаская холмы и равнины напряженных мускулов под собой, а затем поднялись вверх, по затвердевшим шишечкам сосков, нежно поворачивая их, а потом без предупреждения щипая.

- Черт… - прошептал Саске, его руки вплелись в золотой шелк, когда голова Наруто наклонилась успокоить терзаемую плоть своим языком. Вскоре Саске обнаружил, что Наруто вовсе не пытается успокоить его плоть, а проворный язычок и зубы блондина были фактически орудиями эротической пытки. Оттягивая назад светлые пряди, зажатые в его кулаках, Саске запрокинул голову Наруто назад, пока его наполненные страстью глаза не встретились с глазами Наруто.

- Мне еще надо сдержать свое обещание, добе.

Рычание Наруто было заглушено ртом Учихи, когда бледные губы поймали губы любимого. Зубы, губы и языки терлись друг о друга, дразня и смакуя. Стоны, всхлипывания и рычание заполнили тихую квартиру перед тем, как Наруто склонил голову набок, разрывая поцелуй и тяжело задышал на груди Саске.

Саске поцеловал макушку головы блондина, а затем еще раз приподнял Наруто так, что его ноги обернулись вокруг талии Саске, очевидное возбуждение блондина потерлось о его голый живот. Наруто сжал лицо Саске в руках и ухмыльнулся ему.

- Я это помню…

И блондин ринулся вниз, взяв в осаду рот Учихи в то время, как более высокий парень переместил их через гостинную, впечатывая Наруто в стену холла, когда тот жестоко укусил Саске за место бьющегося пульса, заставляя колени брюнета подогнуться под ним.

И снова Наруто обнаружил, что его бросают на кровать. Голубые глаза сузились, ожидая, что Саске последует за ним, как и раньше, но вместо этого более старший по возрасту парень встал рядом с кроватью, черные пряди упали ему на лицо, в то время как такие же черные глаза внимательно исследовали задыхающегося парня перед ним.

- Как бы я не обожал видеть на тебе свою одежду, На-ру-то, - промурлыкал Саске, - сними ее.

Наруто ослепительно улыбнулся.

- С удовольствием, сволочь.

Загорелые руки ухватились за подол байки, но замерли при звуке рычания Учихи.

- Нет, мое имя ты снимешь последним.

Голубые глаза засверкали весельем, перед тем как он соскользнул на край кровати, поближе к Саске. Блондин встал, обе их груди почти соприкасались, руки медленно стянули с его бедер черные штаны и боксеры, пока они не опустились на пол.

Потянувшись вперед, он обхватил пальцами запястья Саске, притягивая бледные руки к его груди, вверх и под байку с номером. Наруто тихо застонал, когда их соединенные руки прошлись по чувствительным темным шишечкам на его груди, его обнаженные бедра легко толкнулись вперед. Байка поднялась до шеи, и он выпустил руки Саске, чтобы вместо этого обнять Саске за шею

Придвигаясь ближе, он прошептал брюнету на ухо:

- Даже когда байка снята, Саске, ты все равно добился того, чтобы твое имя осталось на мне, - розовый язычок медленно облизал бледную раковину уха Саске, - верно, сволочь?

Что-то внутри у Саске щелкнуло, и байка было сорвана с тела Наруто прежде, чем бледные руки толкнули Наруто назад на кровать. Темные глаза упивались видом загорелой плоти, выставленной перед ним в такой прекрасной манере на простынях полуночно-черного цвета. Наруто провел пальцем по своей истекающей смазкой эрекции, шипя от ощущения перед тем, как поднести теперь уже мокрый кончик пальца к своему рту, посасывая его со стоном.

- Мне любопытно, и у кого теперь слишком много одежды?

Загорелый палец провел дорожку вниз по торсу, но прежде чем он смог достигнуть места своего назначения, бледная ладонь шлепком отбросила его в сторону. Голубое встретилось с черным, и Саске удерживал взгляд Наруто, пока расстегивал свои джинсы, звук расстегиваемой молнии был единственным слышимым звуком в комнате, кроме их тяжелого дыхания.

- Ох, господи… Саске… - проговорил Наруто, привставая на локтях и глядя на бледного, прекрасного человека перед собой, напрягшаяся эрекция пурпурная и подрагивающая под внимательным взглядом голубых глаз. Рот блондина неожиданно пересох, и он облизал свои губы перед тем, как закрыть глаза и застонать:

- О господи…

Матрас прогнулся, и голубые глаза приоткрылись наполовину, наблюдая за тем, как Саске изящно устраивается между его ждущих ног. В то мгновение, когда теплая плоть Учихи скользнула по его собственной плоти, Наруто резко вдохнул и выгнулся по направлению к бледному торсу. Руки Саске схватили загорелые бедра и заставили Наруто вновь лечь на кровать.

- Наруто, - прошептал он, потираясь носом о шею парня, вдыхая его запах и пробуя на вкус его кожу, - я не смогу… у меня не получится… удержаться долго. - Спина Наруто прогнулась снова, и бледные руки еще раз вжали его в постель, - Я слишком сильно хочу этого. Ты мне нужен… - Наруто сделал резкий вдох, когда бледные пальцы передвинулись с его бедер и стали ласкать его твердый член движениями легкими, словно перышко, - Я так чертовски сильно тебя хочу.

- Да, Саске! – прошипел Наруто и рывком дернул голову брюнета вниз, проскрежетав в его ухо, - Перестань болтать, твою мать, или я кончу прежде, чем ты что-нибудь «сделаешь»!

- В следующий раз, добе, когда я прижму тебя к стенке душа, - Наруто услышал хлопок открываемой крышки, - или к заднему сидению своей машины, - блондин зашипел, когда одна единственная фаланга пальца обвела кругом его вход, - или возьму тебя на кухонном столе, - Саске поймал губы Наруто своими губами, палец протолкнулся через тугое колечко мускулов, Наруто вскрикнул от этого ощущения, - или… ох, черт, Наруто… или затащу под чертов стол…

Палец высунулся только с тем, чтобы снова войти вместе с еще одним.

- Я буду все делать медленно. Я заставлю тебя стонать мое имя…

Пальцы начали раздвигающее движение и повернулись, чтобы снова войти и толкнуться внутрь, - Ты будешь умолять меня прежде, чем все закончится.

Третий палец присоединился к остальным, и Наруто резко выгнулся, когда комок нервов глубоко внутри него стали потирать, дразнить и домогаться, пока глубокий голос брюнета умудрялся проникать сквозь его затуманенный страстью разум.

- Но на этот раз, ангел мой, на этот раз, - пальцы вышли, и Наруто всхлипнул, - я просто хочу слышать, как ты кричишь…

Саске медленно толкнулся внутрь дрожащего колечка мускулов Наруто, его глаза плотно зажмурились только с тем, чтобы широко распахнуться, чтобы он мог получше запомнить это мгновение, мгновение проникновения в его добе, заполняя извивающегося парня под ним до тех пор, пока не вошел до самого основания.

Наруто еще раз прогнулся.

- Саске!

Слезы потекли из закрытых глаз, а его нижняя губа была сильно зажата между зубами. Саске прикоснулся лбом ко лбу Наруто, ощущая жар, что излучало тело под ним, пока он лизал покрытые шрамами, словно усами кошки, щеки и нежно посасывал покрасневшую плоть закушенной губы.

- Наруто… Я… скажи мне, что делать, - прошептал Саске, только железная воля удерживала его от того, чтобы кончить в это узкое тепло, его большие пальцы нежно потирали щеки Наруто.

Глаза Наруто открылись, и хотя боль все еще танцевала у краев, страсть и удовольствие уже закручивались, словно ураган в темно голубых глубинах, - хватит болтать, сволочь.

Загорелые бедра двинулись, усиливая трение, ощущение крепкого сжатия и ощущение наполненности до такой степени, что казалось, сейчас произойдет взрыв, заставило обоих парней застонать от этих чувств.

- Я готов кричать.

Черные глаза Саске сузились от вызова на прекрасном лице Наруто перед тем, как разум подчинился телу, толкаясь снова и снова в обжигающее тепло, любимый стонал под ним, подкидывая бедра и встречая каждый толчок Учихи, пока они набирали быстрый темп по направлению к концу.

- Оооооооох, - зарычал Наруто, а затем загорелые пальцы вонзились ногтями в плечи брюнета, оставляя на них тонкие красные царапины, в то же самое время притягивая парня поближе к нему, - именно так, сильнее… ТУДА!

Саске ухмыльнулся, и капелька пота закачалась у него на кончике носа перед тем, как он встряхнул головой, черные пряди прилипли по бокам его лица. Бледные пальцы вплелись Наруто в волосы, пот от усилий Наруто превратил цвет золотистого блонда в цвет расплавленного меда.

- Так чертовски хорошо… прекрасный… ты….

- Ласкай меня… - прошептал Наруто, и затем пронзительно вскрикнул, когда Саске подчинился, его ладонь обхватила основание члена Наруто, и его кулак стал двигаться вверх-вниз, гладкая кожа истекающего смазкой члена ощущалась как шелк на его бледной коже ладоней.

- Так близко… - выдохнул Саске в плечо любимого, он тонул в запахе и вкусе Наруто, пока его движения становились неистовыми, быстрыми и резкими.

- Знаю… знаю… знаю… - повторял Наруто, белое сияние формировалось внутри него, просясь изнутри наружу, перед тем как свернуться в тугую спираль в солнечном сплетении.

- Наруто… Наруто… На-Наруто! – произнес Саске, каждый мускул в его теле натянулся струной в ожидании… в страстном желании быть вытолкнутым за грань.

- САСКЕ! – пронзительно закричал Наруто и яростно кончил между ними, его мускулы сжались, охотно утягивая Саске в пропасть.

ххх

К тому времени, когда Наруто пришел в сознание достаточно для того, чтобы понять, где он находится, Саске уже нагибался над ним с мягкой теплой салфеткой в руке, проводя тканью по быстро остывающей загорелой коже.

- Эй, - сказал Саске, улыбаясь в огромные кристально чистые голубые глаза, что пристально наблюдали за каждым его движением. Он издал тихий смешок, когда краска смущения залила лицо Наруто и его обласканную солнечным загаром шею. Отбрасывая использованную салфетку через всю комнату, Саске провел пальцами по краснеющей коже, прослеживая краску от стройной шеи до мягко вздымающейся и опускающейся груди, затем рука еще раз поднялась и нежно обхватила щеку Наруто.

Загорелая ладонь поднялась и легла на руку на своей щеке, вжимаясь в ее тепло.

- Ты умеешь сдерживать обещания, теме, - сказал Наруто, нежно улыбаясь, его свободная рука поднялась отодвинуть черные пряди с горящих черных глаз. Наруто не был уверен, сможет ли он когда-нибудь отвести взгляд, не был уверен, захочет ли он этого в принципе.

Эти глаза склонились к нему, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись, их дыхание не смешалось между ними. Никто из них не моргал, оба запоминали этот момент, это ощущение, этого человека.

- Я люблю тебя, Саске, - выдохнул, наконец, Наруто, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

Черные глаза, подрагивая, закрылись, и медленный выдох слетел с розовых губ перед тем, как они раскрылись, касаясь Наруто стыдливо, нежно, но прежде всего, любяще.

- Хм, добе. Я…

Темноволосый парень уронил голову Наруто на плечо, лег рядом, а потом заурчал в золотистую кожу.

Наруто издал тихий смешок, его душили эмоции, когда Саске обвил его руками, вжимая в свою грудь перед тем, как расправить толстое теплое одеяло вокруг них. Наруто закрыл глаза, ощущение удовлетворения нежно и сонно убаюкивало его, и прямо перед тем, как дрема овладела им, Саске прошептал ему на ухо:

- Я тоже тебя люблю.

-продолжение следует-


	15. Chapter 15

Название: **The Demilitarized Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию: официально получено у автора** – _**спасибо тебе, дорогая мишельирен!**_

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: **.net/s/4018064/1/The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Глава 15

Комната была темной, когда сонные голубые глаза задрожали и медленно открылись. Загорелые руки поднялись над светловолосой головой и вытянулись вверх, мускулы потянулись, и косточки вставали на свои места с хрустом, заставляя молодого человека застонать от ощущения расслабленности, что заполняло его тело целиком.

Снова закрывая глаза, Наруто улыбнулся в темноту. Руки, наконец, закончили свое утреннее потягивание, загорелая ладонь пробежалась по лицу, потирая по-детски глаза. Теперь все было хорошо. Теперь с ним все было хорошо. С его родителями все будет в порядке, а Орочимару окажется в тюрьме. Сомнения начинали вылезать на поверхность, было ли это «решение» разумным или нет, но Наруто усилием воли подавлял их. Это было хорошо – пока… а сейчас, в этот самый момент Наруто хотелось утонуть в этом ощущении завершенности.

В его последний школьный день, преподаватель английского объяснял понятие «трансцендентального ока», момента абсолютного понимания жизни, момента, когда можно было ощутить свой разум, тело и душу единым целым… пусть даже на мгновение. Мужчина даже выдал каждому из них по своей визитке с телефоном с наказом, в случае, если они достигнут когда-либо такого момента в своих жизнях, чтобы они ему позвонили. Наруто тихо рассмеялся… что это был бы за звонок…

- Мистер Койд? Это Узумаки Наруто… Просто хотел сообщить вам, что я понял про тот момент абсолютного понимания, о котором вы тогда говорили… когда? Ох, ну… не уверен, началось ли это тогда, когда меня похитили и чуть не подвергли физическому насилию, или когда я был основательно оттрахан Учихой Саске… хотя я скорее склоняюсь к последнему… Даааа… сволочь именно настолько хорош… Что? Вам нужна салфетка? Да, могу подождать на линии…

Наруто перевернулся на бок и зашипел, его глаза плотно зажмурились, пока он пытался сесть, болезненный ручеек боли змеей пробирался вверх по его спине.

- Вот.

Наруто повернул голову и увидел своего темноволосого теме, что стоял прямо перед ним со стаканом воды и бутылочкой аспирина. Наруто вопросительно приподнял бровь при виде лекарства.

- Это аспирин, тупица, - сказал Саске и сунул стакан в руку Наруто перед тем, как перевернуть бутылочку и презентовать Наруто три белых таблетки. Наруто благодарно взял их, отдавая затем пустой уже стакан Саске назад, и брюнет поставил его на краешек прикроватного столика и на четвереньках забрался на постель, притягивая Наруто в свои объятия.

- Я держу свои обещания, - ухмыльнулся он во взъерошенные светлые пряди, торчащие во все стороны.

- Да уж, сволочь, - проговорил Наруто, пытаясь, чтобы тон его голоса звучал недовольно, но даже для его собственных ушей, он прозвучал, как мурлыкание довольного котенка, - но мне никогда не помешают дополнительные доказательства.

У Наруто сперло дыхание, когда бледные пальцы, движения которых он даже не почувствовал, обхватили его полу затвердевшую эрекцию и медленно стали двигаться вверх и вниз, с ритмом медлительной прогулки ранним воскресным утром.

ххх

Кому: Моим миньонам

От кого: Думаю, вы знаете от кого

Тема сообщения: Кризис предотвращен

Привет, Мальчики,

Я был сегодня слегка шокирован, когда пришел на работу только с тем, чтобы обнаружить, что мои своенравные миньоны отсутствуют на работе. Я, разумеется, немедленно понесся допрашивать ваших маленьких крошек, опять-таки, только с тем, чтобы обнаружить, что вы взяли отпуск.

Любопытно… а я то думал, что я здесь босс.

Ох, постойте-ка. И я есть босс.

Немедленно тащите свои задницы на работу! Вы не появлялись в офисе уже неделю. Не желаю слышать никакого нытья про «тяжелые времена», «эмоциональный стресс» или «обнаружение сексуальных чувств, которые мы испытывали еще со времени нашего младенчества». Эта компания совершенно не виновата в том, что вы оба идиоты.

Просьба об отпуске? Отклонена. Немедленно ко мне явиться или окажетесь в очереди безработных за пособием.

Учиха Итачи,

Президент Учиха Инк.

Коноха, Страна Листа, Головной Офис.

ххх

Что-то вот-вот должно было треснуть.

Бледный, розовый язычок Учихи пробежался по внутренней стороне бедра, захватывая струйки воды, что каскадом падали вниз на его тело с головки душа. Острые белые зубки прикусывали кожу в этом месте перед тем, как Наруто взглянул вниз, чтобы увидеть темноволосую голову Саске, носом трущуюся о светлые завитки у него между ног.

- О господи… - вздохнул Наруто, и его колени чуть не подогнулись под ним от легких, как перышко, прикосновений бледных пальцев Учихи по нежной коже его яичек. Саске продолжал лизать и посасывать и прикусывать, но вовсе не там, где Наруто хотелось. Вовсе не там, где Наруто жаждал. Светлые ресницы упали на разгоряченные загорелые щеки.

- Прекрати…

Пальцы замерли, и глаза Наруто мгновенно распахнулись.

- Нет, не «прекрати это», сволочь! Прекрати меня дразнить!

- Хм, - прошептал Саске, и вновь зубы и пальцы начали свое исследование, - А люди еще обвиняют _**меня**_ в отсутствии коммуникативных навыков…

Наруто зарычал и сжал в кулаке промокшие черные пряди Учиховской головы, задрал эту голову назад, пока они не уставились прямо друг другу в глаза.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе приказал, Учиха? – голос Наруто стал глубже, а загорелые пальцы резко дернули, - Немедленно соси его.

Темная элегантная бровь вопросительно приподнялась, но Саске даже не пошевелился. Кристально чистые голубые глаза Наруто потеплели вместе с его голосом.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я умолял тебя, Саске?

Наруто опустился на колени, пока они не сели лицом к лицу.

Саске наблюдал, как капельки воды прокладывают дорожки по щекам со шрамами в виде кошачьих усов, ныряют под подбородок, а затем курсируют по загорелому торсу добе и подтянутому животу, исчезая все ниже и ниже…

Саске зарычал, а Наруто издал тихий смешок.

- Умоляю… - прошептал он, потираясь носом о шею Саске и прикусывая бледную мочку уха, - пожалуйста, Саске…

Наруто обнаружил, как одним стремительным движением его подняли на ноги и вжали в стену душа. Он зашипел от ощущения холодной плитки на разгоряченной коже и зашипел еще раз, когда его голова треснулась о те самые плитки, пока рот Саске, в конце концов, прекратил с ним заигрывать.

Точно, думал Наруто, его голова неоднократно падала назад и ударялась затылком о плитки, в то время как язык Саске извивался и терся о его набухшую эрекцию, что-то вот-вот должно было треснуть… может быть, плитки, может быть, его голова… а потом Саске издал низкий звук «хм» и скорость сосания увеличилась до невыносимого уровня.

Наруто было уже все равно, что треснет.

ххх

Кому: Моему Темному Лорду

От кого: Один чертовски довольный Миньон

Тема сообщения: благодарю вас за ваше беспокойство

Привет, Лю,

Даже не могу передать вам, как мне жаль, что вы «озабочены» нашим местопребыванием. В самом деле, думаю, что прямо не спал всю ночь, думая об этом.

Нет, постойте-ка, я действительно не спал всю ночь, но мысли про вас мне даже в голову не приходили. Саске точно об этом позаботился. Сволочь держит свое обещание, доложу я вам.

Давай договоримся. У нас есть список мест… мммм… вещей, что нам надо проделать. До тех пор, пока список не будет пройден до конца, я не смогу со всей ответственностью вернуться к работе. На карту поставлено имя Учих! И пусть никто никогда не посмеет сказать, что Учиха не может удержать его… проклятье… я имею ввиду, не может сдержать свое обещание.

В заключении, босс, должен сказать, что вам придется править над преисподней самому еще чуть немного больше. Так много поверхностей… так мало времени….

Узумаки Наруто

Миньон в пост-коитальном блаженстве

П.С. Спасибо, что приказал доставить мне кое-что из моей собственности. Я безмерно тебе благодарен за Гамабунту. Не могу не заметить, что ты позабыл прислать мне все мои рубашки, или что Саске неожиданно оказался владельцем огромного количества рубашек с именем или символом «Учиха» на спине весьма удобных и подходящих мне по размеру.

Извращенный, злобный ублюдок… вот ты кто.

ххх

Руки Саске железной хваткой держали бедра Наруто, пока меньший парень медленно насаживался на него, запрокинув голову назад и вытянув загорелую шею, блестящую от пота. Следы от поцелуев и кровоподтеки то там, то тут покрывали стройную шею, и Саске чуть не кончил прямо там, глядя на все эти знаки, что оставил на своем добе.

Он никак не мог насытиться… он мог никогда не насытиться этим человеком. Его частота сердечных сокращений увеличилась от этой мысли. Когда-нибудь им все равно придется выбраться из его дома. Рано или поздно ему придется позволить Наруто уйти… Бледные пальцы сжались, и Наруто дернулся от почти болезненного давления, заставившего обоих парней застонать, пока удовольствие хлестало по их позвоночникам, собираясь в животах, как расплавленная лава.

Он будет не в состоянии так сделать. У него чуть не случился приступ паники, когда Наруто вышел за пределы комнаты.

Прикусывая свою нижнюю губу, Наруто медленно приподнялся перед тем, как быстро толкнуться вниз, а потом его брови сердито нахмурились. Саске выглядел так, словно находится в каком-то совершенно другом месте.

- Теме? Я тебе надоедаю?

Черные глаза мигнули, и Саске ухмыльнулся ему.

- Хм, добе. - Он толкнул свои бедра вперед, и Наруто вскрикнул, его простата получила всю силу тупого удара, - Не хрена не возможно.

Саске взял ровный темп, и Наруто встречал его толчок в толчок. Стоны заполнили комнату, и Наруто вплел пальцы в волосы Саске перед тем, как наклониться и вдохнуть запах теме, его нос прижался к месту соединения шеи и плеча брюнета.

- Так близко…

Темп увеличился.

- Наруто… - застонал Саске и притянул светловолосую голову к себе, их лбы почти соприкасались, член Наруто пульсировал между их животами.

- Посмотри на меня… ты такой… прекрасный…

Их губы мимолетно соединились, пока Наруто слегка не поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть в полночно черные глаза, а в это время белизна изверглась на границах его зрения, и он прокричал имя Учихи еще раз.

Саске был втянут в его собственный оргазм огромными голубыми глазами, которые обрушились на него, как прибой обрушивается на берег, со всей страстью и любовью и всем, тем, что было самим Наруто.

Наруто рухнул на тело Саске, и потерся носом о влажные, темные локоны, что слегка курчавились на бледном затылке.

- Бля, Учиха, - задыхаясь, проговорил Наруто и передвинулся так, чтобы лечь рядом с Саске. У старшего парня были закрыты глаза, и он прижал Наруто к своей груди, целуя волосы цвета меда на его макушке.

Наруто весь напрягся, пока оборачивался.

- Как, черт возьми, мы оказались под столом?

Саске усмехнулся, его вдохи были все еще быстрыми и поверхностными.

- Хм, добе.

Бледный палец тронул подбородок Наруто и приподнял его лицо вверх, чтобы Саске мог захватить его недовольно надутые губы в целомудренный поцелуй, просто прикосновение губ, ничего более, но Наруто все равно простонал в этот поцелуй.

- Просто еще одно место из списка долой.

ххх

Кому: Учиха Итачи

От кого: Учиха Саске

Тема сообщения: Учихи не ноют

Мой добе был похищен у меня на глазах. Во второй раз в его жизни его удерживали в темной камере, пока он продолжал сидеть там с мыслью о том, что меня убили.

Мы находимся на чертовых каникулах, пока я буду вытрахивать наружу его мозги.

Учиха Саске,

Вице-Президент Учиха Инк.

Коноха, Страна Листа, Головной Офис.

ххх

Они снова были в комнате Саске, только на этот раз Наруто был прижат к спинке черной кожаной кушетки, мягкая кожа поддерживала предплечья Наруто, пока Саске прижимался к нему сзади, с энтузиазмом посасывая кожу на загорелом затылке, пока данный блондин пытался вжаться в более высокого парня.

Бледная рука потянула за шнурок пижамных штанов Наруто, спуская их вниз с загорелой задницы, пока другая рука проскользнула под знаменитую байку, по поводу которой Наруто вопил на каждом углу, но которую обязательно надевал каждый вечер, когда ложился в кровать. Пальцы привидениями бродили по позвоночнику блондина и ощупывали все кругом, пока раскрытая ладонь не легла на подрагивающий живот, подталкивая его вверх и назад, увеличивая фрикции на все еще одетой тканью эрекции Саске.

- Я люблю тебя, Наруто, - прошептал Саске, и рука, что не прижимала к нему Наруто, потянулась к руке блондина, сжимающей спинку кушетки, до побелевших костяшек. Брюнет переплел их пальцы вместе и приостановил все движения, чтобы крепко прижать к себе любимого, восхищаясь разницей их переплетенных пальцев… такие разные и все же такие совершенные.

Дыхание Наруто вернулось к нормальному ритму, и он повернул голову так, чтобы увидеть своего темно-волосого теме.

- Докажи.

ххх

Наруто получил большое удовлетворение от вычеркивания из списка пункта «кушетка»… дважды.

ххх

Кому: Глупым миньонам

От кого: Ваш Хозяин

Тема сообщения: испытание моего терпения

Парни,

Очевидно, вы думаете, что я шучу. Вы глубоко ошибаетесь.

Учиха Итачи,

Президент Учиха Инк.

ххх

Саске снял очки в тонкой оправе со спинки носа и устало потер глаза. Неджи послал несколько отчетов и контрактов, чтобы Саске их прочел, модифицировал и подписал, и, наконец, он закончил. Последние два часа он просто слушал, как Наруто опять знакомится со своей виолончелью. Саске чуть не рассмеялся в голос, когда услышал, как в комнате для гостей Наруто извиняется перед деревянным инструментом, что не подходил к нему так долго, а потом добе «сознался» в том, что играл на пианино. Он «почти» рассмеялся, но когда он ступил через порог, чтобы высмеять своего глупого добе, он был потрясен от вида слез, стекающих по лицу идиота.

Саске снова вышел в холл перед тем, как его успели заметить, и прислонился к стене. Шаркающие звуки сказали ему, что Наруто устраивает инструмент поудобнее, прежде чем первые ноты «Аве Мария» наполнили пространство. Проводя рукой по черным волосам, Саске вспомнил, как Наруто рассказывал ему, почему он вообще завел себе виолончель.

Как средство, чтобы выразить себя после первого похищения… тихо выйдя из комнаты, Саске удалился в свой кабинет. Наруто нуждался в том, чтобы побыть одному, поэтому Саске ему это предоставил.

В текущий момент, по всей квартире можно было услышать «Голубой Дунай», и Саске почувствовал, что Наруто уже провел достаточно времени в своей музыкальной медитации. И теперь пришло время другой формы медитации… той, в которой могут поучаствовать они оба.

На этот раз Наруто услышал, как Учиха входит в комнату и прервал свою игру, чтобы пролистать нотный альбом. Не поворачивая головы в сторону Саске, он проговорил:

- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, и ответом будет «нет», - Наруто отбросил альбом в сторону, обернулся и вздрогнул, когда повернулся лицом к темноволосому парню, - Я – все. Шесть дней – вполне достаточно. Нет, погоди… шесть дней, по многу раз за день… вполне достаточно.

Саске сделал жест, чтобы вставить реплику, но Наруто угрожающе поднял руку.

- Нет… этого не случится, - он отвернулся от Саске, поднес смычок к струнам и стал устанавливать пальцы на грифе виолончели, - поэтому, только если ты не готов к «смене нотного стана», своего рода «активность» не обсуждается.

Саске сухо кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Наруто испустил легкий вздох и провел смычком по струнам.

- Добе, я жду.

Смычок зафыркал и выпал из пальцев Наруто. Наруто задумался, на самом ли деле он слышал голос Учихи, который угрожающе сильно напоминал мурлыкание, как голос прозвучал снова.

- Я не переношу ждать, бестолочь.

Надо сказать, как разъяренное мурлыкание.

Ухмылка, вполне достойная конкурентка ухмылке любого из Учих, появилась на лице Наруто, и аккуратно положив Гамабунту на бок, Наруто отправился в спальню.

ххх

Кому: Учиха Итачи

От кого: Король Вселенной

Тема сообщения: для вашего сведения

В силу внутренней реструктуризации нашего «слияния», Саске и я не появимся до послезавтра.

По всей видимости, кое-какому Узумаки тоже надо сдержать свое обещание.

Узумаки Наруто,

Вице-Президент Учиха Инк.

ххх

- Эй, сволочь.

Саске вплывал в сознание медленно и, не открывая глаз, вытянул руку, чтобы нащупать своего добе и притянуть его поближе в себе. Недовольный оскал появился на лице Учихи, когда рука вернулась ни с чем. Черные глаза замигали, открылись и увидели сверкающие голубые, наполненные счастьем, любовью и вызывающим беспокойство количеством озорства.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил добе, и улыбка, раздвинувшая его губы, заставила щеки Саске болезненно заныть.

- Хм. Хорошо. – Саске дернулся, и потом вздрогнул, - Или нет.

Загорелая ладонь со всей страстью ткнулась ему в лицо, три невинных таблетки дьявольски ему подмигивали.

- И кто теперь держит свое обещание, теме?

Во взгляде Учихи сверкнуло пожелание смерти блондинистому идиоту перед ним, когда он взял аспирин и опрокинул стакан воды. Как только стакан очутился на прикроватном столике в полной безопасности, Саске набросился на своего добе и затащил его в постель, прижимая того к кровати всем телом.

- Кажется, тебе уже лучше, На-ру-то…

Голова Саске опустилась, и он стал разорять податливый рот, его язык требовал входа, пока его руки трогали все, до чего только могли дотянуться. Наруто выгнулся от нахлынувших ощущений и раздраженно подумал, что ему следовало смыться с кровати быстрее…

Затем Саске стал прикусывать его ухо, вдавливаться в его таз и стонать его имя. Загорелые руки вплелись в спутанные черные локоны, и брюнет улыбнулся в опьяняющий поцелуй.

Ну… Тише едешь, дальше будешь…

Кому: Бывшим Вице-Президентам Учиха Инк.

От кого: Учиха Итачи

Тема сообщения: пересеченная вами черта

Вы оба уволены.

Учиха Итачи,

Президент Учиха Инк.

ххх

- Дейдара?

- Да, босс?

- Я хочу, чтобы ты выцарапал мне глаза.

ххх

Пейн откинулся на спинку своего кожаного кресла и молча слушал, его мобильный телефон был прижат к его уху, в то время как его другая рука сжимала бокал в ладони с силой, ровно на волосок от того, чтобы он разлетелся на мелкие кусочки. Он заплатил кучу денег за этот костюм. Это был его любимый костюм. Не годится портить его, выходя из себя.

- Понимаю, - если бы кто-нибудь был в комнате, от одного только тона голоса у него побежали бы мурашки по спине и мурашки по коже. Пейн определенно не был счастлив сейчас. – После этого мы… в расчете. Я никогда ни за что о тебе не вспомню, и ожидаю той же любезности от тебя.

Он посидел в тишине еще немного, пока слушал ответ его мучителя.

- Не пытайся меня запугать! Все будет сделано.

Адвокат стиснул зубы и с треском захлопнул телефон. Вне зависимости от его храбрых слов, они оба знали, что он ощущал себя запуганным…

- Блдь!

Бокал разлетелся на мелкие куски о дальнюю стену комнаты, а его костюм так и остался девственно чистым.

ххх

Кому: Учиха Итачи

От кого: Все еще счастливо трудоустроенный миньон

Повелитель Преисподней,

Я запросто распознаю, когда у кого-то плохой день. Тебе одиноко? В подавленном настроении? Хочешь, чтобы тебя обняли? Внезапно ощутил потребность уволить двух изумительных вице-президентов без какой-либо веской причины? Куда же подевалась вся любовь?

Нет, не отвечай на это. Саске только что прошел мимо. И я ее отыскал. Господи, даже меня самого от этого тошнит…

В любом случае, я хотел сообщить тебе, что сегодня утром я поболтал с твоим отцом. Замечательный человек, просто замечательный! Я рассказал ему, как ужасно, просто ужасно мне жаль, что моя личная жизнь препятствует моему появлению на работе.

Я сказал ему, что я буду более чем готов к тому, что меня понизят и заполнят мою позицию другой кандидатурой.

Он показался мне шокированным! Он приказал нам отдыхать столько, сколько нам нужно, и сказал, что более чем в тебе уверен, в своем чудесном сыне, который вполне сможет пережить без нас еще пару дней, пока мы не «остепенимся».

Ну, Моя Гнусная Злобность, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я попытался отговорить его от этого, но он таки настоял на том, чтобы я и Саске сохранили свои позиции в компании. Забавно, правда?

Увидимся в понедельник!

Со всей моей любовью,

Узумаки Наруто,

Кудахтающий от смеха Миньон

Учиха Инк.

ххх

Дин! Дон!

Саске с трудом оторвался от тела Наруто и отрицательно покачал головой на предложение Наруто приостановить видео.

- Я просто взгляну, кто там, - Саске обошел диван и встал со стороны спинки, - врежу им по морде, - он склонился и поцеловал беспорядочно взъерошенную светлую неразбериху на верхушке головы Наруто, - и тут же вернусь.

Наруто схватил его убирающуюся руку и дернул за нее, чтобы притянуть темноволосого парня так, чтобы их губы встретились.

- Не могу дождаться, сволочь, - выдохнул Наруто и затем улыбнулся, - Поторопись.

Дин! Дон! С последовавшей за этим серией резких стуков в дверь.

- Маленький братец, я знаю, что ты там!

Голова Саске резко развернулась в сторону двери, а голубые глаза Наруто стали невероятно круглыми.

- Ну, ладно, тогда я просто нажму на «паузу» и остановлю.

- Хм.

Когда Саске подошел к двери, то открыл ее, и сердито Итачи вошел внутрь, даже на него не глядя.

- Входи, - пробормотал Саске в пустой коридор и закрыл дверь, отправляясь за старшим братом в гостиную.

Наруто был все еще завернут в плед и сидел на диване, а Итачи устроился в кресле напротив него, сердито глядя на своего светловолосого миньона, пока Наруто тихо посмеивался и посылал ему в ответ нахальные ухмылки.

- О, привет, сколько лет, сколько зим, - сказал Наруто, и когда Саске присел рядом с ним, положил ладонь между ними так, чтобы пальцы соприкасались под пледом.

Итачи вздохнул и потом наклонился вперед, сбрасывая пиджак перед тем, как бросить его на кофейный столик. Бледная рука поднялась и ослабила узел его темно-красного галстука. Темные глаза метнулись между его маленьким братцем и Наруто, замечая, как расслаблен последний… каким тот выглядит спокойным, довольным, счастливым.

- Вы оба кажетесь… ну, - начал Итачи прохладным тоном голоса, глядя на них неумолимым взглядом, - Я предполагаю, что вам как-то удалось преодолеть все психологические травмы, которые вы могли получить.

Саске остался бесстрастным, не одного лишнего движения, ни проблеска эмоции нельзя было увидеть, в то время как Наруто сверкающе улыбнулся и кивнул таким образом, что напомнил Итачи малыша еще только начинающего ходить.

- Да, босс, думаю, что у меня получилось как-то выкарабкаться на этот раз. Позволь расскажу… в прошлый раз я научился играть на виолончели, чтобы выразить себя. В этот раз я научился играть на Сас…

- Не вздумай.

- Верно, прости. Ну, скажем, что в этот раз терапия была довольно… полезной и приятой.

Наруто ухмыльнулся, а Саске закатил глаза перед тем, как дать Наруто подзатыльник. Наруто уже открыл рот, чтобы протестовать, когда пальцы Саске стали нежно массировать его голову, и ему пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою энергию, чтобы не пускать слюни от удовольствия.

- Брат, в чем причина сегодняшнего твоего визита? – спросил Саске голосом, лишенным эмоций, но его глаза мягко смотрели вниз, на парня рядом с ним.

Так чертовски мило, до хруста сахара на зубах… Итачи напомнил себе, что ему надо записаться к зубному врачу.

- Да, Саске, - Итачи постучал большим желтым конвертом на коленях, на который раньше никто не обратил внимания, - это мой пресс-релиз относительно вашей помолвки.

Бледные пальцы замерли, а глаза Наруто резко уставились на Итачи.

- Нашей помолвки? – повторил Наруто, его собственные руки тихо сложились на коленях.

- Да, нам надо уладить недоразумение. Мне надо было это сделать немедленно, но, как вы оба хорошо знаете, мы все были немного… заняты.

Итачи заложил ногу за ногу и откинулся в кресле. Саске еще только собирался прореагировать, но если бы Наруто заерзал еще больше, то точно свалился бы с дивана.

- Точно… фальшивой помолвки, - Наруто отвел взгляд в сторону, на сволочь, но Саске продолжал непреклонно смотреть на своего старшего брата, - Как ты… я хотел сказать, что ты собираешься опубликовать?

- Вышло недоразумение… бла, бла, бла… уважать вашу личную жизнь… ля, ля, ля… Что мы больше не можем врать людям. Плюс, что вне зависимости от вашей новой «терапии», никто из вас не знает, куда это приведет. Что вы оба хотите быть открытыми для новых возможностей и так далее. Что вы оба еще молоды, и Наруто, скоро ты достигнешь необходимого возраста для получения своего наследства, и уже совершенно не будешь нуждаться в Учиха Инк.

- Нет, какого черта, я бы никогда не… - стал запинаться Наруто, сердито переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого, прожигая взглядом Итачи перед тем, как этот взгляд почти умоляюще посмотрел на младшего брата дьявола.

- Мы не врали.

Наруто прервал то, что должно было быть полномасштабной напыщенной тирадой, и взглянул на парня рядом с собой.

- Что?

- Да, Саске, просвети нас.

Черные, словно полночь, глаза вспыхнули, эмоции в них сверкнули молнией, обещая все круги боли и расчленения.

- Ты – кретин.

Итачи ухмыльнулся.

- Никогда этого не отрицал.

- Саске? – прошептал Наруто, и оба брата повернулись к блондину. – О чем это ты говоришь?

С одним финальным оскалом в сторону своего брата, Саске повернулся и взял меньшие по размеру руки Наруто в свои ладони.

- Я не говорю «сегодня», добе, или «завтра», но у меня есть все намерения жениться на тебе. Я не отпущу тебя. Я не позволю тебе «быть открытым для новых возможностей», и я сам оспорю завещание твоего отца, если получение наследства отберет тебя у меня.

- Ну, - начал Наруто, и его голова склонилась в сторону, а глаза сузились с подозрением, - ты хочешь, чтобы мы остались помолвленными потому, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я был с кем-нибудь другим… в личном плане или в профессиональном?

- Нет, добе! – выплюнул Саске, - Ты что, глупый? – Бледная ладонь перехватила загорелый кулак на замахе, пока тот не ударил его в лицо, и Саске вздохнул, - Я хочу тебя. Вот и все. До конца моей жизни.

Наруто мигнул. И снова мигнул. Его рот открылся, потом закрылся, затем снова открылся…

- Проклятье, добе. Мне, что, нарисовать тебе схему? Ты нужен мне. Выходи за меня…

Наруто выдернул свой кулак из хватки Саске и повернулся посмотреть в окно. Саске ждал, его сердце билось так быстро, что его грудь сдавило в ответ. Его дыхание практически прекратилось, когда светловолосая голова снова развернулась к нему, крошечная улыбка искривила его розовые губы и господи, свет… в глазах Наруто… был только для него.

- По крайней мере, на этот раз ты спросил, сволочь, - сказал Наруто и бросился в объятия к теме, - я люблю тебя.

Он прошептал это Саске в грудь и прижался ухом к бьющемуся органу, пока Саске покрывал его макушку поцелуями.

- Я тоже тебя люблю. Спасибо тебе.

Наруто отодвинулся, и руки Саске обернулись вокруг него, притягивая его поближе, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись, а легкие вздохи не смешались между ними. Саске улыбнулся… по-настоящему, воистину улыбнулся перед тем, как сократить это расстояние. Их губы соединились, и Наруто засмеялся в его рот, пальцы блондина обхватили плечи младшего Учихи, пока язык теме прошелся по его нижней губе.

Ни один из них не заметил, как Итачи покинул квартиру.

ххх

- Прошу прощения, сэр!

Итачи замер и повернулся на голос. Человек, Итачи узнал в нем швейцара Саске, спотыкаясь, подошел к нему, с широко раскрытыми глазами и листом бумаги в дрожащей руке.

- Да, - спросил он, раздражение от того, что его остановили, четко прозвучало в его голосе.

- В-вы это уронили, сэр.

Бумагу сунули Итачи в грудь, и он взглянул вниз на желтый конверт в своей руке, обнаружив его и вправду пустым. Поднимая взгляд, Итачи снова встретился глазами с нервным взглядом мужчины.

- Выбросьте… тут ничего важного.

- Да, сэр, конечно, сэр.

Швейцар наблюдал, как молодой бизнесмен выходит из здания, исчезая на шумной улице. Взглянув на бумагу в своей руке, он пожал плечами и уронил лист бумаги в мусорную корзину для бумаг.

Лист был девственно пуст.

ххх

- Итак, по решению суда Саннин Орочимару выпускается под залог без разрешения выезда из страны до назначения времени начала слушаний по его делу…

Змеиный ублюдок ухмыльнулся и повернулся к своему замечательному адвокату.

- Ты стоишь каждого цента.

Пейн смахнул бумаги в свой кейс и затем его захлопнул со щелчком. Его лицо было бесстрастным, он развернулся к своему презрительному клиенту.

- Да, я знаю. Я вызвал тебе машину, она ждет тебя внизу и доставит тебя в аэропорт. Водителей я выбрал сам.

Орочимару кивнул и последовал за ним, пока светловолосый адвокат вел его к черному седану. Они пожали руки перед тем, как Орочимару сел в машину. Взглянув вперед, бледный преступник увидел двух парней. На пассажирском сидении рядом с водителем сидел беловолосый парень, который повернулся и ярко улыбнулся своему клиенту.

- Привет, поздравляю с приговором. Мое имя Суйгетцу, а это, - парень указал на огромного темнокожего парня на сидении водителя, - мой партнер Кисаме. Расслабьтесь и наслаждайтесь поездкой.

Глаза Орочимару расширились, когда Кисаме развернулся и оскалился.

- ТЫ?

Интерьер машины был звуконепроницаемым, а окна были затемнены, поэтому никто так и не смог увидеть или услышать, как Орочимару царапал ногтями стекла и пронзительно кричал, пока машина плавно выезжала на проезжую часть, вливаясь в поток машин…

И быстро двинулась в направлении пустыни.

ххх

Три рюмки в унисон хлопнули по столу.

Какаши схватил бутылку текилы и еще раз наполнил каждую рюмку перед тем, как приглушенное хихиканье заставило его сердито посмотреть через стол.

- Руки на стол, Учиха! Черт возьми!

Данный Учиха лениво перевел наполненные страстью черные глаза на старшего мужчину и ухмыльнулся. Его руки появились над столом, растопыренные пальцы легли на столешницу, в то время как его рот опустился на шею Наруто, вытягивая из того стон и еще несколько хихиканий.

- Я убью тебя, и никто никогда не найдет твой труп, - сказал Какаши перед тем, как кивком указать на рюмки. Саске, Наруто и мужчина опрокинули их, стук стекла по дереву еще раз раскатился по кухне.

- Папочка, - проговорил Наруто с тяжелым алкогольным акцентом, - это меня очень опечалит.

- А ведь никто из нас не хочет видеть Солнышко опечаленным, верно… Папочка, - Саске оскалил зубки в улыбке, а потом вздрогнул, когда Наруто шлепнул его по бедру под столом.

- Руки на стол, добе!

Казалось, полностью забыв про присутствие родителей в комнате, Наруто наклонился, и его ладонь успокаивающе пробежалась по ударенной ноге перед тем, как поползти выше и обхватить Саске между ног.

- Ты уверен, что этого хочешь, теме?

- Наруто! – воскликнул Ирука, вздыхая.

Наруто подпрыгнул от этого восклицания и упал бы со стула, если бы Саске не вытянул руку и не ухватил его за байку, прижимая к своей груди.

- Прости, Папа. Я буду вести себя хорошо.

Саске зарычал при упоминании про «вести себя хорошо», но посадил Наруто ровно на стуле, еще раз разворачивая его к столу.

Какаши наблюдал за своим сыном и самым маленьким Учихой с таким уровнем ревности, на какой способны только те родители, которые увидели, что их дети нашли себе кого-то другого, кто заполнил место «близкого человека» в их жизни. Наруто был в его жизни с самого начала, и теперь вид Наруто с Саске заставлял его сердце обливаться кровью и трепетать от радости в одно и то же время. Наруто был так счастлив. Он заслужил это счастье, и если этот сопливый засранец был именно тем, кого Наруто хотел, тогда Какаши был готов вырубить темноволосого парня сковородкой по башке и подарить его своему сыну в подарочной упаковке с большим красным бантом. Ухмыляясь самому себе, Какаши подумал, что он безмерно рад, что до этого все же не дошло.

Наруто потянулся через стол за бутылкой, но его темноволосый родитель еще раз нарушил его планы.

- Нет, я бы сказал, что всем уже хватит, - Ирука встал и вернул почти пустую бутылку в шкафчик.

Прошло уже как два дня, как его выпустили из больницы, и ему прописали такое количество болеутоляющих и лекарств, предотвращающих заражение, что участие в сегодняшнем раунде глупости, спровоцированном текилой, было бы, по меньшей мере, безответственно.

Плавно садясь опять на свой стул рядом с Какаши, он улыбнулся двум парням, сидящим напротив себя.

- Итак, недоразумения больше нет. Вы официально помолвлены.

- Ну, технически, это было в газетах, поэтому мы были… или уже были… официально помолвлены уже почти как две недели, прежде чем мы «оба» с этим согласились, - улыбаясь, объяснил Наруто, - Разве это не правда, сволочь?

- Хм, - ответил Саске перед тем, как перевернуть свою рюмку дном вверх и пристроить ее сверху рюмки Наруто, - не моя вина, что ты медленно соображаешь, тупица.

Наруто фыркнул и жестом руки отмел данное заявление в сторону.

- Ну, умоляю тебя… у тебя была абсолютная перроральная диарея, и тебе просто повезло, что я могу переносить твою заносчивую задницу.

Какаши и Ирука молча наблюдали, как темные тучи сгущаются в черных глазах, и недоумевали, почему Наруто просто сидит там, ухмыляясь, как идиот, которым его так настоятельно обозвал Учиха. Разве они так и не научили его самосохранению?

И потом, вот так запросто, тучи развеялись, и Саске послал Наруто полу улыбку перед тем, как его лицо снова стало воплощением всего того, что считалось верхом Учихости.

- Мне просто повезло.

Глаза Саске комично расширились, когда все трое присутствующих за столом людей проговорили в унисон.

- Чертовски верно.

ххх

- Положите меня на спину… - застонал Наруто, и Ирука усмехнулся.

- Нару, ты же не хочешь утонуть в собственной рвоте, правда? – сказал он, опуская блондина на кровать.

- Хорошее замечание, - всхлипнул Наруто, - тогда на живот…

Смешок привлек три пары глаз к порогу комнаты, где стоял Саске, прислонившись к двери.

- Ну, честно, я могу его взять и так, и эдак… так что нет нужды беспокоиться.

- Ну, ни черта, - сказал Какаши, вставая и хватаясь за голову от боли, спровоцированной внезапным движением, - Ты спишь на диване, красавчик.

- Но Пааааапочка… - пробормотал Наруто, почти наполовину зарывшись лицом в подушку.

- Вы еще не женаты! – сказал Какаши и направился к двери, чтобы вытолкнуть ухмыляющуюся сволочь из комнаты, а может быть, и из самого дома, если силы инерции будет достаточно.

Шепот его светловолосого сына остановил его.

- Он помогает отгонять кошмары.

- Черт, - выдохнул Какаши, а затем повернулся к темноволосому любимому своего сына, - затаскивай туда свою задницу и держи свои руки при себе!

Наруто испустил облегченный вздох, и хотя никто не этого не заметил, Саске сделал то же самое. Наруто мог упоминать про свои кошмары, но Саске не был уверен, сможет ли он справиться со своими мрачными снами хоть одну ночь без своего Наруто под боком.

- Я обещаю, что буду вести себя примерно, сэр, - сказал Саске и натянул одеяло, проскальзывая рядом с Наруто и прижимая его к своей груди.

- Тогда спокойной ночи, - сказал Ирука и вытянул Какаши из комнаты, - увидимся утром.

- Хмммм, - сказал Наруто, - … люблю вас. Я рад, что вы в порядке.

- Мы тоже тебя любим, Солнышко.

ххх

Ирука застонал, и Какаши широко улыбнулся в его шею перед тем, как начать нежно посасывать снова.

- Господи, как же я по этому соскучился, - выдохнул он в загорелую кожу и позволил пальцам пробежаться по бокам Ируки, а затем щипая затвердевшие шишечки на мускулистой груди.

- Какаши! Господи!, - задыхался Ирука.

Тук! Тук!Тук!

- Руки на одеяло!

Все движения замерли, и Какаши перевернулся на спину.

- Учиха! Отправляйся. Спать.

ххх

Суйгетцу открыл багажник машины и швырнул туда покрытую грязью лопату перед тем, как с громким треском захлопнуть крышку багажника.

- Ну, - прокомментировал он беззаботно, - это было весело. Кто бы знал, что ублюдок настолько любил свою мать?

Кисаме оскалился в ответ.

- В конце концов, каждый хочет свою мать… черт, моя была шлюхой, и если бы меня кто-нибудь закапывал живьем, я бы, наверное, тоже ее попросил.

- Я не закапывал его живьем, - ответил Суйгетцу, с обидой в голосе. Кисаме насмешливо приподнял бровь, - Ну, ладно, я «начал» закапывать его живьем, но придурок никак не желал заткнуться, твою мать.

- И поэтому… - перехватил инициативу Кисаме, усаживаясь на сидение водителя.

- И поэтому я дал тебе прострелить ему башку. И в любом случае, это как раз то, что ты хотел сделать с самого начала!

- Я никогда не понимал твою потребность в вульгарных и крикливых зрелищах… Одна секунда, одна пуля… несколько проблем решены разом.

Кисаме вынул свой телефон и нажал несколько кнопок, потом закрыл его и сунул в карман. Наклоняясь вперед, он повернул ключ зажигания и нажал ногой на газ, отправляя машину вперед.

Суигетцу побарабанил пальцами по коленкам.

- Итак, какие у тебя теперь планы?

Кисаме улыбнулся.

- Ты можешь произнести «Аруба» и «напитки с крошечным розовым зонтиком»?

ххх

СМС-сообщение

Все сделано. Работать с тобой - одно удовольствие. К.

ххх

Итачи передвинул спящего на коленях Наоки, очень осторожно, чтобы не разбудить ребенка, когда прятал свой телефон назад в карман. Чернильно-черные пряди упали на лицо его сына, Итачи откинул их прочь и наклонился запечатлеть нежный поцелуй на лбу малыша.

Откидываясь на спинку кровати Наоки, он поднял взгляд и увидел Иё, что играла через холл. Почувствовав взгляд, маленькая девочка обернулась и встретилась со взглядом своего отца, улыбнувшись сверкающей улыбкой перед тем, как поднять плюшевую собаку и заставив пушистую игрушку энергично помахать своему отцу.

Итачи улыбнулся и поднял свою руку в королевском жесте, чтобы помахать несчастной псине, заставляя шестилетнюю девочку захихикать, прежде чем она вернулась к своему запланированному чайному приему с любимыми куклами.

Черные глаза закрылись, и картинка Саске и Наруто, свернувшихся в объятиях друг друга на больничной кровати, пронеслась в его уме. Вскоре после этого картинка сменилась образом Иё, в розовой пачке и Наоки, стоящих на пляже, пальчики малыша на маленьких ножках шевелились, и он пронзительно взвизгивал, указывая в небо на бумажного змея, которого запускал Итачи.

А потом Итачи увидел свою жену, Каэду. Она бежала впереди него, ее черные волосы развевались на ветру позади нее, и она была похоже на дьявола. Вокруг них цвели ромашки, и она рассмеялась, сорвав одну, и протянула ему.

- Я люблю тебя, - прошептала она, и фраза полетела по ветру, пока слова не окружили его, согревая своим теплом.

Довольный вздох слетел с бледных розовых губ, когда сон нежно заключил старшего Учиху в свои объятия.

Итачи подумал, что никогда не пожалеет о своем решении, которое он принял: позвонить Пейну и попросить его об одолжении, или о том, что нанял Кисаме и Суйгетцу.

Потому, что, в конце концов, Итачи был тем человеком, что защищает свою семью.

ххх

Саске устало провел рукой по волосам и закрыл папку на своем столе. Взгляд на часы сказал ему, что уже далеко за полночь, и его ладонь провела по лицу, едва скрывая зевок, что вырвался у него изо рта. Это был его первый день на работе с момента возвращения, а он уже скучал по своим «каникулам». Особенно по времени, проведенному с его светловолосым добе. Эта мысль заставила его нахмурить брови, и он вздохнул, поскольку сегодня будет первая ночь вдали от идиота. У Наруто была встреча с Конохским Симфоническим Оркестром на предмет концерта в качестве приглашенного гостя, а потом он отправлялся в дом своих родителей. Саске подумал, что мог бы уже давно уйти, но ему столько всего предстояло наверстать…

Потянувшись к компьютеру, Учиха выключил технику и откинулся на спинку кожаного кресла, темные ресницы упали на бледные щеки.

Легкий стук привлек его внимание к двери, и он чуть не испугался, когда обнаружил, что не один в здании. Без приглашения войти, дверная ручка повернулась, и свет коридорных светильников осветил фигуру Наруто, заставляя молодого человека практически сиять в тусклом кабинете Учихи.

- Привет, - тихо проговорил Наруто, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь.

Он тихо прошествовал к столу, и крохотная дразнящая улыбка появилась на его лице, заставив его голубые глаза сверкать. Прежде, чем Саске смог озвучить вопрос или ответить, Наруто на четвереньках забрался на стол из темно-красного дерева и стал медленно двигаться в сторону Учихи, открывшего рот от удивления.

- Ты, должно быть, Учиха Саске…

Загорелая рука вытянулась и провела пальцем по галстуку Саске, затем пальцы сомкнулись на ткани и слегка потянули темноволосого парня вперед. Кончик языка Наруто стыдливо облизал его губы, пока эти околдовывающие голубые глаза жадно поглощали каждую деталь потерявшего дар речи парня.

- Меня зовут Узумаки На…

С громким рыком Саске схватил плечи Наруто и сдернул меньшего парня со стола на кресло, пока блондин не уселся к нему на колени и не застонал в его рот, их губы успели соединиться в пылу момента без какой-либо сознательной мысли. Бледные пальцы провели сквозь светлые локоны, и Саске повернулся в кресле так, чтобы быть лицом к огромному окну с видом на ночное небо.

Рот Наруто разорвал поцелуй и стал изливать внимание на челюсть Учихи, нежные поцелуи и укусы побежали по линии лица до бледного уха, в которое Наруто застонал, ослабляя узел галстука, перед тем как жадно впиться губами в место соединения шеи с плечом.

- Я же сказал тебе, что не дам тебе добраться до твоего имени, добе, - сказал Саске, его голос на волосок от того, чтобы стать смертным грехом.

Наруто замурчал в ответ, а потом его дыхание переместилось Саске в ухо.

- Я люблю тебя, теме… - прошептал он.

Голова Учихи запрокинулась, и даже хотя его глаза были полу прикрыты от ощущений, которые гибельный рот и руки блондина посылали через его тело, он мог разглядеть звезды и сверкающую полную луну. Свет, проникающий в окна, падал на светлые локоны и превращал Наруто в ангела прямо на его глазах.

Наруто… Наруто… Наруто…

Саске ухмыльнулся, его проворные пальцы расстегивали пуговицы на рубашке Наруто. Свет луны ничуть не уменьшал красоту его добе.

Наруто был супер новой звездой, и Саске планировал нежиться в ее лучах всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

- Я тоже тебя люблю.

-продолжение следует-


	16. Chapter 16

Название: **The Demilitarized Zone**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: **фик – завершен, перевод – ЗАКОНЧЕН!**

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию: официально получено у автора** – _**спасибо тебе, дорогая мишельирен!**_

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь. Размещение только с моего официального разрешения.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: **.net/s/4018064/1/The_Demilitarized_Zone

**Саммари**: У Учихи Итачи всегда был садистский пунктик насчет его маленького глупого братца. И теперь ему подворачивается отличная возможность позабавиться, которую он никак не может упустить. Он же все-таки любит своего младшего брата…

Эпилог

В первый день, когда два Вице-Президента Учиха Инк. вернулись на работу после посещения «Командообразующего Лагеря» и других… заведений, четырнадцатый этаж праздновал свое воссоединение и расформирование Демилитаризированной Зоны.

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре уже несколько часов подряд, еда, напитки и смех были в полном изобилии, как внезапная зловещая тишина началась от лифтов и распространилась по всему этажу, как дикий лесной пожар.

- Ну и ну, - произнес мрачный голос, медленно растягивая слова, звук дорогих подошв, шагающих через весь этаж, эхом раздавался в сердцах и душах каждого работника, - И что это такое?

Все глаза повернулись к грозной фигуре Учихи Итачи, Президенту Учиха Инк. для непосвященных и Повелителю Преисподней для своих работников, и нервная толпа расступилась, разделившись пополам, пока все офисные крошки не появились на виду, с широко открытыми глазами, у буфетного стола.

Киба выступил вперед, или, скорее, другие крошки сделали пару шагов назад, и кашлянул, прочистив горло, нервная улыбка появилась на его лице.

- Привет, босс, Учиха… сэр!

Темная бровь вопросительно приподнялась. Оставшиеся крошки сделали еще один шаг назад, уткнувшись спинами в стол с едой. Некоторые из них выглядели так, словно извинялись, некоторые выглядели бесстрастными, а некоторые… ну, один… выглядел скучающим, но всем им хотелось создать некую дистанцию между собой и воплощением зла, что стояло перед ними.

- Мы просто праздновали возвращение Наруто и Саске, и, ну, - Киба сделал большой глоток своего «специального» пунша, его пальцы нервно теребили кончик его галстука с собачьими следами, - поскольку они уже не пытаются поубивать друг друга, мы прикинули, что в ДМЗ больше нет необходимости и поэтому, - он широко раскинул руки в стороны, - Воссоединение!

Его улыбка длилась ровно три целых две десятых с половиной секунды, прежде чем пустой взгляд Учихи спугнул ее прочь.

Внезапно полу улыбка появилась на бледном красивом лице, и несколько мужчин и женщин в толпе негромко всхлипнули. Киба мог бы сказать, что абсолютно их не винит.

- А скажите мне… где же наши почетные гости, любопытно мне знать?

Взгляды забегали, головы начали вертеться по сторонам, и послышалось бормотание. Никто этого не знал.

Итачи повернулся на пятках и направился в сторону лифта.

- Воссоединение, - никто не мог видеть презрительную усмешку, но каждый ее услышал, - завершено. Возвращайтесь к работе.

После того, как двери лифта закрылись, Итачи прислонился к стене, бледные пальцы устало пробежались по лицу и закрытым глазам. Ему снова придется приказать, чтобы купили новый копировальный аппарат… опять.

Чертовы миньоны…

ххх

Через месяц после своего триумфального возвращения, Саске, Наруто и крошкам было приказано отчитаться перед Сатаной в главном конференц зале на ежемесячной встрече по «командообразованию и сотрудничеству».

Итачи вышел из лифта и обнаружил, что все равно испытывает трудности с новым воссоединенным четырнадцатым этажом. Он мог бы честно признаться, что он откровенно скучал по вульгарному и тупому разделению. Теперь все были так… счастливы. Бледные губы скривились в хмурую мину, и проход перед ним мгновенно расчистился. Хмурое выражение лица усилилось. Перед воссоединением ему не пришлось бы ждать в принципе.

Как только он достиг конференц зала, Итачи обнаружил всех восьмерых крошек, праздношатающимися возле закрытых дверей. Лицо Хинаты покраснело до пурпурного, Киба и Сакура что-то мрачно бормотали себе под нос, а остальные крошки, кроме Шикамару, который пробормотал свое «проблематично» перед, тем как упереться взглядом в потолок, избегали сузившихся глаз своего босса.

Темная бровь приподнялась в безмолвном приказе. Шикамару вздохнул и сделал шаг в сторону.

- Но я бы так не делал, будь я на вашем месте.

Итачи вытянул руку и повернул ручку, толкая дверь через три секунды до того, как звуки, доносящиеся из комнаты, предупредили его об активности на другой ее стороне. С бледной рукой, крепко обхватившей серебряную ручку, самый старший Учиха замер и увидел Наруто, который сидел на краю стола… на месте Президента, и его младший брат сидел в его собственном кресле. Наруто был согнут так, чтобы его губы могли поймать губы Саске. Руки младшего Учихи лениво двигались по бедрам Наруто, сначала по внешней стороне, затем медленно по внутренней, до места соединения ног добе.

Низкий стон прозвучал изо рта Наруто, и Саске живо соскользнул с кресла Итачи поближе к столу, его пальцы пробегали сквозь золотистый шелк, пока губы и язык продолжали разорять рот молодого человека.

- Что это, черт возьми, такое? – прорычал Итачи.

Наруто ойкнул, а Саске повернулся, чтобы сердито посмотреть на своего брата, а затем уважительно кивнуть.

- Старший братец… ты рано.

ххх

После этого дня Саске и Наруто не позволялось находиться вместе в одной комнате без присутствия Итачи.

Что касается конференц зала, то он обзавелся новым столом.

ххх

Кому: Моим Своенравным Миньонам

От кого: Повелитель Преисподней

Тема сообщения: услуги экстренной помощи

Придурки,

Каждый раз, когда «кто-нибудь» нажимает на кнопку экстренной остановки лифта, служба экстренной помощи получает автоматический вызов от нашей системы охраны. Они, в свою очередь, звонят на коммутатор, который перезванивает вашему покорному, чтобы убедиться, что вызов принят правильно.

Они также выставляют компании счет за каждый ложный вызов.

Я уже устал оплачивать такие счета, парни, но больше всего, я устал подниматься по этой чертовой лестнице.

Перестаньте тискать кнопку. В Суне всегда есть место для амбициозных ВП.

Учиха Итачи,

Президент Учиха Инк.

ххх

По счастливому совпадению, с этого момента все лифты стали работать безупречно.

ххх

- Хм. Добе, когда ты открываешь свой рот, ты пытаешься вообще сказать что-нибудь разумное или тебе просто нравится смотреть, насколько широко ты его можешь отрыть?

Наруто откинулся в своем кресле и ухмыльнулся. Учиховская ухмылка с крошечной примесью Нарутовской непредсказуемости.

- Забавно, теме, прошлой ночью ты, казалось, совершенно не возражал, насколько широко он может открыться.

Крошки и Итачи замерли. Киба уронил голову на стол. Всесильный Боже, опять началось…

Саске наклонился вперед, поставил локти на конференц стол и положил подбородок на скрещенные пальцы.

- То, что мне требуется от тебя в моей спальне, и конференц зале – это две совершенно разные вещи, тупица. Даже с твоим спальным менталитетом ты должен был бы это знать.

Голубые глаза сузились.

- Спальным менталитетом, сволочь?, - слова были произнесены жестко и грубо, - Ты намекаешь на то, что я…

- Глупый? – прервал его Саске с полуулыбкой, - Нет, я просто говорю о том, что совершенно не возражаю, когда ты не можешь произнести членораздельное предложение под обеденным столом в гостиной, но здесь, за столом в конференц зале, думаю, что никому из нас не помешает, если ты встряхнешь этими своими двумя мозговыми клетками.

Ладони Наруто сжались в кулаки на коленях, и он не услышал, как Итачи угрожающе кашлянул, прочищая горло.

- Ну, кретин, по крайней мере, мой словарный запас в спальне отличается от словарного запаса в конференц зале. У тебя же все совершенно одинаково…. Аааххх… дооооообеее.

Саске перескочил через стол в одну секунду, сваливая вопящего Наруто на пол.

ххх

Итачи приказал Хинате и Сакуре смахнуть пыль с оборудования для проведения видео конференций.

ххх

Через два месяца после воссоединения на четырнадцатом этаже, Демилитаризированная Зона была снова введена.

Итачи устал слушать о секретных свиданиях в кладовке для швабр, о рандеву в комнате копировального оборудования и креативном использовании молочных продуктов в комнате отдыха. И все это даже не включало ту активность, которую, по его сведениям, затевали его миньоны. Он всерьез задумывался над тем, не следует ли переименовать офисных «крошек» в офисных «кроликов». Сексуально озабоченные маленькие ублюдки…

Правила остались старыми. Крошкам не разрешалось пересекать ДМЗ, а Наруто и Саске не позволялось даже ногой на нее ступить. Все взаимодействия между двумя вице-президентами в любое время строго мониторились. На собраниях, когда ожидалось присутствие обоих парней, Итачи продолжал нанимать телохранителей… не для защиты от враждебных намерений внешнего мира (хотя Итачи явно соврал бы, если бы сказал, что эта мысль время от времени не посещает его ум), но для того, чтобы остановить их от «заботы» друг о друге… в ванной комнате, или под стойкой в гардеробе, или под буфетным столом…

ххх

- …и в течении последнего фискального года мы успешно покрыли существующую тенденцию к спирали снижения, разделяемую нашими конкурентами…

Если бы Учиха обладал меньшими статусом и терпением, Саске мог бы фыркнуть. Учиха Инк. не следовала тенденциям. Учиха Инк. устанавливала тенденции, манипулировала тенденциями или уничтожала тенденции. Конец. Взгляд на часы чуть не заставил темноволосого вице-президента практически выпрыгнуть из его кресла. Но он был Учихой, и вместо этого он медленно встал и спокойно проговорил в интерком:

- У меня назначена другая встреча. Отправьте, пожалуйста, всю информацию, что у вас имеется, Харуно Сакуре. Благодарю Вас.

- Мы прекрасно ос…

Саске отключился. Он быстро выключил компьютер и сорвал черный пиджак со спинки своего кресла, заставив его завертеться от силы толчка прежде, чем сунуть руки в рукава и провести бледными пальцами по черным, словно полночь, прядям, результатом чего стал более «освеженный» взъерошенный вид.

Ощупывая карманы, Саске убедился, что там лежат его телефон и ключи от машины, перед тем, как стремительным шагом выйти из офиса. Его секретарша открыла рот, чтобы вовлечь его в разговор, но Саске лишь поднял руку в предостерегающем жесте. На полпути к лифту, с нахмуренными бровями к нему подошла Сакура. Ее руки упирались в бедра еще более хмуро.

- Учиха Саске, это не моя работа, чтобы….

Мрачный взгляд остановил ее на полуслове, и она молча наблюдала, как Саске достиг лифта и нажал кнопку.

- Эй, Учиха, - позвал его голос. Саске зарычал и стал часто тыкать пальцем на кнопку «вниз», - Наруто сегодня нет в офисе, но я уверен, что ты в курсе, что мне нужно санкци…

Двери лифта открылись, и Саске вошел внутрь. Если кнопка вне лифта могла чувствовать себя встревоженной домогательствами, кнопка внутри лифта имела достаточно веских улик, чтобы подать на Саске в суд по обвинению в физическом насилии. Двери лифта стали медленно закрываться, и Саске кивнул ошеломленным лицам Сакуры и Кибы.

- Справьтесь с этим самостоятельно, крошки, или обратитесь с вашими проблемами к дьяволу. Ваш выбор.

А затем Сакура и Киба уставились на свои собственные отражения на отполированной стали.

Киба повернул в Сакуре свое загорелое лицо.

- Я в порядке. Ситуация полностью под контролем. А ты?

Образ Учихи Итачи, держащего в руках железной хваткой ее туфель с высоким каблуком, в то время как он «нежно» объяснял правила поведения в конференц зале, вспыхнул в ее уме. Ее дрожь в мельчайших подробностях соответствовала дрожи Кибы.

- Да, я в порядке.

ххх

Кому: Учиха Саске

От кого: Учиха Итачи

Тема сообщения: то, что я делаю для тебя

Мой драгоценный младший крошка-братик,

В твоей сегодняшней утренней почте ты найдешь билеты на концерт Конохского Симфонического Оркестра. Ты заметишь, что у тебя места в первый ряд на каждый концерт, в котором будет участвовать не кто иной, как Узумаки Наруто.

В прошлом, маленький братец, твое поведение после подобных концертов было отнюдь не образцовым, и стоило нашей матери стресса, вызванного твоим детским поведением. Как мне сказало известно из компетентных источников, в этот раз светловолосый виолончелист фактически отправится к нам в дом вместе с тобой. Я надеюсь, что это предотвратит повторение любых жалких попыток устроить голодную забастовку.

Ты также должен знать, что у меня имеется детское питание с холодным ливером и спаржей просто так, на случай если тебе понадобится моя помощь в еде.

Учиха Итачи,

Президент Учиха Инк.

ххх

Саске оперся о стену лифта и провел ладонью по нагрудному карману, ощущая внутри бумажные билеты. Уголки его губ слегка приподнялись вверх, и, когда двери открылись, он направился к машине. Если бы кто-нибудь мог видеть через затемненные стекла его БМВ, то он мог бы увидеть мягкую улыбку на лице брюнета, пока Учиха выезжал на дорогу.

Наруто… Наруто… Наруто…

ххх

Саске мигнул и потом мигнул снова. Полуночно-черные глаза оглядели шумную аудиторию и не обнаружили ничего… до тех пор, пока он не взглянул вниз, на два фута вниз. О господи… день школьных экскурсий.

Сотни маленьких мальчиков и девочек шагали зигзагообразными линиями за своими учителями, хихикая и разговаривая громким шепотом. Акустика зала усиливала этот звук в мозгу темноволосого парня до почти невыносимого уровня, и он закрыл свои глаза, тихо молясь про себя всем, кому только можно, о том, чтобы, когда он откроет глаза, крошечные человеческие существа исчезли… или, по крайней мере, заткнулись на хрен.

Темные ресницы поднялись, и розовые губы сжались в тонкую линию… не повезло.

Он двинулся вперед, остановился, подождал, пока мимо пройдет класс хихикающих третьеклассников, снова двинулся, чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи, когда маленькое существо женского пола пронзительно взвизгнуло потому, что ее тронул какой-то мальчик, и наконец, шлепнулся… со всей грациозностью Учих… на свое место.

Вскоре он ощутил, как с обеих сторон его прижали, и ему стало интересно, будет ли он вообще в состоянии услышать, как играет его добе. Жизнерадостное подергивание за рукав его пиджака привлекло внимание Саске к мальчику, возраста его племянницы, возможно, на год старше, рядом с ним.

- Вы чей?

Шоколадно карие глаза мигнули и быстро оглядели его сверху вниз. Улыбка на лице маленького мальчика показывала, что его радостное волнение было почти таким же, как и неспособность маленького существа спокойно усидеть в темно-бордовом театральном кресле.

- Прошу прощения? – спросил Саске и отдернул свой рукав прочь от хватающих пальчиков.

- Кто из детей ваш? – сказал мальчик, и улыбка спала, его глаза сузились в такой манере, которая намекала на то, что вполне вероятно он разговаривает с полным идиотом.

Саске огляделся кругом, черные глаза широко раскрыты, так, словно он хотел наверняка убедиться, что никто из этих маленьких чудовищ не был его.

- Никто из них не принадлежит мне, - сказал он глухим голосом, а потом постарался смотреть на занавес, четкий знак того, что он закончил разговор. Данная подсказка обошла стороной маленькое человеческое существо.

- Тогда почему вы здесь, мистер? Вы учитель?

Подергивание вернулось, и Саске вздохнул.

- Я пришел послушать концерт. Я знаком кое с кем, кто будет играть.

- Правда? – сказал маленький мальчик возбужденно, - Я тоже, мистер! Весь мой класс тоже. Он пришел к нам и разговаривал с нами и все такое. Он рассказал нам про свою работу. Он по-настоящему крутой, мистер. Лучший из самых лучших. Он работает в настоящем высоком здании в центре города… черном таком. Вы знаете это здание, мистер?

Саске кивнул и расслабился в своем кресле. Чем же ты занимался, добе?

- В любом случае, он рассказал нам, насколько важна школа, и помог нам построить наши собственные небоскребы из пустых молочных пакетов, а потом еще он сказал нам, что играет на виолончели! Поэтому, когда мой учитель нам сказал, что мы идем на концерт, я так обрадовался!

Свет мигнул и погас, и уровень шума стал падать. Маленький мальчик заерзал и собрался отпустить рукав Саске. Учиха потянулся и осторожно похлопал по ручке, пока маленькие пальчики не выпустили его и не сложились на коленках.

- Ну, ладно, нам стоит посмотреть. Скоро начнется.

Макушка каштановых волос качнулась вверх и вниз, а потом маленький мальчик уставился, завороженный, поскольку занавес поднялся, и звуки оркестра, настраивающего свои инструменты заполнили зал. Слева, на стуле перед всеми, сидел Наруто, его голова была наклонена на бок, пока он внимательно прислушивался к звукам, которые издавал его смычок, когда он двигал его по струнам Гамабунты. Словно почувствовав взгляд Саске, яркие голубые глаза переместили свой взгляд и посмотрели прямо в черные, и слабая улыбка расцвела на загорелом лице, словно солнечный лучик пробился сквозь покрытое тучами небо, освещая своим великолепием маленький кусочек земли. А потом Наруто подмигнул.

Губы Саске еще раз приподнялись, но его внимание отвлекли, буквально, в сторону. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, как маленькое человеческое существо пристально смотрит на светловолосого виолончелиста, его карие глаза широко распахнуты в удивлении и восхищении.

- Вы видели, мистер? Он подмигнул мне! Наруто подмигнул мне!

Саске снова поднял взгляд, но внимание Наруто уже было устремлено на дирижера, а музыканты установили свои смычки. Темноволосый парень взглянул вниз на маленького мальчика и кивнул.

- Ты просто счастливчик.

И затем концерт начался.

ххх

Саске наблюдал, как Наруто изящно водит смычком по струнам, совершенно поглощенный звуками, которые он создавал. Золотистые ресницы трепетали над кристальными голубыми глазами, и Саске знал, что Наруто сейчас не был в зале с двадцатью классами младших школьников, он не был в зале с тридцатью другими музыкантами и, может быть… может быть, он даже не был в зале вместе с Саске. Наруто был полностью поглощен нежными звуками, которые он создавал своей виолончелью таким же образом, которым Саске был поглощен самим Наруто.

Уже прошло три месяца с тех пор, когда Итачи отправил их в «ад по командообразованию», и иногда Саске все еще никак не мог поверить во все те изменения, которые произошли. Почти смерть, Наруто, похищение, Наруто, фальшивая помолвка, Наруто, рискованное спасение, Наруто…

Саске мягко улыбнулся… Наруто… Наруто… Наруто…

Было ли еще что-нибудь другое? Имело ли еще что-нибудь смысл? ДМЗ могла прийти и уйти, но все равно останется Наруто. Чрезмерно заботливые родители, злобные братья и собственнические племянники, и все равно останется Наруто.

Они никогда не говорили про то, чтобы Наруто переехал к нему. Это было скорее похоже на то, что Наруто просто так никогда и не уехал после той первой недели вместе, когда Саске не позволил бы идиоту выйти из дома, даже если бы вся пожарная команда приехала и попросила их эвакуироваться. Все больше вещей Наруто появлялось в его квартире до прошлого месяца, когда за завтраком Наруто упомянул о том, что пришло время его оплаты за аренду собственной квартиры. Саске передал Наруто сироп, встретился взглядом с чистыми голубыми глазами с ухмылкой и звуком «хм», и Наруто официально переехал к нему.

Черные глаза снова сфокусировались на светловолосом виолончелисте на сцене. Его добе выглядел… Саске сделал паузу, чтобы задуматься над соответствующим определением. Наруто был одет в черный смокинг с накрахмаленной белой рубашкой и голубую галстук-бабочку. Он был не один так одет, данный наряд был одинаковым для всего оркестра, но Саске видел только Наруто. Его золотистые пряди притягивали театральный свет, когда его голова немного отклонялась вперед и назад. Загорелые пальцы деликатно поддерживали гриф виолончели и двигались так грациозно, словно имели свой собственный разум и душу. Выражение лица Наруто менялись как ветер… от крохотной улыбки до нахмуренных бровей к полноценной улыбке во все зубы и обратно.

Саске не смог бы сказать, какое из них предпочитает, сидя здесь, в этом зале с целым оркестром за плечами своего добе, с нотами, практически вибрирующими через все его тело, в то время как Наруто выглядел… так, что аж дух захватывало… или когда Саске прислонялся к двери кабинета Наруто, с кофе в руке, наблюдая за тем, как блондин, одетый в серые мягкие штаны и знаменитую Учиховскую байку, напевает себе под нос музыку, что до этого играл на Гамабунте, прежде чем окинуть комнату взглядом и удостоить Саске улыбки, которая зажигала свет в голубых глазах, делая молодого человека… бесподобным, захватывая дух.

Что это был за выбор?

Неожиданно Саске мигнул, и маленькие человеческие существа уже восторженно кричали и хлопали. Наруто встал и глубоко поклонился, прежде чем присоединиться к овации. Занавес начал опускаться, и Саске молча наблюдал, как другие музыканты хлопают Наруто по плечу и толпой собираются вокруг него. Пульс Саске увеличился, пока занавес спускался ниже и ниже, и когда занавес полностью скрыл из вида его добе, Саске почувствовал себя так, словно его отрезали от солнца и погрузили в кромешную тьму.

Так не пойдет. Вставая, Саске зашагал к выходу, планы бешено крутились в его голове.

ххх

Другие уже давно ушли домой, но Наруто все еще был в зеленой гримерке за сценой. Он слегка повозился со своей виолончелью перед тем, как уложить ее на ночь в футляр, и медленно встал. Поднимая свои затекшие руки над головой, он зевнул, его глаза закрылись и улыбка появилась на лице, пока мускулы вытягивались и косточки вставали на место.

- Добе.

Наруто вздрогнул и обернулся на звук.

- Теме! Черт возьми, я снова напрягся.

Он состроил недовольную мину и начал двигаться в сторону темноволосого парня. Не дойдя двух шагов, Наруто остановился и склонил голову набок. Саске так и не улыбнулся, не сделал ни единого движения, не издал ни единого звука с того момента, как привлек внимание Наруто.

- Эй, - Наруто уничтожил расстояние между ними, загорелые пальцы пробежались по бледной челюсти перед тем, как переместиться вверх и откинуть назад чернильно-черные пряди, - все хорошо?

Саске закрыл глаза и прильнул к теплу ладони Наруто.

- Я хочу тебя, Наруто.

На мгновение у Наруто в горле сперло дыхание. Голос Саске был таким тихим, что ему почудилось, что он слышит его не ушами, а скорее своим сердцем.

Наруто улыбнулся, и ощутил, как тревога тает в груди.

- Ну, да, сволочь, я в курсе этого.

Полуночно-черные глаза распахнулись, и Наруто почувствовал, как снова падает в них, не в силах отвести взгляд, не в состоянии вспомнить, где он находится, даже не в состоянии заставить себя волноваться, сможет ли он вообще когда-нибудь двигаться.

- Я сказал тебе не «сегодня» и не «завтра»… помнишь? – спросил Саске и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Наруто, притягивая блондина к дивану возле стены.

Наруто кивнул головой.

- Да, помню. Тогда ты сказал, что хочешь жениться на мне, что наша помолвка не фальшивая. Ты передумал… ты не хо…

Бледные губы опустились, и розовый язык немедленно пробежался по губам Наруто, воруя слова из его рта. Наруто застонал в поцелуй, когда авантюрный язык Саске дразнящее просунулся в его рот, щекоча его десны и исследуя всю сладкую полсть. Наруто сжал пальцы брюнета и резким движением отстранился.

- Отвечай на вопрос, сволочь. Ты передумал?

Темные ресницы опустились на глаза, до краев наполненные эмоциями. Наруто смог бы немедленно охарактеризовать эти эмоции, как любовь, страсть с примесью вожделения, но он не мог быть до конца уверен.

- Да, добе. Я передумал.

Наруто резко вдохнул перед тем, как рывком вырвать свою руку.

- Я… ну, нет. Нет, я тебе не позволю! – Его голос возможно и прозвучал тихо сначала, но к концу предложения приобрел угрожающий оттенок, который заставил самого младшего Учиху ухмыльнуться и вздрогнуть от сжатия загорелых пальцев на своих, - Не смейся с меня. Я буду давать тебе по заднице от сюда и до…

- Добе, - Саске еще раз наклонился вперед и положил ладони на покрасневшие щеки Наруто, - Ты не слушаешь. Я хочу тебя. Я сказал не сегодня или завтра… но сейчас, я передумал. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим. Я хочу запланировать все завтра.

Голубые глаза расширились, и Саске был вполне уверен, что блондин перестал дышать.

Внезапно, Наруто расслабился в его объятиях и уронил лоб Саске на плечо. Тихий смешок потряс тело блондина, и Саске приложился нежным поцелуем к золотистым прядям на голове Наруто.

- Учиха Саске… ты хреново делаешь предложения…

Саске оттолкнул от себя Наруто и прижал его к спинке дивана, склоняя светловолосую голову набок и потираясь носом о ямку между ключицей и шеей.

- Хм. И все равно я заставлю тебя ответить, добе.

Наруто схватил предплечья Саске, пока темноволосая сволочь лизал и посасывал, оставляя больно жалящий кровоподтек, а затем он запечатлел самый нежнейшие поцелуй, который Наруто только мог постичь, вообразить… увидеть во сне…

Вплетая свои пальцы в мягкие черные волосы Саске, Наруто запрокинул его голову назад.

- Итак, ты хочешь сказать, что тебе хотелось бы пожениться скорее раньше, чем позже.

Игнорируя дергание за волосы, Саске наклонился вперед еще раз и оккупировал улыбающиеся губы Наруто.

- Я хочу сказать, что в следующий раз, когда ты будешь играть перед толпой, или говорить на совете директоров, я хочу видеть, как мое обручальное кольцо сверкает в электрическом свете, говоря всем, что ты уже занят… - Саске ухватил бедра Наруто и передвинул их обоих так, чтобы Наруто сидел верхом у него на коленях. Черные глаза собственнически уставились в искрящиеся голубые, - Чтобы каждый из них знал, что ты – мой.

Наруто заерзал на его коленях, улыбаясь, когда глаза Саске плотно закрылись, и его дыхание вырвалось с шумом, звуча почти как стон.

- Ну, тогда… подозреваю, что завтра наступило…

ххх

Саске потянул смеющегося блондина в квартиру, с треском захлопывая дверь и придавливая Наруто к стене. Бледные руки пробежались по надоедливой оранжевого цвета гавайской рубашке перед тем, как забраться под нее и нырнуть за пояс шорт цвета хаки.

- О господи… Саске… - задыхался Наруто, весь смех убежал из его голоса, пока его собственные пальцы неистово расстегивали пуговицы на рубашке, более приглушенной голубой гаммы. Губы Саске присосались к загорелой мочке уха, Саске стал прикусывать ее прежде, чем слегка отстраниться и застонать Наруто в ухо.

- Черт… у тебя все еще вкус кокоса…

Он опустил руки и ладонями обхватил задницу Наруто, а потом приподнял его так, что загорелые ноги обхватили его талию, и Наруто ухмыльнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз.

- Привет, - заурчал Наруто ему в ухо, - Ты, должно быть, Учиха Саске. Меня зовут Учиха На…

Его выступление было прервано рыком брюнета, и Саске вслепую потащил их обоих в спальню.

- Не позволю тебе …

Наруто обхватил ладонями его щеки, покусывая его губы и ныряя дразнящим язычком в рот Саске.

- … закончить твое имя… как бы сильно…

Наруто дернул бедрами.

- …мне оно не нравилось.

Саске опустил Наруто на кровать и мгновенно последовал за ним, проскальзывая у него между ног и облизывая его губы как голодный котенок. Наруто закрыл глаза и выгнулся в грудь своего мужа, выражение глаз сволочи чуть не выбросило его за черту в наслаждение.

- Наруто… Я люблю…

Дин! Дон!

ххх

Кому: Мистеру и мистеру Учиха

От кого: ваш любящий старший брат

Тема сообщения: добро пожаловать домой

Миньоны,

Добро пожаловать домой. Я очень надеюсь, что вы насладились медовым месяцем. Мне говорили, что острова прекрасны в это время года.

Пока вас не было, возникла ситуация в филиале компании в Суне, которая потребовала командировки нескольких управленцев в Коноху. Я думал поселить их в гостинице, но потом вспомнил, что не так давно Наруто интересовался протеканием внутренних бизнес процессов в Сунском департаменте, и предложил им пожить с вами двумя.

Нет, вам не стоит меня благодарить. Ваших улыбок для меня будет достаточно.

Учиха Итачи,

Президент Учиха Инк.

ххх

Саске и Наруто уставились на трех улыбающихся мужчин у себя на пороге и повторно перечитали записку, которую им представили.

Наруто облокотился на Саске, и помоги ему господь, блондин жалобно всхлипнул:

- Он и в самом деле дьявол… правда?

ххх

На пятнадцатом этаже здания Учиха Инк. Учиха Итачи поднес бокал с янтарного цвета жидкостью к своим ухмыляющимся губам. В другой его руке он держал фотографию в серебряной рамке. Наруто и Саске стояли, оба одетые в свои свадебные костюмы, под зеленым покровом леса на фоне лагеря Майто Гая. Наоки и Иё стали перед ними, смеясь, пока все четверо радостно махали в камеру.

Откидываясь в черном кожаном кресле, Итачи повернулся так, чтобы перед ним раскинулся вид на городские огни Конохи, освещающие тихую ночь. Глубокий сочный смех наполнил президентский кабинет.

Господи, как же хорошо иметь власть…

-конец-


End file.
